Past and Future
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan untuk diingat tak mungkin akan terjadi untuk yang kedua kalinya di masa depan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: (untuk sekarang masih aman) T

Warning:Sho-ai, Pedophile, Mpreg, typo(s), de el el

Pair: SessInu

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

"kau maukan, memberi cinta dan kasih sayangmu kepadaku?" Tanya seorang pemuda beriris Hazel pada seorang anak beriris Akik kelam.

"hu'um.. ya kak.." Jawab bocah tersebut dengan senyuman manisnya.

"dan kau mau 'kan hidup bersama denganku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi dan langsung dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh bocah tersebut.

"ya." Jawab bpcah tersebut singkat.

Sebuah senyum kini mulai tersungging dibibir pemuda tersebut.

Dan kini sebuah ukiran nan indah terhias dileher bocah tersebut.  
"indah sekali.." Bocah tersebut terkagum.

"kalau benda ini sudah muat dijarimu kau bisa memakainya seperti kakak sayang."

Ucap pemuda tersebut dan langsung dibalas oleh sebuah pelukan dari bocah manis itu.  
"terimakasih, kak.." Ucap bocah tersebut senang.

"kakak yang harusnya berterimakasih, sayang"

* * *

Cahaya putih nan menyilaukan mulai mengganggu pengelihatan bocah tersebut.

Perasaannya begitu takut sekarang ini. Apalagi ketika banyak orang yang tak dikenal mulai mengelilinginya.

"kakak..?" Panggil bocah tersebut.  
"tidak apa-apa sayang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap pemuda tersebut menenangkan.

Dan secara perlahan pengelihatan bocah tersebut mulai kabur dan akhirnya menghilang.

* * *

PLAK..  
Sebuah tamparan yang keras mendarat dengan mulus dipipi seorang pemuda.

"kenapa kau lamar orang lain? padahal kau ini sudah punya calon tunangan! terlebih dia itu masih bocah, apa kau gila, hah?" Bentak seorang pria paruh baya pada pemuda didepannya.

"aku mencintainya, dan ketika dia dewasa.. aku akan menikahinya!" Balas pemuda tersebut dingin.  
PLAK..

Tamparan tersebut kembali mendarat dipipi putihnya membuat seorang wanita cantik terus membanjiri pipinya dengan air mata.

"dasar anak tidak tahu diri! pokonya kau harus segera tinggalkan dia!"

Geram pria tersebut dan pemuda didepannya hanya diam tak menanggapi dan dibalik pintu terdapat seorang bocah yang tak henti-hentinya terisak.

Ia mulai mencengkram dada bagian tengahnya erat dan sangat erat lalu iapun mulai beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut menembus gelapnya malam.

* * *

Sepasang kelopak mata mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang Akik kelam yang sangat jernih dan indah.

Perlahan ia mulai berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Rambut hitam panjangnya kini basah oleh nakalnya air yang sedari tadi menyentuh tiap jengkal bagian tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual pertamanya, kini sepasang kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah keluar.

Tubuh yang tadinya polos kini sudah tertutup oleh beberapa helai pakaian yang ia pasang secara tidak rapih.

Dan setelah selesai iapun langsung pergi dari kamarnya menuju sebuah tempat yang ia anggap Neraka.  
Hening..

Padahal suasana ditempat tersebut sangat ramai. Orang-orang tersebut terdiam kaku seakan takut setelah sesosok orang atau lebih tepatnya murid seperti mereka melintas secara dingin.

Takut. Itulah yang mereka rasakan . Beberapa murid lain sepertinya berlarian dari arah berlawanan sampai akhirnya..  
Buk..

Mereka bertabrakan dengan sosok murid yang ditakuti tadi. Tubuh mereka mulai merinding setelah melihat ekspresi wajah dari murid tersebut.

Bukan karena wajahnya hancur atau buruk malahan ia mempunyai wajah nan menawan bak bidadari.

Tunggu.. Bidadari? Lalu kenapa ia ditakuti?..  
Buk..

Kini kedua murid tersebut tersungkur tak berdaya setelah diserang tanpa persiapan oleh si pelaku.  
"YA TUHAN.."

Teriak seorang guru wanita berambut hitam panjang. Dengan cepat ia langsung menghampiri murid-muridnya.

"kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya bodoh guru wanita tersebut.  
"sa-kit.." Ucap salah satu murid tersebut dan dengan geram guru wanita tersebut menghampiri sang pelaku.

"kau, keruang guru sekarang, Inuyasha!" Perintah Guru tersebut.  
"terserah kau saja, Kik-yo!" Ucap Inuyasha dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya.

Lalu murid atau yang sudah kita ketahui bernama Inuyasha pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Kikyo sang guru.

Kikyo hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala tanda tak mengerti.

Disebuah ruang guru.

"mengacau dikelas, membuat guru menangis, membuat cedera teman-temanmu.. apa kau tidak bisa bersikap baik untuk sekali saja?" Tanya seorang guru penuh emosi.  
"dan kau tidak pernah besikap sopan pada seorang gurupun!" Ucap Kikyo salah seorang dari guru-guru tersebut.

"kau seharusnya senang karena masih dipertahankan disekolah ini!" Ucap seorang guru wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Kikyo.

"apa sudah cukup?" Tanya Inuyasha. "dan oh.. lihat! sudah hampir sejam kalian menceramahiku dan bokongku sudah mulai panas karena kelamaan duduk!" Ucap Inuyasha santai.

"kau.." Geram salah seorang guru tersebut. Sementa Inuyasha mulai bangkit dari acara duduknya.  
"kami belum selesai denganmu!" Sentak Guru yang lain penuh emosi.

"ceramahi saja murid yang lain!" Perintah Inuyasha yang sudah mulai menghilang dibalik pintu.  
"aku tidak mengeri, kenapa Kepala Sekolah masih mempertahankan berandal seperti dia?" Tanya seorang wanita yang mirip dengan Kikyo.  
"entahlah, Kagome.. aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Kikyo pada perempuan yang ia panggil Kagome.

Dan sementara itu disebuah ruangan lain terdapat dua orang pria yang sedang bicara empat mata.

"keluarkan saja anak berandal itu, Tuan! Guru-guru yang lain sudah kewalahan menghadapinya, bahkan saya selaku Kepala Sekolah merasa terhina setelah di olok-olok anak kurang ajar itu!" Ucap emosi seorang Kepala Sekolah kepada seorang pria dihadapannya.  
"kau sudah tidak sanggup menghadapinya?" Tanya pria tersebut.

"i-iya, Tuan." Ucap Kepala Sekolah tersebut terbata.  
"kalau begitu aku yang akan turun tangan selanjutnya!" Ucap pria tersebut sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ruang Kepala Sekolah tersebut.

Disebuah Ruangan Kelas XI atau lebih tepatnya kelas XI-B dimana Inuyasha si berandal Sekolah berada.

Terlihat disebuah meja, Inuyasha sedang mengunyah sebuah permen karet sementara seorang Guru sedang menerangkan disepan kelas.

Tak Tak..

Terdengar suara Inuyasha yang membunyikan permen karetnya.

"akhem.. bisakah kau membuang makananmu itu! bo-cah!" Perintah Guru tersebut pada Inuyasha.

"kenapa tidak kau saja yang membuang mulutmu itu yang sudah membuat telingaku sangat panas!" Ucap Inuyasha memberi perintah balik pada Guru didepannya.

Pletak..  
Suara penunjuk papan tulis yang patah ditangan Guru tersebut menggema dikelas yang mulai hening.

Guru tersebut mulai geram sementara murid-murid yang lain hanya mampu diam tak berkutik.

"kau...!" Guru tersebut mulai berjalan kearah Inuyasha, namun bersamaan dengan itu tiba-tiba bel tanda pergantian mata pelajaran berbunyi dan membuat Guru tersebut kesal.

"akan ku buat kau jera lain kali!" Ucap Guru tersebut mulai mengancam dan dengan cepat iapun segera pergi dari kelas tersebut.

"akan ku tunggu!" Tantang Inuyasha.

Dan tak lama setelah itu masuklah seorang Guru bermbut Silver panjang yang sukses membuat mulut para murid menganga setelah melihat ketampanan Guru tersebut.

Bahkan dari meja seorang gadis terlihat ia sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri (berlebihan).

"selamat siang, aku adalah Guru baru di Sekolah ini, dan perkenalkan..namaku Sesshomaru." Ucap Guru baru tersebut yang telah diketahui bernama Sesshomaru. "ada yang mau ditanyakan?" Tawar Sesshomaru pada murid-murid barunya.

Terlihat dari pojok kiri seorang murid mengangkat tangannya.  
"berapa usia anda, Pak? dan.. apakah anda sudah menikah?" Tanya murid perempuan tersebut pada Sesshomaru.

"hum.. usiaku sekitar 26 tahun,dan aku belum menikah, terima kasih atas pertanyaannya emm?.." Ucap Sesshomaru terpotong sambil menatap pada murid tersebut.

"R-Rin.. na-namaku.. Rin." Ucap murid bernama Rin tersebut terbata.  
"oh..ya, terima kasih, Rin." Balas Sesshomaru.

"ya, Pak" Balas Rin dengan semangatnya.  
"ada lagi yang mau ditanyakan?" Tawar Sesshomaru lagi pada murid-murid di depannya.

Matanya mulai menjelajah dan tiba-tiba berhenti dimeja Inuyasha.  
"bagaimana denganmu Nona cantik, yang berada di meja ke-3 bagian kiri."

Cletak..  
Suara pensil patah menggema di kelas yang tiba-tiba hening. Mereka sudah tahu siapa yang ditanya Guru baru tersebut.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Sesshomaru sekali lagi.  
"3 pertanyaan!" Ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba.  
"silahkan.." Balas Sesshomaru.

"pertama..apakah kau buta? aku ini seorang pria dan bukan seorang wanita! kedua, bisakah kau mengganti kata Nona cantik tadi? ketiga.." Ucap Inuyasha terpotong dan ia mulai menarik napas.

"bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin.

Sesshomaru hanya menanggapi ke-3 pertanyaan Inuyasha dengan sebuah senyum yang malah membuat wajah para siswi merona.

"baiklah.. akan kujawab ke-3 pertanyanmu, Nona." Ucap Sesshomaru sambil menatap Inuyasha yang melihatnya dengan tatapan benci.

"yang pertama, mataku tidak buta dan mungkin kau bisa menanyakannya pada orang lain kalau kau memang sangat can-tik." Ucap Sesshomaru yang sukses membuat Inuyasha geram.

"yang ke-2.. aku tidak bisa mengganti kata Nona cantik tadi.. dan yang ke-3.. aku juga tidak bisa!"  
BRAK..

Inuyasha mulai menggebrak mejanya emosi dan iapun langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut meninggalkan teman-temannya juga Sesshomaru yang terdiam ditempat.

'berubah total..' Ucap Sesshomaru dalam hati. Dan terlihat dari matanya yang indah seakan menyiratkan sebuah penyesalan.

Disepanjang lorong Inuyasha tak henti-hentinya merutuki Sesshomaru sampai tiba-tiba ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"aarrghhh.." Geram Inuyasha mulai naik darah karena ulah seorang siswa yang menabraknya.

"apa kau punya mata?kalau kau punya kau bisa pakai benda bulat itu pada tempatnya! atau jangan-jangan kau ini memang buta?" Ucap Inuyasha seenaknya pada siswa didepannya.

"maaf.. tadi aku buru-buru.." Ucap sang pelaku meminta maaf namun Inuyasha masih terlihat kesal. Tanpa bicara lagi Inuyasha langsung beranjak pergi,namun tiba-tiba tangannya tertahan.

"bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" Pinta Inuyasha sedikit so-pan, namun sipelaku tak menjawab pertanyaan Inuyasha.  
"siapa namamu, manis?" Tanya pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba.

"bukan urusanmu!" Balas Inuyasha dingin. "sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Inuyasha lagi.

Hening..

Inuyasha mulai terlihat kesal.

"ternyata kau bukan cuma buta, tapi kau juga tuli!" Hardik Inuyasha namun pemuda dihadapnya hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum yang sama dengan Sesshomaru.

"ya.. aku memang sudah buta dan tuli." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam panjang bergelombang tersebut santai.

Perlahan pemuda tersebut mulai melepaskan tangan Inuyasha dan iapun mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha.  
"tunggu.." Ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba dan sukses menghentikan langkah pemuda tersebut.

"siapa...? siapa nama-mu?" Tanya Inuyasha sedikit gugup.  
"Naraku.. dan kau manis?" Ucap Naraku sambil bertanya balik sedangkan Inuyasha kembali terlihat kesal.

"Inuyasha.. dan jangan panggil aku manis!" Ucap Inuyasha emosi dan iapun langsung pergi meninggalkan Naraku. Naraku mulai tersenyum, namun tiba-tiba ekspresi wajahnya berubah dengan derastis.

"hum.. jadi dia anak kelas XI yang sering dibicarakan itu? ternya sikapnya tak semanis wajahnya!" Lalu Naraku pun mulai berlalu dari tempatnya.

Dan disebuah Toilet pria, terlihat Inuyasha sedang memandang cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya. Ia terdiam.

Jari-jari tangannya yang lentik dan halus mulai terangkat dan melepas beberapa kancing baju bagian atasnya.

Jari tersebut berhenti ketika tangannya menyentuh sebuah tali dilehernya dan diujung tali tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin perak yang indah.

Inuyasha mulai melepas cincin tersebut dari tali yang mengikatnya. Matanya terus meneliti tiap mili dari ukiran indah nan rumit dari cincin tersebut.

"kau jahat!" Ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba. "kau tinggalkan aku..kau tak pernah ada untukku.." Inuyasha mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya, mencengkram erat bahunya seakan dia sedang memeluk.

"aku kesepian..tanpamu, Kak.." Dan tanpa sengaja setetes kristal bening mulai mengalir dari mata indahnya. "lalu untuk apa kau memberikan 'benda' tak berguna ini kalau kau tidak ada untukku?"

Tiba-tiba ekspresi Inuyasha yang tadinya bersedih kini berubah derastis dan kembali menjadi dingin. Perlahan ia mulai mengenakan cincin tersebut dijari manisnya, dan...

PRANG..

Tiba-tiba cermin dihadapannya hancur setelah terkena tinju kuat dari tangannya.

"aku membencimu!" Ucapnya lagi dengan emosi.

Sorepun datang dan bell panjangpun mulai dibunyikan pertanda kalau semua mata pelajaran telah usai.

Dengan tertib para Siswa-Siswi pun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sekolah tersebut dan tidak terkeculai untuk Inuyasha.

Kakinya mulai melangkah pergi kesebuah tempat yang amat sepi. Hanya ada batu-batu dingin yang berjajar secara rapih. Dan dengan perlahan ia mulai terduduk disebelah salah satu batu dingin tersebut.

Jari-jari tangannya bergerak dan mulai mengelus nama yang terukir dibatu dingin tersebut atau lebih tepatnya sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Izayoi'.

"ibu... apa menurutmu aku akan terus kehilangan orang-orang yang aku kenal?"  
Hening..

"biar kujawab, pasti jawabannya tidak! dan tentu saja, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kehilangan mereka kalau aku tidak punya mereka?" Jawab Inuyasha dengan senyum gentir.

"sebentar lagi malam datang dan.. selamat malam, sampai jumpalagi, bu.." Lalu Inuyasha pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut.

Di sepanjang perjalanannya Inuyasha terus memandangi cincin yang ia pakai bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berada di tengah jalan raya, dan kejadian selanjutnya..

CKIT, BUK..

Darah segar mulai membanjiri jalan beraspal tersebut dan orang-orang mulai berbondong-bondong melihat ketempat kejadian.

"ya Tuhan.."  
"kasihan sekali.."  
"apa yang terjadi?"  
Begitulah suara-suara yang keluar dari mulut orang-orang yang berkerumun tersebut.

Sang pelaku penebrakan mulai keluar dari mobil super mahalnya. Ekspresi wajahnya begitu terlihat tegang dan iapun begitu kawatir setelah melihat siapa yang ia tabrak.

Dengan cepat ia mulai menghampiri tubuh Inuyasha dan memeluk tubuh yang banyak berlumur darah tersebut. Mata Hazelnya mulai berkaca-kaca apalagi ketika ia melihat 'sesuatu' di jari manis korban yang ia tabrak.

"segera bawa dia ke Rumah sakit!"  
"apa yang anda tuggu?"  
"apa anda mengenalnya?"  
Begitulah perintah dan suruhan orang-orang tersebut pada si pelaku.

Sang pelaku mulai mengangguk dan ia pun tersenyum.  
"dia..muridku." Ucapnya dan langsung membopong tubuh yang tak berdaya tersebut kedalam mobilnya.

* * *

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang bocah yang berusia 7 tahun sedang berlari kearah seorang pemuda yang mulai menyandarkan punggungnya disebuah kursi.

"kakak.." Teriak bocah tersebut yang langsung melompat kepangkuan pemuda tersebut.

"halo sayang.." Ucap pemuda tersebut. "bagaimana sekolahmu tadi?" Tanyanya kemudian.  
"sangat menyenangkan, kalau sekolah kakak?" Ucap bocah tersebut riang.

"membosankan.." Jawabnya singkat dan si bocah tadi mulai mengangkat sebelah alisanya.

"kakak dihukum Guru lagi ya? makanya.. kakak jangan nakal!" Ucap bocah tersebut menasehati.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menaggapi celoteh bocah didepannya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"baiklah sayang-ku.." Ucap pemuda tersebut sembari mencium bibir bocah tersebut sekilas.  
"hehehe.." Tawa bocah tersebut pada pemuda didepannya.

Bocah manis tersebut mulai memeluk dengan erat tubuh pemuda dihadapannya, tangan kecilnya mengelus helaian perak yang begitu indah dimatanya. Bocah tersebut mulai mendongak.

Suram. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah pemuda dihadapannya dengan jelas.  
"ka-kak." Panggil bocah tersebut ketika secara perlahan tubuh pemuda tersebut mulai menjauh dari hadapannya.

"kakak.." Teriaknya lagi. Dan ia pun mulai berlari untuk mengejar pemuda yang semakin menjauh di matanya.

* * *

"hiks..." Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir Inuyasha dan langsung membuat pria disampingnya mendekat.

Perlahan pria tersebut mulai menghapus jejak-jejak kristal bening tersebut sampai kering dan tak berbekas lagi. Perlahan kelopak mata tersebut mulai terbuka dan perlahan pandangan Inuyasha pun mulai menjelas dan makin jelas.

"kakak?" Gumam Inuyasha pelan. Namun tiba-tiba alis Inuyasha mulai bersatu ketika ia melihat wajah orang disampingnya.

"kau...?" Ucap Inuyasha emosi sambil mendorong tubuh pria tersebut sampai hampir terjatuh dari tempat ia duduk.

"sopanlah sedikit pada Gurumu ini, Nona cantik!?" Ucap pria tersebut sambil tersenyum sedangkan Inuyasha mulai mendengus kesal.

Mata Inuyasha mulai mengamati seluruh ruangan yang ia tempati. Cat berwarna putih, suasana yang hening dan bau obat yang sangat menyengat.

"Rumah sakit?" Tanya Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya kini mulai mengamati keadaan dirinya.

Tangan yang banyak ditempeli plester dan perban, beberapa luka lecet yang sudah terobati dan kepalanya yang ikut diperban.

"maaf... aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu.." Ucap pria dihadapan Inuyasha.  
"terserah kau saja, Sesshomaru!" Balas Inuyasha dingin dan tidak sopan.

"hum.. begitu ya?" Ucap Sesshomaru singkat. Matanya mulai tertuju kearah tangan Inuyasha tepatnya pada jari Inuysha yang memakai cincin.

"cincin yang bagus." Ucap Sesshomaru yang sukses membuat mata Inuyasha tertuju kearah jarinya yang mengenakan cincin.

"ini?" Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai melepas cincinnya. "mungkin gara-gara aku memakai cincin ini makanya aku celaka, kau mau?"

Tawar Inuyasha sembari mengarahkan cincinnya kehadapan Sesshomaru.  
DEG..

Dada Sesshomaru terasa begitu sakit. Perlahan ia mulai mencengkram dada bagian kirinya dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terkaget.

"hey.. kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?" Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai turun dari ranjang rawatnya nya untuk mendekati Sesshomaru.

"hey... jawab aku!" Perintah Inuyasha emosi namun Sesshomaru tak menjawab dan tiba-tiba tubuh tersebut ambruk didepan Inuyasha.

"sial..." Gumam Inuyasha yang mulai panik. "Dokter... Dokter..." Teriak Inuyasha yang mulai mencari seorang Dokter. Dan tak lama setelah itu datanglah seorang Dokter untuk membantu.

"bagaimana, Dok dengan keadannya?" Tanya Inuyasha.  
"jangan khawatir, dia baik-baik saja.. dia hanya sedikit shock dan sebentar lagi pasti dia siuman.

Ucap Dokter tersebut menjelaskan. "kalau ada apa-apa lagi, panggil saja aku." Tawar dokter tersebut dan Inuyasha mulai mmengangguk tanda mengerti.

Sesaat kemudian Dokter tersebut pergi meninggalkan ruang mereka. Inuyasha mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi didekat ranjang Sesshomaru.

Dan ia kembali menatap cincin digenggaman tangannya.  
"ternyata cincin ini bukan hanya sudah membuatku celaka tapi juga langsung membuat orang ini tak sadarkan diri".

Ucap Inuyasha yang langsung melempar cincin tersebut kearah belakang dengan maksud mau melemparnya kearah jendela yang terbuka namun meleset.

Dan tanpa ia sadari cincin tersebut bertabrakan dengan tembok dan masuk kedalam fas bunga di meja yang ada disebelahnya.

Perlahan Inuyasha mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah kearah pintu keluar.  
"jaga dirimu baik-baik.." Ucap Inuyasha pada Sesshomaru yang masih terbaring diranjangnya.

TBC

* * *

A/N:Chap Uno selesai -_-

jari ane ampe sakit padahal nulis dikit..  
oke silakan Review *Plak


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: HOLA...(ditimbul)

ane cuma mau ngelanjut Fic doang kok ==a

sekalian balas Review.

-heriyandi kurosaki: yoy.. ini sudah lanjut, terimakasih kalau suka sama cerita ane and biarin aja masalah Sessho yang pingsan ==a

-Byakuya-White Night: terimakasih sudah me Review, and masalah Inu-chan tidak mengingat nama Sesshomaru nanti akan dijelaskan di Flashback yang ditandai dengan adanya garis lurus (lupa nama horizontal or vertikalnya) :).

-Hikari Vongola: aman,dek, jehehe oh iya disini Naraku itu adalah sebagai murid, dek.

-Guest: terimakasih sudah me Review dan terimakasih juga kalau ternyata suka fic mpreg, iya, disini Inu-chan versi human 'kan dia tidak ada hubungan dengan Sessho.

-YukiMiku (Guest): terimakasih Yuki, nah ini sudah lanjut :D

OKE, CEKIDOT

Perlahan Inuyasha mulai berdiri dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah kearah pintu keluar.  
"Jaga dirimu baik-baik.." Ucap Inuyasha pada Sesshomaru yang masih terbaring diranjangnya.

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T

Pair: SessInu, NaraInu

Warning: Sho-si, typo(s), OOC, OC,

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Clek..  
Pintu pun kini tertutup.

Hening.  
Perlahan sepasang iris Hazel tersebut mulai menampak dan Sesshomaru pun mulai bangun dari ranjang rawatnya.

Ekor matanya mulai mengarah kesebuah fas bunga yang berisikan 3 tangkai bunga Lily berwarna putih. Perlahan tangannya mulai mengarah untuk mengambil fas tersebut. Melepas bunganya dan membuangnya sembarang arah. Sesshomaru mulai menumpahkan air didalam fas tersebut ketelapak tangannya sampai pada akhirnya air tersebut habis dan mengeluarkan sebuah cincin yang indah.

Hening.  
Sesshomaru terdiam dan tangannya mulai mencengkram cincin tersebut dengan erat seakan takut benda digenggamannya akan hilang.

Keesokan harinya, Inuyasha mulai berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Saat kakinya mulai menginjak gerbang Sekolah sontak semua mata memandang kearahnya. Namun Inuyasha mencoba tidak mempermaslahkannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju kekelasnya sampai tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika dilihatnya Naraku sedang bersandar didepan pintu kelasnya. Terlebih lagi banyak Siswi-siswi cantik yang sedang mengerubuninya. Kaki Inuyasha mulai kembali melangkah namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya tertahan oleh genggaman Naraku.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Inuyasha dingin dan langsung membuat para Siswi yang tadi mengerubuni Naraku langsung kabur karena takut akan tatapan Inuyasha.

Naraku mulai menggeleng.  
"Aku akan melepaskannya, tapi setelah aku tahu apa yang terjadi padamu!" Ucap Naraku dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" Balas Inuyasha dingin dan dengan kasar ia menarik tangannya kembali dan mulai berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Saat Inuyasha sudah duduk dikursinya tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan dengan kehadiran Naraku yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikelasku?" Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai kesal.  
"Untuk mengetahui kenapa kau terluka?" Jawab Naraku.

"Keluar dari kelasku!" Perintah Inuyasha yang mulai emosi.  
"Tidak!" Ucap Naraku dingin dan langsung membuat Inuyasha naik darah.  
"Kau mau kuhajar?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin.

"Hajar saja kalau kau be-"  
BUAK BRAK..

Inuyasha mulai tersenyum ketika ia berhasil menghajar Naraku sampai tersungkur menabrak meja-meja yang lain. Darah segar mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Naraku yang sobek. Siswa-Siswi yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai terdiam karena kaget.  
Hening.

Baik mereka bahkan Inuyasha dan Naraku tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tiba-tiba senyum Inuyasha menghilang dan perlahan kakinya mulai melangkah utuk mendekati Naraku.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Inuyasha canggung dan Naraku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyum dan gelengan kepala.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya sudah.. aku mau kekelasku dulu dan nanti siang aku akan kesini lagi." Ucap Naraku yang mulai berdiri dan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut. Tiba-tiba langkah Naraku terhenti dan iapun mulai menengok kearah belakang, tepatnya kearah Inuyasha. "Oh iya.. satu pesanku! jangan nakal hari ini!" Ucap Naraku lalu iapun mulai berlalu. Inuyasha mulai terdiam dan tanpa sadar iapun mengangguk.

Skip Time.

Kagome, seorang Guru cantik yang menjadi idola setiap pria tampan dan Siswa-siswa disini kini sedang menulis dipapan tulis dengan tenangnya.

Namun kali ini ia merasakan keanehan. Iapun mulai berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan teralih untuk melihat kegiatan murid-murid nya yang sedang menulis. Termasuk I-nu-ya-sha.

Kagome mulai mengaga tidak percaya dan iapun mulai mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya beberapa kali dan mulai menggosok kedua matanya. Murid-murid yang melihat tingkah Kagome hanya saling pandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan bingung.

Sementara Inuyasha, ia masih asyik menulis dibuku catatannya. Dan tak lama kemudian iapun mulai mencolek bahu gadis yang duduk diarah didepannya.

"Sango.. ini buku catatan mu, terimakasih sudah meminjamkannya." Ucap Inuyasha lembut dan langsung membuat Sango blushing.

Sementara murid-murid yang lain kini mulai ikut menganga dan mengucek mata tidak percaya.  
"I-iya.. sama-sama In-Inuyasha.." Balas Sango terbata.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Kagome yang langsung di sahut oleh yang bersangkutan.  
"Ya.. Bu Guru Kagome?" Tanya Inuyasha yang langsung membuat Kagome menganga lagi.

"Tunggu.. kau.. memangil-ku.. Bu-Guru? apa kepalamu yang diperban itu bukan penyebabnya?" Tanya Kagome meyakinkan.

Inuyasha yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Kagome hanya bisa menggeleng kepala pelan dengan pose yang menurut para Siswa terlihat sangat ma-ma-manis.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu.." Ucap Kagome yang mulai kembali pada aktifitasnya.

Siangpun datang dan tak seperti biasanya kini para Guru-guru tersebut sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan perubahan yang terjadi pada Inuyasha.

"Ya.. aku yakin! pasti gara-gara kepalanya yang diperban makanya dia berubah!" Ucap seorang Guru yang wajahnya terlihat sedikit.. eeerr.. mesum.

"Bukan, Miroku! aku sudah tanyakan pada anak itu dan bukan karena kepalanya yang diperban ia jadi berubah derastis." Balas Kagome

"Lalu.. karena apa, Kagome?" Tanya Kikyo pada saudara kembarnya.  
"Entahlah..mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia berubah?!" Balas Kagome santai.

"Tapi ada bagusnya kalau anak itu tidak nakal, dia jadi terlihat sangat manis, apa lagi dengan senyumnya.." Ceplos Miroku dengan pikiran Mesumnya.

Twitch..  
Pletak PLETAK...  
Kini dua benjolan terhias dikepala Miroku oleh ulah kedua Guru Kembar tersebut.

"Aduuh.. kejamnya" Keluh Miroku.  
"Rasakan!" Ucap Kikyo dan Kagome bersamaan.

Clee..

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan sosok seorang pria tampan beriris Hazel dan bersurai perak panjang. Dengan riangnya Kagome dan Kikyo langsung menghampiri sosok Sesshomaru yang masih berdiri diambang pintu.

"Selamat siang Tuan Sesshomaru, cuaca yang cerah ya? hahahaha.." Ucap Kagome diiringi dengan tawa yang langsung membuat wajah saudara kembarnya menghoror.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin.  
"Oh.. kami hanya sedang membicarakan perubahan anak nakal dari kelas XI " Jawab Kikyo dengan senyum manisnya.

"Dia membuat masalah lagi?" Tanya Sesshomaru sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak... malahan dia jadi berubah.. berubah jadi lumayan ba-ik, tapi aku belum yakin karena belum melihatnya secara langsung." Ucap Kikyo dengan pose berfikir.

Dan sedetik kemudian Sesshomaru sudah mengilang dari tempatnya membuat Kagome dan Kikyo kecewa.

"Yah.. si Tampan pergi.." Keluh Kagome.  
"Sudahlah Nona Nona.. bukankah kalian masih ada aku?" Ucap Miroku sambil merangkul pundak mereka, dan..

BUK DUAK KYAA.. CIAT.. PLETAK..  
Kedua Wanita Kembar sersebut akhirnya pergi meninggalkan sosok Miroku yang sudah babak belur dihajar mereka.  
"Dasar!" Ucap Kikyo kesal.

"Selamat siang, Pak.."  
"Siang Pak Guru.."  
"Siang.."  
Begitulah sapaan murid-murid tersebut yang melihat kehadiran Sesshomaru.

Namun Sesshomaru tak menggubris sedikitpun sapaan mereka. Kaki Sesshomaru terus dipacu untuk melangkah dengan cepat ketika tahu ada yang berubah dari Inuyasha.

Tap...  
Kaki Sesshomaru mulai berhenti didepan kantin khusus kelas XII. Terlihat dipojok ruangan tersebut Sesshomaru sedang melihat Inuyasha yang tersenyum tulus pada pria didepannya. Saat Kaki Sesshomaru akan melangkah masuk tiba-tiba Handphonenya berbunyi dan dengan terpaksa Sesshomaru harus pergi dari Kantin untuk mengangkat pemberitahuan tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sesshomaru pada seseorang disebrang Seluler tersebut.

-Tuan Sesshomaru..saya dengar Nona Kagura akan datang ketempat anda.- Ucap Orang disebang seluler tersebut.

"halangi jalannya! perlambat dia ingat.! hanya diperhambat bukan di ancam,bahkan dilukai! aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu." Ucap Sesshomaru dingin.

-Sya mengerti, Tuan.-  
"hum.."  
Nit..  
Lalu Sesshomaru mulai mematikan sambungan tersebut. Tangannya mulai mengepal erat dan sangat erat. Sementara matanya yang indah itu seakan menyiratkan sebuah kebencian yang amat mendalam.

Dan perlahan kaki Sesshomaru mulai melangkah kembali dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu disebuah jalan raya terlihat sebuah mobil BMW Silver sedang melaju dengan tenangnya.

Didalam mobil tersebut terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang pandangan matanya sesekali tertuju pada sebuah poto yang tergantung dikaca spion bagian tengah mobilnya.

Bibir merah merekahnya sesekali membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis. Sampai tiba-tiba ia memicingkan matanya ketika dilihatnya ada tiga buah mobil Sport Hitam menghalangi jalannya.

Tok tok tok..  
Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar kaca mobil tersebut.  
"permisi.. bisa kau pindahkan sebentar mobilmu yang telah menghalangi jalan untuk mobilku?"

Ucap Gadis cantik tersebut pada sang pemilik mobil namun tak ada sahutan dan yang ada malah beberapa pria keluar dari dua mobil lainnya.

"Maafkan kami Nona.. kami tidak bermaksud untuk menghalangi jalan anda"  
"Dan sebagai permintaan maaf dari kami, bagaimana kalau kami mengajak anda makan siang?"

"Dan kami juga janji akan mengajak anda ke Restoran termewah disini." Tawar beberapa pria tersebut dan gadis didepan mereka hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak perlu!" Balas gadis tersebut lalu kakinya mulai melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya dengan ekspresi wajah kesal.

Dengan agak kasar iapun mulai membelok mobilnya dan berlalu dari tempat tersebut. Salah satu dari pria-pria tersebut mulai bersiul.  
"Pemarah.. hahaha." Ucapnya

"Dan gadis yang malang.." Tambah seorang pria yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.  
Sementara itu di Sekolahan.  
Kegiatan belajar mengajar kebali dilakukan.

Disaat murid-murid yang lain sedang mendengarkan Sesshomaru selaku sang Guru sedang menerangkan. Inuyasha malah asyik dengan buku tulisnya. Dengan tenang Inuyasha menulisi kertas kosong tersebut dengan beberapa tulisan tangan.  
"akhem.. maaf Nona..ini bukan waktunya menulis, tapi ini waktunya untuk ku menerangkan, dan aku juga tidak yakin kalau kau bisa mengerjakannya." Ucap Sesshomaru dingin dan langsung membuat Inuyasha menggeram kesal.

"Benarkan?" Tambah Sesshomaru lagi.  
"Ya..aku memang tidak akan pernah bisa mengerjakan soal Matematika sialan ini, yang bisanya hanya membuat mata dan otakku pusing."Ucapnya santai. "Tapi setidaknya aku mencatat apa yang kau katakn, Sesshomaru!" Ucap Inuyasha emosi sambil melempar buku catatannya kearah Sesshomaru.

Hening..  
Seluruh penghuni kelas tersebut kembali terdiam. Tangan Sesshomaru mulai bergerak untuk memungut buku yang tadi dilemparkan Inuyasha padanya.

Sesshomaru mulai melangkah kearah mejanya dan terduduk disana. Jari-jari tangannya mulai tergerak untuk membuka tiap-tiap halaman dibuku catatan tak ada ekspresi berarti yang ditampakkan Sesshomaru. Sampai tibalah ia dihalaman terakhir dan matanya mulai memicing sementara Inuyasha mulai was was.

"Jadi, Nona.. rupanya kau sudah punya pacar." Tanya Sesshomaru santai sambil menutup buku catatan tersebut sedangkan Inuyasha mulai membelalakkan mata kaget.

Begitu juga dengan murid-murid yang lain.  
"Ku harap kekasihmu itu tidak akan menyesal berpacaran denganmu, Nona." Tambah Sesshomaru lagi.

"Kau gila?" Bentak Inuyasha. "Aku ini tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun!" Ucapnya emosi.

"Lalu apa maksud dari tulisan dibukumu ini, Nona? Aku benci dia.. tapi aku menyukainya." Ucap Sesshomaru sambil membaca buku catatan Inuyasha.

Semburat merah mulai terhias diwajah Inuyasha. Ia mulai merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menulis hal bodoh seperti itu. Namun tiba-tiba Inuyasha menyunggingkan sebuah senyum.

"Ya.. aku memang sudah punya kekasih..dan aku yakin, dia tidak akan menyesal berpacaran denganku!" Tambah Inuyasha masih dengan senyumnya.

Kreek..  
Suara dari kepalan tangan Sesshomaru yang mengerat saking kesalnya.

Dia mulai berdiri dan melangkah menuju meja Inuyasha sembari menyimpan buku catatan tersebut disana.

"Kalau begitu, selamat Nona!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin sembari kembali ketempatnya semula. "Baiklah murid-murid, siapkan diri kalian untuk Sabtu nanti karena akan ada ulangan!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang langsung disambut keluhan oleh siswa-siswi tersebut.

"Baik, Pak.." Ucap Rin senang. Dan tak lama setelah itu bell pun berbunyi dan Sesshomaru pun mulai keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Inuyasha mulai mengambil buku catatannya kembali dan dengan geram ia merobek-robek buku catatan tak berdosa tersebut saking kesalnya.

"Inu-yasha?.. bukannya hari Sabtu ada ulangan? kenapa.. kau malah merobek.. bukumu?" Tanya Sango sedikit takut.

Namun tak ada jawaban dari Inuyasha. Sango mulai menghela napas dan iapun kembali ketempatnya.

Inuyasha mulai menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Matanya berubah menjadi sedikit merah dan iapun mulai merunduk.

Tes...  
Setetes kristal bening terjatuh dipunggung tangan Inuyasha. Semua murid mulai menatap horor kearahnya dengan mulut mengaga tak percaya.

Inuyasha, si berandal Sekolah me-na-ngis.  
"Hiks.." Sekarang mulai terdengar suara isakan dari bibir inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Sango khawatir.  
Tap..  
Dan tiba-tiba Inuyasha tersentak kaget ketika ia meraskan ada yang menyentuh bahunya.

Perlahan Inuyasha mulai menengok kearah orang tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja Inuyasha langsung memeluk sosok yang duduk disebelahnya, Naraku.

"Ternyata kau cengeng juga, manis?" Ucap Naraku dengan senyumnya namun Inuyasha tak menjawab dan masih setia membenamkan wajahnya didada bidang Naraku.

Sedangkan murid-murid yang lain? Jangan ditanya! Mereka masih setia membuka mulut mereka dengan lebarnya.

Sementara itu diruangan Sesshomaru. Disana ia terlihat sedang menelfon seseorang.

"Ya, Bu..nanti aku akan pulang kerumah"  
-Cepatlah Sayang.. Kagura sedang menunggumu dan dia sangat merindukanmu.-

"Hum.. tapi aku tidak bisa pulang secepatnya, Bu."  
-Ibu mohon Sayang.. jangan buat Ayahmu marah lagi.- Ucap suara di seluler tersebut yang mebuat Sesshomaru terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah.. aku akan segera pulang kerumah."  
-Terimakasih Sayang..-  
"Hum.."  
Nit.

Sesshomaru mulai mematikan Handphonenya dan iapun mulai berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Hahahaha.."  
Suara tawa menggema di sebuah ruang tamu yang terbilang sangat besar dan terkesan sangat mewah tersebut.

"Aku sangat senang sekali kau bisa pulang dan kembali secepatnya dari Eropa, Kagura" Ucap seorang pria paruh baya pada gadis bernama Kagura didepannya.

"Dan saya juga senang.. bisa kembali ke Jepang, tepannya dirumah ini." Ucap Kagura dengan senyum menawannya.

"Hum..apa anak itu sudah sampai?" Tanya pria tersebut pada wanita cantik bersurai perak panjang disebelahnya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi, setengah jam yang lalu aku baru saja menghubunginya." Lapor wanita cantik tersebut yang umur sebenarnya sudah hampir menginjak kepala 5.

"Hum.." Sahut pria tersebut kesal dan saat mereka sedang asik berbincang-bincang tiba-tiba Sesshomaru datang dan langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Sesshomaru!" Panggil suara baritone yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru ditengah anak tangga.

"Aku lelah.. aku mau tidur dulu." Balas Sesshomaru dingin pada pria yang adalah Ayahnya tersebut.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! lelah karena mengurusi Sekolah tidak berguna itu? bagaimana kalau dia kusuruh meneruskan Shikonotama Corp?" Tanya Pria tersebut kesal bukan main.

"Akan kutemui Sesshomaru." Ucap Wanita cantik tersebut menenangkan suaminya.  
Tok Tok Tok..

"Sessho.. boleh Ibu masuk?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut. Tak ada balasan namun ia tahu pintu tersebut tidak dikunci.

Perlahan wanita cantik tersebut membuka pintu didepannya dan kakinya mulai ia langkahkan untuk memasuki ruangan bernuansa putih tersebut.

Dilihatnya Sesshomaru sedang berbaring memunggungi dirinya di ranjang King Sizenya.  
"Sesshomaru..?" Panggil wanita cantik tersebut namun Sesshomaru tak menyahut.

Perlahan Ibu dari Sesshomaru ini mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebelah ranjang putranya yang sedang berbaring.

"Ibu tahu kau tidak mencintai, Kagura..tapi Ibu mohon.. jangan buat Ayahmu marah terus karena sikapmu yang tak acuh ini." Ucap Wanita tersebut mulai bicara.

"Aku sudah dewasa.. dan ku rasa aku tidak perlu menuruti keinginan dari Inutaisho yang seenakknya masih memerintahku!" Balas Sesshomaru dingin.

Wanita tersebut mulai menarik napas berat.  
"Untuk kali ini Ibu mohon, Sessho.. turuti keinginan Ayahmu, kau anak semata wayang kami dan kami ingin sege-"

"Menimang cucu?" Potong Sesshomaru yang masih memunggungi Ibunya tersebut.

"Kalau kalian memang ingin segera menimang cucu aku akan segera membuatnya! tapi tidak dengan, Kagura!" Ucapnya masih terkesan dingin.

"Lalu dengan siapa?" Tanya wanita tersebut. "dengan anak itu? kau tahu 'kan dia itu tidak diketemukan dalam kecelakaan beruntun 9 tahun lalu." Ucap wanita tersebut dengan suara meninggi.

"Iya.. dan gadis berengsek itu pelakunya!"  
"KAGURA HANYA KEBETULAN ADA DITEMPAT KEJADIAN, SESSHO!"  
"DIALAH PELAKUNYA!" Potong Sesshomaru.

"DAN JIKAPUN ANAK ITU SELAMAT DIA TETAP TIDAK AKAN MENGHASILKAN KETURURNAN UNTUKMU, SESSHO!"  
"DIAM" Bentak balik Sesshomaru. "Hanya itu yang mau kau katakan?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang mulai membalik tubuhnya dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat sangat menusuk.

"Sessho.. Ibu hany-"  
"Pergi dari kamarku!" Potong Sesshomaru.  
"Tapi, Ibu.."  
"Pergi." Potongnya lagi dingin. "Dan jangan sekali-kali kau membicarakan sesuatu tentang Kekasih-ku, kau mengerti!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang sudah beranjak dari acara tidurannya.

Wanita cantik tersebut mulai terdiam dan iapun mulai mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. Ibu tidak akan mengganggumu lagi.. tapi setidaknya kau temui, Kagura.. walau bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah tunanganmu, Sesshomaru."

Ucap wanita cantik tersebut dan iapun mulai berlalu dari kamar putranya.  
"tck.." Sesshomaru mulai berdecak kesal.

Malam pun tiba.  
Hening..  
Itulah yang Sesshomaru rasakan ketika makan malam berdua dengan Kagura.

Padahal suasana di Restoran tersebut terbilang hangat karena terdapat beberapa Musisi yang menyanyikan beberapa lagu romantis.

"Sesshomaru.." Panggil Kagura sambil menggenggam tangan pria didepannya namun Sesshomaru segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Ma-maaf.." Ucap Kagura terbata.  
"Aku kebelakang dulu!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang mulai berlalu meninggalkan Kagura sendirian.

Setelah Sesshomaru menghilang dari pandangannya, Kagura langsung mengamati sekelilingnya dan dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya.

Dan dengan cepat pula Kagura memasukkan sesuatu berbentuk serbuk tersebut kedalam minuman Sesshomaru dan tak lama kemudian Sesshomaru sudah duduk ditempatnya semula.

"Sudah selesai?" Tanya Kagura dengan sebuah senyum namun Sesshomaru tak menjawabnya karena ia sibuk dengan mi-nu-man-nya.

Dan tanpa sadar Kagura telah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Setelah selesai Sesshomaru kembali menyimpan gelas berisi minuman tersebut pada tempatnya semula.

Dan dua puluh menit kemudian setetes bulir keringat terlihat menggantung di dahi Sesshomaru, padahal suhu ruangan tersebut tidak begitu panas. Gerah. Ia mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan ditubuhnya.

"Sesshomaru.. kau kenapa?" Tanya Kagura yang mulai mendekati Sesshomaru. "Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? ayo kita pulang saja.." Ajak Kagura dan Sesshomarupun mengangguk.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke tempat parkir, Kagura tak henti-henti nya memeluk tubuh Sesshomaru yang sesekali hampir terjatuh karena pusing.

"Hati-hati, Sessho.." Ucap Kagura memperingati. Namun tiba-tiba langkah Sesshomaru terhenti. Ia terdiam, perlahan ia mulai memandang wajah kagura, lama.. dan makin lama.

Kagura mulai tersenyum ketika dirasakannya tangan Sesshomaru sedang mengelus pipi bagian kanannya.

Dan tanpa sadar Sesshomaru mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat kearah Kagura.

Kini kedua bibir tersebut hampir bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi. Dan tiba-tiba mata Sesshomaru terbelalak ketika ia tahu siapa yang akan ia cium.

Brak.

Dengan cepat Sesshomaru langsung mendorong tubuh Kagura sampai menabrak mobil dibelakangnya.  
"ahh.." Ringgis Kagura sambil memegangi bahunya.

"Aarrrrgghh.." Rutuk Sesshomaru kesal lalu iapun mulai berlari meninggalkan Kagura yang masih meringgis kesakitan.  
"Sesshomaru!" Panggil Kagura namun tak digubris Sesshomaru karena ia sudah lenyap dari pengelihatannya.

Di sepanjang jalan Sesshomaru terus berlari sembari tanggannya melonggarkan ikatan dasi dan melepas beberapa kancing bajunya karena gerah.

"Tuan, Sesshomaru..." Panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil Sport Hitam yang sudah ia lewati.

Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika pria tersebut mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan mulai berlari untuk mendekati dirinya.

"Tuan.. apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? dan.. apa yang terjadi dengan anda?" Tanya pria berkucir kuda tersebut betubi-tubi.

"Kau.. punya obat tidur.. Kou-ga?" Tanya Sesshomaru dengan napas berat kepada pria yang ia panggil, Kouga.

"A-ada.." Lalu Kouga pun mulai berlari kembali menuju mobilnya dan sesaat kemudian ia kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah botol berukuran kecil.

"Ini, Tuan.. ngomong-ngomong untuk apa obat ini? apa anda kekusahan tidur?" Tanya Kouga sembari menyodorkan botol tersebut.

Dengan cepat Sesshomaru mengambilnya dan iapun kembali berlari tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari, Kouga.

Kouga mulai terdiam ditempat dan iapun mulai mengangkat kedua bahunya, saat ia berbalik kebelakang tiba-tiba..  
BUK..

Kouga dan Kagura bertabrakan sampai terjatuh.  
"Aw... hati-hati, Nona.." Ucap Kouga pada Kagura.

"Hei.. bukannya kau yang menghalangi jalanku tadi siang?" Tanya Kagura kesal.  
"Oh.. iya.. maafkan saya, Nona.." Ucap Kouga namun tak digubris oleh Kagura.

Hening..  
"Lain kali parkir mobilmu ditempat lain!" Ucap Kagura dengan nada menyuruh lalu ia pun mulai berlalu dari hadapan Kouga.

"Pantas saja, Tuan Sesshomaru tidak suka gadis itu, ternyata dia tidak menyenangkan!" Ucap Kouga kemudian.

Berlari.  
Tap tap tap..  
Sesshomaru terus berlari ia kesal karena Kagura menaruh sesuatu diminumannya.

"Sial.." Ucap Sesshomaru kesal dan tiba-tiba rintik-rintik hujan mulai turun membuat Sesshomaru makin emosi. "Aarrgh.."  
KRING KRING..

"AWAS!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Sesshomaru dan..  
BUK..  
Sesshomaru tersungkur setelah berhasil ditabrak oleh sebuah sepeda.

"Kendalikan arah sepedamu itu, bodoh!" Ucap Sesshomaru kesal pada si pelaku penabrakan, namun sang pelaku tak menjawab karena ia juga dalam keaadaan yang sama.

"Kau yang seharusnya menyingkir dari jalanku, bodoh! aku sedang buru-buru karena sebentar lagi hujan akan melebat!" Bentak sipelaku tak kalah emosi.

Tatap tatap tatap..  
"KAU?!.." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk lawan satu sama lain.

Tbc

* * *

A.N: akhirnya.. Chap dua selesai, ada pertanyaan?

misalnya apa yang dimasukan Kagura kedalam minuman Sesshomaru?

Asal kalian tahu itu adalah obat perangsang dan kenapa Sesshomaru minta sebuah obat tidur pada Kouga.

Niatnya ia akan melawan pengaruh obat perangsang tersebut dengan obat tidur. Oke .. ane bicara sudah berbelit-belit. ==a

SIIP, REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelum lanjut saya mau balas Review dulu ==a

*deviluk shin ryu: Nah sekarang udah lanjut kembali, silahkan baca :)

* : Terimakasih evha-chan, nih udah lanjut lagi dan makasih atas pujiannya :D

*Angel Muaffi: Terimakasih, nah ini udah lanjut lagi :)

*YukiMiku: Jahaha.. sabar sabar, jangan terbawa emosi sama 'bakteri'. Untuk mengetahui lanjutannya silahkan baca chap 3 nya :D

*Hikari Vongola: Apa dek? jangan lirik-lirik, ntar bintitan loh :p

*Aristy (Guest): Terimakasih sudah Review, sekarang saya jadi tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya. Oke akan saya coba perbaiki. ^_^

Sebelumnya:

KRING KRING..

"AWAS!" Teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Sesshomaru dan..  
BUK..  
Sesshomaru tersungkur setelah berhasil ditabrak oleh sebuah sepeda.

"Kendalikan arah sepedamu itu, bodoh!" Ucap Sesshomaru kesal pada si pelaku penabrakan, namun sang pelaku tak menjawab karena ia juga dalam keaadaan yang sama.

"Kau yang seharusnya menyingkir dari jalanku, bodoh! aku sedang buru-buru karena sebentar lagi hujan akan melebat!" Bentak sipelaku tak kalah emosi.

Tatap tatap tatap..  
"KAU?!.." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk lawan satu sama lain.( Kayaknya pada benar menjawab nih XD)

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T- M(untuk bahasa)

Pair: SessInu, NaraInu

Warning: Yaoi, Sho-ai, typo(s), dll

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

"Kebetulan sekali ya, Nona?" Ucap Sesshomaru dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari sang pelaku penabrakan.

"Anggap saja kita impas, Sesshomaru! dan jangan panggil aku, Nona! namaku Inuyasha! ingat itu!" Bentak Inuyasha pada Sesshomaru dan bersamaan dengan itu hujan pun makin melebat. Dengan kaki yang terasa sakit Inuyasha mulai berdiri dan melangkah menuju sepedanya yang tergeletak begitu saja.

"Sshh.. kakiku.." Ringgis Inuyasha yang sudah menaiki sepedanya. Saat Inuyasha akan mengayuh sepedanya tiba-tiba ia mencuri pandangan ke arah Sesshomaru yang masih terdiam dijalanan.

"Naiklah..aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau tidak bisa mengajar besok dan lusanya kau tidak bisa membuat ulangan sialan itu!" Ucap Inuyasha dingin dan Sesshomaru pun mulai mendekatinya.

"Mundurlah!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin.  
"Apa?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung.

"Kakimu." Ucap Sesshomaru sambil menunjuk kaki Inuyasha dengan ekor matanya.

"Haha.. kau meremehkanku karena kakiku cedera? aku masih bisa mengayuh dengan baik tahu!" Ucap Inuyasha sombong, namun dengan cepat Sesshomaru langsung memindahkan tempat duduk Inuyasha kebelakang.

"Heii.. apa-apaan kau?" Tanya Inuyasha emosi ketika tubuhnya mulai terangkat dan tempat duduknya sudah dipindahkan. "Huuh." Sahut Inuyasha kesal ketika Sesshomaru sudah ada didepannya.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika nanti kau terjatuh, Nona." Ucap Sesshomaru yang sudah siap mengayuh sepeda tersebut.

"Kayuh saja sepedanya sekarang, Sesshomaru! atau kau akan membuat kita berdua sakit!" Perintah Inuyasha yang sudah mulai emosi kembali dan Sesshomaru hanya menaggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan tak lama kemudian sepeda tersebut mulai melaju dan tanpa sadar Inuyasha sudah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Sesshomaru.

Sesampainya mereka disebuah rumah, Inuyasha langsung melempar Sesshomaru dengan sebuah handuk seraya menyimpan segelas air hangat dimeja.

"Maaf.. aku tidak ada makanan untuk kau cicipi!" Ucap Inuyasha yang sudah mulai berlalu dari tempat tersebut. Sesshomaru mulai terdiam dan ia pun mulai mengambil gelas berisi air hangat tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan tangan kanannya mulai meronggoh kearah saku celananya.

Obat tidur.

Dengan cepat Sesshomaru mulai meneteskan beberapa tetes obat tidur tersebut.

"Arrghh.." Ringgisnya ketika kepalanya mulai terasa sakit dan tanpa sadar ia sudah memasukkan hampir setengah dari obat tidur tersebut.

"Kalau kau mau kau boleh tidur disini." Ucap Inuyasha yang tiba-tiba saja sudah muncul dibalik pintu dan membuat Sesshomaru terkaget.

"Tidak.. sebentar lagi, aku akan pulang.. setelah hujannya berhenti." Ucap Sesshomaru yang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hadapan Inuyasha.

"Terserah padamu saja, Sesshomaru!" Ucap Inuyasha dingin. "Kau.. belum meminum air hangatnya?" Tanya Inuyasha seraya menaikkan sebelah alisna.

"Aku.. tidak suka air hangat!" Jawab Sesshomaru sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat dengan muka yang memerah.

'Ya Tuhan.. kenapa dia harus datang kesini dengan pakaian seminim itu?' Tanya Sesshomaru dalam hati. Ia hampir saja tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya ketika obat terkutuk pemberian Kagura masih bisa ia rasakan.

"Hum... kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kalau begitu aku bisa membawakanmu air panas sekalian!" Ucap Inuyasha seraya mengambil gelas dari tangan Sesshomaru dan me-mi-num-nya.

Mata Sesshomaru sontak terbelalak ketika ia melihat gelas campurannya telah diminum muridnya tersebut.

"Ahh.. hangat, kau bodoh Sesshomaru karena tidak memin..." Ucapnya dengan jeda ketika dirayasakannya matanya begitu lengket.

"Kenapa .. ngantuk seka-li?" Ucap Inuyasha terbata dan tak lama kemudian tubuhnya sudah tergeletak dilntai.

Hening sesaat dan Sesshomaru pun mulai mendekati tubuh Inuyasha yang terbaring dilantai. Dan dengan perlahan Ia pun mulai mengangkat tubuh tersebut dan membawanya kesebuah kamar. Dengan perlahan Ia mulai membaringkan tubuh tersebut diranjangnya.

Gerah.

Sesshomaru mulai merasakan perasaan tak enaknya lagi.

Sekali lagi.

Ia mulai mengamati kembali seluruh tubuh yang terbaring dengan damai diranjangnya.

Dengan perlahan Sesshomaru mulai mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus helaian sehitam malam tersebut. Dan dengan perlahan pula ia pun mulai mencium kening Inuyasha dengan lembutnya.

"Apakah kau benci padaku?" Tanya Sesshomaru tiba-tiba. "Apa kau akan menjauh terus dariku?" Tanyanya lagi. "Dan apakah kau masih mengingatku, Sayang?" Tanyanya terus menerus pada pemuda yang tertidur tersebut dan dengan perlahan ia mulai menurunkan tangannya menyentuh wajah, leher, dada, dan akhirnya perut.

"Apa 'benda' ini berguna? apa kau menyesal? apa kah masih ada tempat untukku dihatimu?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang mulai meninggi. "Maafkan aku jika aku pernah meninggalkanmu dulu, aku menyesal." Tambahnya lagi.

"Dan maafkan aku jika aku akan melakukannya sekarang!" Ucapnya yang mulai melepas pakaiannya.

"Sekali lagi, maafkan Kakak." Tambahnya lagi dan beberapa menit kemudian tubuh Inuyasha sudah polos oleh tangan Sesshomaru.

"Sekali lagi, maaf." Ucapnya terus menerus ketika tubuh tersebut mulai bersatu secara perlahan.

Sementara Inuyasha masih setia berada di alam bawah sadarnya, melihat indahnya kehidupan sampai hancurnya kehidupan tersebut.

Tes.  
Setetes kristal bening mulai menetes di pipi caramel Inuyasha. Makin banyak sebanyak air hujan yang mengguyur bumi ini. Jari tangan Sesshomaru tak hentinya mengelus tiap jengkal tubuh Inuyasha dengan diiringi gerakan dengan tempo yang sama.

Terus dan terus.

Tubuh diatasnya terus memompa tubuh dibawahnya dengan cepat.

Sampai akhirnya cairan yang akan merubah segalanya mulai tersembur kedalam tubuh orang yang dicintainya tersebut.

"Maaf." Ucap Sesshomaru sekali lagi.  
"Ngghh..ka-kak.." Gumam Inuyasha dalam tidurnya.

Mata Sesshomaru mulai membulat seketika ketika ia mendengar kata 'Kakak' terlontar kembali dari bibir Inuyasha. Tak bisa dipungkiri lagi, Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai kembali memasang pakaian Inuyasha dengan rapih. Seakan kejadian barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Dengan perlahan Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika ia merasa tak sanggup harus meninggalkan sosok Inuyasha sendiri lagi. Dan tak lama kemudian Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kembali kakinya meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan menutupnya rapat.

Cuit cuit cuiitt cuuiitt.  
Suara dari burung-burung kecil yang mulai berkicau didekat jendela Inuyasha membuatnya terasa terusik.

"DI-AM!" Bentak Inuyasha seraya menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

Cuit cuit cuit cu-..  
PRANG.  
Tiba-tiba sebuah jam weker melayang kearah jendela sampai pecah.

"KUBILANG DIAM!" Bentak Inuyasha lagi dan iapun mulai kembali menutup matanya lembali.

2 detik  
4 detik  
6 detik...  
"AAAAAAA..." Teriak Inuyasha sekencang mungkin dan langsung membuat burung yang tadinya mau berkicau kembali langsung kabur saking kagetnya.

Dengan cepat Ia pun mencari jam wekernya namun tak ia dapatkan.  
"Sial.. aku melemparnya tadi!" Rutuk Inuyasha kesal dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai membongkar lacinya untuk mencari jam tangan.

"Sial... setengah jam lagi kelas masuk!" Ucap Inuyasha kesal dan dengan secepat kilat Ia pun mulai melompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"Arrgh.." Ringgis Inuyasha yang langsung membuat dirinya terjatuh kelantai. "Sial... apa yang terjadi padaku?" Tanya Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan perlahan Inuyasha pun mulai mencoba bediri kembali.

Perih.

Ia merasakan sensasi perih dibawah sana tepatnya di 'lubang'nya. Masih dengan tertatih-tatih dikarnakan perih dan sakit di kakinya Inuyasha pun mulai meluncur ke arah kamar mandinya. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya karena ia teringat pada Sesshomaru.

"Tunggu.. apa dia sudah pulang?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri namun ia tak peduli dan mulai melangkah kembali. "Aku akan minta pertanggung jawaban darinya karena telah mencelakaiku dua kali!" Rutuk Inuyasha yang tidak tahu akan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

Tap tap tap.

Suara dari langkah kaki Inuyasha yang ia pacu secara cepat bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan sakit dikakinya ketika ia tahu 5 menit lagi kelas akan masuk.

Bahkan ia juga tidak peduli ketika dirasakannya perih tersebut mulai melanda bagian bawahnya lagi.

Tet tet.

Suara dari klakson mobil dibelakangnya sontak mengalihkan pandangan Inuyasha kebelakang.

"Kau.. " Ucap Inuyasha pada pemuda tampan didalam mobil tersebut.

"Ayo masuk, Manis kau pasti lelah kalau harus terus berjalan." Ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum dan Inuyasha pun mulai mendengus kesal.

"Ha~ ya sudah, cepat antar aku, Naraku!" Perintah Inuyasha yang sudah mulai masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. Dan sesaat kemudian mobil tersebut kembali melaju.

Sesampainya mereka ditempat parkir, tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu dengan Sesshomaru.

"Selamat pagi, Pak?" Sapa Naraku sopan namun Sesshomaru hanya diam tak menjawab membuat Inuyasha kesal dibuatnya.

"Kau tuli, Sesshomaru? Naraku sedang menyapamu!" Bentak Inuyasha pada Sesshomaru.

"Pagi!" Jawab Sesshomaru singkat dan ia pun mulai melangkah keluar dari area parkir.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada seorang guru, Manis." Ucap Naraku sambil emncubit pipi Inuyasha namun ia segera menangkisnya.

"Dia tidak pantas diperlakukan sopan!" Ucap Inuyasha dingin dan ia pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan, Naraku. Dan tiba-tiba saja ekspresi Naraku kembali berubah.

"Hum.." Gumamnya tak jelas.

Dan tak lama setelah itu pintu mobil bagian belakang Naraku terbuka dan menampakkan seorang gadis manis berambut perak panjang.

"Dia?.." Tanya gadis tersebut dengan jeda.

"Kanna.. kakak minta kau awasi, Inuyasha!" Perintah Naraku pada gadis tersebut.

"Ya.. kalau aku ada waktu!" Jawab Kanna yang tak lain adalah adik dari Naraku.

Sementara itu disebuah ruangan pribadi. Disana terlihat seorang pria beriris Hazel sedang mengamati beberapa poto seorang anak kecil. Matanya yang indah itu tak henti-hentinya melihat kelucuan dari salah satu poto tersebut.

Jari-jari tangannya tergerak dan mulai menyentuh permukaan kertas bergambar yang berada ditangannya. Sebuah senyuman mulai terukir diwajah tampannya. Sebuah senyum yang memperlihatkan bahwa dia sangat bahagia.

Tok tok tok.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah depannya dan sontak membuyarkan lamunan dari sang pemilik iris Hazel tersebut.

"Masuk!" Perintahnya singkat.

Kriieett.

Pintu pun dengan perlahan mulai terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pria berambut hitam kecoklatan.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Sesshomaru, ada perlu apa sampai anda memanggil saya?"

Sesshomaru, si pemilik iris Hazel dan surai perak tersebut mulai membenarkan letak duduknya dan menyimpan poto-poto berharganya diatas meja.

"Kouga, aku ingin kau mengawasi seseorang untukku." Pinta Sesshomaru pada pria bernama Kouga tersebut.

"Hah? Nona Kagura kah?" Tanya Kouga menduga.

"Bukan!" Balas Sesshomaru singkat.  
"Lantas.. siapa, Tuan?" Tanyanya lagi.  
"Inuyasha!" Tandas Seshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" Beo Kouga. namun tiba-tiba ia membelalakkan matanya kaget. "INU-YASHA?" Ucapnya dengan volume tinggi dan dengan segera Kouga pun menutup mulutnya rapat. "Ma-maaf, Tuan.." Ucapnya tergagap.

"Hum.. aku ingin kau menyamar sebagai siswa disini dan awasi juga seseorang yang membuatku kesal" Perintah Sesshomaru lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu? siapa dia?" Tanya Kouga sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Namanya Naraku, dia sangat dekat dengan Inuyasha dan aku benci hal itu! makanya aku memintamu untuk mengawasi mereka, lagi pula kau masih terlihat seperti pemuda pada umumnya."

Ucap Sesshomaru panjang lebar dan Kouga pun mulai tertawa karena malu.

"Hahaha.. apa saya terlihat semuda itu ya?hahaha.. ha.. e-e...ma-maksud saya.. em.. ma-maaf." Ucap Kouga yang mulai merunduk malu.

Hening.

Sesshomaru mulai menghela napasnya dan ia pun mulai mengeluarkan sepasang seragam dari dalam lacinya.

"Pakai ini, kau sudah ku tempatkan dikelas XI-b." Ucap Sesshomaru kemudian.

"Ba-baik, Tuan." Ucap Kouga masih tergagap seraya menerima seragam tersebut.

Sementara itu dikelas XI-b, atau lebih tepatnya kelas yang menjadi ruangan Inuyasha.

"Tumben Guru mesum itu telat ya?" Celoteh seorang siswi yang mulai bosan.

"Ayame.. mungkin Pak Guru Miroku sedang ada perlu, makanya dia sibuk, benarkan Sango?" Ucap Rin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Sango dan sontak membuat Sango blushing.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Rin?" Tanya Sango emosi.

"Ayolah Sango, kami semua tahu bahwa kau itu ada perasaan pada Pak Guru Miroku!" Ucap Rin sambil menggoda Sango.

"Hah? kau pun juga punya perasaan 'kan pada Pak Guru Sesshomaru!?" Balas Sango yang langsung membuat jantung Rin berdebar. "Benarkan? hahaha.." Tmbahnya lagi dengan diiringi tawa.

Dan alhasil muka Rin pun tambah memerah.

"Ya ampun... berisik sekali!" Celoteh seorang siswa kesal.

"Dasar wanita." Tambah seorang siswa lagi.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, kalian ini kenapa?" Tanya Ayame yang mulai menenangkan adu mulut antara Rin dan Sango.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" Adu Sango kearah Ayame.  
"Tapi yang kukatakan itu benar 'kan?" Balas Rin tidak mau kalah dan Ayame pun hanya mampu menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Kau.." Ucap Sango dengan jeda.  
"Apa?" Tanya Rin seolah menantang.

"Kalian mau mulut kalian ku sobek?" Ucap Suara yang sangat mereka kenal.

Dan dengan segera Rin, Sango dan Ayame juga siswa-siswi yang lain mulai terdiam ditempat mereka masing-masing.

Inuyasha, si pelaku pengancaman tersebut mulai menyandarkan dirinya desebelah tembok yang dingin setelah ia yakin kalau ruangan tersebut sudah tenang.

Dengan perlahan Ia pun mulai memejamkan matanya.

Samar-samar ia melihat bayangan dirinya semasa kecil sedang berlari tengah malam dengan berlinang air mata.

Dan dengan cepat bayangan tersebut mulai berganti oleh bayangan sebuah Mobil berwarna hitam yang mengejarnya dari belakang.

Dan selanjutnya Mobil yang tadi mengejar Inuyasha mulai lepas kendali karena hampir menabrak Mobil lain.

Dan pada akhirnya Mobil tersebut meledak bersama Mobil-mobil lain didepannya.

Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipis Inuyasha ketika ia mengingat kejadian saat dirinya tiba-tiba terdorong ke sebuah sungai oleh seseorang.

Takut.

Inuyasha mulai ketakutan ketika ia mengingat dirinya hanya sendiri terus dan terus terbawa arus sungai yang kencang.

Tubuh tersebut terus hanyut dengan cepatnya dan pada akhirnya kepala dan tubuhnya menabrak batu besar dibelakangnya.

PLAK.

Sontak mata Inuyasha mulai terbelalak ketika dirasakannya ada yang memukul kepalanya dengan buku, padahal selama ini tidak ada yang berani melakukannya.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin pada orang didepannya atau lebih tepatnya pelaku yang telah memukul kepalanya dengan buku.

"Ini sekolahan, dan bukan rumahmu! jadi kau tidak bisa tidur seenaknya disini." Ucap si pelaku panjang lebar dan Inuyasha pun mulai memicingkan matanya.

"Oh iya.. aku Kouga dan mulai hari ini aku akan bersekolah disini, atau lebih tepatnya dikelas ini dan.. disini, jadi salam kenal." Ucap si pelaku panjang lebar yang telah diketahui ternyata adalah Kouga.

Inuyasha mulai tersenyum dan tiba-tiba ia langsung menendang Kouga sampai terjatuh dan tersungkur dilantai dan langsung membuat seluruh teman-temannya kaget ditambah Miroku selaku sang guru yang sedang mengajarkan materi ikut terkaget.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Miroku bingung.  
"Kau menyuruh orang ini duduk disebelahku?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin pada Miroku.

"Iya, namanya Kouga dan dia murid baru disini, tadi aku sudah memperkenalkannya dan mungkin.. hanya kau yang belum mengenalnya, Inuyasha." Jawab Miroku yang ikut bicara panjang lebar.

"Tck.." Inuyasha pun mulai berdecak kesal dan dengan segara ia pun mulai mendekati Kouga dan berjongkok didepannya sambil mengarahkan pena diwajah Kouga.

"Aku minta kau pindah dari tempat dudukku! karena aku lebih suka duduk sendiri, atau kau mau penaku terus maju dan berhenti dimatamu,

menancap, dan mulai mengorek-ngorek isinya sampai hancur dan keluar?" Ucap Inuyasha santai dan langsung membuat Kouga meneguk ludah dengan susah payah.

'Setidaknya dia tidak mengancamku dengan pedang atau benda-benda tajam lainnya seperti Tuan Sesshomaru dulu.' Ucap Kouga bersyukur dalam hati.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Inuyasha kemudian dan dengan cepat Kouga pun langsung mengangguk dan sedetik kemudian ia pun sudah pergi dari hadapan Inuyasha.

'Sepertinya aku pernah mengenalnya.? tapi dimana?' Tanya Inuyasha dalam hati.

Skip Time.

Kriingg..

Suara bell kembali terdengar setelah beberapa jam kegiatan belajar mengajar dilakukan.

Dan disebuah lorong terlihat Naraku sedang berjalan untuk menuju kekelas Inuyasha dan tak tanggung-tanggung, tiap ia melangkah ia langsung diberi senyum geratis dari para siswi-siswi cantik dan sexy yang ia lewati.

Tap.

Naraku mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas XI-b.

Kriieet.

Naraku mulai membuka pintu didepannya namun ia tak menemukan sosok yang sedang ia cari.

"Kemana si manis itu?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Iris Ruby tersebut terus menjelajah dan pada akhirnya mulai teralih kearah Rin dan Ayame yang sedang siap-siap akan pergi kekantin.

"Maaf Nona-nona.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Naraku dengan sebuah senyuman dan langsung membuat Rin dan Ayame ikut tersenyum.

"Bo-boleh." Jawab Rin terbata.

"Dimana si Man... ma-maksudku, Inuyasha?" Tanya Naraku tergagap.  
"Oh.. dia tadi keluar dan kami tidak tahu ia kemana.." Jawab Ayame menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naraku kemudian dan iapun langsung pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dia yang kemarin memeluk, Inuyasha 'kan?" Tanya Ayame dan sontak membuat Kouga yang mendengarnya langsung memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Iya..aku ingat!" Tambah Rin dan mereka pun mulai ikut berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Pemuda itu pernah memeluk Inuyasha? maksudnya?" Tanya Kouga pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu disebuah Kantin khusus kelas XII. Terlihat ada dua orang pemuda yang sedang meminum minuman mereka masing-masing.

"Errr.. lama sekali, Naraku menjemput anak itu!" Gerutu seorang pemuda berambut biru dikepang dan beriris Ruby.

"Hum.. kelas XI 'kan lumayan jauh, jadi wajar saja kalau lama." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru tua.

"Tck apa tidak ada gadis lain apa? sampai ia mengejar-ngejar seorang pria?" Tanya pemuda beriris Ruby tersebut kesal.

"Sudahlah, Ryuura.. bukankah cinta itu tidak dapat dipaksakan? lagi pula kita memang tidak tahu atas dasar apa Naraku mengejar-ngejar anak itu." Ucap pemuda disebelahnya panjang lebar pada temannya yang bernama Ryuura tersebut.

"Tck.. ya ya ya.. terserah kau saja, Bankotsu!" Ucap Ryuura bosan dan tak lama setelah itu Naraku pun datang menghampiri mereka.

"Lama sekali kau, Naraku! sekarang mana anak itu?" Tanya Ryuura dengan nada kesal.

"Tidak ada!" Jawab Naraku singkat.  
"Memangnya kemana dia?" Tanya Bankotsu ikut bertanya.

"Mana kutahu, tadi aku sudah mencarinya, padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah kemana-mana." Jawab Naraku sambil meminum minuman temannya.

"Sudahlah.. anak itu tidak akan benar kalau kau jadikan pacar atau apalah.. dia 'kan anak nakal yang hobinya membuat masalah.. dan parahnya dia hanya seorang pria dan bukan seorang wanita berdada besar dan bertubuh montok." Ucap Ryuura panjang lebar dan langsung membuat Naraku menyatukan alisnya kesal.

"Ryuura.." Potong Bankotsu kemudian.  
"Benar 'kan yang ku katakaan?... ya..dia mempunyai wajah yang cukup... ya, cantik.. tapi tetap saja dia adalah seorang pria!" Sambung Ryuura lagi.

"Ryuura.." Potong Bankotsu lagi ketika ia melihat tangan Naraku mulai menggenggam sebuah sendok garpu.

"Maksudku.. lihat sekeliling kalian! bukankah banyak gadis-gadis cantik bertebaran disekolah ini dan kenap-"

GRAP  
Hap  
PRANG..

Ucapan Ryuura tiba-tiba saja terpurus ketika dilihatnya ada sebuah sendok garpu hampir menusuk tenggorokannya.

Glek.

Ryuura mulai meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Namun rupanya ia masih beruntung karena temannya, Bankotsu langsung menghentikan gerakan Naraku dengan menahan tangannya sekuat Siswa-siswi yang berada di Kantin tersebut mulai terdiam ditempat seraya melihat kearah tempat Naraku dan kedua temannya.

Gedubrak.

Ryuura langsung terjatuh dari tempat ia duduk karena saking kagetnya.

"Lepaskan sendok garpu itu, Naraku!" Perintah Bankotsu yang masih memegangi tangan Naraku sekuat tenaga dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai melepaskan cengkraman tersebut.

"Hum.." Sahut Naraku singkat.

Dengan dingin ia pun mulai melempar sendok garpu tersebut sembarang arah sampai menancap kesalah satu meja Kantin.

"Kyyaa.." Jerit beberapa siswi saking kagetnya melihat sendok garpu tersebut.

Naraku mulai menatap dingin kearah Ryuura yang masih membeku ditempatnya dan dengan dingin pula ia langsung melangkahi tubuh Ryuura tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

Bankotsu mulai menghela napas berat dan dengan segera ia pun langsung menghampiri temannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ryuura?" Tanya Bankotsu seraya membantu temannya berdiri.

"Dia.. dia mau membunuhku!" Ucap Ryuura dengan volume tinggi.

"Makanya, kau harus jaga mulutmu itu! kalau tidak, pita suaramu sudah tidak bisa digunakan tadi!" Ucap Bankotsu menasehati.

"Tck..sialan!" Ucap Ryuura seraya berdecak kesal.

Tes tes.  
suara air yang menetes dari salah satu keran air menggema diseluruh kamar kecil tersebut.

Hening.  
Sosok pemuda pemilik surai sehitam malam tersebut masih setia memandangi bayangan dirinya dicermin. Dan entah kenapa ia serasa tidak mau melepas bayangan tersebut. Perlahan tangan berjari lentik dan halus tersebut mulai meraba bayangan dirinya tangan yang satunya lagi mulai memegangi bagian lehernya.

Hampa.

Tangan tersebut tak menemukan apapun, hanya leher jenjang yang terbalut sebuah seragam sekolah berwarna putih dan sebuah dasi yang ia pakai secara asal.

"Kakak.." Gumamnya pelan. "Apa kau bahagia bersamanya? dan.. melupakan aku?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Sshh.." Ringgisnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika ia ingat dulu pernah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda ditengah hujan yang sedang lebat dan mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama, namun ia menolaknya dan dengan terpaksa pemuda tersebut mulai melangkah pergi bersama seorang gadis didalam mobilnya.

"Sshh.. kau bodoh, Inuyasha.. jelas-jelas kau sendiri yang telah melupakannya!" Rutuk Inuyasha penuh emosi.

Dan sesekali iapun mulai menjambak rambutnya prustasi.

"Aku tidak bisa mengingat dirinya.. wajahnya.." Tambah Inuyasha seraya memegang erat wastafel didepannya.

"Tidak.. bisa.." Ucapnya lagi dengan tubuh yang mulai merosot kebawah lantai yang dingin.

Dan sementara itu disebuah ruangan pribadi, terlihat dua buah benda yang sama sedang berputar-putar diatas sebuah meja dengan bantuan seseorang.

Kosong. Pandangan dari si pemilik iris Hazel tersebut begitu kosong dan tangannya yang bak porselen tersebut mulai tergerak kembali untuk memutar benda bulat yang sudah berhenti berputar sejak dari tadi. Terus begitu, sampai seterusnya.

Drrrtt..  
Drrrtt..

Sontak sipemilik iris Hazel tersebut mulai mengalihkan pandangannya dari dua benda dimejanya kearah Handphone disebelahnya. Dan dengan enggan iapun mulai mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Kouga?" Tanya nya dingin pada si penelfon.

-Tuan Sesshomaru.. Tu-Tuan.. Inuyasha...- Ucap Kouga tergagap dan langsung membuat iris Hazel Sesshomaru terbelalak dan ia pun segera bangkit dari acara duduknya.

"Bicara yang jelas, Kouga ada apa dengan Inuyasha?" Tanya Sesshomaru mulai mengeras.

-Tuan Inuyasha ditemukan pingsan dan.. sekarang dia ada di UKS!- Lapor Kouga dari seberang selurer tersebut.

Nit.

Dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai mematikan Handponenya dan dengan segera Sesshomaru mulai bergegas pergi dari raungan pribadinya.

Tap.  
Sontak Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingat kalau ia lupa dengan kedua benda dimejanya. Dan dengan secepat kilat Sesshomaru pun mulai menyambar kedua benda tersebut yang memasangnya kembali dikalung yang ia pakai.

BRAK.  
Dan demikianlah pintu ruangan tersebut mulai tertutup dengan kasarnya oleh sang pelaku yaitu, Sesshomru.

* * *

A.N: Butuh perjuangan untuk buat Chap 3 ini soalnya 4 kali gagal gara-gara computernya lagi gangguan jadi mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan == (curcor)

oke.. please Review?


	4. Chapter 4

Oke... sebelum lanjut, seperti bisa , saya akan balas Review -_- dan terimakasih pada Reader yang sudah Review :) .

-heriyandi kurosaki: Jahaha.. Sessho emang nakal XD, Dan sekarang ficnya sudah lanjut kembali.

-Hikari Vongola: Naraku emang sadis dek, nah.. mungkin bisa lebih sadis lagi dari ini (loh).

-YukiMiku (Guest): jahaha.. oke Miku, ini sudah lanjut lagi, dan untuk mengetahui hasil ketokcerannya perbuatan Sesshomaru, kita lihat saja di chap selanjutnya :p.

-Aira uchiha: makasih sudah me Review Ai, :), saya emang kurang pandai kalau soal merangkai kata-kata, makannya sering kena hukum guru Bahasa Indonesia (loh) nah.. chap 4 sudah lanjut sekarang.

-deviluk shin ryu (Guest): Inu-chan lupa sma Sessho gara-gara pernah kecelakaan, untuk masalah ingatnya kapan dan lain-lainnya, kita lihat saja di chap mendatang, untuk masalah capcusnya sebenarnya Inuyasha kesakitan cuman saya lupa kasih tanda dikata 'perih'. Oh iya, di chap selanjutnya juga masih ada lemon kok, yang chap 3 cuma permulaan dan mungkin mau diperparah sesudah bulan puasa (digampar).

-Byakuya-White Night: Jahahaha,, kita tunggu saja kelanjutan fic nya, apa Inu-chan bakalan nerima Sessho atau.. *plak

Sebelumnya:

Nit.

Dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai mematikan Handponenya dan dengan segera Sesshomaru mulai bergegas pergi dari raungan pribadinya.

Tap.  
Sontak Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia ingat kalau ia lupa dengan kedua benda dimejanya. Dan dengan secepat kilat Sesshomaru pun mulai menyambar kedua benda tersebut yang memasangnya kembali dikalung yang ia pakai.

BRAK.  
Dan demikianlah pintu ruangan tersebut mulai tertutup dengan kasarnya oleh sang pelaku yaitu, Sesshomru.

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T

Pair: SessInu, NaraInu

Warning: Sho-ai, Pedophile, typo(s), dll

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Tap tap tap.  
Dengan cepat Sesshomaru melangkahkan kakinya menuju Ruang UKS. Bahkan ia pun tidak tahu sudah berapa murid yang ia tabrak secara tidak sengaja. Ia terus memacu langkahnya dengan cepat demi menuju Ruangan yang akan ia tuju sekarang ini.

BRAK!  
Sebuah pintu mulai terbuka secara kasar oleh seorang pria yang menampakkan wajah khawatirnya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Sesshomaru.

"Tuan Sesshomaru.." Ucap orang-orang yang berada di Ruang UKS tersebut dan sesaat kemudian mereka pun langsung memberi hormat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Sesshomaru langsung pada intinya.

"Anak ini baik-baik saja, Tuan... dia hanya terlalu banyak pikiran, dan sebentar lagi juga dia akan segera siuman." Lapor salah satu perawat UKS tersebut pada Sesshomaru.

"Kouga?" Panggil Sesshomaru dingin.  
"I-iya, Tuan Sesshomaru?" Jawab Kouga sedikit terbata.

"Apa kau yang menemukannya?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang pandangannya tak lepas dari pemuda manis yang terbaring di ranjang rawat tersebut.

"Bukan, Tuan.." Jawab Kouga singkat seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tinggalkan kami!" Perintah Sesshomaru. Dan Kouga pun mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut diikuti dua orang perawat dibelakangnya setelah mereka memberi hormat lagi pada Sesshomaru.

Dengan perlahan pintu keluarpun mulai tertutup yang kini menyisakan dua orang didalam ruangan tersebut.  
Hening.

Sesshomaru masih terdiam ditempat duduknya yang sekarang ini. Dengan perlahan tangan bak porselen tersebut mulai tergerak untuk menyentuh sosok didepnnya namun dengan cepat ia segera mengurungkan niatnya dan dengan cepat pula tangan tersebut mulai tergerak kembali dan menempelkannya diperut pemuda manis didepannya.

Masih hening. Dan dengan perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati diatas perut tersebut. Seolah-olah gundukan organ-organ tubuh berbalut daging dan kulit yang tertutup seragam itu adalah benda yang mudah rusak jika disentuh. Dengan perlahan Sesshomaru mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya dan mulai mencondongkan dirinya kearah Inuyasha yang masih terbaring ditempatnya.

Tangannya mulai kembali tergerak untuk menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening muridnya tersebut dan ia pun mulai mengecup kening tersebut dengan penuh perasaan. Dan tanpa bicara sepatah katapun Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

Belum juga ia memegang gagang dari pintu didepannya tiba-tiba saja pintu tersebut sudah terbuka oleh seseorang dan menampakkan sosok Naraku yang terdiam ditemptnya. Bagikan melihat seorang musuh, kedua pasang iris berbeda warna tersebut seakan mengalirkan arus listrik yang begitu kuat dan langsung membuat hawa disekitar mereka menurun derastis.

Tap.  
Tap.  
Tap.  
Perlahan kaki Sesshomaru mulai melangkah keluar dari ruangan tadi dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari pemuda didepannya yaitu Naraku. Begitu juga dengan Naraku yang melangkahkan kakinya perlahan untuk masuk kedalam ruangan tadi dengan pandangan yang tak luput dari sosok guru didepannya yaitu Sesshomaru.

Tap.  
Dan secara bersamaan kedua pasang kaki tersebut mulai berhenti diarah berlawanan.

"Mulai dari sini biar saya saja yang menjaga, Inuyasha!" Ucap Naraku memecah keheningan namun Sesshomaru hanya diam dan tak berucap barang sepatah katapun. "Karena itu adalah kewajiban saya sebagai kekasihnya!" Tambahnya lagi dengan sebuah seringai yang seakan meremehkan Sesshomaru.

Brak.  
Dan dengan cepat pintu ruangan UKS tersebut sudah tertutup dengan rapatnya tepat didepan wajah Sesshomaru.

Hening.  
Dan dengan geram Sesshomaru mulai menggertakkan giginya kesal dengan aura gelap yang seakan membelenggu disekelilingnya.

DUK.  
Dengan debaman yang keras tersebut puing-puing dari tembok didepannya secara cepat langsung terjatuh kelantai setelah dihantam tinju kuat dari Sesshomaru. Dan masih dengan aura mencekam disekelilingnya Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menyingkir dari ruangan yang baru saja dimasuki oleh Naraku.

Sementara itu didalam ruangan UKS. Naraku seakan sedang mentertawakan sesshomaru dengan seringai penuh kemenangan dibibirnya.

Genap sebulan sudah semenjak kejadian di Ruang UKS Sesshomaru lebih suka memasang tingkah seolah-olah tak peduli terhadap apapun, angkuh dan ia jadi sering marah-marah tanpa sebab dan hal itu membuat Kouga harus ekstra hati-hati kalau mau berhadapan dengan Tuannya tersebut. Salah-salah ia bisa saja kehilangan nyawanya.

Sementara itu disebuah lapangan Olah raga.

Terlihat Siswa-siswi kelas XI-b sedang berbaris mendengarkan intruksi dari Miroku selaku Guru olah raga.

"Ya ampun.. panas sekali cuacanya? apa tidak bisa lebih panas lagi?" Gerutu Rin sembari melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari.

"Benar.. aku sampai-sampai tidak tahan dengan teriknya!" Tambah Ayame yang mulai mengelap keringatnya dengan saputangan.

Sedangkan diarah lain terlihat Inuyasha juga sedang mengeluh karena kepanasan seraya memegangi kepalanya.

"Inuyasha.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sango yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari arah belakang Inuyasha.

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Inuyasha yang mulai bertingkah seperti biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.." Ucap Sango seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalau kalian sudah mengerti, Bapak perintahkan kalian untuk pemanasan sebanyak dua putaran!" Perintah Miroku pada siswa siswi kelas XI tersebut yang langsung disambut keluhan oleh mereka.

Tap Tap Tap.  
Suara puluhan pasang kaki terdengar begitu seirama ketika kaki-kaki tersebut menginjak tanah berumput dibawahnya. Masih terlihat dari salah satu siswa-siswi tersebut yaitu Inuyasha yang mulai memegangi kepalanya kembali yang mulai terasa sakit dan pusing sambil sesekali ia mendongak keatas melihat langit yang begitu cerah namun menyusahkan baginya.

"Inuyasha.. kau yakin baik-baik saja? kalau kau sakit kau ijin saja pada Pak Miroku." Tawar sango yang mulai menyamakan langkahnya dengan Inuyasha.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" Jawab Inuyasha tanpa menengok kearah Sango.

"Ayolah.. paling-paling kau hanya ingin bermalas-malasan saja dibawah pohon yang begitu sejuk, hahaha.." Ledek Kouga yang ikut menyamakan langkah larinya dengan Inuyasha dan Sango.

"Kauga! kau jangan bilang seperti itu!" Tegur Sango pada Kouga yang masih asik tertawa.

"Oh.. ya ya ya maaf, hahaha.." Ucap Kouga masih diiringi tawanya.

"Kyaaa.. Kouga.." Teriak girang Ayame yang tiba-tiba saja langsung menempel ditangan Kouga.

"Ya ampun Ayame.." Ucap Rin sambil memukul jidatnya bingung sementara Kouga mulai memasang tingkah bosan begitu juga dengan Inuyasha yang sedari tadi malah diganggu oleh tingkah teman-temannya yang aneh dan mengganggu.

Gedubrak.  
"Haa... capek!" Keluh Rin lagi yang mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ditanah lapang dan diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain.

Priiiittt..  
Suara dari peluit yang ditiup Miroku sontak membuat Siswa-siswi tersebut mulai berbaris kembali.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Bapak akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu untuk mengetes kalian dalam olahraga lompat tinggi ini dan dimulai dari Ayame terlebih dahulu." Perintah Miroku yang langsung membuat Ayame kesal karena harus melepas Kouga sementara.

Sedangkan dipojok lapangan tersebut terlihat Inuyasha yang hanya diam terduduk melihat semua teman-temannya latihan. Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sango mulai mendekati Inuyasha dan mulai bertanya kembali.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Sango yang langsung disahut angkatan alis dari Inuyasha.

"Kau.."  
"Aku baik-baik saja, tadi aku hanya sedikit pusing!" Potong Inuyasha tiba-tiba yang mulai berkata jujur.

"Begitu ya, lalu? bagaimana sekarang?apa kau masih pusing? kalau kau tidak kuat ku ijin saja Inuyasha!" Ucap Sango dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja dan sudah ku bilang aku hanya sedikit pusing karena cuaca yang menyebalkan ini!" Balas Inuyasha panjang lebar dan Sango pun mulai menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Sementara itu terlihat disalah satu jendela gedung sekolah, seorang gadis cantik dengan surai perak sepunggungnya sedang mengamati kegiatan siswa-siswi kelas XI tersebut atau lebih tepatnya hanya kegiatan Inuyasha.

"Lompatan yang bagus!" Puji Moroku pada salah satu muridnya. "Sekarang, Inuyasha.." Ucap Miroku yang mulai mengabsen siswa selanjutnya.

Dengan enggan Inuyasha pun mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah Miroku.

"Inuyasha.. apa kau yakin?" Tanya Sango sekali lagi dan langsung menghentikan langkah Inuyasha. Ia tersenyum dan mulai menganggukkan kepalanya sekali kearah Sango dan selanjutnya ia pun mulai melanjutkan langkahnya kembali dengan tangan yang tak lepas dari kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing dan sakit.

Buram.

Pengelihatan Inuyasha perlahan-lahan mulai mengabur dan disepanjang perjalanannya Ia terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sangat sakit sekali.

"Inuyasha.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Miroku namun Inuyasha tak menjawabnya barang sepatah katapun.

Tiba-tiba saja Inuyasha memberhentikan langkahnya secara mendadak dan kejadian selanjutnya tubuh tersebut mulai limbung dan membuat seluruh teman-temannya kaget.

"Inuyasha!" Teriak Kouga yang mulai berlari untuk menangkap tubuh Inuyasha sebelum menghantam tanah.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Sango yang mulai mendekati temannya tersebut begitu juga dengan teman-temannya yang lain termasuk Miroku.

"Kouga! cepat kau bawa Inuyasha ke Ruang UKS!" Perintah Miroku yang masih terkaget.

"Baiklah!" Balas Kouga menyetujui dan dengan gaya bridal style Kouga mulai mengangkat tubuh yang tak berdaya tersebut ke tempat yang sudah Miroku perintahkan.

Gadis manis bersurai perak tersebut mulai memicing ketika dilihatnya Inuyasha sedang digendong seorang pria. Dan dengan tangan yang sedari tadi memain-mainkan Handphone ditangannya akhirnya gadis tersebut mulai mengtik beberapa patah kata lalu mengirimnya pada seseorang.

TAP TAP TAP.  
Dengan cepat Naraku mulai memacu langkah kakinya untuk menyusuri koridor didepannya. Dan nampak dari sorot matanya kalau ia terlihat sedang sangat marah.  
Tap.

Naraku mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah menemukan orang yang sedari tadi ia cari. Dia adalah Kouga, orang yang baru saja akan menghubungi seseorang.  
Ddrrrttt..  
Ddrrrttt..

Suara dari getaran Handphone tersebut sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sesshomaru yang sedang membersihkan sebuah benda tajam ditangannya. Dan dengan cepat ia mulai mengangkat panggilan tersebut ketika ia tahu Kouga lah yang menghubunginya.

"Ada apa, Kouga?" Tanya Sesshomaru langsung pada pokok pembicaraan.

-Ini tentang, Tuan In..-  
DUAK!  
Prang.  
Tulalit tulalit.

Mata Sesshomaru mulai memicing ketika tiba-tiba saja panggilannya terputus dari Kouga.  
"Kouga?kau masih disana?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang mulai kesal namun tak ada jawaban dan yang ada hanyalah suara 'tulalit' dari Handphone tersebut.

Dengan emosi Sesshomaru mulai melangkah keluar dari kamarnya untuk menuju ke Sekolah. Dan saat ia akan membuka pintu tiba-tiba saja Ibu dari Sesshomaru tersebut sudah ada diambang pintu.

"Ada apa? kalau tidak penting lain kali saja!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin seraya memakai jasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

"Em.. sepertinya kau sedang buru-buru, Nak.. kalau begitu nanti saja kita bicara lagi." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut dengan senyum manis diwajahnya dan sesaat kemudia Sesshomarupun sudah berada di garasinya tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Ibunya tadi. Dan tak lama kemudian mobil mewah tersebut mulai melaju dengan cepatnya ketempat tujuan.

Sementara itu darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Kouga yang membiru. Pandangannya mulai teralih kearah Handphonenya yang rusak berat, mungkin kalau pipinya tidak terlindungi Handphone tadi sudah dipastikan wajahnya sudah bonyok dari yang sekarang ini karena ulah pemuda sableng yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini.

"Ada masalah denganku?" Tanya Kouga dingin pada pemuda dihadapannya.

"Ada!" Balasnya tak kalah dingin dan sedetik kemudian ia sudah mencengkram kerah baju Kouga dengan kuat. "Jangan-sentuh-Inu-yasha!" Lanjutnya lagi yang terdengar seperti perintah pada Kouga.

Bukannya takut yang ada malah Kouga serasa ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha... jangan mendekati? memangnya kau siapanya Inuyasha, hah?" Tanya Kouga yang ikut menarik kerah baju pemuda dihadapannya. "Memangnya kau ada berkak apa, hah?" Tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang mulai mengeras.  
DUAK.

Dan dengan cepat Kouga pun mulai menghajar pemuda didepannya sampai mundur kebelakang.

"Asal kau tahu! kau lah yang tidak ada berhak mendekati Inuyasha!" Ucap Kouga mulai emosi. Namun pemuda dihadapannya malah memberikan senyuman seolah-olah sedang meremehkan.

Greekk.  
Kouga mulai mengepal tangannya dengan emosi, ingin rasanya ia segera meninju wajah pemuda didepannya agar senyum diwajahnya segera lenyap.

'Kalau tidak salah dia adalah pemuda yang sering mendekati Tuan Inuyasha, ada hubungan apa sebenarnya diantara mereka?'

Tanya Kouga pada diri sendiri namun tiba-tiba matanya mulai terbelalak ketika dilihatnya pemuda tersebut atau Naraku akan balas menghajarnya.

Ckit.  
Dengan cepat Kouga mulai menghindar kebelakang sebelum terkena bogem dari Naraku untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kau takut?" Tanya Naraku meremehkan dan Kouga pun mulai menggeram kesal.

"Sialan kau!" Rutuk Kouga emosi dan dengan cepat ia mulai bangkit untuk menyerang Naraku kembali.

Duak.  
Tap.  
DUK.  
Suara dari kepalan tangan dan gerakan kaki yang sama-sama lincah ini telah mengundang beberapa siswa-siswi untuk mengintip dari kelas masing-masing untuk mengetahui perihal apa yang sedang terajdi.  
Tap tap tap.

Terdengar dari arah berlawanan beberapa Guru mulai berlari menuju ketempat para siswa yang mulai mengerumuni area tangga didepan. Kagome, salah satu dari Guru tersebut mulai memanggil salah satu siswa didepannya untuk ditanyai.

"Bu-Bu Guru?.." Ucap salah satu siswa yang mulai terkaget atas kedatangan Kagome.

"Siapa yang sedang berkelahi disana?" Tanya Kagome langsung ke inti pertanyaan.

"Anak.. kelas XII dan XI.." Lapor siswa tersebut pada gurunya tersebut.

"Dimana mereka sekarang?" Tanya Kikyo kemudian.  
"Didepan sana! didekat tangga!" Lapornya lagi.

"Ayo!" Ajak seorang Guru yang langsung disetuji Guru lain.

Sementara itu didekat tangga, Naraku mulai mengepalkan tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga bersiap untuk menghabisi Kouga yang sudah ambruk duluan dengan tubuh yang sudah luka-luka dan wajah yang sudah babak belur.

"Harusnya tadi aku membawa pisau lipat agar aku bisa segera menghabisimu sekarang juga!" Ucap Naraku seraya mencekik leher Kouga dengan tangan kirinya dan bersiap menghajar dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sekarang, terima ini!" Ucap Naraku kemudian, dan..  
"BERHENTI!" Teriak Kagome dari jauh dan dengan kesal Naraku pun mulai menghentikan serangannya.

"Tck.. pengganggu!" Geram Naraku kesal namun tiba-tiba ia menyeringai kembali seakan ada rencana yang akan ia lakukan.

Perlahan ia mulai berdiri didepan tubuh Kouga yang sudah tak berdaya senggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Matilah kau!" Gumam Naraku yang mulai menendang tubuh Kouga dengan kakinya dari atas tangga dan langsung membuat guru-guru yang sedang berlari tadi sontak menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget.

"Oops.." Ucap Naraku dibuat-buat seakan tidak sengaja melakukannya sementara tubuh Kouga sudah tergeletak dibawah sana.

"Bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman!" Ucap salah satu Guru tersebut mulai mengancam Naraku namun ia hanya menanggapi perkataan tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman seolah ia tidak takut sama tak lama kemudian Guru-guru tersebut mulai mengangani masalah Naraku dan Kouga.

Kriieett.

Suara dari sebuah pintu Rumah Sakit yang mulai dibuka oleh seseorang membuat Kouga yang berada diranjang rawatnya berusaha membangunkan dirinya karena kaget setelah dia tahu siapa orang yang baru saja menjenguknya.

"Tuan Sesshomaru.." Ucap Kouga yang mulai membenarkan letak duduknya dengan susah payah.

"Tidak apa-apa, baringkan saja tubuhmu!" Perintah Sesshomaru yang mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Kouga.

"Maaf.." Ucap Kouga kemudian.

"Hum.." Sahut Sesshomaru dingin. "Kudengar kau langsung dibawa ke Rumah sakit, jadi aku langsung kesini." Tambah Sesshomaru lagi.  
"Lalu anda..?.." Ucap Kouga dengan jeda.

"Aku sudah menemuinya dan seperti biasa, dia langsung menatapku tidak suka." Ucap Sesshomaru kemudian.

"Hehe.. padahal dulu Tuan Inuyasha sangat baik dan ramah, bahkan saya ingat betul saat saya pertama kali bertemu dengannya." Ucap Kouga dengan senyum diwajahnya seraya menerawang keluar jendela.

Hening.  
Sesshomaru mulai terdiam ditempatnya yang sekarang ini, bahkan ia juga ingat tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kakak.. ka-kak?" Panggil seorang bocah manis seraya menekan-nekan pipi seorang pemuda yang sedang terbaring disebuah tempat tidur.

"Aarrgghh.." Ringgis pemuda tersebut ketika ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya begitu berat dan sakit. Dan ketika dilihat seluruh tubuhnya begitu penuh dengan perban dan obat-obatan alami.

"Dimana a-ku? dan siapa, kau?" Tanya pemuda tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sesshomaru.

"Kakak dilumahku, dan namaku Inu-ya-sha!" Jawab bocah manis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Inuyasha disemasa kecilnya.

Dengan perlahan Sesshomaru mulai mencoba untuk membangunkan dirinya namun dengan cepat Inuyasha kecil segera mendorong Sesshomaru kembali.

"Dangan! Kakak tidul saja, kata Ibu luka Kakak cukup palah, dan katanya terasa saakiiitt..sekali.!" Ucap Inuyasha secil seraya mengepalkan tangan dan melebarkan matanya yang terlihat indah.

Hening.  
Sesshomaru mulai terdiam atau lebih tepatnya terdiam karena melihat wajah bocah manis didepannya.  
Twitch.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perempatan muncul didahi Inuyasha kecil ketika dilihatnya orang yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam ditempatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"KAKAK!" Panggil Inuyasha kecil yang langsung menyadarkan Sesshomaru dari lamunannya.  
"Hiks.." Dan isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir delima nan kecil tersebut.

Dengan susdah payah Sesshomaru mencoba bangkit kembali dari acara rebahannya hanya untuk mendekati bocah yang sedang bersedih didepannya. Hatinya terasa sakit ketika melihat bocah didepannya tersebut menitikkan air mata tiada henti dan entah kenapa Sesshomaru bisa merasakan perasaan aneh tersebut.

"Ja-.."  
"Kakak tidak tahu.. hiks, aku.. kacihan cama Kakak.. hiks, lukanya banyak.. hiks.. pa-pasti sakit! aku.. tidak bisa hilangkan rasa cakitnya, hiks.. hueee.." Ucap Inuyasha kecil yang tiba-tiba saja tangisnya pecah setelah berkata demikian. Sesshomaru mulai terdiam. la mulai menggerakkan tangannya yang terasa berat dan sakit hanya untuk menyentuh helaian sehitam malam tersebut.

"Luka Kakak tidak sakit.. percayalah.." Ucap Sesshomaru seraya mengelus helaian rambut Inuyasha kecil.

"Hiks.. tapi.. lukanya ba-banyak.. hiks, olang-olang itu hiks.. jahat, kalena cudah melukai ..hiks.. Kakak.." Ucap Inuyasha kecil yang masih diiringi dengan sesenggukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, orang-orang seperti mereka tidak usah dipikirkan, lain kali kakak akan membalas mereka lebih kejam lagi." Balas Sesshomaru yang mulai menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Inuyasha kecil.

"Jangan!" Bentak Inuyasha kecil yang langsung membuat Sesshomaru terdiam ditempat.

"Kata Ibu.. kita jangan membalas pelbuatan jahat dengan yang jahat, dengan yang baik caja, atau.. em.. apa ya? hum?" Ucap Inuyasha kecil seraya menggembungkan pipinya untuk mengingat kata-kata Ibunya. Sebuah senyum mulai terukir dibibir Sesshomaru. Dan dengan perlahan ia mulai menggerakkan tangannya kembali untuk menyentuh dagu yang terasa kecil ditangannya.

"Kakak..?" Tanya Inuyasha kecil sembali menggenggam tangan yang lebih besar darinya yang sekarang menyentuh dagunya tersebut.

Cup~  
Sebuah kecupan singkat Sesshomaru lakukan pada bibir kecil bocah manis dihadapannya.

Hening.  
Inuyasha kecil masih terdiam karena bingung namun senyum Sesshomaru masih belum hilang diwajahnya.

"Kakak.." Gumam Inuyasha kecil seraya berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku ingin kau merawat luka-luka ku, dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit ini, kau mau 'kan-Sayang?" Tanya Sesshomaru seraya mengelus pipi chuby Inuyasha kecil dan dengan sebuah anggukan senang Inuyasha kecil pun menyetujuinya.

"Iya!" Jawab Inuyasha kecil singkat dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya dan Sesshomaru pun masih ikut tersenyum, sampai..

* * *

"Tuan.. Sesshomaru? halo? Tuan?" Tanya Kouga yang terlihat bingung melihat Tuannya malah senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Tuan?" Panggil Kouga sekali lagi seraya menggerak-gerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Tuannya tersebut dan sontak membuat Sesshomaru tersadar dari lamunannya dan mulai memicingkan mata kesal.

"E.. e-em.. maaf Tuan.." Ucap Kouga seraya merunduk minta maaf sedangkan sesshomaru hanya menanggapinya dengan sahutan singkat.

"Hum.."

Langit mulai berubah menjadi merah kekuningan, hawa panas telah tergantikan oleh udara yang bisa dibilang lumayan sejuk yang menandakan bahwa sore pun telah tiba. Dan itu artinya akhir dari seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar para Guru dan murid-muridnya yang di tandai dengan berbunyinya bell sekolah.

Sementara itu didekat gerbang sekolah, terlihat Inuyasha yang sedang bersandar ditembok seraya menunggu seseorang.

"Inuyasha!" Panggil Sango dari jauh dan iapun mulai berlari untuk menghampiri sosok temannya tersebut. "Kau belum pulang?" Tanya Sango kemudian.  
"Aku menunggu seseorang, memangnya kau tidak pulang?" Tanya balik Inuyasha.

"Aku ada kelas musik, jadi pulangnya akan telat, memangnya kau sedang menunggu siapa?" Tanya Sango seraya menyapu seluruh tempat dengan pandangan dari kedua matanya.

"Naraku!" Jawab Inuyasha singkat dan langsung membuat Sango terdiam ditempatnya. "Kenapa?" Tanya Inuyasha kemudian.

"Dia 'kan diskorsing." Ucap Sango yang sontak membuat Inuyasha yang kali ini ikut terdiam atau lebih tepatnya terdiam karena kaget.

"Diskorsing?" Beo Inuyasha dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Iya.. kau tidak tahu ya? oh iya kau 'kan di UKS saat itu." Ucap Sango kemudian.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Inuyasha yang masih kebingungan.

"Aku juga tidak terlalu tahu jelas, karena kelas kita 'kan sedang olah raga tadi siang." Jawab Sango yang seolah ikut kebingungan.

"Begitu ya.." Ucap Inuyasha singkat.  
"Iya.. Tapi aneh..Kouga tidak ada setelah ia mengantarmu ke UKS.. hum...Kalau begitu aku kedalam dulu ya, bye.." Pamit Sango yang langsung pergi dari hadapan Inuyasha.

"Di skorsing.." Gumam Inuyasha dan sesaat kemudian ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

Terlihat disebuah koridor Inuyasha sedang berjalan sembari melihat nama-nama ruangan disebelahnya. Dan ia pun mulai memberhentikan langkahnya ketika ia sudah menemukan ruangan yang ia cari, dimana banyak suara patulan bola dan suara gesekan sepatu olah raga.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam dan mencari seseorang. Tak butuh lama untuk Inuyasha mencari, karena mereka ternyata sedang beristirahat.

"Permisi?" Sapa Inuyasha pada dua orang pemuda yang sedang meminum minuman mereka.

"Kau... ada apa?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata biru tua, Bankotsu.

"Aku mau tanya soal..."  
"Naraku?" Potong seorang pemuda berambut biru dan beriris Ruby, Ryuura.  
"Hu'um.." Jawab Inuyasha seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali.

"Dia diskorsing!" Ucap Ryuura dingin dan ia pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan temannya Bankotsu dan Inuyasha seraya memainkan bola basketnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kenapa ia bisa diskorsing?" Tanya Inuyasha pada Bankotsu yang masih beristirahat.

"Dia mencelakai anak kelas XI." Jawab Bankotsu seraya mengelap keringatnya yang masih mengalir.

"Mencelakai?" Beo Inuyasha yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Iya... entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia langsung keluar dari kelas dengan emosinya setelah ia menerima pesan singkat di Handphonenya dan tahu-tahu ia sudah diskorsing dengan tuduhan telah mencelakai anak kelas XI." Ucap Bankotsu sambi mengingat-ingat kejadian tersebut. sedangkan Inuyasha malah teringat dengan kata-kata Sango yang mengatakan 'Tapi aneh..Kouga tidak ada setelah ia mengantarmu ke UKS'.

"Oh.. kalau begitu..terimakasih.." Ucap Inuyasha seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang Basket tersebut.

Di sepanjang perjalanan terlihat, Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan sambil menendangi kerikil kecil dikakinya, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat disebelahnya.

"Butuh tumpangan, Nona?" Tanya seorang pria beriris Hazel dan bersurai perak panjang yang langsung membuat Inuyasha geram.

"Aku tidak butuh tumpangan darimu, Sesshomaru!" Tolak Inuyasha mentah-mentah. "Lebih baik aku.."  
"Sesshomarru~" Panggil seorang gadis cantik beriris Ruby yang sukses memotong ucapan Inuyasha.

Kakinya yang terbalut sepatu hak tinggi dengan kulit yang putih mulus itu mulai melangkah keluar dari sebuah Toko dan berjalan menghampiri Sesshomaru dengan anggunnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Sessho-ku tersayang?" Tanya Gadis tersebut seraya membelai lembut pipi dari Sesshomaru. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah, Kagura.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sesshomaru dingin seraya melepaskan tangan Kagura dari wajahnya.

"Hu-uh!" Kau itu tidak bisa ya diajak romantis sedikit." Keluh Kagura kesal dengan pandangan yang mulai teralih pada Inuyasha.

"Hai.. sepertinya.. aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Ucap Kagura sambil memperhatikan Inuyasha secara seksama. Sedangkan Sesshomaru mulai memicingkan matanya seakan sedang menyelidiki dan diikuti dengan pandangan bingung dari Inuyasha.  
"Oh.. kau murid yang bersekolah ditempat Sesshomaru 'kan?" Ucap Kagura kemudian seraya melihat-lihat logo yang dikenakan Inuyasha.

"Dan..oh kenalkan, aku Kagura.. tunangan Sesshomaru sekaligus calon Istrinya." Ucap bangga Kagura seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang seakan tak asing dimata Inuyasha.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru mulai mendengus kesal setelah mendengar ucapan Kagura yang terakhir.

"Ahh.." Ringgis Inuyasha seraya memengangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit kembali.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat saat dulu ia pernah terdorong kesebuah sungai. Terdorong, oleh seorang gadis dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan Ka-gu-ra.

"Sshhh.." Ringgisnya lagi yang langsung membuat Sesshomaru khawatir dan langsung keluar dari mobilnya.  
"Inuyasha?"

Panggil Sesshomaru yang mulai melangkah mendekati Inuyasha namun dengan cepat Inuyasha langsung mundur seakan menjauhi Sesshomaru.

Masih dengan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit akhirnya Inuyasha pun mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sesshomaru dan Kagura.  
Hening.

"Sessho?" Panggil Kagura yang terlihat bingung melihat tingkah tunangannya.

Saat ia akan melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati tunangannya tersebut tiba-tiba saja Sesshomaru langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam mobilnya kembali.

"Sesshomaru!" Panggil Kagura lagi dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan sosok Kagura seorang diri yang sedari tadi menaggil-manggil namanya.

TBC

* * *

A.N:Errr.. kalau dipikir-pikir seluruh chap banyak rumah sakitnya ya? *plak..

==a

oke.. Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Oke..sebelum lanjut, saya mau balas Review dulu, dan makasih untuk yang udah review -_-

*Aira uchiha: Eh.. ini pertanyaannya buat idung ane kembang kempis loh (plak) jahaha.. disimak saja terus kelanjutannya Ai-chan :D.

*YukiMiku (Guest): Yosh makasih Yuki-can atas semangatnya XD , dan tenang saja, tangan Sesshomaru emang sudah kebal kok ama yang kayak gituan :p.

*Hikari Vongola: Lah. kok adek tahu teteh doyan ke UKS? teteh sih emang dilarang kalau disuruh olah raga (curhat) dan Naraku bisa teteh buat lebih sadis lagi loh, jehehehe, untuk pertanyaan adek bisa disimak saja lagi di chap berikutnya dannn berikutnya.

*UzumakiKagari: 1. Namanya juga kaget XD.

2. Disini Inuyasha versi human dan dia gak ada hubungan darah ama Sesshomaru.

3. (bekep mulut Uzu) ssttt.. itu sebagian kecil dar rencana ane == (plak)

4. wow.. udah ada atau belum bisa dilihat di chap selanjutnya dan selannnjutnya lagi XD. Dan Inu-chan emang terkena amnesia (plak) tapi gak terlalu parah kok (loh).

*Azure'czar (Guest): Zura-chan yang ngereview bejibun.. fyuh... gimana ya ngejawabnya? em.. Kagura ntar biar saya tendang aja (loh) dan untuk Sessho yang terlihat lemahh... hanya saat ia berada dihadapan Inuyasha. ( Tahulah SSTI: suamisuamitakutistri) jehehe.. dan moga aja ff Inuyasha bisa ramai juga kayak yang lain (sendirinya baru suka pair ini 3 bulan yang lalu).

*deviluk shin ryu (Guest): ane juga benci ruang rawat (RS) ! (plak) tapi mau gimana lagi, jehehe.. dan pasti Inu-chan bakalan ingat Sessho lagi kok :D

* * *

Oke.. silahkan disimak chapter 5 ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T

Warning:Sho-ai, Pedophile, typo(s), de el el

Pair: SessInu

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Tap tap tap.

Dengan cepat Inuyasha terus memacu langkahnya agar ia segera sampai di rumahnya. Ia bingung. Sesekali ia terus meremas kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Pikiran dan perasaannya sedang bercampur aduk sekarang ini, dan ingin rasanya ia segera memenggal kepalanya agar rasa pusing dan sakit yang didritanya segera enyah. Namun itu artinya 'mati' baginya.

Kriieett... Cleklek.

Dengan segera Inuyasha langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dengan rapat dan membuang kuncinya sembarang arah.

Gedubrak.

Dengan satu hempasan Inuyasha sudah menjatuhkan dirinya di tengah tempat tidur yang baru saja ia pakai. Pikirannya kini sedang menerawang. Sesekali ia teringat akan senyuman Kagura dan senyuman anak gadis yang pernah mendorongnya ke sungai saat ia masih kecil.

"Aaarrghh.." Ringgis Inuyasha ketika tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit dikepalanya semakin kesal. Ia geram, dan ia benci ketika otaknya tiba-tiba saja memutar sebuah memori dimasa lalunya.

* * *

Inuyasha kecil berdiri diseberang jalan dengan air hujan yang sedari tadi mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di seberang jalan tersebut terdapat rumah yang sangat besar dengan pintu yang sedang terbuka dengan lebarnya dan menampakkan dua orang pria yang sedang berkelahi, ia seakan mendengar salah satu diantara mereka seakan-akan memanggil nama 'Inuyasha'.

Suram.

Itulah kesan yang ia dapat dari bayangan masa lalunya.

Terlihat ada beberapa kristal bening yang terus menerus mengalir dari matanya. Kristal bening tersebut terus keluar dan mulai bersatu bersama rintik air hujan yang terjatuh diwajahnya.

Mata hitam nan indah tersebut terus berubah semakin memerah ketika ia melihat seorang wanita yang sama-sama tidak jelas di pandangannya sedang berusaha melerai perkelahian tersebut.

Wanita itu terlihat sangat sedih dan Ia dapat merasakannya. Mata Inuyasha kecil mulai terbelalak ketika ia melihat salah satu dari pria tersebut akan mengejarnya. Dan dengan cepat Inuyasha kecil pun langsung memacu kaki kecilnya untuk berlari. Berlari dari kejaran pria dibelakangnya.

* * *

Tok tok tok.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil suara seorang wanita yang sukses menyadarkan Inuyasha dari ingatan masa lalunya.

"Siapa?" Sahut Inuyasha yang masih belum mau beranjak dari acara rebahannya.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa padaku anak muda! ini aku Bibimu, Tsuyu! masa kau lupa? sekarang kemari dan buka pintunya! Bibi bawa makanan untukmu." Celoteh wanita yang telah diketahui bernama Tsuyu tersebut panjang lebar. Alisnya mulai mengernyit ketika tak ada tespon lagi dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Inuyasha?" Panggilnya lagi sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu didepannya dan dengan enggan Inuyasha pun mulai beranjak dari acara rebahannya.

Inuyasha mulai terdiam ditempat. Ia bingung dan ia lupa kemana tadi ia melempar kunci kamarnya.

"Inuyasha? kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Tanya Tsuyu memastikan walau dalam benaknya ia sudah sangat khawatir.

"Emm... aku lupa dimana menyimpan kuncinya." Jawab Inuyasha yang kepalanya sudah masuk ke bagian bawah tempat tidurnya.

"Apa? tapi kau baik-baik saja 'kan? perlu Bibi bantu? kalau begitu Bibi akan panjat jendela sekarang juga." Ucap Tsuyu sang Bibi yang langsung membuat Inuyasha terkaget dan tanpa sengaja ia telah membenturkan kepalanya dibawah tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan!" Perintah Inuyasha yang masih mencari-cari kunci kamarnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bi.. dan aku tidak apa-apa!" Ucapnya lagi seraya mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang tambah sakit akibat benturan tadi.

"Sial!.. kenapa kepalaku yang sakit ini harus bertambah sakit dengan benturan tadi.?" Celoteh Inuyasha yang pandangannya sudah tertuju pada sebuah benda kecil didekat lemarinya. Apa lagi kalau bukan sebuah kunci yang sedari tadi ia cari.

Cleklek.. Krieett.

"Ma...-"

"Inuyasha kau tidak apa-apa 'kan? Bibi khawatir sekali.. Bibi takut kau terkunci selamanya didalam kamar ini." Ucap Tsuyu panjang lebar seraya menatap lekat mata keponakannya sambil menyentuh lekuk wajah tersebut.

Hening.

"Inuyasha?.. kenapa pipimu hangat? kamu sakit? wajahmu juga kelihatan pucat?" Tanya Tsuyu kembali dan Inuyasha hanya diam seribu bahasa tanpa mau menjawab, namun ia memberi isyarat dengan cara menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan bohong pada bibi, Inuyasha! sedari minggu-minggu kemarin kau terlihat kurang sehat, bibi khawatir pad-"

"Aku baik-baik saja,bi!" Potong Inuyasha seraya melepaskan kedua tangan Bibinya dari kedua pipinya.

"Kalau pusing... sebenarnya hanya sedikit pusing."

"Kau sudah minum obat, Inuyasha? kalau belum, Bibi akan belikan." Tawar Tsuyu yang masih dengan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak suka obat!" Ucap Inuyasha dingin dan ia pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya kembali diranjangnya.

Tsuyu terdiam dan ia pun mulai mengikuti arah jalan Inuyasha dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebelah keponakanya tersebut.

"Kau jangan menyembunyikan rahasia dari Bibi, Inuyasha..anggaplah Bibi ini Ibumu sendiri, karena Bibi pun sudah menganggapmu sebagai anak sendiri." Ucap Tsuyu panjang lebar sambil mengelus-elus helaian sehitam malam keponakannya.

"Kenapa Bibi tidak menikah saja?" Tanya Inuyasha tiba-tiba pada bibinya tersebut.

Tsuyu mulai terdiam namun ia malah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman pada keponakannya tersebut.

"Bibi hanya belum menemukan orang yang cocok, Inuyasha..dan nanti juga Bibi akan menikah." Ucap Tsuyu kemudian.

"Baguslah.. jadi Bibi tidak akan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku karena sibuk dengan keluarga baru Bibi." Ucap Inuyasha santai dan malah membuat Tsuyu seakan ingin tertawa.

"Jangan khawatir, Bibi janji! Bibi akan terus memperhatikanmu, merawatmu, menjagamu.. me-"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" Potong Inuyasha dengan nada kesalnya.

"Oh.. ya sudah.. nanti kau segera makan ya! Bibi mau pulang dulu, karena sebentar lagi malam tiba."

"Mau diantar?" Tawar Inuyasha pada Bibinya yang sudah beranjak sedari tadi.

"Tidak usah.." Tolak Tsuyu lembut seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

"Bukankah ini hampir malam? akan sangat bahaya bagi seorang perempuan seperti Bibi kalau berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini." Ucap Inuyasha yang seakan-akan sedang menakuti bibinya tersebut.

"Oh.. baiklah.." Balas Tsuyu yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

Malam pun tiba. Disebuah gang yang lumayan luas, Inuyasha terus mengayuh sepedanya dengan tenang karena takut Bibinya akan terjatuh karena kecepatan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau setiap hari bibi melewati tempat seperti ini." Ucap Inuyasha memecah keheningan.

"Bibi 'kan sudah terbiasa, lagi pula Bibi itu pemberani! tidak seperti kau.. hehe."

"Maksudnya aku pengecut? begitu?" Tanya Inuyasha yang terlihat sangat kesal.

"Hehe.. maaf." Balas Tsuyu kemudian.

Ckit.

Inuyasha mulai mengerem laju sepedanya ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah rumah disampingnya.

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu, Inuyasha? Kakek dan Nenek pasti sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Tsuyu dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Dan menyerahkan pipi juga tubuhku untuk di cubiti? tidak!" Tolak Inuyasha yang mulai merinding karena ingat akan kejadian dulu saat Kakek dan Neneknya mencubiti seluruh tubuhnya karena gemas.

"Hehehe.. ya sudah hati-hati dijalan ya, cepatlah atau nanti Kakek dan Nenek akan segera datang." Perintah Tsuyu yang mulai clingukan melihat arah sekelilingnya.

"Hum.. baikla..-"

"Inuyashaaa..." Teriak dua orang paruh baya dari kejauhan yang langsung membuat wajah Inuyasha menghoror.

"Baiklah, Bi.. selamat malam!" Pamit Inuyasha sudah mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat untuk menjauh (baca: kabur) dari tempat tersebut.

"TIDAK..." Teriak seorang Kakek tua sambil memukuli lantai kayu dibawahnya dengan berlinang air mata setelah melihat kepergian Inuyasha, sang cucu.

"Tsuyu! kenapa kau tidak bawa masuk Inuyasha, hah?"

Tanya seorang wanita tua sambil menatap mata Tsuyu lekat dengan sebelah matanya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh putrinya.

"Ibu.. Inuyasha 'kan anak yang sibuk.." Ucap Tsuyu yang bingung mau memberikan sebuah alasan.

"Tapi 'kan Ibu ini Neneknya! masa dia tidak ada waktu barang sedikit pun?" Ucap wanita tua tersebut masih dengan tatapan mautnya

"Ehh... aku.. aku harus mencuci piring dulu..." Elak Tsuyu yang mulai berlari kedalam meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya begitu saja.

Sementara itu di gang yang sama, Inuyasha masih mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai.

"Fyuh.. hampir saja.." Gumam Inuyasha sambil membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada seluruh tubuhnya kalau ia terus ada di rumah Kakek Neneknya tadi.

Ia terus mengayuh sepedanya sampai tibalah ia disebuah jalan raya. Dan mata nya yang indah itu tak henti-hentinya melihat keindahan di malam hari ini.

Ckit.

Dengan segera Inuyasha langsung menghentikan laju sepedanya secara mendadak ketika ia menatap langit yang bertabur jutaan bintang dilangit tersebut. Ia terdiam, dilangit yang gelap itu, Inuyasha melihat sebuah bulan sabit yang seakan terlihat indah di matanya. Ia terus terdiam, memandang cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh bulan tersebut. Ia tahu bahwa bulan sabit itu tidak memancarkan cahaya sendiri melainkan hanyamemantulkan cahaya dari matahari. Bahkan ia juga tahu kalau bulan itu sangat jelek jika dilihat menggunakan alat pembesar seperti teropong dan alat-alat lainnya.

Namun pikirannya seakan berkata lain. Bulan sabit tersebut seakan terlihat indah dan cantik di matanya. Setelah lama melihat bulan sabit tersebut, Inuyasha mulai mengayuh kembali sepedanya menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

Hening.

Si pemilik iris Hazel itu tak henti-hentinya mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam yang menyuguhkan sejuta keindahan di matanya. Angin malam berhembus dan menerpa wajah putih susunya, dan selanjutnya mengangkat helaian rambut peraknya seakan mengajaknya untuk berdansa bersama.

Di kedua tangannya terkepal dua buah benda yang sama namun berbeda ukuran. Jari-jari tangannya terus bergerak, memainkan kedua buah benda berbentuk lingkaran tersebut.

Matanya yang indah itu mulai terpejam, bahkan ia ingat ketika dulu sering mengajak seorang bocah kecil nan manis untuk melihat indahnya malam dilangit yang luas itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, hanya melihat keindahan dari sebuah bulan sabit yang sedang bersinar di malam seperti ini.

"Sesshomaru?" Panggil seorang wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. Namun yang dipanggil tak menyahut barang sedikit pun.

"Sesshomaru.. Ibu mau bicara, ini.. mengenai pernikahanmu, Nak.." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut dengan banyak jeda di tiap katanya, yang sontak menghentikan pergerakan jari-jari Sesshomaru yang sedang memainkan kedua buah benda ditangannya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin seolah mengatakan 'aku tak peduli'.

"Satu bulan lagi.." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut yang sekarang sukses membuat mata Sesshomaru terbelalak saking kagetnya.

"Pernikahan mu dengan Kagura, akan di laksanakan sebulan lagi.." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang berubah-ubah.

"Kenapa baru bilang sekarang, hah? kau bilang satu bulan lagi?" Ucap Sesshomaru emosi dan langsung membuat Ibunya terdiam ditempat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tadinya Ibu mau bilang tadi siang.. tapi, karena tadi siang itu kau terlihat sibuk.. jadi Ibu.. baru bilang sekarang.." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru bertabur jeda.

"Ayahmu yang mempercepat tanggal dan bulan pernikahanmu, Nak.. katanya.. agar kau tidak terlalu membuang-buang waktu dan agar kau bisa segera meneruskan Shikon no tama Corp..dan.." Tambahnya lagi dengan kata yang menggantung diakhir kalimatnya, membuat mata Sesshomaru memicing penasaran.

"Melupakan anak itu!"

DEG.

PRANG!

Wanita cantik tersebut mulai terdiam ditempat saking shock nya melihat putranya langsung menghanamkan kepalan tangannya kearah jendela disebelahnya sampai hancur berkeping-keping.

Tes..

Setetes cairan berwarna merah kental mulai mengalir dan terjatuh diatas pecahan kaca yang berserakan dilantai porselen berwarna putih itu.

Wanita cantik dengan surai perak panjang tersebut mulai menutup mulutnya dengan kemetaran. Ia kaget, ia takut dan ia khawatir melihat sikap putra tercintanya kembali berubah.

"Sessho..." Gumamnya lirih ketika melihat putranya tersebut mulai membuka kepalan tangannya yang berdarah.

Sesshomaru mulai terdiam ketika melihat dua buah benda yang sedari tadi ia genggam kini berlumur darahnya sendiri.

"Sessho.. ay-ayo kita mas..-"

"Dimana Inutaisho?" Potong Sesshomaru dengan nada kasarnya ditambah dengan tatapan matanya yang kini sudah berubah.

"Ayahmu..-"

"DIMANA?" Bentak Sesshomaru yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam namun dengan cepat sang Ibu langsung mencegat jalannya.

"Sessho.. ayahmu sedang tidak ada.. dan.. dia sedang ada pertemuan diluar Kota.." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru mencari alasan sambil menarik tangan putranya sekuat tenaga.

"Lepaskan tanganku! akan kubunuh Orang tua sialan itu!" Ucap Sesshomaru dengan emosinya. Bahkan ditangannya sekarang sudah tergenggam sebuah pedang yang begitu terlihat tajam dan langsung membuat Ibunya terkaget dan dengan cepat ia pun segera menempatkan dirinya diambang pintu sambil mengunci pintu tersebut dengan rapatnya.

"Menyingkir kau!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin pada Ibunya namun Ibunya tersebut bersikeras untuk tetap menghalangi jalan Sesshomaru dengan air mata yang mulai menetes terus menerus.

"Dari pada kau bunuh Ayahmu lebih baik kau bunuh Ibu saja!" Tawar Ibu Sesshomaru dengan nada sepasrah mungkin.

"Lakukan!" Tambahnya lagi dengan nada menantang dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru pun langsung mengarahkan ujung pedangnya ke leher Ibunya yang masih terlihat tenan-tenang saja.

"Akan kulakukan jika itu maumu!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin namun wanita cantik tersebut belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Lakukan jika kau bisa, Nak.. jika itu.. akan membuatmu senang.. tapi berjanjilah pada Ibu.. kalau kau akan bersikap baik seperti dulu, seperti saat-saat kau bersama anak itu!"

Deg.

Mata Sesshomaru mulai terbelalak ketika Ibunya mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir barusan.

"Ibu senang.. dengan sikap baikmu.. dan Ibu juga senang.. ketika kau mudah sekali tersenyum pada anak itu.. bahkan.. Ibu juga senang dengan kehadirannya disisimu! jadi Ibu mohon.." Ucapnya yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati putranya yang seakan terdiam mengingat seseorang.

"Ibu mohon, Nak.. kau jangan seperti ini lagi.." Pinta Ibu Sesshomaru yang tahu-tahu sudah menyingkirkan pedang yang berada di tangan putranya tersebut.

Wanita cantik itu mulai tersenyum walau masih dengan berlinang air mata, dan dengan perlahan ia mulai mengajak putranya dan mendudukkannya disebuah kursi di belakang mereka.

Dan dengan cepat ia pun segera pergi mencari sesuatu untuk putranya diruangan lain.

Sesshomaru masih terdiam, dan ia akui bahwa ia memang mudah tersenyum dengan anak yang dimaksudkan oleh Ibunya tadi.

Dan ia juga akui sikap buruknya memang mulai berubah semenjak ia mengenal bocah manis itu 9 tahun yang lalu.

"Ssh.." Ringgis Sesshomaru ketika ia merasakan tangan kirinya terasa perih dan terbakar, dan ketika ia menengok ternyata Ibunya sudah datang dan sekarang sedang mengobati luka ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Nak.. perihnya tidak akan lama." Ucap Ibu Sesshomaru menenangkan putranya ketika ia sedang membersihkan luka tersebut dengan cairan alkohol. Ibu Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum ketika ia sudah selesai mengobati tangan putranya dan dengan segera ia pun mulai menyimpan kembali kotak P3K nya disebuah meja.

Matanya mulai memicing ketika ia melihat sebuah kotak persegi yang berada di sebelah meja tersebut, dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai membuka kotak itu untuk melihat isinya. Ibu Sesshomaru mulai terdiam ketika ia melihat isi dari kotak tersebut. Ia tersenyum, dan ia tahu persis siapa bocah dalam poto-poto tersebut, walau pun ia tak tahu nama bocah itu dan yang ia tahu putranya tersebut selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Sayang'.

Dengan cepat Ibu Sesshomaru mulai menyimpat poto-poto tersebut kembali pada tempatnya dan dengan segera ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah putranya yang masih terdiam dikursinya.

"Sessho.. ini sudah malam, lebih baik kau segera tidur! bukannya besok kau bekerja?" Tanya Ibunya tersebut yang sekarang sudah bisa tersenyum cerah kembali dihadapan Sesshomaru.

"Besok minggu." Jawab Sesshomaru dingin tanpa mau menatap kearah Ibunya. "Oh.. begitu ya.. berarti kau tidak bekerja? hum.. kalau begitu, itu tinggal dulu ya, selamat malam, Nak." Ucapnya lagi seranya mencium kening putranya dengan lembut dan sesaat kemudian Ibunya tersebut sudah menutup pintu kamar Sesshomaru dengan rapat.

Hening.

Dengan perlahan Sesshomaru mulai membuka kepalan tangan sebelah kanannya yang sekarang menampakkan sepasang benda yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggamannya.

"Setidaknya salah satu dari kita tidak saling melupakan!" Gumam Sesshomaru yang kembali mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat menutup kedua buah cincin perak ditangannya.

Pagi yang tenang di kediaman Keluarga Sesshomaru. Di sebuah taman yang indah dimana terdapat berbagai macam bunga yang cantik dengan beragam jenis warna dan ukuran, terdapat seorang seorang wanita cantik yang sedang menyirami tanaman tersebut sambil bersenandung ria, dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Ibu Sesshomaru.

"Seraplah semua air ini bunga-bunga kecil, agar kalian tetap terlihat cantik dan mempesona." Ucapnya sambil terus menyirami tanaman mawar putih tersebut.

"Cantik sekali bunganya.." Ucap seorang gadis yang langsung menghentikan sejenak kegiatan Ibu Sesshomaru.

"Oh.. Kagura-sayang, kapan kamu datang, Nak?" Tanya calon 'Ibu mertua'nya seraya menyimpan selang yang tadi ia gunakan.

"Baru saja.. oh iya, apa Sesshomaru ada?" Tanya Kagura sambil mengintip-ngintip lewat jendela.

"Tentu ada." Jawab Ibu Sesshomaru dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman cantiknya.

"Tapi saat kucari dia didalam tidak ada.." Ucap Kagura dengan ekspresi yang ia buat sesedih mungkin.

"Oh.. mungkin dia dikamarnya." Balas Ibu Sesshomaru seraya mendongakkan kepalanya kearah sebuah balkon yang terdapat seseorang disana.

"Begitu ya.. kalau begitu aku mau masuk dulu, aku mau mengajak Sessho-ku jalan-jalan." Ucap Kagura girang dengan ekspresi bahagianya dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah menghilang dari hadapan calon Ibu mertuanya.

Masih dengan sebuah senyum, Ibu Sesshomaru menatap kepergian Kagura dan sesaat kemudian ia pun sudah kembali pada aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

Perlahan sepasang tangan yang terlihat halus dan lembut mulai tergerak dan menempel menutupi sepasang mata yang sedang asik memandang tanpa arah.

"Sessho-sayang.. coba tebak?!" Ucap sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Kagura, memberi sebuah tebakan bodoh pada Sesshomaru.

"Lepaskan kedua tanganmu dari mataku!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin dan dengan enggan Kagura pun mulai melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tempat yang diperintahkan Sesshomaru.

"hu'uh.. oh iya, Sessho-sayang ayo kita jalan-jalan." Ajak Kagura seraya menggelantung manja disebelah tangan Sesshomaru. Tak tahukah ia kalau Sesshomaru sangat tidak menyukainya?

Hening.

Sesshomaru hanya terdiam dan tak menjawab ajakan Kagura walau hanya sebuah anggukan saja.

"Sessho~" Rengek Kagura sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sesshomaru pelan.

Perlahan iris Hazel tersebut mulai tergerak dan mulai menengok kearah bawah menatap sang Ibu yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sesshomaru singkat dan langsung membuat Kagura menjerit saking senangnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Ajak Kagura sambil menarik tangan tunangannya tersebut. "Eh..?" Kagura mulai terdiam karena merasakan tangan tunangannya itu penuh dengan perban.

"Sessho-sayang.. kenapa dengan tanganmu?" Tanya Kagura sambil mengamati tangan digenggamannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin tanpa mau memberikan alasan apapun dan dengan dingin pula ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kagura sendiri (lagi).

* * *

Suara tawa seorang bocah terdengar begitu indah ketika tawa tersebut diiringi oleh sebuah senyuman yang sangat begitu indah. Bocah manis dengan surai sehitam malam itu terus berlarian kesana-kemari ditengah sebuah taman bunga sambil mengejar seekor kupu-kupu yang juga sedang beterbangan kesana-kemari, membuat senyuman yang begitu memikat tersebut terus terukir di wajah manisnya.

Terlihat dibelakang bocah manis itu seorang wanita cantik yang sama-sama memiliki surai sehitam malam sedang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia tersenyum, ketika melihat kegiatan bocah yang adalah putranya tersebut terus-terusan mengejar seekor kelinci putih yang gemuk ditengah luasnya taman bunga tersebut. Bahkan dibelakang wanita cantik itu terdapat seorang pemuda tampan yang juga ikut tersenyum melihat kelucuan dari bocah manis itu.

"Kakak.. Ibu.. lihat ada bola bulu besar!" Panggil bocah manis itu dari jauh sambil bersusah payah mengangkat bola bulu yang ia maksud.

"Hati-hati dengan pijakanmu, Nak" Sahut Ibu dari bocah manis tersebut sambil memperhatikan kemana saja langkah putranya.

Wanita cantik itu mulai mendudukkan dirinya dibawah sebuah pohon besar yang begitu teduh dan sejuk. Ia masih terus tersenyum, sampai pemuda disebelahnya juga ikut mendudukkan diri disampingnya.

"Putra keciku milikmu, jika kau bisa menjaganya untukku." Ucap wanita cantik tersebut membuka pembicaraan sambil menatap pemuda tampan disebelahnya. "Bagaimana?" Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada tanya.

Hening.

Pemuda beriris Hazel dan bersurai perak itu masih setia terdiam ditempatnya tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari bocah manis ditaman bunga itu.

Bocah manis tersebut terus berlarian mengejar apapun sampai-sampai ia terjatuh dan tersungkur, namun dengan segera bocah tersebut kembali bangkit dan melanjutkan acara kejar-kejarannya kembali.

Wanita cantik itu kembali tersenyum dan dengan perlahan tangannya mulai tergerak dan menyentuh tangan pemuda disebelahnya seraya menggenggamkan sesuatu ditangan pemuda tersebut.

Mata pemuda tampan itu mulai memicing ketika tangannya menyentuh sesuatu didengamannya.

"Jadikan dia utuh milikmu dan aku.. mempercayakan putraku padamu, karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada putraku, Inuyasha." Ucap wanita cantik itu sambil menahan suara batuknya yang langsung membuat mata pemuda disebelahnya memicing.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku kesal dengan kata-katamu, Izayoi." Balas pemuda tampan tersebut dengan nada dinginnya namun wanita yang ia panggil Izayoi itu masih tetap tersenyum dan perlahan pandangannya mulai teralih pada bocah manis yang tak lain adalah Inuyasnya, putra kecilnya.

"Itu kenyataan dan itu adalah takdir yang tak bisa kuhindari, tak lama lagi aku harus pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.. dan kau adalah orang yang ku percaya untuk menjaga putraku setelah adikku, dan mungkin itu adalah takdir dan kehidupan yang harus kau jalani, Sesshomaru.. dan..!"

"Tanpa kau katakan semua keinginanmu itu, aku memang akan tetap melakukannya!." Potong pemuda tampan tersebut yang tak lain adalah Sesshomaru. Ia terdiam dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai menggenggam erat kedua benda yang diberikan Izayoi tadi.

'Aku akan menjadikannya milikku, hanya milikku!.' Ucapnya berjanji dalam hati.

* * *

"Sessho-sayang, ayo kita kesana!" Ajak Kagura yang langsung menyadarkan Sesshomaru dari ingatan masa lalunya.

Dan dengan perlahan tangannya yang tergenggam kuat itu mulai terlepas dari kedua benda dibalik kerah bajunya.

'Penghalang.' Ucap Sesshomaru kesal dalam hati setelah ia melihat gadis menyebalkan didepannya, yang tak lain adalah Kagura.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: Fyuhh... akhirnya fic ini bisa lanjut lagi setelah akhir-akhir ini saya sibuk dengan sebuah tugas (?) -_-

Dan scene Sessho ama Ibunya sebenarnya pernah terjadi dikelurga ane, sungguh Ibu yang keterlaluan sayangnya ama anak (ditendang Aniki)

oke.. Review?


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelum lanjut, seperti biasa, saya akan balas Review.. dan terimakasih sudah RnR XD

* * *

*Lee Kibum: Selamat datang dan terimakasih sudah mau baca ff aneh ini, jehehe.. Dan pasti Inu-chan akan dapat mengingat Sesshomaru kembali. Salam kenal juga Lee . :D

*Hikari Vongola: Silahkan dek, tapi bawa obor sendiri ya? (pletak) Hum.. kemana aja dong ?masa baru tahu disini Inuyashanya versi human dan SessInunya juga nanti ada waktu kok (plak), Jehehe.

*Aira Uchiha: Jehehe.. maaf ane lupa kasih tahu kalau SessInu nya gak ada di chap sebelumnya, and yang ada cuma flashbackan doang.

And satu lagi, Aira gak perlu nyaranin Sessho buat jadi Psycho karena dia emang sudah ane suruh jadi Psycho (pletak) XD.

Dan Aira mungkin lagi beruntung, karena di chap ini Sessho jadi tukang daging XD (DipanggangSessho).

*UzumakiKagari: SessInu ada kok (pletak) jehehe.. dan Sessho emang anak yang durhaka ama mamihnya sendiri (disantetSessho) Dan sekarang sudah lanjut lagi xD

* Phoenix Emperor: Terimakasih Phoenix dan terimakasih juga sudah RnR nya. ;)

*Azure'czar (Gueste): Sebegitu bencinya Azu sama Kagurun.. eh.. Kagore.. eh.. Kangguru? (pletak)

Jehehe.. oke saya emang sweatdrop loh (duak). Dan maaf saya nya lupa bilang kalau di chap kemarin SessInu atau NaraInunya gak ada and hanya flashbackan doang. Sessho bakalan nikah loh ama maniac kipas itu (muka menghoror) Dan untuk Naraku. azue bisa lihat bagaimana perasaan Naraku yang sebenarnya ke Inu-chan. Tapi di chap selanjutnya, selanjutnya dan selannnjuttnya lagi XD.

*mariashine87: Oke, ini sudah lanjut lagi dan terimakasih sudah RnR . :)

*YukiMiku (Guest): Jahaha.. jangan khawatir, Miku-chan masih baanyak kok yang bisa dipukul, Sessho XD, kalau mau Miku-chan bakalan saya tawarin (dibakar) bercanda-bercanda XD.

*Byakuya-White Night: Jyah.. masih mikirin LEMON nih? tapi tenang, lemon ada tuh sekilo (diperas) jehehe.. oke.. LEMON memang ada kok, tapi di chap selannjjuttnyyaa lagi XD.

*Yulh Net8 (Guest): Perasaan yang mana Yulh-chan?

Seorang anak emang mudah tertarik loh ama orang yang sudah diarasa nyaman bersamanya, tapi untuk lebih jelasnya masih banyak flashback kok. Atau perasannya yang sekarang? tapi itu masih jauh loh ceritanya XD. Dan Naraku emang Sadis (suer). jahaha

Dan untuk akhir fic ini saya mau membuatnya berakhirrr... (Rahasi XD).

* * *

Oke.. selamat membaca Chap 6 :)

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Pair:SessInu

Rate: T apa M ya? M kayaknya deh ==a

Genre: Tragedy/Drama

Warning: Shounen-ai, Phedophile, GORE, typo(s), bahasa sekehendak Author, de el el

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Gadis cantik itu, atau bisa kita panggil, Kagura terus berlarian kesana kemari untuk mencari apa yang ia inginkan untuk segera ia bawa pulang. Padahal supir yang ia bawa sudah tidak sanggup menahan dan mengangkat benda-benda di kedua tangannya, bahkan ia pun nyaris terjatuh.

"Berikan sebagian padaku!" Pinta Sesshomaru pada supir Kagura yang terlihat kesusahan berjalan karena pandangannya sudah tertutupi oleh bawaan milik majikannya tersebut.

"Ti-tidak udah, Tuan.. saya sendiri.. bisa membawanya." Tolak supir tersebut dengan jalan yang terlihat oleng kesana kemari.

Sesshomaru terdiam, sampai tiba-tiba pandangannya teralih pada seorang anak gadis yang sedang menjual dua buket bunga mawar merah dan mawar hitam. Perlahan Sesshomaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari Mall tersebut. Dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju anak gadis penjual bunga mawar tadi.

"Boleh aku membelinya?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang sukses membuat anak gadis tersebut terkejut namun juga bercampur senang.

"Silahkan, Tuan.. mau yang mana?" Tanya anak gadis itu seraya melihat kedalam Mall yang terdapat Kagura yang sedang kebingungan mencari seseorang.

"Oh.. saya sarankan bunga mawar merah ini untuk kekasih, Tuan yang ada disana." Tawar anak gadis tersebut seraya menyodorkan buket bunga mawar nya. Namun Sesshomaru masih belum menjawab. Ia terus terdiam sambil matanya terus mengamati bunga-bunga mawar tersebut.

"Mau dua tangkai bunga mawar, Tuan? ini melambangkan perasaan Tuan pada kekasih anda. Atau mau tiga tangkai bunga mawar? yang melambangkan kalau anda mencintai kekasih anda. Atau anda mau tujuh tangkai bunga mawar? itu pun kalau anda sudah tergila-gila pada kekasih anda. Atau mau sembilan tangkai bunga mawar? yang melambangkan keber-"

"Aku mau mawar hitam!" Potong Sesshomaru tiba-tiba pada anak gadis yang terlihat kaget tersebut.

"Tapi mawar hitam melambangkan kema-"

"Amabil uang ini dan bawa saja kembaliannya." Potong Sesshomaru lagi dan langsung membuat anak gadis tersebut terdiam namun menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Sessho~" Panggil Kagura yang tiba-tiba saja langsung berlari kearah tunangannya yang sedang terdiam menatap bunga mawar hitam ditangannya.

"Sessho-sayang.. rupanya kau disini, Hum.. ayo kita pulang sekarang." Aajak Kagura yang terlihat sudah puas berbelanja.

"Eh.. mawar? Sessho~ aku mau mawar merah.. aku tidak mau mawar hitam.." Pinta Kagura manja namun tak membuat Sesshomaru menoleh barang sedikitppun.

"Ayo pulang." Ajak Sesshomaru dingin seraya melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kagura yang terlihat masih mengoceh.

Hening.

"Aarrghh.." Jerit Kagura prustasi karena sikap dingin Sesshomaru padanya.

"Mau bunga, Nona?" Tawar anak gadis penjual bunga mawar tadi yang langsung membuat darah Kagura seakan mendidih. Namun dengan perlahan Kagura mulai menarik napasnya mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya dan dengan cepat senyum cantiknya pun sudah kembali dan kali ini ia persembahkan pada anak gadis penjual bunga tadi.

"Maaf gadis kecil, apakah kau yang menawarkan bunga tadi pada tunanganku?" Tanya Kagura dengan tatapan sedingin es pada anak gadis didepannya yang langsung meneguk ludah takut.

"I-iya.." Jawabnya tergagap sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik buket mawar merah di kedua tangannya.

"Lain kali tawarkan bunga yang lebih bagus pada orang-orang disekelilingmu!" Perintah Kagura dingin seraya meninggalkan gadis kecil yang masih ketakutan itu.

"Hu-uh! pantas saja tunanganmu itu membeli mawar hitam, mungkin dia ingin mendoakan kematianmu segera, hahaha.." Ucap tawa anak gadis tadi yang juga ikut meninggalkan tempatnya barusan.

Mobil mewah berwarna merah tersebut terus melaju melewati berbagai macam tempat yang masih ramai didatangi para pengunjung. Tapi beda lagi dengan sebuah tempat sepi dan dingin yang sekarang ada dalam pikiran, Sesshomaru.

"Sessho-sayang.. lihat, baguskan kalung yang aku beli tadi?" Ucap Kagura seraya memamerkan sebuah kalung mas berlian yang sangat indah.

"Sessho.. lihat aku!" Rengek Kagura pada tunangannya tersebut. "Se-"

"Berhenti disini!" Potong Sesshomaru pada supir didepannya.

"Sessho~ kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Kagura yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh sosok tunangannya tersebut.

Merinding.

Itulah yang dirasakan Kagura saat melihat gerbang besar didepannya.

"Pemakaman? mau apa Sesshomaru kesana?" Gumam Kagura dengan nada takutnya. "Sessho~ jangan lama-lama!" Teriak Kagura dari jauh dan sukses menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru untuk masuk kegerbang didepannya.

"Pulanglah!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin dan sedetik kemudian ia pun sudah melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk memasuki gerbang didepannya.

"Nona?" Panggil supir didepan Kagura meminta keputusan selanjutnya.

"Jalan!" Perintah Kagura dingin dan sesaat kemuadian mobil mewah berwarna merah tersebut kembali melaju.

Sesmentara itu, terlihat sosok Sesshomaru yang sedang mengelilingi makam umum tersebut demi mencari nama yang ia cari di ratusan nisan dingin disekelilingnya. Iris Hazel itu terus menjelajah membaca tulisan tiap tulisan yang ia harapkan akan segera ia temukan. Matanya mulai memicing ketika ia membaca sebuah nisan dipojok tempat tersebut yang bertuliskan 'Izayoi'.

"Selamat sore, Izayoi.?" Sapa Sesshomaru pada nisan dingin didepannya. Sesshomaru mulai menjongkok kan dirinya seraya menyimpan buket mawar hitam tersebut didepan makam yang sedang ia kunjungi.

"Maaf aku jarang menemuimu, bahkan.. mungkin aku tidak pantas untuk menemuimu karena aku tidak bisa menepati semua keinginanmu dengan baik. Aku membuatnya menderita, bukan bahagia, bahkan aku telah membuatnya berubah.. tidak seperti dulu lagi.." Ucap Sesshomaru panjang lebar dengan jeda di tiap kalimatnya. "Bahkan aku tidak yakin akan bisa menemaninya seperti yang kau harapkan, I-"

"Siapa disana?" Tanya Seseorang dibelakang Seshhomaru yng ternyata adalah Inuyasha. Sesshomaru mulai berdiri dan perlahan ia mulai membalikkan badannya kebelakang. Mata Inuyasha mulai memicing kesal ketika ia tahu siapa yang berada di dekat makam Ibunya.

"Sedang apa kau dimakam, Ibuku?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'enyahlah kau'.

"Cuma sedang melihat-lihat saja, Nona." Jawab Sesshomaru santai diikuti senyum yang membuat Inuyasha kesal.

"Berhentilah tersenyum bodoh padaku, Sesshomaru! tak tahukah kalau senyummu itu telah membuatku muak?!" Ucap Inuyasha yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati sosok Sesshomaru yang masih terdiam. Inuyasha mulai menjongkokkan dirinya didepan makam sang Ibu sambil mengelus nisannya.

"Mawar hitam?" Gumam Inuyasha bingung dengan tatapan yang sekarang tertuju kearah Sesshomaru.

"Bukan aku!" Elak Sesshomaru tiba-tiba dan Inuyasha hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman aneh.

"Kuharap orang itu tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui dimana makam keluarganya!" Ucap Inuyasha santai dan ia pun mulai melempar buket mawar hitam tersebut dari makam Ibunya kearah Sesshomaru. "Halo, Ibu.. maaf aku telat mengunjungimu, apa kau merindukanku?" Tanya Inuyasha yang masih setia mengelus nisan Ibunya tersebut. "Mau kutebak lagi? pasti iya." Ucapnya dengan diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan seseorang pada Ibu, perkenalkan orang yang ada didepanku ini namanya Sesshomaru seorang Guru yang sangat meneyabalkan bagiku!" Tambahnya lagi dengan sebuah tatapan merendahkan kearah Sesshomaru. "Dan.. -"

"Ku harap anakmu yang nakal ini bisa sedikit lebih sopan kepada seorang Guru!" Potong Sesshomaru dengan nada dinginnya dan langsung membuat Inuyasha mendengus kesal. "Silahkan lanjutkan kembali perbincangan Ibu dan anak kalian." Tambah Sesshomaru lagi masih dengan nada dinginnya dan sesaat kemudian ia pun sudah menjauh dari dekat Inyasha.

Hening.

"Ibu lihat itu? bukan kah itu menyebalkan?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan nada kesalnya dan dengan cepat iapun mulai memungut buket mawar hitam yang tadi ia lempar dan ia mulai melemparnya kembali kearah Sesshomaru atau lebih tepatnya kekepala Sesshomaru.

Tap

Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia tahu ada yang melempari kepalanya dengan sesuatu.

Perlahan ia mulai membalikkan badannya kembali seraya memungut buket mawar hitam yang dilempar Inuyasha tadi kearahnya. Bahkan terlihat jelas dimata Sesshomau bahwa sosok muridnya tersebut sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan marah.

"Kau membenciku, Nona? sampai-sampai kau melempari ku dengan mawar hitam ini?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin sambil terus menatap buket mawar hitam ditangannya.

"Ya! aku sangat membencimu! sangat dan sangat membencimu!" Jawab Inuyasha dengan nada kerasnya. Ia mulai mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ingin rasanya ia segera menghabisi orang didepannya ini yang telah membuat amarahnya semakin bertambah.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sesshomaru santai dan tanpa menghiraukan Inuyasha ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Inuyasha mulai geram dan ia mulai menegepalkan kedua tangannya lebih erat dan kuat dari yang tadi. Entah kenapa emosinua selalu melunjak-lunjak tak terkendali setiap ia berhadapan dengan sosok pria didepannya.

"SIALAN KAU SESSHOMARU!" Teriak Inuyasha sekeras mungkin dan sontak langsung menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru lagi. "AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU DAN AKU HARAP TAK PERNAH MENGENALMU!" Tambahnya lagi masih dengan nada emosinya.

Sakit.

Dada Sesshomaru terasa sakit sekali setelah ia mendengar perkataan Inuyasha barusan. Ia tahu ia salah dan ia pantas menerima semua kebencian itu. Tapi beda lagi dengan kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Inuyasha padanya. Kata itu terasa sangat sakit sekali lebih sakit dari kata membenci tadi.

"Jadi.. kalau kita tak saling menegenal, kau tak akan membenci ku, Nona?" Tanya Sesshomaru tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terkaget karena pertanyaan tersebut. "Andai saja waktu dapat diputar mungkin aku bisa menghindarkan diri untukmu agar kau tidak mengenalku dan aku tak menegelmu. Tapi sayangnya takdir berkata lain kita malah bertemu, saling mengenal.. dan akhirnya saling membenci. Jangan khawatir, Nona mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu dan kau akan bahagia atas hal itu, sampai jumpa, Nona! sampai besok." Tandas Sesshomaru yang sudah lenyap dari pandangan Inuyasha.

Hening.

Inuyasha mulai terdiam.

Ia benci Sesshomaru. Ia benci dengan kata meninggalkan yang dilontarkan Sesshomaru barusan.

"Ditinggalkan .. lagi?" Gumamnya pelan dan ia pun teringat akan sosok Ibunya yang sudah lama meninggalkannya dan tak kembali lagi, selamanya.

"Tidak.." Ucapnya lirih sambil menjambaki rambutnya prustasi.

Malam pun tiba.

Bulan dan bintang masih setia menghiasi langit malam agar nampak selalu indah, namun semua itu sedang tak berpengaruh bagi sosok pria dingin seperti Sesshomaru. Ia nampak sedang asik melamun sambil terduduk disebuah bangku taman yang terlihat sudah sepi.

Dddrrtt dddrrrtt..

Suara getaran dari Handphonenya sukses membuyarkan lamunan yang sedang ia bayangkan. Ada rasa enggan baginya untuk mengangkat panggilan tersebut ketika ia tahu bahwa Ibunyalah yang sedang menghubunginya. Namun pada akhirnya iapun menjawabnya juga.

"Ya, Bu?" Jawab Sesshomaru membuka pembicaraan.

-"Nak.. kamu dimana? kenapa belum pulang? ini sudah malam."- Omel suara di seberang seluler tersebut dengan nada Khawatirnya.

"Aku ada ditaman, dan sebentar lagi aku akan pulang!" Ucap Sesshomaru yang mulai berdiri dari bangku taman tersebut.

-"Mau Ibu suruh supir untuk menjemputmu, Nak?"- Tawar Ibu Sesshomaru pada putranya tersebut.

"Tidak usah!" Tolak Sesshomaru yang langsung memutuskan sambungan tersebut secara sepihak.

Tap tap tap.

Sesshomaru terus berjalan ditengah keheningan malam sambil terus berfikir tanpa henti.

Bahkan sudah tak terhitung berapa gadis yang menawarinya untuk pulang bersama, namun yang diajak malah diam tak menanggapi sambil terus berjalan tanpa mau menyahut sedikitpun.

"Tolonggg~" Teriak suara seorang gadis meminta tolong dari arah gang yang baru saja dilewatinya.

Dengan enggan Sesshomaru mulai memberhentikan langkahnya sambil memutar balik arah langkahnya ketempat tadi.

"Tolong~" Ucap suara tersebut terus menerus tanpa henti.

Tap.

Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya di depan seorang gadis yang tersungkur tak berdaya dengan kaki yang berlumur darah.

"Tuan... tolonglah saya~" Pinta gadis tersebut dengan nada memelas dan dengan terpaksa Sesshomaru pun mulai menjongkokkan dirinya untuk mengangkat tubuh gadis tersebut.

"Serahkan semua uangmu, Tuan!" Perintah seorang pria dari belakang Sesshomaru sambil mengarahkan sebuah benda tajam diikuti oleh tiga temannya yang lain. Sedangkan gadis yang tadi akan ditolong Sesshomaru mulai pergi menjauh dan bergabung dengan para penodong tersebut.

"Cepat!" Bentak salah seorang dari ke-4 penodong tersebut emosi.

"Kalau tidak?" Tanya Sesshomaru santai tanpa mau menoleh kearah belakang.

"Hum.. apa susahnya memberikan uangmu, Tuan? anda tidak akan kami sakiti kalau anda mau bekerja sama dengan kami." Ucap gadis yang telah menjebak Sesshomaru santai seraya mengelus dan membelai wajah calon korbannya.

"Cuih..! dasar wanita jalang!" Hina salah satu dari penodong tersebut namun gadis tadi tak mananggapinya dan terus asik menggoda Sesshomaru yang masih diam tak berkutik.

"Ini terlalu lama!" Ucap kesal pria yang memegang sebuah katana dan bersiap akan menebaskannya ke arah Sesshomaru.

Crasshh..

"Aaargghh.. k-kau.." Ucap pria tersebut terbata ketika katananya sendiri malah menancap tepat di perutnya.

Darah segar mulai tersembur keluar dari mulutnya ditambah dengan darah yang keluar dari bekas luka yang berasal dari tusukan diperutnya tadi.

Sesshomaru, atau bisa kita sebut pelaku dari penusukan tersebut. Ia dengan cepat dapat memutar tangan korbannya sampai patah dan mendorong tangan tersebut agar menutuk perut si pelaku penodong yang sekarang sudah menjadi korbannya.

Sesshomaru masih terdiam tak berekspresi sama sekali atas perlakuan yang ia lakukan pada pria yang ia lukai. Sedangkan ke-4 orang lainnya mulai terdiam kaku karena kaget setelah melihat rekannya mulai menghembuskan napas terakhirnya ditangan Sesshomaru.

"Aku berterimakasih pada kalian yang telah mau menemaniku main-main malam ini. Apa lagi aku sudah lama tidak melakukan hal seperti.." Ucap Sesshomaru dengan jeda diakhir kalimatnya sementara para penodong tersebut mulai mempersiapkan senjata mereka masing-masing ketika Sesshomaru mulai melepaskan tubuh korbannya secara kasar dari katana yang sekarang dipegangnya. Perut tersebut sobek total, menampakkan usus dan organ-organ dalam lainnya sampai terburai keluar sampai menyeruakkan bau amis yang sangat menyengat. "Menghabisi nyawa seseorang!" Lanjut Sesshomaru dingin dan.. Crashh..

"Aaaaa.." Teriak gadis tersebut ketakutan ketika melihat tubuh temannya sudah tergeletak dengan kepala yang menggelinding kearah kakinya.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengerikkan dengan mata nyaris keluar dengan mulut yang menganga mengeluarkan lidahnya.

"Ayo lari!" Ucap salah satu pria tersebut mengusulkan dan sedetik kemudian merekapun sudah memacu kaki mereka untuk kabur dari kematian.

"Ja-jangan tinggalkan aku.." Ucap takut gadis tersebut ketika melihat Sesshomaru mulai berjalan kearahnya.

"Ja-jangan.." Pintanya lirih namun Sesshomaru malah melewati gadis tersebut tanpa mau meliriknya sama sekali dan selanjutnya ia pun mulai mengejar kedua pria yang berlari barusan.

"Cepat!" Perintah pria satunya namun dengan satu lompatan Sesshomaru sudah berhasil menangkap kedua pria tersebut sampai tersungkur dan menggesek tanah dengan kasarnya.

"A-ampuni kami.. ma-af.." Ucap salah satu dari mereka meminta ampunan dari Sesshomaru.

"Kami.. janji, tidak akan melakukan ini lagi!" Tambah pria satunya sambil menahan sakit karena wajahnya yang cecet dan berdarah setelah bergesekan langsung dengan tanah dibawahnya.

"Tidak meyakinkan." Ucap Sesshomaru dingin dan iapun mulai mengangkat katana yang dipegangnya kearah kedua pria dibawah kedua kakinya.

Crasshh..

"Aargh.." Jerit kedua pria tersebut ketika telapak tangan mereka berhasil ditusuk oleh katana Sesshomaru.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sesshomaru santai seakan ia tak merasa telah melakukan perbuatan tersebut.

Darah terus mengalir dari telapak tangan mereka dan Sesshomaru makin menancapkan katananya ketanah semakin dalam sampai hanya ujungnya saja yang sekarang tertinggal.

"Sshh,.. ampun, Tuan." Ringgis salah satu pria tersebut kesakitan namun Sesshomaru masih diam tak menanggapi. Ia mulai menengok kearah belakang, melihat gadis jalang yang telah menipunya tadi yang masih terdiam ketakutan.

"Kau, kemari!" Perintah Sesshomaru pada gadis dibelakangnya dan dengan gemetaran gadis tersebut mulai berjalan mendekati Sesshomaru.

"I-iya, Tuan.." Ucap gadis tersebut masih dengan nada ketakutannya.

"Bunuh salah satu dari mereka untukku!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin sambil melempar sebuah belati kearah gadis tersebut.

"Kumohon.. jangan lakukan ini!" Pinta salah satu pria tersebut pada teman wanitanya.

"Lakukan!" Perintah Sesshomaru lagi dan dengan gemetaran gadis tersebut mulai mendekati salah satu temannya.

"Kumohon,.. jangan aku!"

"Maaf.." Ucap gadis tersebut lirih sambil mengangkat belatinya tinggi-tinggi dan menutup kedua matanya dengan rapat.

Crashh..

"Aarghh.."

Darah kembali mengalir dari salah satu tubuh pria tadi, atau lebih tepatnya darah yang mengalir dari pangkal leher pria tersebut.

Gadis jalang itu mulai berdiri, dan setetes air mata mulai mengalir karena ia sudah membunuh salah satu temannya tersebut dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai mendekati Sesshomaru yang sedang bersandar ditembok menunggu selsainya pekerjaan yang ia suruhkan pada gadis tadi.

"Sudah.. hiks.. Tuan." Lapor gadis tersebut mengintrupeksi kegiatan Sesshomaru.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Sesshomaru dingin namun langsung membuat gadis tersebut tersenyum senang.

"Sam-"

Crashh..

Gedubrak.

"Terimakasih juga atas nyawamu!" Lanjut Sesshomaru dingin sambil melangkahi mayat tanpa kepala dibawah kakinya tersebut.

Sedangkan si pria terakhir mulai bersusah payah melepaskan katana yang menancap ditangannya sebelum Sesshomaru datang menghampirinya.

Tap.

Sesshomaru mulai menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan pria yang terlihat sangat ketakutan itu.

"Ja-jangan bunuh saya, Tu-Tuan.." Pinta pria tersebut meminta belas kasihan dari Sesshomaru namun anehnya Sesshomaru sendiri malah mengeluarkan dompetnya dan melempari wajah pria tersebut dengan seleruh uang didompetnya tadi.

"Kau ingin uang 'kan? ambil uang itu, aku tidak memerlukannya!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin namun pria tersebut masih terdiam ketakutan ditempatnya ditambah dengan tatapan bingung dari kedua bola matanya.

"Tapi dengan satu syarat!"

Deg.

Tambah Sesshomaru yang langsung membuat jantung pria tersebut seakan berhenti berdetak.

"Nyawamu dibayar uangku!"

Crash..

"Aaa.."

Hening.

Sesshomaru masih terdiam ditempatnya sekarang ketika ia tahu bahwa semua permainannya telah berakhir begitu saja.

"Terimakasih." Gumam Sesshomaru pelan pada mayat didepannya. Dan ia pun mulai mencabut belati yang menancap tepat dikening peria tersebut. Mata mayat pria tersebut terlihat melotot seakan mau keluar dan itu membuatnya memicing kesal.

Ccash cras crah..

Sessomaru terus menancapi korbannya dengan belati yang tadi, ia sobek wajah mayat tersebut dengan gemas, bahkan ia tidak peduli darah dari mayat tersebut sudah mengotori baju yang ia kenakkan. Bahkan sebuah bola mata sudah menggelinding keluar dari tempatnya dengan berlumur darah dan masih terlihat ada sedikit daging yang menempel disana.

Dan entah sejak kapan Sesshomaru mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyum puas ketika melihat wajah mayat tersebut sudah hancur tak berbentuk.

"Nikmati wajah barumu!" Ucap Sesshomaru santai dan ia pun mulai berdiri sambil memunguti semua senjata tajam yang dimiliki para penodong tersebut atau sekarang kita bisa menyebutnya para korban Sesshomaru.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut bahkan tanpa belas kasihan Sesshomaru mulai menendang salah satu kepala tanpa tubuh dibawah kakinya kearah tembok batu disebelahnya. Dan selanjutnya ia pun terus berjalan dan menghilang dari tempat gelap dan sepi tersebut.

Plung plung.. plung.. kcemplung.

Suara dari barang bukti serupa benda-benda tajam yang dilempar Sesshomaru kesebuah sungai mengema dimalam yang sunyi ini.

Hening kembali.

Sesshomaru kembali terdiam dan perlahan ia pun mulai mendudul kan dirinya di pinggiran sungai tersebut. Angin malam kembali berhembus dan menerbangkan sebagian surai peraknya.

* * *

"Kakak.." Panggil suara seorang bocah dalam bayangan Sesshomaru.

Seulas senyum kini mulai terukir di bibirnya lagi ketika ia mengingat seorang bocah manis yang sedang bersusah payah naik ke pangkuannya.

"Kakak!" Panggilnya lagi dengan nada kesal ketika yang dipanggil malah asik mengamati sesuatu digenggaman tangannya. "Hiks.." Dan sekarang mulai terdengar sebuah isak kan kecil yang sontak membuat mata Sesshomaru terbelalak kaget.

"Ada apa, Sayang? kenapa mengangis, eh?" Tanya Sesshomaru seraya menghapus jejak air mata di pipi chubby bocah dipangkuannya.

"Kakak tidak menjawab.. hiks.. Kakak sibuk sendiri!" Jawab bocah manis itu sambil mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya yang masih berair.

"Maafkan, Kakak sayang, kalau begitu Kakak akan menyibukkan diri hanya untukmu." Tawar Sesshomaru yang terlihat sedang menenangkan perasaan bocah yang dicintainya itu, dan alhasil kini bocah manis tersebut kembali tersenyum ceria.

"Hehe.. Kakak janji?"

"Janji."

"Kakak tidak akan pergi.. dan terus bersama ku?"

"Tentu sayang-ku."

"Sampai aku besar?"

"Ya, dan semua ke inginanmu akan Kakak kabulkan, Sayang." Jawab Sesshomaru seraya mengelus helaian lembut sehitam malam bocah tercintanya.

"Kakak.. menikah itu apa?" Tanya bocah manis tersebut tiba-tiba sambil menggerakkan seluruh tubunya kesana kemari.

"Menikah adalah sebuah janji suci dimana sepasang mempelai yang sudah saling mengenal bahkan saling mencintai membuat sebuah ikatan sehidup semati." Jawab Sesshomaru seraya menerawang kearah langit-langit sedangkan bocah dipangkuannya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kakak senang mengenalku?" Tanya bocah manis tersebut dengan tampang berharapnya. Sedangkan Sesshomaru sendiri hanya dapat memberikan sebuah senyuman atas pertanyaan dari bocah yang ia cintai ini.

"Aku sangat dan sangat senang bisa mengenalmu-sayang." Balas Sesshomaru sambil menggenggam kedua tangan bocah tersebut dengan erat.

"Itu artinya Kakak akan menikah denganku?" Tanya bocah polos tersebut masih dengah dengan tampang berharapnya.

"Itu pasti sayang." Jawab Sesshomaru yang sekarang sedah mencium lembut kening bocah didepannya. "Kau memang hanya boleh menikah denganku!" Tambahnya lagi dengan nada memelan.

* * *

"Hum.." Gumam Sesshomaru masih dengan senyumnya ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya bersama bocah tersebut.

Sungguh ia merasa seperti orang gila karena telah mencintai bocah polos sepertinya, apalagi bocah tersebut adalah seorang pria. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cintanya memang sudah jatuh pada sosok bocah manis itu. Bocah manis yang sekarang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda manis yang sikapnya sungguh-sangat-keterlaluan.

Dan entah sudah sejak kapan senyum dibibir Sesshomaru kini menghilang. Tatapan matanya kembali dingin, seakan perasaannya yang sekarang ini juga ikut membeku karenanya.

* * *

"SIALAN KAU, SESSHOMARU!" Teriak suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja terngiang dibenaknya. "AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU DAN KUHARAP AKU TAK PERNAH MENGENALMU!" Teriak suara tersebut berulang-ulang seakan-akan telah membuat hatinya teriris-iris tipis.

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur mungkin hanya 'dia' lah satu-satunya orang yang sudah menjadikannya selemah ini. Lemah karena tak bisa jujur tentang siapa dirinya dan lemah karena ia tak sanggup membalas kata-kata menyakitkan dari pria yang ia cintai tersebut.

Sesshomaru mulai menjambak rambutnya emosi ketika ia ingat akan perbuatan bejatnya dimalam itu. Malam yang membuatnya seakan merasa bersalah.

* * *

"Satu bulan lagi, pernikahanmu dengan Kagura akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi."

* * *

"Aargghh!"

DUAK!

Sesshomaru kembali menghantamkan tangannya yang masih terbalut perban kearah sebuah pohon.

Bahkan ia tak peduli ketika kepalan tangannya tersebut kembali berlumur darah saat ia ingat kata-kata Ibunya yang terus terngiang dibenaknya.

Angin malam kembali berhembus, menerbangkan daun-daun yang telah tertetesi sedikit darah Sesshomaru.

Daun tersebut terus terbang, naik, menurun, dan terus berputar-putar diudara menuju suatu tempat dimana ada seorang pemuda yang sedang mendudukkan diri di balkon rumahnya sambil menghapusi air matanya yan hampir mengering. Daun tersebut mulai menurun dan akhirnya terjatuh di bawah kakinya.

Hening

Pemuda itu, atau bisa kita sebut, Inuyasha terus terdiam tanpa mau bergerak dari tempatnya sekarang ini.

Saat ini, hatinya sedang lemah. Lemah karena sosok pria bernama Sesshomaru. Dan mungkin hanya 'dia' lah yang selalu berhasil membuatnya menitikkan air mata.

"Kakak.. hiks." Panggil lirih Inuyasha entah pada siapa dan sedetik kemudian air matanya telah mengalir kembali dari sudut matanya dan menetes tepat diatas daun ber bernoda darah tersebut. Dan kini daun itu telah bersih tanpa noda darah lagi disana.

Inuyasha mulai menekuk kakinya memeluk kedua kaki tersebut dengan kedua buah tangannya. Ia mulai menyembunyikan wajah yang terlihat sangat lelah itu dibalik lipatan tangan dan kakinya sampai ia memejamkan matanya dan tertidur disana.

TBC

* * *

A N: Maaf SessInu.. ane lagi pengen buat kalian galau (u.u) * digampar

Oke.. secara romantis mungkin SessInu atau NaraInu tidak ada disini. tapi mungkin bisa ada di chap selanjutnya. :)

OH IYA SATU LAGI, INI KAYAKNYA BAKALAN JADI CHAP YANG PANJANG T..T (capslockkebol)

Tapi untungnya ane dah jaga-jaga bikin ending kayak gimana *duak

Oke,, RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Pair: SessInu

Rate: T

Genre: Drama and Tragedy

Warning: Shou-ai, typo(s), cara penulisan dan bahasa masih sekehendak hati Author, de el el

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Ini balasan reviewnya, haduuhh.. akhirnya warnet disini buka juga ==a (curhat)

*Azure'czar: Hola Azu XD, Jahaha.. Sessho disini emang dari rennncana dulunya udah dijadiin psycho X) (ngomongapanihorang?) dan saya akan mangut-mangut ketika si Kangguru dan Sessho-kun akan menikah ==a *plak. Dan kamu sudah ngereview 3 kali sayang Azu *duak ==a

*Yulh Net8: Hola Yuu :), jehehe.. saya bingung mau balas review kalian berdua (Azu) tapi untuk pertanyaan akan saya jawab:

1. Sessho pasti dan jelas gak bakalan mau nikah ama Kgura orang dia maunya ama Inu-chan, hohoho. *plak

2. Kayaknya Inu-chan gak bakalan ingatv Sessho-kun di chapter2 yang ini dan satu lagi, disini Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha tidak bersaudara, mereka beda ayah dan beda ibu, dan nanti juga bakalan diceritain siapa yang bakalan jadi ayahnya Inu-chan.

3. yang ketiga kayaknya gak perlu dijawab * duak itu nanti bisa dijelaskan nanti, jehehe..

4. Ada kok, tuh ada chara lain yang akan muncul. Ini juga sudah ada setting Sekolah kok dan selamat membaca :)

*Ex-NekoSavior: Siap, Neko-chan :)

*Hikari Vongola: Nah.. namanya juga saat itu puasa, jadi kurang sadis ==a, kayaknya teteh mimpi kedua tangan teteh dipenggal eh.. dipotong rasanya linu dan kedengaran suara tulangnya, jantung teteh berdebar, soalnya ni tangan jatah potongnya 4 kali 4 kali (curhat lagi) jahahaha.. Naraku juga akan segera nongol kok dek, untuk pertanyaan yang lainnya , baca aja chap berikuutnya lagi XD.

*UzumakiKagari: Ane juga geli pas bagian itu == dan ane baru sadar kalau ini fic(chap 6) belom diedit ==a maklumlah ini fic disatuin ma chap 5 jadi... beginilah. Dan Inu=chan emang udah hamil, noh ada buktinya dibawah *plak

Untuk selisih umur mereka

Sesshomaru sekarang 26 lalu dikurang 9 tahun untuk masa yang sudah berlalu jadi 17 (usia dulunya)

Inuyasha sekarang 16 tahun, lalu dikurang juga 9 tahun jadi 7 tahun(usia dulunya) jadi pedophile itu karena menyukai atau bernafsunya itu pada anak dibawah usia 13 tahun sedangkan pelakunya sendiri bisa diatas 16 tahun, begitulah ==a.

*Phoenix Emperor NippleJae: nah.. ini sudah publish.. silahkan baca :)

*Aira uchiha (Guest): Tenang Ai-chan,, yang romantis juga bakalan ada kok nanti XD. Dan kayaknya Sessho gak bakalan jadi orang yang diharapkan Ai-chan soalnya ada rencana lain nanti. jehehe ;p

*YukiMiku: Yuki! jangan ngingetin ane untu soal itu, ane ampe kesedak susu saat sahur gara-gara ingat chap 6 belom di edit (lah)==a dan kayaknya Yuki-chan memang bakalan ane tumbalin ke Sessho dalam permainannya jahahahha.. *tawa nista

*mariashine87: Kyyyaa.. kamu kenapa Maria-chan kok nyipok saya? tapi gak apalah, jahaha.. selamat membaca chap 7 :)

*Lee Kibum: gak apa-apa telat baca juga XD.. selamat membaca Lee :)

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di pagi hari ini. Dimana orang-orang kembali menjalankan aktifitasnya. Ada yang berdagang, pergi ke Kantor, bekerja, atau bersekolah. Sementara itu di sebuah Sekolah atau lebih tepatnya disebuah ruangan kelas, dan lebih tepatnya lagi di ruangan kelas XI-b. Disana, tak seperti biasanya. Ketenangan kini berganti jadi kebisingan ketika Kouga datang memasuki ruangan kekelas tersebut.

"Hwwaaa.. Kouga.. kenapa dengan dirimu?" Tanya Ayame dengan mata berkaca-kaca sambil membopong Kouga untuk mendudukkannya disebuah kursi.

"Hum.. jadi benar ya, kalau kau yang dihajar anak kelas XII itu." Ucap Rin sambil mengingat-ngingat acara menggosipnya dengan anak-anak kelas sebelah.

"Beruntung juga kau, Kouga masih bisa selamat." Sahut murid lain yang tak kalah terkejut.

"Dasar anak kelas XII gila! harusnya kan dia memberi contoh yang baik pada adik kelas!" Geram salah satu siswa yang terlihat tak terima itu.

"Sudahlah teman-teman, aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Kouga memberi keterangan pada siswa-siswi dikelasnya.

"Tapi lukanya tidak parah 'kan?" Tanya Ayame dengan bodohnya dan sukses membuat kelas tersebut menjadi hening seketika.

"Eh,.. Kenapa?" Tanya Ayame bingung melihat ekspresi teman-temannya.

Kriieett.

Terdengar suara daun pintu yang dibuka dengan pelan dan sontak membuat semua mata tertuju pada si pelaku pembukaan pintu tersebut.

"Inuyasha.. kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali." Tanya Sango yang terlihat sedang mesastikan keadaan temannya tersebut.

"Tidak!" Jawab Inuyasha singkat dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju tempat dimana ia duduk. Sedangkan Kouga, ternyata ia juga terlihat khawatir akan keadaan pemuda yang baru saja mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Oh iya, Kouga.. kebetukan aku tadi membuat bekal dan.. aku mau memberikannya untuk-mu.. em.. diterima ya." Ucap harap Ayame sambil menyodorkan sekotak bekal makanan kehadapan Kouga.

"Oh.. terimakasih, hum.. dari aromanya sedap sekali." Puji Kouga yang langsung membuat Ayame seakan terbang keawanng-awang. "Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau bentuknya akan sebagus aromanya." Tambahnya lagi yang sekarang seakan membuat Ayame terjatuh dari langit ketujuh.

"Huuhh.. Kouga, aroma dan bentuknya sama-sama bagus tahu! kalau tidak percaya buka saja!" Bela Ayame pada Bentonya tersebut.

"Oh.. begitu ya, kalau begitu coba ku periksa." Balas Kouga seraya membuka perlahan penutup kotak Bento tersebut, dan..

"Wah.. Ayame.. bekalmu unik sekali, itu Zombi ya?" Puji Rin membahana dan langsung membuat Kouga dan yang lainnya terdiam kembali.

"Bukan! itu wajah, Kouga tahu!" Balas Ayame memberikan keterangan pada sosok sahabatnya tersebut.

Hening.

Semua mata menatap bentuk aneh Bento tersebut. Bagaimana tidak, kalau Bento buatan Ayame itu dibentuk dengan tidak-rapih

dengan keinginan agar bisa mirip dengan wajah asli Kouga sendiri? dan jangan lupa untuk telur berbeda ukuran yang dijadikan sebagai mata dan

wortel sebagai hidung, lalu lumuran saus sebagai mulut. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, Bento buatan Ayame memang lebih mirip dengan Zombi ketimbang mirip wajah Kouga.

"Terima-kasih.." Ucap Kouga ngeri sambil menjauhkan kotak Bento tersebut darinya sedangkan murid-murid yang lain malah asik mentertawakan Kouga dan Bento tersebut.

"Hoek.."

KRIET..

BRAK.

Krik krik krik.

Tiba-tiba kelas kembali hening setelah kepergian Inuyasha yang sangat tergesa-gesa sambil menahan mualnya. Sedangkan Kouga mulai mengernyitkan kedua alisnya bingung dan langkah selanjutnya ia pun ikut pergi menyusul Inuyasha.

KRIET

BRAK!

"Kenapa mereka? apa karena Bekalku?" Tanya Ayame bingung melihat kepergian Inuyasha dan Kouga yang sangat buru-buru.

"Siapa bilang? Bentomu lucu tahu, boleh aku coba?" Tanya Rin berharap pada sosok gadis temannya itu.

"Tidak!" Balas Ayame sambil menutup kembali Bentonya.

Sementara itu disebuah toilet Inuyasha masih terus membuang-buang sesuatu diperutnya. Wajahnya hari ini memang terlihat pucat dan

tubuhnya hari ini pun terlihat sangat lemas dan tak bersemangat.

Inuyasha mulai menyandarkan punggungnya didinding dan perlahan ia mulai memerosotkan tubuhnya tersebut kelantai.

"Arrgh.." Rutuk Inuyasha ketika ia seakan mencium aroma aneh dan memualkan dikelasnya tersebut. Dan alhasil ia pun kembali mual dan memuntahkan seluruh isi diperutnya.

"Waw.. ada apa ini?" Tanya Kouga yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada diambang pintu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balas Inuyasha ketus sambil berkumur-kumur membersihkan mulutnya.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Kouga singkat dan langsung dihadiahi tubrukan dari Inuyasha yang mulai pergi dari toilet tersebut.

"Ahh.." Ringgis Kouga ketika bahunya yang masih sakit itu ditabrak secara kasar oleh Inuyasha.

Tap tap tap.

Inuyasha terus berjalan tanpa mau memelankan langkah kakinya melewati koridor-koridor disekolahnya tersebut. Dan tanpa terduga Sesshomaru datang dari arah berlawanan koridor tersebut. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu masih terus saling menatap sampai akhirnya Inuyasha hilang ditikungan koridor tersebut.

"Tuan Sesshomaru?" Sapa Kouga yang langsung membuyarkan pikiran diotak Sesshomaru.

"Hum.." Gumam singkat Sesshomaru seraya melangkahkan kakinya kembali namun dengan cepat langsung ditahan Kouga.

"Ada.. yang mau saya tanyakan!" Ucap Kouga sedikit gugup sedangkan Sesshomaru sendiri mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini mengenai Tuan Inuyasha.. em.. apakah.. em.. ba-gaimana ya? em..?"

"Apa?" Potong Sesshomaru kesal karena mendengar kata-kata Kouga yang penuh dengan jeda tersebut.

"Saya hanya ingin memastikan.. apakah anda pernah.. me-me... em.."

Sesshomaru makin kesal namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak seketika setelah secara tak segaja Inuyasha datang dan menabrakknya sambil menahan rasa mual yang di alaminya.

"Kouga!" Panggil Sesshomaru dingin dan langsung membuat Kouga menegakkan tubuhnya kaget.

"Si-siap Tuan!"

"Bawa dia ketempatmu nanti sore!" Perintah Sesshomaru masih dengan nada dinginnya dan sedetik kemudian dia pun sudah pergi dari hadapan Kouga.

"Ba-baik.."

Dengan cepat waktu pun berlalu, dan kini langit yang tadinya berwarna biru sekarang telah berubah menjadi sedikit merah kekuningan. Dan sekarang mulai terdengar suara bell yang berbunyi sangat panjang yang menandakan berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Sekolah tersebut.

"Baiklah, bagi yang sudah mengerjakan tugas dariku kalian bisa langsung pulang dan untuk yang belum.." Ucap Sesshomaru dengan jeda seraya menatap kearah Inuyasha yang masih sibuk mengisi tugasnya. "Kerjakan sampai selesai dan akan ku tunggu 10 menit lagi." Tambahnya lagi seraya melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ayo cepat kerjakan, Pup-py! hahaha." Ledek Kouga seenaknya dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan itu juga.

"Tck!" Inuyasha mulai berdecak kesal karena ledekan dari Kouga tadi dan tugas sialan dari gurunya yang bernama Sesshomaru tersebut.

"Perlu bantuan?" Tawar Sango yang mulai menyodorkan buku soalnya kearah Inuyasha.

"Aku.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Potong Sango dan Inuyasha pun mulai menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

Disebuah tempat parkir yang lumayan sudah sepi, Sesshomaru terlihat sedang berjalan mencari tempat dimana ia memarkir mobilnya tadi pagi. Dan didekat tembok terlihat pula Inuyasha dan Sango yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Nah.. itu Pak Guru, aku tunggu disini saja ya?" Ucap Sango memberi semangat pada Inuyasha sambil menepuk pundak temannya tersebut. Sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri mulai terlihat kesal karena harus berhadapan dengan Sesshomaru.

"Baiklah!" Jawab Inuyasha singkat seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Gurunya tersebut.

Tap.

Inuyasha mulai menghentikan langkahnya tepat didepan Sesshomaru.

"Ini!" Ucap Inuyasha dingin sambil menyerahkan buku soalnya dihadapan Gurunya tersebut.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan bisa menyerahkan tugas ini padaku, Nona! Ternyata dugaanku meleset!" Balas Sesshomaru tak kalah dingin pada sosok muridnya tersebut. "Lumayan.." Tambahnya lagi seraya mengamati buku soal ditangannya dan tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang datang dari arah belakang Inuyasha secara diam-diam dan kejadian selanjutnya orang tersebut langsung membius Inuyasha dari belakang. Tubuh tersebut mulai limbung dan akhirnya ambruk dihadapan Sesshomaru, atau lebih tepatnya jatuh dipelukan Sesshomaru.

"Ayo." Ajak Sesshomaru pada si pelaku pembiusan yang tak lain adalah Kouga.

"Iya, Tuan!" Balas Kouga yang mulai membantu Sesshomaru memasukkan Inuyasha kedalam mobilnya.

"Inuyasha.." Gumam Sango kaget ketika Kouga dan sosok Gurunya tersebut telah pergi dengan Inuyasha bersama mereka.

Sesampainya mereka disebuah Rumah Sakit, disebuah ruangan terdapat sebuah ranjang rawat yang masih terbaring sosok Inuyasha disana.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru sendiri mulai menghoror ketika seorang Dokter atau lebih tepatnya Ayah dari Kouga datang memberi keterangan pada Sesshomaru berikut barang buktinya.

Namun sesaat kemudian, Sesshomaru mulai menempakkan ekspresi tak berartinya kembali.

"Jadi begitu." Ucap Sesshomaru yang terkesan dingin pada pria paruh baya di hadapan nya.

"Iya, Tuan.. hasilnya sudah dipastikan positif dan usia janinnya sekarang sudah menginjak 4 minggu lebih."

"APA?" Teriak Kouga yang tidak percaya akan kata-kata Ayahnya barusan. "Ja-ja.. jadi.. em.. a.. em..?" Ucap Kouga tergagap sambil menunjuk sosok Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha dengan wajah menghoror.

"Berhentilah main-main, Kouga!" Perintah pria paruh baya tersebut menasehati putranya yang sangat terlihat shock itu.

"Tapi kenapa bisa?" Tanya Kouga yang masih bingung dengan pembicaraan atara Ayahnya dan Tuannya tersebut

"Ayah tidak ada hak membicarakan hal seperti ini padamu, Kouga!" Jawab Pria tersebut sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi. "Jadi, bagaimana keputusan anda sekarang, Tuan Sess-ho-maru?" Tanya pria paruh baya tersebut dengan penekanan diakhir kalimatnya, sedangkan Sesshomaru sendiri terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Anda harus ingat, Tuan ketika anda menyuruh saya memasangkan rahim padanya dengan tujuan anda ingin hidup bahagia bersama anak itu, dan setelah dia dewasa anda malah melakukan 'lah itu' tanpa sepengetahuannya dan mungkin anda berniat meninggalkannya sekarang. Dan satu lagi, Tuan! anda harus tahu, bagaimana sakitnya dia kalau dia tahu hal apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya itu!"

"Ayah.." Potong Kouga yang sudah melihat urat kemarahan dari sosok Tuannya tersebut.

"Keputusan.. ada ditangan anda, Tuan dan.." Tambahnya lagi dengan jeda diakhir kalimatnya. Sesshomaru mulai terdiam, ia ingin tahu lanjutan kalimat itu dari pria sialan didepannya, walau sebenarnya tangannya tersebut sudah gatal ingin segera mencekik pria tua didepannya ini.

Hening.

"Oh maaf, Tuan.. saya lupa mau bilang apa." Ucap pria tersebut santai tanpa dosa.

Kesal.

Sesshomaru terlihat sangat kesal setelah mendengar ucapan pria tua tadi yang mungkin otaknya sudah mulai pikun. Sementara itu, Kouga sendiri masih setia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar karena ia tak percaya dengan lelucon tak lucu dari Ayahnya tersebut.

"Hum.. kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang." Ucap Sesshomaru seraya melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah Inuyasha yang masih terbaring dengan damai disana. Perlahan ia mulai mengangkat tubuh tersebut dengan hati-hati dan ia pun mulai beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tapi, Tuan.. saya tidak tahu rum-"

"Aku tahu!" Potong Sesshomaru dingin pada dua orang yang baru saja ia tinggalkan.

"Ayah berhutang penjelasan padaku nanti!"

"Dan kau juga berhutang penjelasan pada Ayah tentang keadaanmu itu nanti!" Balas pria tua tersebut pada Kouga yang mulai terdiam seribu bahasa sambil membuka lebar mulutnya dan sedetik kemudian iapun langsung kabur dari ruangan Ayahnya tersebut.

Sedangkan Ayah dari Kouga tadi mulai mengangkat bahunya santai sambil melihat-lihat hasil pemeriksaannya tadi.

"Semoga tidak ada kendala." Gumamnya pelan sambil menyimpan data-data tersebut dengan baik.

Ckit.

Sebuah mobil sport hitam mulai terparkir dengan baik didepan sebuah gang yang terlihat lumayan sempit untuk ukuran mobil tersebut.

"Sial.. tidak masuk!" Rutuk Kouga sambil memukul stir mobilnya kesal.

"Kau tunggu saja disini!" Perintah Sesshomaru yang mulai keluar dari mobil tersebut bersama sosok pemuda digendongannya.

"Tapi, Tu-"

"Tidak apa-apa!" Potong Sesshomaru santai dan Kouga pun mulai menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Setelah beberapa saat Sesshomaru berjalan, akhirnya ia sampai disebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat sepi tak berpenghuni. Dan dengan perlahan Sesshomaru pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk memasuki rumah didepannya.

Pintu kamar bercat cokelat tersebut mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Sesshomaru yang terlihat mulai membaringkan tubuh Inuyasha diatas sebuah ranjang.

Hening.

Lama Sesshomaru menatap wajah pemuda manis yang masih menutup matanya itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak dan dengan lembut ia pun mulai mengelus kulit wajah yang terlihat sangat halus dimatanya. Ia ingat dengan ruangan ini. Ruangan yang menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan bejatnya pada sosok pemuda yang masih ia elus ini. Sungguh ia sangat merasa bersalah, bahkan sampai sekarang. Perasaannya pun serasa takut, sangat takut karena tak bisa bersama dengan pemuda yang ia cintai ini.

"Tunggulah Kakak, Sayang." Gumam Sesshomaru sembari membisikkan kata-kata tersebut di telinga Inuyasha, dan dengan perlahan tangan tersebut mulai menurun menyentuh bibir berwarna cerry yang terlihat menggoda itu. Sungguh, itu adalah bibir termanis yang pernah ia lihat bahkan rasakan. Ia tergoda, dan ia ingin segera melumat bibir yang terlihat manis dimatanya itu. Dan benar saja, perlahan Sesshomaru mulai merundukkan kepalanya demi untuk mengecup sekilas bibir tersebut, dan.

Kriiet.

"Inuyasha.. Bibi da-tang."

Hening.

Tsuyu, sosok dari orang yang telah menggagalkan rencana Sesshomaru itu mulai terdiam diambang pintu dengan mulut tersuka sambil menggenggam dengan erat bawaan yang ia bawa. Bahkan Sesshomaru sendiri mulai terdiam dan perlahan ia mulai menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok pemuda yang masih belum membuka kedua matanya tersebut.

"Tu-tuan.." Ucap Tsuyu kaget sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan cepat dihadapan Sesshomaru yang terlihat bingung itu. Dan dengan perlahan Sesshomaru pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar ruangan itu dan iapun mulai memberhentikan langkahnya disebelah Tsuyu yang masih membungkukkan badannya.

Tap.

Hening sesaat, dan entah kenapa dari tadi Tsuyu terus memejamkan matanya erat.

"Jangan bilang apa-apa padanya tentang aku!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin pada sosok gadis disebelahnya.

"Ba-baik, Tuan.." Balas Tsuyu paham akan perintah dari Sesshomaru dan tanpa mengucapkan kata salam apapun Sesshomaru mulai beranjak pergi menginggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tsuyu masih terdiam, bahkan dengan seribu pertanyaan dipikirannya. Dari jendela, Tsuyu melihat kepergian Sesshomaru yang terlihat sangat angkuh itu. Bahkan dalam hatinya ia merasakan rasa sedih dan sakit yang sangat luar biasa. Bukan sedih dan sakit karena sikap Sesshomaru yang dingin padanya, tapi sedih dan sakit karena harus melihat keponakannya menderita karena ditinggal pergi oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab seperti Sesshomaru.

"Ngh.." Gumam Inuyasha yang mulai membenarkan letak tidurnya yang terasa tak nyaman itu dan membuat Tsuyu sang bibi kembali merasakan sakit hati apalagi ketika ia ingat perintah dari Sesshomaru barusan.

'Kenapa?' Tanya Tsuyu dalam hati dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Keesokan harinya, waktu berjalan seperti biasanya tidak ada yang berubah, kecuali untuk kegiatan, itu pasti berubah. Sementara itu disebuah ruangan kelas terlihat Kouga yang sedang melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri melihat sosok Guru wanita bernama Kagome yang terlihat sedang menerangkan didepan kelas.

Jatuh cinta?

Tentu saja. Kouga bukan lah anak remaja yang sedang mengalami cinta monyet. Dia pria dewasa yang mungkin akan menemukan cintanya dari sosok wanita dihadapannya ini.

Sementara itu dari arah belakang Kouga terlihat Ayame yang sedang mengigiti buku catatannya karena kesal melihat pujaan hatinya menyukai gadis lain.

Atau lebih tepatnya gadis tua seperti Gurunya tersebut.

Kring kring kring..

Suara bell mulai berbunyi kembali tanda bahwa seluruh murid di ijinkan beristirahat dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan.

"Baiklah, murid-muridku, kita akan melanjutkan pembelajaran kita setelah jam istirahat berakhir." Ucap Kagome memberi keterangan pada murid-muridnya sebelum mereka lenyap dari ruangan tersebut.

"Siap~" Ucap Kouga santai tanpa mau mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sosok Kagome yang sudah pergi dari ruangan kelasnya.

"Kouga~" Rengek Ayame yang sekarang mulai mengigiti pensil di tangannya.

Sementara itu dimeja Sango, terlihat ia sedang memegangi tas nya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran.

'Aku.. harus melakukannya, harus!' Gumam Sango gugup dalam hatinya.

Dan dengan keberanian yang sekarang sudah terkumpul sepenuhnya ia pun mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu dalam tas nya itu.

"Hai, Inuyasha? sedang.. apa?" Tanya Sango basa-basi pada temannya yang terlihat sedang menulis dibuku tulisnya.

"Menulis." Jawab Inuyasha singkat tanpa mau menoleh pada sosok gadis didepannya. "

Oh iya, aku tadi bawa bekal, apa kau mau, Inuyasha?" Tawar Sango seraya memperlihatkan bekal yang sudah di buka olehnya dihadapan Inuyasha.

Rasa mual mulai dirasakan Inuyasha kembali ketika ia menciumbekal berbau tajam yang ditawarkan Sango padanya. Dan sungguh saat ini juga ia ingin segera kabur dari kelasnya ketika ia sudah tak sanggup menahan rasa mualnya itu.

"Hoek.."

Sontak semua mata kini mulai tertuju pada kearah sebuah pintu yang langsung di buka secara kasar oleh Inuyasha.

Sedangkan Kouga sendiri mulai memasang wajah horor kembali dan dengan secepat kilat ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Inuyasha namun dengan cepat pula Sango pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendahului Kouga, dan alhasil merekapun terjebak dipintu yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Mau apa kau, hah? menyingkir dari jalanku!" Perintah Kouga emosi sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Sango.

"Kau saja yang menyingkir dari jalanku, bodoh!" Balas Sango tak kalah emosi sambil berusaha meloloskan tubuhnya dari pintu tersebut.

"Memangnya.. kau mau apa? aww.." Tanya Kouga yang mulai merasakan kembali sakit ditangannya gara-gara ulah Sango.

"Aku.. aku mau ketoilet!" Jawab sango sambil clingukan mencari alasan agar bisa segera menyusul temannya tersebut. "Oh.. lihat, itu Bu Guru Kagome!" Teriak Sango sambil menunjuk arah kananya.

"Mana?" Tanya Kouga berbinar tanpa tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya telah dikelabuhi oleh Sango yang sudah kabur duluan.

"Tck.. sial!" Rutuk Kouga sambil berdecak kesal karena berhasil ditipu oleh seorang gadis muda seperti, Sango. Dan sedetik kemudian Ia pun mulai berlari menyusul kedua temannya tersebut.

Sementara itu disebuah toilet terlihat Inuyasha yang masih muntah-muntah mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hosh.. hosh.." Sungguh ia tidak mengerti sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Bahkan cerminan dirinya pun seakan bertanya 'Kenapa aku ini?'

"Sial!" Gumam Inuyasha pelan seraya menjambak rambutnya emosi.

Skip time.

Kriiinnngg.

Suara Bell panjang kembali terdengar diseluruh area Sekolah tersebut. Bell yang menjadi tanda berakhirnya seluruh kegiatan belajar mengajar hari ini.

"Maafkan aku ya, Inuyasha.. aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak suka dengan bekal buatanku.." Ucap Sango dengan penyesalan yang amat mendalam dihadapan temannya tersebut.

"Sudahlah.. tidak apa-apa." Balas Inuyasha santai sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sango. Namun tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat namanya ada di daftar piket hari ini.

"Hum.." Gumamnya pelan dan entah sudah sejak kapan tiba-tiba ia menyimpan tas nya kembali dan mulai mencari alat-alat kebersihan yang tersisa ditempatnya.

Sungguh ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka bagi teman-temannya melihat sosok Inuyasha yang biasanya tidak peduli akan tugas piketnya kini, hari ini sedang mengelapi dan membersihkan sebuah meja didepannya menggunakan sebuah lap.

"Wow.. bagus bagus bagus, tetaplah seperti itu, Puppy! hahahaha.." Ucap Kouga yang terdengar seperti ledekan tersebut. Ia mulai membuka sebuah permen karet dan memakan isinya sedangkan cangkangnya ia buang kemeja yang sedang dibersihkan Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mulai menarik napasnya dan perlahan ia pun mulai mengeluarkannya kembali.

"Dari pada kau buang sampah itu dimeja yang sedang ku bersihkan, lebih baik kau buang sampah itu ke mulutmu yang kotor itu!" Balas Inuyasha santai tanpa mau membuat masalah lebih panjang. Kouga mulai terdiam, bukannya marah atau kesal ia malah tertawa lebih kencang lagi.

"Hahaha.. ayolah, jangan kasar-kasar kalau bicara, nanti kalau kau punya anak bisa-bisa anakmu tertular cara bicaramu, hahaha.." Kouga terus tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tanpa henti sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri mulai menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tadi sedang sibuk mengelap meja.

"Sedang beres-beres rupanya." Intrupeksi sebuah suara baritone yang langsung mengalihkan pandangan murid-murid tersebut pada pelaku diambang pintu itu.

Sesshomaru, sesosok Guru tampan yang entah kenapa langsung memancing amarah Inuyasha keluar dari dalam dirinya tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakannya.

"Bersihkan yang disebelah sana, Nona.. yang itu masih kotor." Bisik Sesshomaru tepat ditelinga Inuyasha yang terlihat mulai bergidik karena merending akan suara yang dikeluarkan Gurunya tersebut. Inuyasha mulai geram dan dengan cepat tangannya sudah meremas lap ditangannya sambil ia gosok-gosokkan kearah meja yang ditunjuk Sesshomaru tadi.

"Jangan kasar-kasar!" Perintah Sesshomaru sambil menghentikkan gerakan tangan muridnya tersebut. "Santai saja, aku tidak mau kalau sampai kau terlalu kelelahan karena hal ini." Tambah Sesshomaru lagi sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Inuyasha. Dan tak lama kemudian Sesshomaru pun mulai beranjak pergi diikuti Kouga yang bersiul-siul dan tertawa disepanjang per jalanannya.

Hening.

Inuyasha mulai terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan Gurunya barusan. Ucapan yang seakan mengibaratkan kekhawatiran dan kepedulian? Seorang Sesshomaru peduli pada seorang Inuyasha? Ayolah.. pasti itu hanya bercanda.

Iris mata berwarna hitam pekat itu mulai meredup. Ia lihat tangannya, tangan yang baru saja di denggam orang itu, orang yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya tapi entah kenapa ia merasa senang akan hal barusan.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu ruangan kelas XI-b terlihat Sango yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dibalik pintu tersebut. Matanya terus menatap kepergian Gurunya tersebut dan murid disebelahnya. Dan entah kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti berpikir sejak dari kemarin atau lebih tepatnya, saat ia mendengar kenyataan itu.

Flash back.

Disebuah lorong terlihat Sango yang sedang menguping dibalik pintu sebuah ruangan. Sango terdiam kaku setelah mendengar ucapan seorang Dokter pada Gurunya tersebut.

"Gejala mual itu hanya pertanda awal dari kehamilannya, jangan khawatir dia baik-baik saja."

"Jadi begitu ya.

"Iya, Tuan dan hasilnya sudah dipastikan positif dan usia janinnya sekarang sudah menginjak 4 minggu."

"Inuyasha.. hamil?" Gumam Sango dengan wajah menghoror. Ia tak percaya akan apa yang barusan ia dengar tadi. Ia terus menguping, ia terus pasang telinganya dengan baik karena takut berita yang ia dengar tadi salah.

"Aku.. aku harus membuktikannya, ya.. aku harus membuktikannya besok!" Ucap Sango yang sambil berlalu dari tempat tersebut karena takut ketahuan.

End Flash Back.

"Apa benar, Pak Guru Sesshomau pelakunya?" Tanya Sango pada dirinya sendiri yang sebenanya masih belum percaya sepenuhnya.

Sementara itu disebuah jalan Raya terlihat Ibu Sesshomaru yang sedang menelefon seseorang didalam mobilnya.

"Ya ampun, ternyata saya ini ceroboh ya? oh tentu.. nanti saya akan memutar arah mobil ini lagi ketempat anda. Pak tolong putar lagi arah mobilnya ya, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal tadi." Perintah Ibu Sesshomaru pada supir didepannya.

"Baik Nyonya!" Jawab Supir tersebut sopan dan Ibu Sesshomaru pun kembali melanjutkan acara menelefonnya.

"Sebentar lagi saya juga sampai,. aduh.. saya malu karena sudah pelupa.. da-"

CKIT.

Tiba-tiba saja Supir dari Ibu Sesshomaru tersebut mengerem laju mobilnya secara mendadak dan alhasil Ibu Sesshomaru mulai terdiam ditempatnya karena kaget.

"A-ada apa?" Tanya Ibu Sesshomaru dengan ekspresi wajah paniknya.

"Nonya.. se-sepertinya.. saya, menebrak.. seseo-rang.." Jawab Supir tersebut terbata dengan wajah super ketakutannya.

"APA?" Tanya Ibu Sesshomaru shock dan dengan cepat ia pun segera keluar dari mobilnya untuk melihat keadaan seseorang yang baru saja tertabrak mobilnya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak?" Tanya Ibu Sesshomaru panik luar biasa pada sosok anak sekolahan yang terlihat sedang mendudukkan dirinya didepan mobil wanita cantik tersebut.

"Coba kulihat lukamu, Nak.." Ucapnya lagi sambil mengamati seluruh tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, Nyonya!"

Balas pemuda manis tersebut memberi penjelasan sambil menatap lekat mata wanita cantik dihadapannya.

Deg.

Wanita cantik tersebut mulai terdiam setelah ia melihat wajah korban yang baru saja ia tabrak ini. Wajah yang sangat mirip dengan poto-poto anak kecil yang ia lihat dikamar putranya yaitu, Sesshomaru.

"Maaf.." Ucap pemuda manis tersebut seraya berdiri dari acara jatuhnya tadi dan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, pemuda manis itu sudah pergi meninggalkan sosok Ibu Sesshomaru yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Nyonya.. anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Supir tersebut pada sosok majikannya yang malah asik terdiam dalam keadaan bingung.

"Tidak.. " Jawab wanita cantik tersebut singkat sambil masih menatap kearah perginya pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha itu.

'Tidak mungkin itu dia..' Ucapnya dalam hati dan sesaat kemudian dia sudah masuk kedalam mobilnya lagi.

'Anak itu sudah meninggal.. dan tidak mungkin pemuda itu..ah.. kenapa? aku harus cari tahu tentang anak itu, harus.' Tiba-tiba saja Ibu Sesshomaru teringat akan logo dasi yang dikenakkan Inuyasha.

"Rupanya dia bersekolah disana." Gumamnya pelan sambil mengingat-ngingat sosok putra semata wayangnya.

"Jalan, Pak!" Perintah wanita cantik tersebut pada supir didepannya.

"Baik, Nyonya." Jawab Supir tersebut mengerti dan tak lama kemudian mobil mewah tersebut kembali melaju.

'Apa alasanmu mempertahankan diri di Sekolah itu, Nak? apa karena pemuda itu?' Tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri ketika ia ingat akan amarah putranya yang tidak terima bila orang yang ia cintai itu diungkit-ungkit keberadaannya. 'Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mengatakan apapun pada Ibu, Nak?' Tanyanya lagi dengan perasaan yang sekarang sudah bercampur aduk.

Sementara itu disebuah semak labirin yang terlihat menakutkan, Sesshomaru sedang berjalan dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sangat dingin. Bahkan seakan-akan kita bisa melihat sebuah aura gelap yang menyeruak diseluruh tubuhnya.

Tap.

Mata Sesshomaru mulai memicing ketika ia melihat ratusan peluru berkecepatan tinggi mengarah kearahnya dan dengan sigap Sesshomaru pun mulai menghindar dari si pelaku penembakan tersebut.

"Tck tck tck.. sayang sekali, peluruku satupun tidak ada yang berhasil mengenaimu, kalau begitu kapan kau bisa matinya?" Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut hijau tua panjang sambil memegang sebuah senjata api berjenis HK MP5. Sesshomau mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan membuat pria tampan di hadapannya mendengus kesal.

"Kau ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya? sekali-kali tertawalah karena ucapanku, karena sekali-kali itu pula aku ingin menghabisimu, hahaha.."

Hening.

Pria tampan tersebut mulai berdecak kesal lagi dan ia pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya disebuah kursi sambil mengelus-ngelus wajah seorang gadis berpakaian lusuh dengan banyak noda darah diseleruh tubuhnya.

"Kau tetap tidak berubah, Sesshomaru, tetap menjadi seorang teman yang sangat me-nyebal-kan! bagaimana? siap beersenang-senang?" Tanya pria tampan tersebut sambil menepuk-nepuk kasar pipi gadis disebelahnya. Sebuah seringai tiba-tiba saja terukir dibibirnya dan degan santai ia pun mulai memengal kepala gadis tersebut dengan sebuah pedang dipinggangnya.

CRASH..

"Aaaa..." Teriak seorang gadis yang ketakutan setelah melihat rekannya sudah tewas ditangan pria tampan tersebut.

Bukan cuma gadis itu yang ketakutan melihat mayat temannya tapi puluhan orang. Mereka mulai mundur beberapa langkah menyeret rantai yang terlikat melalui kalung besi yang mereka pakai. Sesshomaru mulai berdiri dan dengan cepat pria tampan tersebut mulai melempar pedang yang baru saja ia pakai kearah Sesshomaru.

"Siap bermain?" Tanya lagi pada sosok temannya tersebut.

"Kalau itu bisa menghilangkan rasa pusingku.." Ucap Sesshomaru dengan jeda diakhir kalimatnya sambil mencium aroma darah segar dipedangnya.

"Aku siap, Menomaru!" Lanjutnya lagi sambil mengukur kekuatan pedangnya tersebut pada sebuah patung sampai hancur.

"Bagus!" Ucap senang pria bernama Menomaru tersebut sambil melepaskan para korbannya yang mulai masuk kedalam semak luas berbentuk labirin didepannya.

Mereka terus berlari tunggang-langgang karena ketakutan dan mungkin disana mereka bisa bersembunyi beberapa saat sampai ajal datang menjemput mereka melalui dua pria berwajah tampan namun berhati iblis.

"Ada 43 manusia disana, kita lihat siapa yang lebih banyak menghabisi mereka, kau.. atau.."

"Aku!" Potong Sesshomaru yang sudah lebih dulu pergi memasuki labirin didepannya.

"Aarggh.. sialan kau, Sesshomaru!" Teriak kesal Menomaru sambil menyiapkan kembali senjata apinya dan mulai berlari menyusul temannya tersebut untuk berburu mangsa dalam sebuah 'permainan'.

* * *

TeBeCe

a.n: akhirnya.. setelah sekian lama saya menggalau karena warnet gak buka saya bisa juga publish lagi *ngek

lagi memikirkan sesuatu juga untuk tambahan fic ini, ditunggu saja ya XD


	8. Chapter 8

Ini balasan Reviewnya dan terimakasih untuk yang sudah review ^^.

* * *

*Hikari Vongola: Ini dah lanjut lagi, dek. And Sessho mana mau mangkas rambut, enakan mangkas leher orang or organ tubuh orang ==a. Inu-chan gak akan keguguran kok, orang janin nya aja masih satu bulanan lebih, jehehe (plak).

*Azure'czar (Guest): Kangguru gak nampak kok sekarang, kayaknya dia lagi ada pertemuan dengan seseorang (duak) Dan Menomaru emang chara baru yang ane tambahin sebagai temen nya Sessho, kasihan dia kalau gak ada teman *ditebas. Dan gak apa-apa kok Zure review banyak-banyak bahkan sekalian curhat, jehehe.. *plak. tetap semangat lah jangan sedih XD.

*UzumakiKagari: Menomaru.. dari mana ya? ane lupa dia di epis berapa or movie berapa, lupa lagi pokonya *plak. Dan Sessho memang bisa disebut psikopat gila yang kehilangan otak == *mangut-mangut, maklum gara-gara babehnya kali. *ditebasInutaisho.

*Lee Kibum: Jehehe.. maaf kalau ngeri, otak saya dari dulu emang sudah berencana kayak gini *plak

*YukiMiku (Guest): Ini sudah lanjut Yuki-chan dan.. Jehehe.. Sessho emang gak ada hoby lain jadi jangan protes kalau tidak mau ane tumbalin *di sabet.

*mariashine87: eerrr.. makasih atas cipokan beruntunnya ==a, dan maaf Maria-chan, kayaknya ane gak bisa ngabuli permintaan ente, jahaha.. *tawa setan. ada rencana lain sih.

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Pair: SessInu

Genre: T-M

Warning: Gore, Shou-ai, typo's,OC, OOC,AU,

bahasa masih sekehendak Author, de el el

* * *

Disebuah taman bunga yang sangat luas, terlihat Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan sendirian disana. Ia merasa bingung, kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat seperti ini, tempat indah yang menjadi syurga ribuan bunga indah dan ratusan kupu-kupu cantik.

"Dimana aku?" Tanya nya pada dirinya sendiri. Kakinya terus melangkah menginjaki rerumputan hijau yang seakan terawat dengan baik. Seekor kupu-kupu cantik dan indah terus beterbangan kesana kesani mencari setangkai bunga untuk diambil sarinya. Dan hinggaplah kupu-kupu cantik tersebut diatas sebuah mawar merah yang begitu indah, dan entah kenapa, Inuyasha serasa ingin ikut mendekati bunga tersebut dan memetiknya.

Perlahan Inuyasha pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan saat ia akan mendekati bunga mawar tersebut tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang datang dan mendahuluinya untuk memetik bunga nan cantik di depannya.

"Kau.." Geram Inuyasha kesal pada sosok pria yang telah mendahuluinya. Ia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sesshomaru, orang yang sangat ia benci.

"Kau kalah cepat, Nona!" Ucap Sesshomaru santai sambil terus menciumi aroma bunga mawar yang baru saja ia petik tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hah?"

"Kau kalah cepat, Nona!" Ucap Sesshomaru santai sambil terus menciumi aroma bunga mawar yang baru saja ia petik tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, hah?"Tanya Inuyasha ketus sambil memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat dan dengan perlahan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Inuyasha.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Terlihat Inuyasha yang mulai memundurkan kakinya beberapa langkah kebelakang untuk menjauhi sosok pria yang hampir mendekatinya.

Sesshomaru tetap terdiam, tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dan terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai.

"Ka-kau.."

Tap.

Dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru sudah mencengkram pergelangan tangan Inuyasha dengan sangat erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" Perintah Inuyasha yang terus-terusan menarik tangannya dengan kasar. "Kau dengar tidak, hah?" Tambahnya lagi dengan nada yang mulai terdengar tinggi. "Tck.. ternyata kau ini memang sudah tuli, Sessh-"

Dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru langsung menarik tangan Inuyasha sehingga sang empu kini terjatuh kepelukannya.

Hening.

Jantung Inuyasha terasa berdebar sangat kencang dan ia tidak mengerti kenapa kejadian seperti ini bisa terjadi.

"Ternyata tubuhmu ini sangat ramping, Nona." Ucap Sesshomaru tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat pipi Inuyasha bersemu merah.

"Bi-bicara apa kau, hah? a-aku.."

"Aku menyayangimu." Potong Sesshomaru pelan sambil menggenggamkan mawar yang baru saja ia petik ke tangan pemuda yang berada dalam pelukan nya ini. Tubuh Inuyasha berubah kaku, wajahnya memucat dan matanya melotot. Ia sangat kaget dengan pernyataan Sesshomaru barusan. Dan mata Inuyasha kembali terbelalak ketika Sesshomaru mulai mengarahkan wajah nya dihadapan Inuyasha sendiri. Kedua mata berbeda warna tersebut kini saling menatap kembali. Mereka saling pandang dan sling terdiam dalam suasana yang aneh ini.

"Aku.. juga cinta kamu, Sa-yang."

Deg.

Jantung Inuyasha serasa berhenti berdetak kali ini.

Sayang, Cinta? Apa maksudnya ini? Bahkan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mulutnya serasa kaku tak dapat mengeluarkan suara begitu juga dengan tubuhnya yang serasa tak dapat digerakkan. Dan pandangannya kembali menghoror ketika Sesshomaru mulai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Inuyasha. Detak jantung Inuyasha terus berdetak dengan cepat dan sangat kencang. Ini bencana. Sesshomaru akan menciumnya dan seluruh tubuhnya tak dapat dikendalikan oleh otaknya.

Sungguh, ini akan menjadi kenangan terburuk yang tak dapat dilupakan dalam ingatannya. Yaitu dicium oleh orang yang sangat dan sangat ia benci. Inuyasha mulai memejamkan matanya dengan erat, berharap kalau semua kejadian ini akan berakhir dengan sendirinya dan,..

Tok tok tok.

Sontak Inuyasha langsung membuka kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu tersebut. Dan dengan cepat ia pun segera terbangun dari acara tidurannya barusan.

"Hosh.. ternyata, cuma mimpi.." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil tersenyum dan tertawa kecil.

Tok tok tok.

"Inuyasha.. kau didalam 'kan?" Tanya suara dibalik pintu kamar tersebut sambil terus di ketuk-ketuk pelan.

"Iya, Bi.. buka saja pintunya, lagi pula pintunya tidak dikunci." Sahut Inuyasha yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. 'Kenapa dia ada di dalam mimpiku?' Tanya nya dalam hati sambil melihat matahari sore yang hampir terbenam.

Kriiett.

"Ayo makanlah, Inuyasha. Bibi bawakan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucap Tsuyu seraya mengeluarkan beberapa makanan yang ia bawa tadi.

"Trim.. Hoek."

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Inuyasha pun sudah pergi dari ruangan kamarnya menuju sebuah kamar mandi dan meninggalkan sang Bibi yang mulai terdiam mematung ditempatnya sekarang.

"Inuyasha.." Gumam Tsuyu yang kaget melihat tingkah keponakan nya tersebut dan dengan segera ia pun mulai berlari menyusul keponakan nya, Inuyasha.

Tok tok tok.

"Inuyasha.. kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Inuyasha?" Panggil Tsuyu yang tanpa henti terus mengetuki pintu kamar mandi didepannya. "Inuyasha.."

Sedangkan didalam kamar mandi tersebut, Inuyasha masih muntah-muntah tiada henti sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat mual. Bahkan rasanya ini lebih parah dari yang tadi pagi, tangannya gemetaran bahkan handuk yang akan ia ambil pun terjatuh karena tak sanggup ia pegang. Dan rasa sakit dan pusing dikepalanya kini mulai ia rasakan kembali.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Tsuyu terus menerus dari balik pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Aku.. baik-baik.. hosh.. saja." Sahut Inuyasha terputus-putus dan sedetik kemudian ia pun kembali muntah-muntah membuat Tsuyu selaku sang Bibi menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Kalau begitu tolong buka pintunya, Inuyasha.. Bibi akan mengobatimu." Bujuk Tsuyu pada keponakan nya tersebut dan dengan perlahan Inuyasha pun mulai melangkah kan kakinya menuju pintu namun tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengabur dan tubuhnya serasa lemas untuk digerakkan dan kejadian selanjutnya Inuyasha pun pingsan sebelum membuka pintu didepannya.

"Inuyasha.. Inuyasha..!" Panggil Tsuyu yang sekarang sudah panik luar biasa. "Tu-tunggu, Bibi Inuyasha.. Bibi akan segera kembali, tung-tunggu." Perintah Tsuyu yang sekarang sudah pergi dari tempatnya semula.

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat gelap dengan hiasan darah dan daging manusia di setiap sudutnya. Sesshomaru, sosok seorang pria yang bajunya bahkan sudah tak seputih saat pertama ia memasuki tempat tersebut kini berubah menjadi basah berwarna. Bukan basah karena air namun karena cipratan darah dari korban yang baru saja ia bunuh barusan.

Crash..

"Aargghh.." Sesshomaru mulai terdiam ketika mangsa terakhir yang ia lihat berhasil ia bunuh.

"Halo.. apa masih ada orang?" Tanya Menomaru yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu semak labirin tersebut sambil membawa sebuah kepala tanpa badan ditangannya. "Apa?" Tanya Menomaru kesal ketika melihat tatapan dingin temannya tersebut dan dengan kasar Menomaru mulai melempar kepala korban ditangannya kesebuah tong didepannya diikuti Sesshomaru yang mulai mencabut kepala korbannya secara kasar dengan tangan kosong.

"Kau bodoh ya, Sesshomaru? Ditanganmu kan ada pedang kenapa harus susah-susah memutuskan kepala itu kalau kau bisa menggunakan pedangmu?" Tanya Menomaru panjang lebar sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau pun sama saja." Sahut Sesshomaru dingin sambil melempar kepala yang baru saja ia putuskan ke sebelah tong yang baru saja dipergunakan Menomaru.

"Ya sudahlah, kau dapat berapa? aku 21." Tanya Menomaru pada sahabatnya tersebut sambil mengelus-elus senjata nya perlahan dan berharap kalau masih ada manusia yang tersisa di tempat mereka sekarang.

"Seri." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat. "Tapi mungkin tidak." Tambahnya lagi dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai melempar pedangnya ke arah semak belukar disebelahnya.

Crassh.

"Aaaa.." Teriak suara dibalik semak tersebut dan langsung membuat Menomaru kesal sehingga melempar kuat senjata nya ke sebuah patung.

"Tck.. sialan!" Rutuk Menomaru yang masih terlihat kesal. "Ayo pergi, aku sudah lapar!" Ajak Menomaru santai dan ia pun mulai berlalu dari hadapan temannya tersebut. "Sesshomaru?" Panggil Menomaru yang mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika Sesshomaru tak mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Duluan saja!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin dan Menomaru pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Sesshomaru masih terdiam di tempatnya dan entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tak enak seperti ini. Ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang. Seseorang yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya.

Sekitar satu jam kemudian di sebuah Ruang makan yang sangat luas di mana Sesshomaru dan Menomaru sudah mengganti pakaian mereka dengan yang baru karena tidak mungkin juga mereka akan makan malam dengan pakaian berlumur darah manusia seperti tadi. Di sana, di ruang makan tersebut terdapat beberapa gadis yang sedang berlarian ke sana kemari sambil mengerumuni dua pria tampan di ruang makan tersebut.

"Maaf gadis-gadis cantik ku, kami sedang makan dan sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Ucap Menomaru lembut pada seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Biasanya juga kalau kami mengganggu tidak apa-apa." Sahut gadis lain yang mulai memasang wajah cemberut.

"Tapi kali ini beda my lady." Balas Menomaru dengan senyum menggoda nya.

"Lalu, siapa temanmu itu, Tuan ku?" Tanya gadis lainnya dengan gaya tak kalah menggoda.

"Seperti yang kau sebutkan tadi cantik, dia temanku." Jawab Menomaru pada gadis disebelahnya.

"Teman ya."

"Jadi, bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Menomaru lembut pada gadis-gadis di sekeliling nya. Sedangkan Sesshomaru sendiri mulai tidak tenang akan ke hadiran makhluk-makhluk sok imut, sok, sexy, sok manis, dan sok cantik disekelilingnya yang sering disebut pe-rem-pu-an.

"Baiklah, Tuan ku. Kami akan segera pergi, bye.."

Lalu tak lama setelah itu para gadis-gadis tersebut sudah pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu? Mereka cantik kan?" Tanya Menomaru meminta pendapat pada sahabatnya tersebut namun ternyata sahabatnya ini malah asik melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda. "Ku dengar kau akan menikah?" Tambah Menomaru lagi yang sekarang sukses menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sesshomaru diatas meja makan. "Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu? Dan.. aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Kekasih manis mu."

Sesshomaru masih terdiam, dan Menomaru pun mulai menyaman kan tempat duduknya sambil menopang kan dagu nya dengan kedua tangannya di atas meja makan.

"Padahal dia anak baik, ramah, dan juga menggoda, tapi sayangnya dia harus pergi secepat itu padahal aku juga menyuka-i-inya." Ucap Menomaru santai dengan diiringi sebuah seringai di bibirnya dan disaat itu juga sebuah pisau tajam mulai melayang tepat ke arah nya dan dengan gesit Menomaru pun langsung mengambil sebuah piring dan ia lemparkan ke arah pisau tadi dengan cepat sehingga pisau dan piring tersebut bertabrakan di udara dan beling-beling piring tersebut berserakan di mana-mana.

Sesshomaru mulai menggeram kesal dan ia pun mulai bersiap kembali mengambil sebuah pisau yang akan ia tikam kan ke arah pria bermulut sial di depannya.

"Tenang, Sesshomaru! aku hanya bercanda. Kau jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius, lagi pula aku ini masih normal dan aku tidak sepertimu!" Ucap Menomaru lantang sambil membenarkan letak duduknya lagi. "Ha~ Untung saja aku melihat pisau itu, kalau tid-"

"Dia masih hidup!" Potong Sesshomaru dingin sambil memainkan salah satu pisau di tangannya.

"Hidup?" Beo Menomaru bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisanya. "Tunggu, kau bilang apa? Dia-masih hidup? maksudmu anak itu masih hidup?" Tanya Menomaru sambil memastikan pertanyaannya. "Dan.. kapan kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat aku tak sengaja juga bertemu dengannya ketika ia sedang mengamati sebuah cincin."

"Cin-cin?" Beo Menomaru lagi dan ia pun kini mulai memasang telinga dengan baik.

"Ya, dan aku yakin dialah orang yang aku cari dari dulu dan dari sanalah aku mulai mengawasinya sampai sekarang."

"Oh.. jadi dia bersekolah di tempatmu? Tanya Menomaru yang terlihat mulai memastikan pertanyaannya lagi.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sesshomaru singkat sambil menggenggamkan tangannya erat ke arah kerah bajunya lagi.

"Lain kali aku akan berkunjung ke Sekolahmu itu, aku jadi penasran bagaimana rupa anak itu sekarang?" Tanya Menomaru santai namun langsung membuat Sesshomaru memicing dan menggeram kesal. "Oh.. Santai Sesshomaru! Aku tidak akan mengganggu anak itu, jadi kau tenang saja, oke?"

"Terserah, tapi aku akan mengawasimu!" Ucap Sesshomaru dingin pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Fine!"

Malam pun tiba, hewan-hewan malam pun kini mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Bahkan disebuah teras rumah terlihat seorang gadis yang pandangan matanya seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang bersedih. Lama ia membiarkan rambutnya tertiup-tiup angin malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk kulit. Bahkan setetes kristal bening mulai keluar dari sudut matanya sebelum ia pergi memasuki pintu rumah dibelakangnya.

Tsuyu, sosok gadis yang terlihat sedang bersedih itu kini mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi seraya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus helaian rambut keponakan nya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur. Hatinya seakan bertambah sakit. Ia tidak tega dan sudah tidak snaggup kalau harus melihat penderitaan yang akan di jalani keponakannya ini.

Sudah cukup ia melihat penderitaan almarhum Kakak nya yang dulu pernah menderita gara-gara seorang pria biadab yang sama-sama tak punya hati telah meninggalkan Kakaknya seorang diri. Dan sekarang, penderitaan tersebut harus di jalani keponakannya ini. Sungguh, sampai mati pun ia tidak akan terima.

"Inuyasha.. jangan khawatir, Bibi bersamamu jadi tenang saja." Gumam Tsuyu pelan dengan tangan yang masih setia mengelus helaian rambut keponakan nya tersebut.

Setetes kristal bening kembali mengalir ketika ia ingat akan kata-kata dari seseorang yang telah menolongnya tadi sore. Kata-kata yang langsung membuatnya tak bisa bicara barang sepatah kata pun, kata-kata yang tidak bisa ia percaya namun menjadi kata-kata yang mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan. Inuyasha, keponakan yang paling ia sayangi ini sedang 'mengandung'.

"Hiks.." Isakan pelan mulai terdengar dari bibir Tsuyu ketika ia ingat akan kata-kata tersebut. Dan seketika itu pula ia teringat akan sosok dari Sesshomaru yang baru saja ia temui kemarin sore.

"Kau menyikasa keponakan ku!" Gumam Tsuyu lirih sambil menghapusi air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Perlahan kedua kelopak mata Inuyasha mulai terbuka dan menampakkan sepasang iris bagaikan batu onyks berwarna hitam pekat yang sangat indah.

"Bibi Tsuyu.. menangis?" Tanya Inuyasha pada sosok Bibinya tersebut.

"Tidak, Inuyasha.. Bibi.. Bibi tidak menangis, ya.. ma-maksudnya Bibi hanya sedikit menangis, dan Bibi hanya takut kalau keponakan Bibi ini kenapa-napa." Elak Tsuyu yang masih sibuk menghapusi air matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bi.. dan besok pun aku pasti bisa ber Sek-"

"Tidak!" Potong Tsuyu mantap dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terkaget. "Kau tidak boleh Sekolah besok! Dan kau, harus banyak beristirahat!" Perintah Tsuyu mutlak pada keponakannya tersebut.

"Tapi aku tidak sakit apa-apa dan aku pun baik-baik saja, Bi." Elak Inuyasha pada sosok Tsuyu yang adalah Bibinya ini. Inuyasha mulai membangun kan dirinya dari tempat tidur sambil mengamati ruangan di sekelilingnya mencari sebuah jam dinding. "Bibi belum pulang? ini hampir pukul 10 malam." Tanya Inuyasha yang terlihat bingung pada sosok Bibinya yang terlihat sedang bersedih itu.

"Bibi tidak akan pulang malam ini! Dan Bibi akan ada malam ini untuk menjaga mu." Tolak Tsuyu yang sekarang mulai membenarkan letak selimut Inuyasha. "Pokonya kau harus istirahat, Inuyasha. Dan ingat, besok kau tidak boleh ke Sekolah, mengerti?" Tanya Tsuyu sekali lagi dan Inuyasha pun mulai mengangguk kan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Bagus, sekarang pejamkan matamu, dan tidurlah lagi."

"Ya.. baik-lah.." Balas Inuyasha dengan nada bosannya dan sesaat kemudian pun Tsuyu mulai pergi dari kamarnya setelah ia mengelus kening keponakan nya tersebut. "Dasar tukang suruh-suruh!" Rutuk Inuyasha kesal pada Bibinya tersebut.

Ke esokan harinya di Sekolah. Di sebuah koridor, terlihat Sango yang sedang berlari-lari kecil mengejar sosok temannya yang bernama, Kouga. Sedangkan Kouga sendiri mulai mewaspdai dirinya dari sosok gadis aneh yang dari tadi mengikutinya dari belakang. Kouga mulai memperlebar langkah kakinya diikuti oleh Sango yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk berlari lebih cepat lagi.

"Mau apa sebenarnya dia?" Tanya Kouga kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terus dibuntuti dan saat ia akan menengok kebelakang ternyata sang pelaku sudah tidak ada di tempatnya.

"Hah? Ke mana anak itu?" Tanya Kouga yang terlihat penasaran sambil melihat-lihat bagian kanan-kiri nya.

"Disini." Jawab suara seorang gadis dari arah belakang Kouga dan langsung membuat nya menengok kan kepalanya kea rah si pelaku.

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kouga sinis pada sosok gadis di depannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sango.

"Ada yang mau ku tanyakan, ini tentang I-nu-yas-ha." Jawab Sango dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Balas Kouga singkat sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong!" Ucap Sango yakin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Sedangkan Kouga mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa maksud mu, hah?" Tanya Kouga dengan nada sedikit sinis sambil membalikkan badannya ke arah belakang.

"Aku ingin tahu apa benar Inuyasha sedang ham- hemmpph.." Dan dengan cepat Kouga pun langsung membekap mulut Sango dengan tangannya dan menggiringnya ke suatu tempat.

"Hemmhh.. hemmpphh.. hhmmph.."

"Apa-apaan kau, hah? kau jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu di tempat umum tahu!" Perintah Kouga yang terlihat sangat marah dan Sango pun mulai berusaha menyingkirkan tangan yang membekap mulutnya sedari tadi.

"Hempph.. hosh.. hosh.. tapi benar kan yang aku katakan.. hosh..? Sekitar dua hari yang lalu aku melihatmu membius, Inuyasha dari belakang dan kau menuruti semua perintah Pak Guru Sesshomaru. Lalu.. apa hubunganmu dengan dia? Dan.. kenapa juga kau selalu memanggilnya, Tuan?"

Kouga mulai terdiam setelah ia mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari teman sekelasnya itu.

"Satu lagi, apa hubungan Tuan mu itu dengan teman ku, Inuyasha yang sekarang sedang ha-mil?"

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Tanya Kouga dengan nada yang masih sinis dan langsung membuat Sango naik darah.

"Ku rasa aku tidak perlu menjawabnya, karena ini bukan urusanmu!" Ucap Kouga lagi dan ia pun mulai bergegas meninggalkan Sango."

"Kau.. bukan seorang murid 'kan?" Tanya Sango yang sekarang sukses menghentikan langkah Kouga lagi. "Tenang saja, aku bisa jaga rahasia. Lagi pula aku ini juga temanmu 'kan? Jadi ku mohon, beri tahu aku tentang semua hal itu. Apa kau mau kalau Inuyasha sampai mengetahui hal yang menimpanya sekarang? Dia akan menderita seperti yang Ayahmu katakan."

"Kau yakin bisa merahasiakannya?" Tanya Kouga yang mulai meyakinkan perkataan temannya itu. Sedang kan Sango sendiri mulai tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Baiklah.. aku akan menceritakan sedikit padamu."

"Terimakasih."

"Ayo ikut, tempat ini kurang aman."Perintah Kouga dingin sambil berlalu mendahului Sango.

"Baiklah." Sahut Sango yang mulai mengikuti langkah Kouga di depannya.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah, Tsuyu mulai membuka pintu kamar Inuyasha dengan kasar. Wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat pasi setelah mengetahui kalau keponakan tersayang nya tidak ada di kamar.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Tsuyu sambil melempari bantal dan selimut di tempat tidur tersebut berharap kalau keponakan nya masih di sana, namun ternyata hasilnya nihil.

"Pasti anak nakal itu pergi ke Sekolah, ya Tuhan.. semoga keponakan ku itu baik-baik saja."

Dan tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tsuyu pun mulai berlari ke ruang lain di rumah tersebut.

Sementara itu di Sekolah, sebuah telefon mulai berbunyi dan Kikyo selaku sang Guru pun mulai mengangkatnya.

"Halo.. selamat pag-"

"Apa Inuyasha ada di Sekolah?" Potong Tsuyu dengan nada khawatir nya.

"Ma-maaf.. Inuyasha yang mana ya? Ma-maksud saya dari kelas berapa ya?" Tanya Kikyo yang masih kaget sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Eh.. Inuyasha.. em.. dari kelas berapa ya?" Gumam Tsuyu bingung akan pertanyaan tadi.

"Nyonya?" Tanya Kikyo yang juga ikut bingung pada si penelefon.

"Disini yang namanya Inuyasha cuma satu, dan dia ada di kelas XI-b, bodoh!" Ucap Kagome yang datang secara tiba-tiba karena kesal dengan ucapan kembarannya yang dirasanya tidak bermutu itu.

"Diam kau pendek!" Balas Kikyo yang tidak mau kalah, membuat Kagome memanas karena mulai kesal kembali. "Jadi, apa yang bisa saya bantu sekarang, Nyonya?" Tanya Kikyo sopan pada si penelwfon.

"Begini, keponakan saya, Inuyasha sedang sakit, dan dia... malah pergi ke Sekolah tanpa sepengetahuan saya, dan saya takut jika sampai keponakan saya kenapa-napa di Sekolahnya." Jawab Tsuyu panjang lebar masih dengan nada khawatir nya.

"Oh.. Begitu ya, Nonya jangan khawatir, kami tahu bagaimana ke khawatiran anda, dan tenang saja, kami tahu harus berbuat apa jika keponakan anda kenapa-napa." Jawab Kikyo panjang lebar dan langsung membuat Kagome menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Baiklah.. sampai jumpa, Nyonya." Salam Kikyo pada si penelfon dan ia pun mulai menutup telfon yang baru saja ia gunakan ke tempatnya semula.

"Siapha?" Tanya Miroku yang terlihat sedang mengunyah sesuatu di mulutnya.

"Salah satu orang tua murid." Jawab Kikyo ngasal sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi.

"Tapi tadi dia bilang keponakan, berarti dia bukan orang tua murid, bo-doh!" Sahut Kagome yang masih ada hawa kemarahan di sekeliling tubuhnya.

"Kita anggap saja orang tua murid, apa susahnya?" Tanya Kikyo yang terlihat mulai mengeluarkan aura kekesalannya pada kembarannya tersebut.

"E-em... Sudahlah Nona-Nona.." Lerai Miroku pada si Kembar yang sedang saling melempar deathglare.

"DIAM!" Bentak Kikyo dan Kagome bersamaan dan langsung membuat Miroku menghela napas pasrah.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman Sekolah, dimana ada sebuah pohon besar terdapat Inuyasha yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut. Pandangannya mengarah ke segala arah, melihat semua kegiatan para Siswa dan Siswi di sekeliling taman tersebut. Bahkan sekali-kali ia pun mulai menahan rasa mual yang secara mendadak datang melanda perutnya. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun telah mengelus-ngelus perutnya secara perlahan dan berulang-ulang.

"Ha~" Inuyasha mulai menghela napas panjang ketika ia tak menemukan satu pun hal menarik yang bisa ia lakukan.

Berbeda sekali dengan dulu saat ia masih menjadi seorang murid nakal yang sukanya berbuat onar. Kedua bola matanya yang indah itu mulai terarah ke sebuah gedung Sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu. Disana ia bisa melihat ratusan jendela bahkan lebih selalu menghiasi gedung Sekolah nya yang besarnya luar biasa itu. Dan mata Inuyasha mulai memicing ketika ia melihat orang yang ia benci sedang berada di salah satu jendela tersebut.

"Tck." Dan Inuyasha pun mulai berdecak kesal ketika melihat tatapan sok dingin dari orang yang dibencinya ini. Dan dia adalah Sesshomaru, sosok Guru yang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Tap.

Dan dengan sekali lompatan, Inuyasha sudah mendarat dengan selamat dari atas pohon yang baru saja ia tempati tadi.

"Menyebalkan!" Gumam Inuyasha pelan sebelum ia pergi meninggalakn taman tersebut.

Sedangkan Sesshomaru sendiri masih terdiam di tematnya dengan pandangan mata yang tak teralih dari salah satu Siswa yang baru saja pergi dari tempat nya semula. Bahkan tatapan yang sama pun masih jelas terlihat dari mata seorang gadis yang sedang terdiam di atas atap Sekolah bersama sorang pemuda tampan di sebelahnya.

"Begitulah ceritanya. Sebenarnya dari dulu juga Tuan Sesshomaru dan Tuan Inuyasha memang sudah punya hubungan. Jadi tidak aneh kalau Tuan Sesshomaru menginginkan 'hal' itu apalagi kalau sampai Tuan Inuyasha menerima akibatnya seperti sekarang ini. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu, kau.. kasihan padanya 'kan?" Tanya pemuda tampan tersebut yang ternyata adalah Kouga.

Sango, sosok gadis di sebelahnya masih terdiam tak menjawab perkataan sersebut barang sedikit pun.

"Apalagi setelah kau tahu kalau Tuan Sesshomaru akan menikahi gadis lain."

"..."

"Hum.. aku sudah menceritakan semua yang aku tahu jadi, rahasia kan lah!" Perintah Kouga santai sambil berlalu menuruni tangga meninggalkan tempat tersebut bersamaan dengan Sango yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan kesedihannya.

Sementara itu di sebuah koridor, terlihat Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan cepat sambil memegangi perut dan mulutnya. Rasa mual yang ia alami kemarin mulai ia rasakan di pagi hari ini, bahkan terdengar sedikit bisik-bisik dari para Siswa-Siswi yang baru saja ia lewati tadi karena melihat tingkah aneh dari Inuyasha.

Tap.

Dan langkah Inuyasha pun mulai terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda yang sangat ia kenal sedang bersandar di tembok dengan santai nya.

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Perintah Inuyasha sinis pada si pelaku berambut hitam di ikat satu di depannya ini dan dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kouga.

"Ow.. santai-santai.. tunggu, silahkan.." Balas Kouga santai sambil mempersilahkan jalannya untuk pemuda manis yang sedang kesal di depannya. "Kenapa tidak jalan? Bukannya kau menyuruhku untuk menyingkir, Puppy? hahaha."

Inuyasha mulai terlihat kesal setelah ia mendengar ledekan dari pemuda bernama Kouga ini dan dengan cepat Inuyasha pun langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kouga dan mendorongnya ke tembok dengan kasar sehingga membuat puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan mereka.

"Dengar kurus! Sekali lagi aku mendengarmu menyebutku dengan sebutan Puppy, ku jamin hidupmu tidak akan tenang!" Ancam Inuyasha sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di hidung Kouga. Namun Kouga sendiri malah diam tak menjawab barang sedikitpun sampai pada akhirnya bibirnya menarik sebuah lengkungan yang akhirnya menajdi sebuah senyum.

"Hanya Itu ancamanmu, gen-dut? Hahaha.."

Kouga mulai tertawa kembali meledek teman manisnya yang sekarang mulai menampakkan urat kekesalan di dahinya.

"Kau.." Geram Inuyasha yang sudah menyiapkan sebuah bogem mentah ditangan kanannya. Namun tiba-tiba rasa mual mulai Inuyasha rasakan kembali dan membuat Kouga menghentikan tawanya karena kaget.

"K-kau.. tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kouga memastikan dan sedetik kemudian Inuyasha pun mulai memacu langkahnya untuk kabur.

"Hei.. tunggu!" Perinah Kouga yang sekarang mulai ikut memacu langkahnya untuk menyusul temannya tersebut.

BRAK.

Sebuah pintu toilet di buka secara kasar oleh Inuyasha dan membuat beberapa orang di toilet tersebut terkaget karena tingkah Inuyasha yang tiba-tiba saja muntah-muntah tidak jelas.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya seorang Siswa yang melihat Inuyasha langsung membuka dan mengunci pintu selanjutnya.

"Mana ku tahu, hamil mungkin." Ceplos siswa lainnya yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari teman disebelah nya.

"Kau gila ya? dia itu laki-laki!" Bentak pemuda disebelahnya kesal atas jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari temannya tersebut.

"Aku 'kan hanya bilang mung-"

"Inuyasha!" Potong Kouga yang secara mendadak langsung datang dan mendobrak pintu toilet didepannya.

"Hei.. Inuyasha.. Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kouga sambil mengetuk-ngtuki pintu toilet didepannya. Sedangkan di balik pintu toilet tersebut Inuyasha masih mual-mual dan muntahkan isi perutnya di dalam sebuah keloset.

"Hosh.. hosh.." Inuyasha mulai menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sambil meremas kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit lagi. "Arrgh.." Dan Ia pun mulai meringgis kembali ketika rasa mual dan sakitnya mulai datang secara bersamaan.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Kouga setengah membentak sambil mendobrak-dobrak kasar pintu didepannya.

"Jangan di dobrak! Nanti kau menindihnya juga!" Saran dari salah satu Siswa tersebut pada Kouga yang terlihat mulai kesal. Dan alhasil Kouga pun tetap mendobrak-dobrak pintu sial didepannya namun hasilnya nihil karena pintu tersebut sangat kuat dan masalah keduanya tangan Kouga masih belum sembuh benar.

"Inuyasha.. buka pintunya!" Perintah Kouga terus menerus sedangkan orang yang ia maksud sudah mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. "Tck." Kouga mulai berdecak kesal ketika panggilannya tak dijawab barang sedikitpun. "Dasar bodoh! panggil bantuan!" Perintah Kouga kasar pada dua Siswa di belakangnya. "Ba-baiklah." Jawab mereka serempak dengan nada ketakutan sambil berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

"Inuyasha!" Panggil Kouga sekali lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama sampai pada akhirnya ia teringat akan seseorang. "Tuan Sesshomaru.." Gumamnya pelan dan dengan buru-buru ia pun langsung mengeluarkan Handphonenya untuk menghubungi orang yang ia maksud tadi.

Drrtt Drrtt..

Kedua iris Hazel Sesshomaru mulai tergerak ketika ia mendengar suara getaran dari Handphonenya yang berada di atas meja, dan dengan enggan ia pun mulai menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan malas.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin pada si penelfon.

Hening.

Mata Sesshomaru mulai memicing dengan kedua alis yang mulai bertautan dan sedetik kemudian ia pun mulai menutup Handphonenya tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun sambil berlalu dari tempatnya barusan.

Tap tap tap.

Beberapa orang Guru dan murid mulai berlarian secara terburu-buru ke tempat kejadian secara tergesa-gesa.

BRAK.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Miroku sang Guru yang mulai membuka pintu toilet didepannya secara kasar.

"Dia ada di dalam." Lapor Kouga yang masih berusaha membuka pintu didepannya.

"Akan ku dobrak pintu itu, hiat."

BRUK.

Dan alhasil salah satu dari Guru tersebut tersunggur setelah mendobrak pintu yang tak bergeming sedikitpun olehnya.

"Kita harus congkel pintunya." Usul Miroku tak masuk akal dan langsung membuat orang-orang disana terdiam sesaat.

"Bodoh kau, Miroku! Pintu ini bukan untuk di congkel, tapi untuk di dobak!" Usul Guru lainnya yang mulai menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

DUAK.

"Aw.." Ringgisnya sambil mengelus-ngelus bahunya yang kesakitan. "Ssshh.. aku tidak mengerti, seberapa kaya pemilik Sekolahan ini sampai-sampai pintu toilet saja memakai kayu sebagus ini." Rutuk Guru tersebut emosi karena usahanya untuk membuka pintu tersebut telah gagal.

"Itu kan karena kau lemah. Sekarang menyingkirlah biar aku yang dobrak pintu pengganggu ini." Balas Guru lainnya yang juga ikut menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Hati-hati dengan dobrakanmu! Temanku ada di dalam dan kalau sampai dia kenapa-napa kau akan dapat hukuman!" Ucap Kouga sambil mengancam Gurunya tersebut.

"Kau ini murid 'kan? Kenapa kau berani sekali pada seorang Guru?" Sahut Guru tersebut kesal bukan main karena ucapan salah satu muridnya tersebut.

"BUKA SAJA PINTUNYA!" Bentak Kouga emosi dan langsung membuat Guru-guru dan Siswa-Siswi lainnya ketakutan.

"Oke oke.. aku buka, Tiga.. dua.. satu."

DUAK.

"Aahh.." Ringgis Guru tersebut kesakitan sementara Kouga sendiri mulai meninju pintu disebelahnya dengan gemas.

'Kalau tanganku tidak bermasalah mungkin aku bisa membuka pintu sial ini dan kenapa juga Tuan Sesshomaru tidak menjawab telfonku tadi?' Tanya Kouga dalam hati dan ia pun merasa menjadi orang yang paling lemah karena tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Kita dobrak pintu ini sama-sama." Usul Miroku yang juga mulai ikut menyingsingkan lengan bajunya.

"Ayo!" Balas Guru lainnya yang mulai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Satu.."

"Dua.."

"Ti-"

"Biar ku buka." Tawar seseorang yang baru saja masuk lewat kerumunan murid-murid tadi dan langsung menghentikan acara dobrak-mendobrak para Guru pada pintu toilet tersebut.

* * *

Tbc

A.N: Pegel.. otak ane hilang gara-gara harus tulis fic ini ==a

dan ane lupa segalanya *gak penting


	9. Chapter 9

Oke. Terimakasih pada Reader yang sudah me review ^^

* * *

*Hikari Vongola: #Sweatdrop. Kayaknya emang mereka di telan bumi deh, hum.. ntar adek gali aja di rumah adek, sapa tahu ketemu merekanya #plak

*Uzumaki Kagari: Eh.. ane gak tahu tuh sapa dia #duak, tapi Naraku-kun ada kok di chap ini dan untuh soal Inu-chan, anda kasih tahu aja ke dia kalau dia tuh lagi hamil #plak

*Azurec'zar (Guest): #Seatdop denga reviewnya Azu. Oke, terimakasih Azu telah mengingatkan Menomaru agar tidak menyebut Kangguru gadis beruntung lagi, jahaha..

*YukiMiku (Guest): Inuyasha tahunya segimana kehendak Author aja #ngek Dan adegan lompat pohon tadi, tidak terlalu bahaya kok #soktahu.

*Jisung Hwang: Salam kenal Jisung-san terimakasih telah membaca ff ini. oh iya, Sessho-kun disini emang sadis jadi jangan protes, kalau protes ntar di penggal Sessho loh, jahaha.. :D

*Aira uchiha: Sama-sama Ai-chan #Peluk cium Ai juga. ^^

*Yulh Net8 (Guest): Selamat datang kembali Yu-chan dan Yu bisa cari jawabannya di chap ini, atau mungkin chap depan #plak.

*Maneki Neko Azu-chan: Inukami ya? Hum.. dari dulu saya emang pingin tahu nama Ibunya Sesshomaru, tapi ternyata dia tak bernama dan malah di sebut-sebut sebagai Sesshomaru's Mother saja, tapi makasih atas pemberitahuanya . ^^

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T

Pair: SessInu, NaraInu

Warning: Shou-ai, lime, OC, typo's de el el

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

Suasana berubah menjadi hening ketika seorang pria tak dikenal datang menawarkan diri.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kouga yang penasaran akan siapa pria tampan yang berada di antara kerumunan Siswa-siswi tersebut.

Pria tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya beberapa langkah kedepan sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Oh.. iya, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Jadi.. perkenalkan, namaku Menomaru dan tadi, kebetulan aku sedang lewat sini, jadi.. boleh aku membatu?" Tanya pria tersebut yang telah diketahui ternyata adalah Menomaru yang tak lain adalah teman dari Sesshomaru. Kouga mulai mundur beberapa langkah untuk mempersilahkan pria tersebut menjalankan tugas yang ia sanggupi tadi.

"Anda tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya Tuan, pintu ini sangat kuat jadi kita harus pakai cara lain." Ucap Miroku mengingatkan pria yang baru saja melewatinya tadi.

"Kita lihat saja." Jawab Menomaru santai sambil berdiri tepat di depan pintu toilet tersebut. Ia mulai menyimpan tangan kirinya dengan erat di knop pintu tadi sambil mengambil jarak antra tubuhnya dengan pintu tersebut.

"Kumulai." Ucap Menomaru pelan sambil mempersiapkan tangan kanannya untuk ikut mendobrak.

"Ku mohon pelan-pe-"

BRAK.

"Lan." Ucap Kouga yang terpotong karena kaget bukan main ketika pintu sial yang gagal ia buka malah berhasil di buka orang lain.

Bukan cuma Kouga yang kaget namun Seluruh Siswa dan siswi yang sedang mengintip pun ikut ter kaget. Bahkan saking terkejut nya Miroku sampai menganga tak percaya.

Dengan perlahan Menomaru pun mulai menggeser pintu yang baru saja ia rusak ke sebelah nya sambil ikut menyandarkan pintu tadi ke lantai sehingga membuat Inuyasha secaya perlahan ikut tersandar mengikuti arah pintu tersebut.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Kouga yang secara langsung datang menghampiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda manis itu pelan.

"Hei.."

Plak.

"Aww.."

"Sopanlah pada seorang gadis, dia sedang pingsan dan kau tak pantas menepuki pipinya seperti tadi!" Larang Menomaru sambil memukul tangan Kouga keras.

Kouga masih terdiam membisu sambil mengelusi tangannya yang panas sedangkan orang-orang di sebelah mereka mulai ikut terdiam membisu.

"Ma-maaf Tuan.. seper-tinya, anda ke-keliru." Sanggah seorang Guru sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Menomaru yang terlihat mulai kebingungan itu.

"Sebenarnya.. Murid itu adalah seorang.. Pria."

"Pria." Beo Menomaru santai namun sedetik kemudian ia pun mulai membelalak kan matanya shock.

"Jadi.. dia bukan seorang gadis, Tuan." Ucap Guru lainnya yang ikut melanjutkan perkataan temannya.

Puk.

Menomaru mulai memukul jidat nya pelan karena merasa bodoh tidak bisa membedakan gender orang di depannya ini.

"Pantas saja dia tidak memakai rok, tapi sudahlah! itu tidak penting, yang penting kita harus segera membawa nya ke Rumah Sakit." Ajak Menomaru yang mulai menggendong tubuh Inuyasha di kedua tangannya ala bridal style.

"Bi-biar saya saja, Tuan." Tawar Kouga yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet.

"Tidak usah, ku lihat sebelah tanganmu sedang tidak baik jadi biar aku saja." Tolak Menomaru bersikukuh sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya di ikuti Kouga dari belakang.

"Tapi.."

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja aku tidak akan mengapa-apakan anak ini, hahaha.." Potong Menomaru yang terus melangkahkan kakinya itu. Mereka terus berjalan melewati beberapa koridor dan dibelakang mereka pun ada beberapa murid yang mengintip bahkan mengikuti, bahkan Miroku dan teman-teman nya pun juga ikut mengikuti mereka. Kouga mulai berkeringat dingin, ia sedang ketakutan akan sesuatu dan sesekali ia pun mulai mengelapi wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan tangan kosong.

Tap.

Menomaru mulai menghentikan langkah kakinya diikuti kouga yang jantungnya seakan mau berhenti berdetak. Di depan sana, terlihat seorang pria yang menatap mereka, atau lebih tepatnya ke arah Menomaru yang sedang menggendong Inuyasha.

Glek.

'Apa riwayat ku akan tamat?' Tanya Kouga ketakutan pada dirinya sendiri.

Iris mata pria dingin tersebut mulai terarah ke arah Inuyasha yang masih pingsan dalam gendongan seseorang.

"Tu-Tuan.. tolong, biar saya saj-"

"Hai, Sesshomaru." Sapa Menomaru tiba-tiba pada sosok dingin didepannya yang ternyata adalah Sesshomaru. Kouga mulai terdiam dan sesaat kemudian iapun baru sadar apa yang barusan di katakan Menomaru.

" Ka-kalian saling kenal?" Tanya Kouga yang masih belum percaya sambil melihat sosok Tuannya tersebut dan sosok pria tampan di sebelahnya.

Mata Sesshomaru masih terlihat dingin dan pandangan matanya itu mengisyaratkan kalau ia sedang 'marah'. Menomaru mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum ia mengerti maksud dari tatapan temannya itu.

"Oh.. aku tahu tatapan itu. Tenang Sesshomaru! tenang, oke? Sekarang aku akan menurunkan anak ini.. lagi pula aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Jadi, tenang saja." Ucap Menomaru yang mulai menurunkan tubuh Inuyasha dan membaringkannya di lantai. "Ambil lah, dia milikmu 'kan?" Tanyanya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas. Sesshomaru masih terdiam dan itu langsung membuat Menomaru terlihat kesal.

"Ha~ baiklah, aku pergi! Padahal susah-susah tadi aku masuk ke sin-"

"Heii, kau!" Tunjuk seorang Saptam yang mulai berlari di ikuti beberapa teman-temannya dari belakang.

"Dan.. mereka sudah datang, Oke.. selamat tinggal." Salam Menomaru yang sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk kabur. "Oh iya, Sesshomaru ada yang ingun ku katakan." Tanyanya sambil melihat ke arah Sesshomaru yang mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Anak itu, aku suka dia. Hahaha.." Ucap Menomau seenaknya dan langsung membuat Sesshomaru membelalakkan matanya kesal sambil melemparkan sebuah pisau yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Namun dengan gesit Menomaru mulai menghindar dan mulai melanjutkan acara kaburnya yang sempat tertunda sambil tertawa dengan suara yang terdengar seakan mengejek itu. Orang-orang di koridor tersebut masih terdiam sampai seorang siswi menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai karena pisau yang dilempar Sesshomaru tadi hampir mengenainya.

"Em.."

"Bawa dia dan ikuti aku!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin pada Kouga yang kata-katanya di putus oleh Tuannya yang terlihat sangat marah itu. Bahkan ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa mau meminta maaf pada Siswi yang mulai menangis karena ulah nya tersebut.

Kouga mulai menghela napasnya berat sebelum ia mengangkat tubuh Inuyasha yang masih terbaring di lantai. Rasa sakit mulai ia rasakan di sebelah tangannya namun ia tak peduli dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Sesshomaru sambil menggendong Inuyasha di kedua tangannya. Para guru dan Murid itu masih terdiam sampai salah satu di antara mereka angkat bicara.

"Kita.. laporkan saja Guru seperti dia ke Kepala Sekolah. Dia.. dia bahaya!" Ucap salah satu Guru dengan nada yang terdengar ketakutan sambil melihat seorang Siswi yang masih menangis di belakangnya.

"Ya.. aku setuju." Balas Guru lainnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Dan beberapa jam setelah itu bell tanda istirahat pun mulai berbunyi. Dan para murid-murid Sekolah pun mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju sebuah kantin dimana mereka bisa makan disana.

Sementara itu di kantin khusus kelas XII.

Terlihat Ryuura yang sedang meminum minumannya dengan tenang sampai temannya yang bernama Bankotsu datang menghampiri.

"Anak itu rupanya masuk rumah sakit lagi." Ucap Bankotsu memulai percakapan.

"Hah.. anak yang mana?" Tanya Ryuura dengan nada sinis karena merasa tak tertarik dengan perkataan temannya tersebut dan ia malah asik meminum minumannya yang tadi.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan pacar nya, Naraku."

SROOTTT.

Ryuura mulai menyemburkan minumannya ke arah Bankotsu namun bagusnya temannya tersebut dapat menghindar dengan mulus sambil menarik napas lega.

"Maksudmu.. anak nakal itu? Memang nya sejak kapan mereka pacaran.. dan.. kenapa aku tidak tahu?" Tanya Ryuura terus menerus dan hanya di balas temannya oleh sebuah angkatan bahu.

"Entahlah..Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi 'kan aku cuma mengambil kesimpulan." Jawab Bankotsu sambil menyantap makanan di depannya. "Lagi pula mereka 'kan sangat dekat."

"Memangnya kau tahu dari mana kalau dia di bawa ke Rumah Sakit?" Tanya Ryuura lagi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Itu tidak penting, dan apakah kau masih ingat dengan anak yang pernah membuat Naraku dihukum?"

"Memangnya.. kenapa dia?" Tanyanya lagi dengan nada sedikit penasaran.

"Dia yang membawa anak itu sampai ke depan gerbang Sekolah." Jawab Bankotsu masih dengan nada santainya.

"Bagaimana ya reaksi Naraku kalau dia mengetahui hal sepele ini?" Tanya Ryuura lagi yang langsung membuat suasana diantara mereka mendadak hening.

"Mungkin dia akan menghabisi nyawa anak itu seperti dia anakan menghabisi nyawa-mu! Hahahaha.." Jawab Bankosu sambil mentertawakan Ryuura yang mulai terlihat kesal.

"Terimakasih telah mengingatkan ku!" Balas Ryuura dingin sambil melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Ayo ke rumah Naraku."

SROOTT.

Ajak Bankotsu yang langsung membuat Ryuura menyemburkan minumannya kembali.

"Untuk apa?" Menyerahkan nyawaku padanya? Tidak. Lebih baik kau saja." Tolak Ryuura kesal karena ajakan temannya tersebut.

"Ternyata kau pengecut!" Ucap Bankotsu dingin dan langsung membuat Ryuura kembali kesal.

"Kau menang! Puas!" Balas Ryuura lagi pada temannya yang mulai terlihat senang itu.

"Tenang saja, Naraku tidak akan mencabut nyawamu, Ryuura. Hahaha." Ledek Bankotsu yang senang atas kekesalan temannya tersebut.

"Tck."

Sore pun tiba. Di sebuah rumah mewah yang bagaikan Kastil dan di dominasi dengan cat berwarna kelam. Seorang pemuda atau bisa kita sebut, Naraku sedang duduk di sebuah sofa sambil menyandarkan kakinya di atas meja. Dari caranya melihat, dapat kita pastikan bahwa pemuda ini sedang amat sangat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau ke dua temannya yang tadi akan berkunjung itu sekarang malah sedang saling dorong-mendorong di sebuah pintu dengan ekspresi wajah ketakutan. Naraku mulai mengambil sebuah gelas kosong di atas meja dan ia pun mulai mengisinya dengan air di dalam sebuah botol kaca di tangannya.

"Kalian mau tetap di situ atau ke sini?" Tanya Naraku dengan nada yang terdengar sinis pada ke dua temannya sambil meminum minuman yang tadi.

"Emm..."

"Kami.."

"Na-nanti.."

"Ya.. se-sebentar lagi."

Begitulah alasan ke dua pemuda tersebut. Mereka tetap melakukan aksi saling dorong-mendorong karena mereka kaget bercampur takut ketika melihat perubahan drastis teman mereka ini.

Naraku mulai meminum minumannya kembali sebelum ia mulai berbicara pada teman-temannya.

"Masuk." Perintah Naraku pelan namun belum ditanggapi ke dua temannya. "Ku bilang, MASUK!"

Bentak Naraku emosi karena ulah ke dua temannya yang susah di atur itu. Dan dengan sedikit gemetaran kedua pemuda tersebut mulai masuk dan mendudukkan diri mereka secara perlahan di sebuah sofa di depan Naraku.

Glek.

Raut ketakutan terlihat dengan jelas di wajah Bankotsu dan Ryuura. Mereka mulai mengumpulkan keberanian mereka agar tidak terlalu gerogi nantinya.

"Jadi.. apa yang membuat kalian datang ke tempatku?" Tanya Naraku langsung ke inti pertanyaan.

"Ti-tidak.. sebenarnya.. ka-kami.. em.."

Naraku mulai menaikkan sebelah alis nya ketika mendengar jawaban aneh dari teman nya yang bernama Bankotsu itu.

Glek.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Bankotsu harus kembali meneguk ludah saking geroginya.

"Kami~"

"Bagaimana keadaan si 'Manis' itu?" Tanya Naraku memotong perkataan Bankotsu, namun yang di tanya malah saling melempar pandangan dengan orang di sebelah nya. "Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Naraku dengan nada yang terdengar sangat kesal.

"Aku~ yakin. Kau akan marah jika kami menjawab pertanyaanmu itu." Balas Bankotsu sambil menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa?" Tanya Naraku pelan sambil memberikan genggaman lebih kuat pada gelas yang ia pegang.

"Anak itu.. sekarang ada di.. Ru-Rumah Sakit."

Ucap Bankotsu menjawab pertanyaan temannya tadi namun Naraku sendiri malah asik meminum minumannya kembali.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naraku singkat dan santai sambil membenarkan letak sandaran kakinya.

"A-anak itu~ yang membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.. Ma-maksudku anak itu dibawa ke Rumah Sakit oleh anak yang pernah ka-kau hajar-dulu."

KREEKK PRANG.

Bankotsu dan Ryuura mulai beringsut takut setelah melihat Naraku memecahkan gelas di tangannya hanya dengan meremas nya saja. Naraku mulai geram. Bahkan Ia tidak peduli ketika tangannya yang masih mengepal kuat itu mulai mengeluarkan darah segar karena pecahan gelas tadi masih menempel ditangannya.

"Aarhh.. dasar anak sialan!" Rutuk Naraku kesal setelah mengetahui berita dari temannya tersebut.

PRANG.

Dan kaca lain pun ikut pecah berserakan di lantai ketika berhasil di tinju oleh Naraku yang masih emosi itu.

Glek.

Ryuura kembali meneguk ludah horror sambil menaikkan ke dua kakinya ke atas sofa yang sedang ia duduki tadi.

"Apa~ itu artinya kita akan mati?" Tanya Ryuura setengah berbisik pada temannya, Bankotsu yang masih terdiam membisu. Ia mulai ikut menaikkan kakinya secara perlahan ke atas sofa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Raut wajah Naraku masih sama. Dan Urat-urat kekesalannya masih setia bertengger di sekeliling dahinya.

"Akan ku habisi kecoa sialan itu, lihat saja!" Ucap Naraku pelan sambil terus mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Em~ asal kau tidak main langsung menghabisi nyawa orang~ saja." Koar Ryuura yang ikut becara setelah sekian lama hanya mendengarkan saja.

"Tentu. Akan!" Balas Naraku pelan dengan seringai aneh di bibirnya.

"Ka-kau gila? Kau ini sudah di hukum Naraku! dan sekarang? Kau mau membunuh. Kau bisa saja di penjara kalau kau ketahuan Naraku! sudahlah.. ayo kita pergi, Ryuura." Ajak Bankotsu kasar pada temannya.

"Kalian-yang-akan-melakukan-nya!" Balas Naraku dengan penekanan di tiap kalimatnya dan langsung membuat kedua temannya membisu di tempat masing-masing.

"Kami?" Tanya Bankotsu sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Ryuura.

"Iya." Balas Naraku singkat sambil mengelapkan tangannya yang berdarah ke sebuah tirai berwarna putih.

"Kami tidak mau dan kami tidak akan melakukannya!"

"Ya! Dan itu pasti sangat beresiko!" Tolak ke dua pemuda tersebut yang tidak mau di suruh macam-macam oleh Naraku.

Namun Naraku sendiri masih terdiam ia mulai mendudukkan dirinya kembali di sebuah sofa dan sesaat kemudian ia pun mulai tertawa keras dan langsung membuat kedua temannya menghoror.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku jamin kalian tidak akan ketahuan karena kalian akan mendapatkan bantuan." Ucap Naraku menjelaskan sedikit rencananya. "Dan aku juga ingin menghabisi satu orang lagi."

"Si-siapa?" Tanya Ryuura penasaran karena takut dirinya lah yang akan di maksud.

"Guru sialan itu, Sesshomaru dan si pengganggu!" Ucap Naraku pelan dengan ekspresi kesal luar biasanya. "Sekarang aku minta kalian untuk mencari waktu yang tepat untuk kalian bisa menjalankan rencanaku ini, dan.. Satu lagi."

"A-apa?" Tanya Bankotsu ikut penasaran.

"Kalau Kalian tidak becus melakukannya maka.. kalian lah yang akan ku habisi!"

Glek.

Bankotsu dan Ryuura kembali menghoror setelah mendengar ancaman Naraku yang sudah lenyap di hadapan mereka.

"Kau~ mau masuk penjara?" Tanya Ryuura pada Bankotsu yang sudah banyak mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kau gila!? Aku mana mau di penjara. Sekarang kita pergi dan jangan ke sini lagi." Ajak Bankotsu kasar sambil mendorong-dorong Ryuura dari belakang.

Sementara itu diruangan lain, Naraku mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah tembok sambil kembali meminum minumannya.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang gadis cantik berpakaian serba putih sedang berjalan sambil berkaca.

"Kanna." Panggil Naraku pada gadis bernama Kanna tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kanna dingin pada sang kakak.

"Awasi ke dua teman-temanku dan laporkan apa pun yang mereka lakukan." Perintah Naraku pada adiknya yang mulai menganggukkan kepala beberapa kali itu.

"Ya, aku mengerti jadi tenang saja dan aku akan melakukannya." Balas Kanna dingin sambil berlalu dan berkaca di sepanjang perjalanannya meninggalkan Naraku yang sedang melihat kepergian kedua tangannya seecara terburu-buru.

Sementara itu di sebuah Rumah Sakit. Di mana para Dokter dan Suster saling keluar masuk kamar pasien. Di sana, di sebuah ruang rawat, Sesshomaru

sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang rawat yang di tempati seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat begitu lemah, bahkan dari wajahnya pun terlihat sangat pucat. Ruangan tersebut begitu sunyi karena hanya di isi oleh mereka berdua yang tak saling bicara, dan Sesshomaru sendiri malah terdiam seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dengan perlahan Ia pun mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan pemuda manis di depannya. Tangan tersebut begitu terasa dingin dan itu membuat Sesshomaru berinisiatif untuk mengelus tangan tersebut perlahan. Sesshomaru mulai bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya pada pemuda manis tersebut.

Inuyasaha, sosok dari pemuda manis itu masih tertidur lelap tanpa mau membuka mata indahnya. Bahkan ia pun tidak sadar ketika Sesshomaru malah asik mengelusi permukaan perutnya yang bergerak seirama itu.

"Apa kau sudah menyadarinya?" Tanya Sesshomaru pelan masih dengan elusannya di perut yang masih terasa datar di tangannya itu. "Calon bayi kita?"

Tambahnya lagi dengan pandangan yang mulai terarah ke wajah Inuyasha yang damai.

Sesshoamru mulai mengarah ke arah wajah Inuyasha, wajah yang manis dari wajah orang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Maaf.. aku belum bisa jujur padamu. Tapi aku janji, aku akan mengatakannya walaupun aku tahu kau pasti akan sangat membenciku." Bisik Sesshomaru pelan sambil mengelus pipi caramel Inuyasha. "Dan aku ingin kau menungguku." Bisiknya lagi setelah ia berhasil mengecup bibir 'Kekasih'nya ini.

Krieett.

"Tuan, Sesshomaru waktu anda habis dan pasien harus banyak istirahat sekarang ini." Intrupeksi seorang Dokter yang tiba-tiba datang mengagetkannya.

"Aku mengerti, dan tolong jaga dia baik-baik." Perintah Sesshomaru yang terkesan dingin pada seorang dokter di depannya.

"Ya, Tuan. Tenang saja." Sahut Dokter tersebut sopan pada Sesshomaru yang sudah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Sementara itu di Rumah Sesshomaru. Terlihat beberapa Maid yang sedang bersih-bersih di dekat kamar Tuannya Sedangkan dari tangga terlihat pula Ibu Sesshomaru yang sedang mengintip dan mengawasi keadaan bagaikan pencuri.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan bagian yang ini." Tawar Ibu Sesshomaru yang tiba-tiba saja datang sambil merebut sebuah kemoceng dari tangan Maid nya.

"Tapi, Nonya.."

"Sudahlah.. sekarang kalian pergi dari sini! Cepat!" Perintahnya lagi dengan nada memaksa dan ketika suasana sudah aman Ibu Sesshomaru pun langsung masuk ke kamar putranya secara diam-diam.

"Sekarang.. dimana Sesshomaru menyimpannya?" Tanya wanita cantik tersebut sambil membuka tiap lemari di depannya.

Ia terus mencari, bahkan di bawah tempat tidur putranya itu. "Dimana?" Gumamnya pelan dengan perasaan yang teringat akan sosok pemuda manis yang pernah ia tabrak.

Wanita cantik itu mulai beralih ke sebuah laci berharap jika benda yang ia cari berada di sana.

SREK

. Dan ia pun mulai menyungging kan sebuah senyuman ketika ia berhasil menemukan barang yang ia cari sedari tadi. Sebuah kotak yang didalamnya ada beberapa poto anak kecil.

"Ini dia, dan.. mirip." Ucapnya pelan setelah ia berhasil membuka isi kotak tersebut.

Dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai mengeluarkan Handphonenya untuk mengambil gambar dari salah satu poto sersebut. Dan setelah ia selesai dengan tugasnya, ia pun mulai menyimpan kotak tersebut dengan rapih ke tempatnya kembali.

"Fyuh... selesai.."

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin dan entah sudah sejak kapan ia berada di ambang pintu.

"Se-Sesshomaru.. kapan kamu pulang, Nak? Em.. Ibu.. Ibu hanya sedang beres-berses di sini.." Jawab wanita cantik tersebut sambil menggerakkan kemoceng nya dia atas meja.

"Apa pembantu-pembantu sialan itu tidak mengerjakan tugas mereka dengan baik?" Tanya Sesshomaru sinis dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Em.. Nak.. sepertinya kamu sangat lelah, Ibu akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Ucap wanita tersebut dan dengan cepat ia pun segera pergi dari kamar putranya. "Tu-tunggu sebentar ya." Ucapnya lagi dengan diiringi sebuah senyum takut.

Sesshomaru mulai terdiam di tempatnya dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke arah lacinya yang kurang tertutup dengan rapi dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menyusul sang Ibu yang sedang berjalan secara tergesa-gesa dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru pun mai mendorong tubuh Ibunya ke tembok sampai wanita cantik tersebut kesakitan.

"Ahh.."

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan di kamarku?" Tanya Sesshomaru kasar pada sosok wanita di depannya.

"Sudah.. Ibu bilang, Ibu hanya sedang bersih-ber-"

"BOHONG!"

"Sesshomaru!" Panggil seorang pria yang berada di bawah tangga sambil menyilang kan kedua tangannya di dada.

Kedua pria dengan ciri fisik yang hampir sama itu mulai saling menatap. Kilat kemarahan mulai terlihat jelas disekeliling mereka seakan menandakan kalau hungungan mereka tidak-pernah-baik. Sedangkan Ibu Sesshomaru sendiri mulai ketakutan karena melihat hubungan Ayah dan Anak yang akan segera berujung buruk.

"Masuk ke Kamar Sesshomaru! Ayo!" Perintah wanita cantilk tersebut sambil menarik-narik tangan putranya namun dengan kasar Sesshomaru melepasnya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menuruni tangga.

"Ya Tuhan.." Gumam Ibu Sesshomaru takut sambil mengikuti langkah putranya.

Tap.

Sesshomaru dan sosok pria paruh baya yang adalah Ayahnya itu mulai berdiri secara berhadapan.

"Jaga sikapmu yang buruk itu pada Ibumu!" Perintah sang Inutaisho pada putra semata wayangnya.

"Hanya pada dia! Tidak untuk wanita lain!" Balas Sesshomaru dingin sambil meninggalkan ke dua orang tuanya.

"Kapan dia mau menurut?" Tanya Inutaisho kesal pada sikap putranya tersebut.

"Sudahlah, Suami-ku, ayo kita makan saja." Bujuk sang Istri sambil menarik-narik tangan suaminya tersebut.

Sedangkan di Rumah Sakit, Inuyasha mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan. Kesan yang ia dapat adalah 'Putih'.

"Rumah Sakit?" Gumam Inuyasha bingung sambil mengendus-ngendus bau obat di sekelilingnya.

Perlahan Inuyasha pun mulai turun dari ranjang rawatnya menuju pintu keluar di sebelahnya dan saat ia akan membuka pintu tersebut seorang Dokter datang dan langsung mengagetkan Inuyasha yang masih kurang seimbang mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati!" Ucap Dokter tersebut yang dengan segera langsung menangkap tubuh Inuyasha yang hampir jatuh. "Kembalilah dan jangan keluar dari ruangan ini, kau masih belum sembuh benar tahu!" Perintah Dokter tersebut pada Inuyasha yang terlihat kurang bersahabat.

"Biaya pengobatanku di Rumah Sakit ini sudah di bayar?" Tanya Inuyasha sinis pada dokter di depannya.

"Sudah sekarang cepat kamu ma-"

"Kalau begitu aku mau pulang." Potong Inuyasha yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar melewati dokter tadi.

"Ta-tapi, Nak.. kau belum sembuh be-"

"AKU MAU PULANG DAN KAU TIDAK BERHAK MELARANGKU!" Bentak Iuyasha sambil menunjuk Dokter tadi dengan telunjuknya dan sesaat kemudian Inuyasha pun sudah lenyap dari hadapannya membuat pria yang adalah Dokter tersebut diam membisu.

Malam Pun tiba namun tak membuat suasana perkotaan menjadi sepi. Banyak orang yang masih berlalu lalang di segala tempat, ada yang berdua, bersama keluarga dan lain-lain. Bahkan Bulan dan Bintang pun masih setia menemani langit malam yang kelam ini, lalu? siapa yang menemani dirinya malam ini?

Inuyasha, sosok dari pemuda manis itu masih setia melangkahkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati. Pandangan matanya terlihat begitu sayu, kakinya serasa lelah untuk ia langkahkan dan tubuhnya serasa sakit jika ia gerakkan. Sesekali ia pun mulai menyisir helaian rambutnya dengan jari tangan ketika angin nakal datang bertiup ke arahnya.

BUK.

"Hiks.. Hwee.,"

Seorang bocah mulai menangis terduduk ketika secara tak sengaja ia berlari dan menabrak Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan.

Bocah tersebut masih tetap menangis namun Inuyasha masih terdiam di tempatnya sampai pada akhirnya ia pun mulai menjongkokkan dirinya di depan bocah tersebut.

"Maaf, adik kecil.. aku menghalangi jalanmu ya?" Tanya Inuyasha lembut sambil mengelus kepala bocah di depannya. "

Hiks.. hiks.. hwee.. A-Ayah.." Teriak bocah tersebut memanggil-manggil nama Ayahnya.

"Di-Dimana Ayahmu?" Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai bingung karena tidak bisa mendiamkan bocah di depannya.

"Hiks.. A-Ayah~ AYAH..." Panggil bocsh tersebut berulang-ulang dan langsung membuat kepala Inuyasha berdenyut sakit lagi. Inuyasha mulai geram, ingin rasanya ia memukul anak orang tak di kenal ini.

"Hiks... Hwee... Ayah.." Bocah Tersebut terus menangis dengan sejejadinmya dan membuat Inuyasha tambah gemetar geram.

"BISAKAH KAU DIAM! KEPALAKU SAKIT!" Bentak Inuyasha pada bocah di depannya.

Hening.

Seketika bocah tersebut mulai terdiam dari tangisan nya dan sedetik kemuidan ia pun kembali menangis bahkan lebih keras lagi.

Puk.

Dan Inuyasha pun mulai menepuk wajahnya karena saking kesalnya.

"Hwee..."

"BISAsKAH KAU DI-"

"ANAKKU.." Teriak seorang pria paruh baya memanggil putranya sambil berlari membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan.

"Ya ampun, Nak.. kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini, ayah mencarimu kemana-mana."

"Hiks.. ta-tadi.. aku mengejal kucing.. la-lalu aku mengejalnya lalu.. aku ditablak kakak ini.. hwee.."

Ayah dari anak tersebut mulai terdiam setelah mendapat aduan dari putranya sedangkan sosok pemuda manis di depannya ini terlihat kesal karena mendapat aduan salah.

Pria tersebut terus mengamati Inuyasha dengan seksama dan entah kenapa ia malah menyeringai-nyeringai tidak jelas. Mungkin kalau kita bisa membaca pikiran pria ini, bisa dipastikan kalau pria ini sedang memikirkan hal-hal 'Mesum'.

'Tck.. pasti aku akan di marahi.' Ucap Inuyasha dalam hati sambil mengigut bibir bagian bawahnya.

GLEK.

Suara tegukan ludah terdengar jelas dari pria mesum ini, Ia mulai tergoda dengan sosok pemuda manis yang sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya. Syngguh pose yang nikmat untuk ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana desahan dari pemuda tersebut jika ia berhasil mencumnuinya.

Pikiran pria mesum ini terus melayang jauh membayangkan hal berbau sex yang sudah ada di depan matanya, bahkan ia tidak peduli dengan gender apa ia akan memadu kasih.

"Nak, kau belum pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Pria tersebut basa-basi. "Eh? belum.." Jawab Inuyasha bingung akan pertanyaan tersebut.

Sedangkan anak yang tadi menangis sekarang tambah menangis karena merasa tak di pedulikan ayahnya.

"Mau saya antar?" Tawar pria tersebut sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung di sambut Inuyasha dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Tidak, terimakasih." Tolak Inuyasha yang sekarang sudah berdiri dari acara jongkoknya tadi.

"Kenapa? Ini kan sudah malam, ayolah.. aku yakin kalau rumahmu pasti sangat jauh."

Inuyasha mulai berfikir sejenak sebelum ia mengambil keputusan.

"Em.. ya." Jawab Inuyasha sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan dan langsung membuat pria tadi senang bukan main.

"Kalau begitu ayo."

Tak lama setelah itu Inuyasha bererta Ayah dan anak tadi mulai masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Dan tak lama setelah itu mobil tersebut kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Suasana dalam mobil tersebut begitu sepi apalagi ketika bocah yang suka menangis tadi mulai tertidur di kursi bagian belakang.

"Tolong.. berhenti di gang depan sana." Pinta Inuyasha sambil menunjuk arah di depannya.

"Oh.. baiklah."

CKIT.

Inuyasha mulai keluar dari dalam mobil yang baru ia tumpangi sambil berjalan dan tersenyum.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Inuyasha kemudian sambil berlalu dari hadapan pria tadi. Bukan nya menjawab pria tadi justru hanya diam dan mulai mengikuti Inuyasha dari belakang.

Hap.

Inuyasha mulai terdiam ketika ada seseorang tak di kenal memeluknya secara erat dari belakang.

"Hanya itu kah ucapan terimakasih dari mu?.. biasanya gang seperti ini sangat 'enak'."

DUAK.

"Arrghh.." Eluh pria tadi yang sekarang sudah tersungkur di tanah sambil mengusi dadanya yang sakit karena berhasil di pukul pemuda manis yang tadi ia peluk.

"Hum.. hahaha.. ku kira pukulan pria manis seperti mu tidak akan sakit, tapi ternyata.. lebih dari sakit!" Ucap Pria tadi sambil mendirikan tubuhnya kembali.

"Dasar orang tua kurang ajar!" Hina Inuyasha yang mulai geram karena tingkah pria di depannya. Dan tanpa peduli Inuyasha pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan dengan cepat pula pria tadi berhasil memeluk Inuyasha lagi.

"Arrgh.. Lepaskan aku sialan!" Perintah Inuyasha yang sedang berontak di pelukan pria mesum tadi. Namun pria tersebut tetap bersikukuh tak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha.. santailah, Manis.. Setidaknya kau berterimkasih padaku dengan cara memberikan kecupanmu, atau.. tubuhmu juga bo-"

Ucapan Pria mesum ini mulai terhenti ketika ia melihat cahaya kendaraan dari arah belakangnya.

"Sial." Rutuk pria tersebut kesal karena ada pengendara motor yang tiba-tiba langsung menabraknya dari belakang.

Pria misterius tersebut mulai turun dari motornya sambil membawa sebuah besi panjang yang langsung ia arahkan ke pria mesum tadi.

"Jangan mengganggu, milik-orang-lain!" Bisik pria misterius tersebut sambil bersiap akan menikamkan besi tadi.

"A-AMPUN.. iya.. aku-aku akan pergi."

Pinta pria mesum tadi yang sekarang sudah berlari pontang panting karena takut sedang kan Inuyasha sendiri mulai waspada pada pria di depannya ini.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin pada orang yang baru saja menolongnya.

"Hum.. apa begitu caramu berterimakasih pada orang yang telah menolongmu, Manis?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil membuka helm yang ia gunakan. Inuyasha mulai terdiam dengan mata terbelalak namun dengan sedikit senyuman kebahagiaan.

"Naraku.." Ucap Inuyasha senang sambil berlari dan memeluk pria di hadapannya. "Aku.. rindu padamu.." Ucap Inuyasha lagi dengan muka yang bersemu merah.

"Ku kira kau tidak akan pernah mau merindukanku?" Sahut Naraku pelan sambil mengelusi helaian ramput pemuda di pelukannya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Inuyasha yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya tadi.

"Aku mengikutimu, Manis. aku curiga pada pria tadi, makanya aku mengikuti mobil yang kau tumpangi." Jawab Naraku dengan ekspresi khawatinya dan itu membuat Inuyasha merasa sangat senang. "Ayo, Manis, aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah." Tawar Naraku yang sekarang sudah menaiki motornya di ikuti Inuyasha dari belakang yang langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naraku.

"Pegangan." Ucap Naraku memperingati sambil menggenggam erat Ke dua tangan Inuyasha dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Ya."

Balas Inuyasha singkat dan langsung dibalas Naraku dengan sebuah senyuman.

SkipTime.

Motor Naraku pun telah sampai di depan rumah Inuyash.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Inuyasha pelan pada pemuda di hadapannya.

" Hanya itu? Tidak ada yang lain?" Tanya Naraku dengan nada pelan.

" Em.."

" Selamat malam Man-"

Cup~

Naraku mulai membelalakkan mataya ketika kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan malah di potong oleh sebuah ciuman bibir.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Inuyasha lagi dengan sebuah senyuman dan membuat Naraku pun ikut tersenyum sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan sosok pemuda manis tadi.

Tok tok tok.

Seorang gadis cantik mulai menuruni sebuah anak tangga dengan terburu-buru menuju sebuah pintu keluar yang berada di lantai dasar.

Bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu, gadis tersebut langsung membukanya dengan terburu-buru san setelah pintu tersebut berhasil di buka ia pun segera menghambur memeluk orang yang berada di ambang pintu terdebut.

"Ya ampun, Inuyasha.. kamu dari mana saja? Bibi sangat khawatir, dan kenapa kamu baru pulang malam-malam begini?" Tanya Tsuyu panjang lebar. "A-apalah ada yang terluka? kata-katakan?" Tanya Tsuyu sambil memutar-mutar tubuh keponakannya beberapa kali.

"Bibi, Tsuyu! Aku tidak apa-apa.. dan maaf.. aku telah membuatmu khawatir." Ucap Inuyasha dengan ekspresi bersalahnya namun Tsuyu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kamu selamat, Nak." Balas Tsuyu senang sambil menepuki bahu leponakannya. "Ayo masuk, Bibi akan buatkan yang hangat-hangat untukmu."

Di dalam rumah Inuyasha mulai mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi namun dengan pikiran yang melayang entah kemana.

"Inuyasha.. minumlah teh hangat ini."

Pinta Tsuyu sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat, namun orang yang ia ajak bicara malah asik melamun sambil memegangi bibirnya.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Tsuyu sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"In-"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ayahku." Ucap Inuyasha yang langsung memotong ucapan Bibinya, Tsuyu mulai terdiam sambil menyimpan cangkir teh nya di atas meja.

"Kita sudah pernah membalas masalah ini, Inuyasha. Ayahmu sudah meninggal ketika kau masih bayi." Balas Tsuyu pelan dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

"Lalu dimana makamnya? Dan.. kenapa Bibi tidak mau memberi tahuku?" Tanya sang keponakan dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Ayahmu dimakamkan di tempat yang sangat jauh..dan.. bibi lupa di mana tempat itu."

"Kenapa bibi bisa lupa? aku.. aku ingin bertemu dengannya, walau pun cuma dengan makamnya. bahkan.. aku tidak mengetahui rupa pria yang menjadi ayahku itu." Balas Inuyasha dengan tatapan kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di ke dua matanya.

"Ayahmu sangatlah mirip dengan mu Inuyasha. dia-dia.. baik. perhatian, dan sangat menyayangi Ibumu dan juga dirimu, tapi sayangnya dia pergi terlalu cepat, meninggalkan mu dan juga Ibumu."

"Bahkan Ibuku juga meninggakanku." Potong Inuyasha yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan Tsuyu sendiri.

"Ada baiknya, jika kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya, Inuyasha." Gumam Tsuyu pelan dengan sorot aneh di kedua matanya.

Pagi pun tiba dan seperti biasa Inuyasha pun kembali bersekolah di pagi hari ini.

Disebuah gang terlihat Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah jalan raya. Kakinya terus melangkah dengan pikiran yang terus melayang tak tentu kemana.

Pikiran petamanya membayangkan kecupannya bersama Naraku sedangkan pokiran keduanya mulai bertanya-tanya kembali tentang siapa sebenarnya ayahnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa Bibi Tsuyu seakan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku? apa ayahku itu.. tidak baik.. dan jahat seperti tua bangka kemarin malam?" Tanya Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengingat apa yang mau dilakukan pria mesum itu kemarin malam. "Kenapa?" Geram Inuyasha sambil menarik rambutnya kesal.

TET TET.

Dan kekesalah Inuyasha pun kembali bertambah ketika sebuah mobil terus memberikannya kelakson dari belakang.

"Aarrgh.. perasaan aku tidak menghalangi laju mobil sialan itu." Rutuk Inuyasha kesal karena merasa terganggu oleh duara klakson di belakangnya.

"Tck."

Dan dengan kesal Inuyasha pun mulai membalik badannya untuk menghampiri mobil di belakangnya.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Matikan klaksonmu! karena aku tidak menghalangi jalanmu!" Bentak Inuyasha sambil memukul-mukul kaca mobil di depannya. Perlahan kaca mobil tersebut mulai turun dan menampakkan seorang pemuda yang tak kalah manis seperti dirinya. Inuyasha mulai menghoror dengan mulut mengana tak percaya pada sosok pemuda manis di depannya.

"Ka-kau.." Ucap Inuyasha terbata sambil menunjuk pemuda manis di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Halo Kakak Inuyasha yang selalu manis setiap hari?." Sapa pemuda manis tersebut sambil melambai ke arah Inuyasha yang masih shock.

TBC.

* * *

a.n: HWEE. T_T maaf ane telat, ii aja nlisnya sambil lup lep. kaki ane dan tangan ane pegal sih, maklum.. sekarang harus kerja *duak

oKe jangan lupa Review XD


	10. Chapter 10

Seperti biasa, sebelum saya lanjutin fic ini, saya akan balas dulu Review yang ada, hadoohh *plak

* * *

*iloyalti1: Silahkan bertanya kalau memang ada yang perlu di pertanyakan dan asal jangan pertanyaan yang susah saya jawab #duak. Karena saya juga lupa apa dan kenapa alasan saya membuat fic ini, jahahaha..

*Hikari Vongola: Jahaha., sorry sorry, adegan ninja ya? teteh baru sadar #duak. tapi gak apa-apalah gak sengaja kok buatnya #plak. dan ini chap 10 nya, dek. da nongol di bawah tuh.

*Azure'czar (Gust): oke.. terimakasih atas kata-kata bijak dan review dari anda Azu-chan dan semoga saja tugas saya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan di DUTA segera berakhir #duak.

*Jisung Hwang: jehehe.. mengkin yang anda pertanyakan sekarang ini masih rahasia #duak. Dan dalam fic saya ini memang bertebaran banyak typos jadi mohon di maklum #bungkuk2.

*YukiMiku (Guest): Kimimaro itu di anime Naruto Yuki sayang, yang saya maksud tu si Kimi ehh.. Menomaru #plak ==a dan semua tebakan Yuki-chan salah total! #ngek

*kagurra amaya: hah? Yoshiko? tapi yang ane tahu Yoshiko itu adalah pengisi suara buat Ibunya Sessho-kun di Jepang sono.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T

Pair: SessInu

Genre: Drama / Tragedy

Warning: Shou-ai, typo(s), OC, OOC, AU, de el el

* * *

Inuyasha masih terdiam membisu ditempatnya sekarang ini sambil menatap horor ke arah seorang pemuda manis yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil yang ia tumpangi tadi. Sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri mulai mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak dan berjaga-jaga atas apa yang nanti akan terjadi padanya.

"Kakak Inuyasha~" Teriak Pemuda tersebut dengan suara cemprengnya, yang tiba-tiba saja langsung melompat dan memeluk sang korban.

"Aku merindukanmu 'kan mu, Kak." Rengek pemuda tersebut masih dengan pelukannya yang begitu erat dan kuat.

"Lepas-kan.. Aku!" Perintah Inuyasha sinis sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari pemuda manis yang tadi memeluknya dan dengan cepat Inuyasha pun langsung merapihkan kembali bajunya yang sedikit kusut akibat pelukan tiba-tiba tadi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini tadi, hah? Jangan sembarangan kau main peluk orang seperti itu, kau tahu? Aku ini sesak tahu!" Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit emosi pada pemuda di depannya. "Ja-Jakotsu?" Panggil Inuyasha pada pemuda yang ia panggil Jakotsu tadi. Diam. Itulah yang dilakukan Jakotsu.

Matanya mulai nampak berkaca-kaca seakan mau menangis. "Ja-Jakotsu.. oh tidak, jangan menangis, ku-ku mohon." Pinta Inuyasha yang terlihat sangat kaget itu. Namun Jakotsu sendiri masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kacanya.

"Oke, ba-baiklah.. aku, aku minta maaf. dan aku.. akan mengabulkan satu permintaanm-"

"Kyaa.. benarkah?" Potong Jakotsu dengan nada senangnya dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terkaget. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat Sekolah sama-sama." Ajak Jakotsu sambil menarik-narik tangan Inuyasha ke dalam mobilnya.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ucap Inuyasha yang secara mendadak langsung menghentikan acara jalannya. "Bukankah arah Sekolahmu dan Sekolahku berlawanan? Lalu? kenapa kita harus berangkat sama-sama?" Tanya Inuyasha yang terlihat masih bingung sambil menatap aneh Jakotsu yang sedikit menyunggingkan segaris senyum di bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Kakak Inuyasha, dengar ya! Aku-pindah-Se-ko-lah, dan sekarang aku-bersekolah ditempat yang sama de-ngan-mu, mengerti?" Jawab Jakotsu dengan wajah super gembiranya namun langsung di tanggapi Inuyasha dengan wajah super horornya.

"Ayo, Kak?" Ajak si pemuda manis tersebut sambil menarik tangan Inuyasha kembali.

'Ini bencana.' Gumam Iuyasha dalam hati masih dengan wajah menghorornya.

Beberapa menit mereka di perjalanan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat. Yaitu di sebuah Sekolahan yang bernama lengkap 'Shikon no Tama'.

"Wah.. besar sekali Sekolahan ini.." Ucap Jakotsu terkagum sambil mengamati area Sekolahan yang baru ia pijaki. "Aku yakin, pasti dulunya Sekolahan ini adalah sebuah Istana." Lanjut Jakotsu mengada sambil terus clingukan kesana-kemari.

"Kau bicara apa, Kakotsu? Sudahlah.. aku mau ke kelas dudluan." Ucap Inuyasha dingin sambil bersiap melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan Jakotsu.

"Kyyyaa.. Kakak!" Panggil Jakotsu dengan nada sedikit merengek dan langsung membuat Inuyasha kembali kesal.

"Apa?" Tanya Inuyasha dingin sambil menengokkan kepalanya sedikit ke belakang.

"Kelas Kakak dimana?" Tanya Jokotsu langsung ke pokok pertaanyaannya.

"Cari saja sendiri!" Perintah Inuyasha dingin sambil berlalu dari hadapan Jakotsu lagi.

"Huuh! Kakak Inuyasha jahat! Lihat saja, aku pasti bisa menemukan kelas Kakak dengan cepat!" Teriak Jakotsu dengan nada sekeras-kerasnya dan langsung membuat seuruh perhatian para Siswa dan siswi tertuju dan terarah padanya.

"Oops.. hehe.. emm.." Dan kaburlah jakotsu dengan langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat yang baru ia diami tadi.

Sementara itu, di dekat taman Sekolah. Terlihatlah Sesshomaru yang sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan santai.

Tapi anehnya pandangan pria tampan ini tidak tertuju pada buku yang sedang ia baca, melainkan pandangannya hanya tertuju pada salah satu jarinya yang sedang mengenakan sebuah 'cincin'.

"Em.. Tuan Sesshomaru.." Panggil seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Miroku sambil tersenyum takut di hadapan nya.

"Ma-maaf saya mengganggu acara membaca anda, tapi.. anda.. di-dipanggil oleh Kepala-Sekolah.." Ucapnya kagi dengan nada canggung sambil menggaruk bagian kepanya yang tidak gatal.

Sesshomaru mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda kalau ia sedikit penasaran dengan panggilan tersebut.

Sedangkan Miroku sendiri masih ikut terdiam menunggu jawaban dari pria dingin di depannya.

"Aku akan ke sana." Ucap Sesshomaru santai sambil menutup buku di tangannya dan mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya.

"Ayo!" Ajak Sesshomaru kemudian dan langsung membuat Miroku sedikit terkaget.

"I-iya.. Mari.." Sahut Miroku yang mulai mengikuti arah jalan Sesshomaru dari belakang.

Sedangkan di arah lain atau tepatnya di sebauh koridor. Berdirilah, Inuyasha yang sedang membaca dan melihat-lihat majalah dinding.

"Aku baru tahu kalau hari ini ada test renang. tck.. tentu saja aku tidak tahu, aku kan selalu malas untuk sekedar melihat ke arah kertas-kertas aneh ini."

Inuyasha mulai berdecak kesal kembali setelah ia melihat seluruh pengumuman di mading tersebut.

Dan ketika ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan tiba-tiba datanglah Sesshomaru yang melintas secara dingin di hadapannya.

Deg.

Dan entah kenapa jantungnya seakan berdetak lebih kencang setelah ia melihat apa yang dikenakan Gurunya tersebut di jari kanannya.

"Se-Sesshomaru.." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang mulai terasa sakit. "I-tu.. seperti cincin milikku.. kenapa bisa ada padanya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri masih dengan remasan di seluruh kulit kepalanya.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Sango dengan nada khawatirnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakang pemuda manis tersebut.

"Sa-Sango.."

"Inuyasha.. kamu kenapa? Apa kau sakit lagi? k-kau perlu apa? biar aku carikan apa yang kau butuhkan Inuyasha.." Tawar Sango terus menerus dan hanya di tanggapi Inuyasha dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Tidak.. aku mau ke kelas saja." Ucap Inuyasha pelan nyaris tak terdengar. "Ke kelas? ba-baiklah.. ayo." Dan Sango pun mulai memapah Inuyasha secara perlahan sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Dan tak lama serelah itu sampailah mereka di delas XI-b. Dengan perlahan Sango pun mulai mendudukkan temannya tersebut di sebuah kursi secara hati-hati.

"Awas Inuyasha." Ucap Sango memperingati ketika temannya tersebut hampir terbentur meja di sebelahnya.

"Tuan.." Gumam Kouga pelan dan langsung mendekati orang yang ia maksudkan tadi.

"Hum.. Kenapa lagi kau, Puppy?" Tanya Kouga yang secara tiba-tiba langsung muncul di belakang Sango.

"Menyingkirlah dari sebelahku, Kouga!" Perintah Sango ketus karena merasa terganggu oleh kedatangan salah satu temannya tersebut.

"Santai saja, aku 'kan hanya ingin menyapa, lagi pula aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam bahkan berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan." Bela Kouga panjang lebar dengan tatapan sok tak berdosanya.

"Kau mencurigakan!" Balas Sango dengan sebuah tatapan sinis dan langsung membuat Kouga berdecak kesal tapi pada akhirnya membuatnya tertawa. "Hahaha.. aku? mencurigakan? jangan-jangan malah kau yang mencurigakan?"

"Apa? aku? yang benar saja, dasar kau aneh!"

"Aku tidak aneh dan mungkin kau ya-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Inuyasha emosi dan langsung membuat suasana kelas yang tadinya bising menjadi hening.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar.. ada yang bicara, aku.. tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarnya, dan aku.. hosh.. tidak peduli.. walaupun dia seorang wanita!" Ancam Inuyasha dengan napas sedikit tersendat-sendat.

"In-"

"DIAM!" Bentak Inuyasha lagi ketika Sango akan mengucapkan kalimatnya. Gadis cantik tersebut mulai terdiam dan secara perlahan ia pun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di depan pemuda tersebut karena sedikit kaget.

Dan dengan geram Inuyasha pun mulai menjambak rambutnya kembali karena saking kesalnya dan di saat itu juga rasa mual yang sering ia alami kembali datang.

'Sial.' Gumam nya dalam hati sambil berlalu meninggalkan kelasnya.

"Sango, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kouga yang secara tiba-tiba langsung mendudukkan dirinya di atas meja gadis tersebut.

"Tidak.. aku hanya kaget saja atas bentakan Inuyasha tadi.. aku baru tahu kalau mood orang ham- hempphh."

"Ssstt.. sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu, jangan permasalahkan kehamilan'nya' mengerti?" Tanya Kouga dengan nada pelan sambil membekap mulut Sango dengan tangannya.

"Hu'um.." Balas Sango sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali tanpa bisa membalas ucapan Kouga karena mulutnya masih di tutup.

Sedangkan di sisi lain terlihatlah Ayame yang mulai menggigiti sebuah buku yang ia pegang karena saking cemburunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya dulu, dan kau tunggu saja di sini mengerti?" Tanya Kouga dan langsung di sahut Sango dengan anggukan tanda mengti.

"Aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Balas Kouga yang sekarang sudah berlalu dari hadapan gadis tersebut.

Sedangkan di ruangan lain atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

BRAK.

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya, Kepala Sekolah berbadan sedikit gembul itu kembali menggebrak mejanya dengan emosi.

"Mana Guru kurang ajar itu? Aku ingin melihatnya dan kenapa dia belum datang?" Teriak emosi sang kepala sekolah sambil menatap tajam Guru-Guru yang lain.

"Sa-Sabarlah, Tuan.. mungkin.. teman kami belum menemukan Guru tersebut." Jawab salah satu Guru dengan nada sedikit bergetar.

BRAK.

"Dasar Guru kurang ajar, seharusnya dia itu bersikap baik karena dia itu adalah seorang Guru, bukannya bersikap jahat layaknya seorang pembunuh!"

"Apa si gendut ini tidak sadar kalau dia itu sedang bersikap jahat?" Bisik Kagome pelan pada saudara kembarnya.

"Sssttt, diamlah Kagome." Balas Kikyo sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibirnya.

"Ha~" Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya juga, sang Kepala Sekolah kembali menghela napasnya karena lelah dan capek setelah sekian lama berteriak terus menerus. Dan tak lama setelah itu, pintu masuk pun perlahan terbuka dan langsung menampakkan seorang Guru yang tak lain adalah Miroku.

Kriiett.

"Pe-permisi.. maaf, kami-terlambat." Ucap Miroku dengan nada ketakutnnya.

"Miroku! Mana Guru kurang.. ajar i-tu.." Tanya Sang Kepala Sekolah dengan nada keras yang pada akhirnya berubah menjadi memelan ketika ia melihat ada seorang pria yang ia kenal berada di belakang Miroku.

Guru-Guru lain mulai menatap aneh sang Kepala sekolah yang seakan Shock berat sambil membuka mulutnya lebar.

"Kenapa dia?" Bisik Kagome lagi dan langsung membuat saudara kembarnya menggelengkan kepala kesal.

"Aku tidak tahu bodoh! Dan jangan tanya aku!" Balas Kikyo emosi dan setengah membentak kembarannya tersebut.

"Tck."

Suasana ruangan tersebut masih hening dan membisu membuat para Guru tadi mulai berbisik-bisik dengan teman di sebelahnya.

"Ke-Kepala Sek-.."

"Tuan Sesshomaru."

Ucap sang Kepala Sekolah memotong perkataan Miroku sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya di depan orang yang ia maksud dan sukses membuat Guru-guru tadi terkaget kembali. Sementara Sesshomaru sendiri hanya terdiam sambil menampakkan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Tuan Kepala Sekolah.. ini dia Guru yang pernah kami ceritakan pada.. anda.." Ucap Miroku sedikit mengintrupeksi kegiatan pria yang menjabat sebagai Kepala Sekolah tersebut.

"Ada apa anda memanggil saya, Tuan?" Tanya Sesshomaru sopan namun terkesan dingin dan langsung membuat detak jantung pria di depannya itu seakan mau berhenti.

DEG.

"Saya.. em.. Sa-saya.. Saya akan mengundurkan diri!" Jawab sang Kepala Sekolah lantang dan langsng membuat Guru-guru yang lain menatap kaget dan bingung ke arahnya.

"Tuan Kepala Sekolah.. apa yang anda katakan?" Tanya Guru lain dengan ekspresi bingung di wajahnya.

"Saya.. akan mengundurkan diri.. dari.. jabatan saya sebagai Kepala Sekolah, Tuan." Ucap Sang Kepala Sekolah yang mungkin sekarang akan menjadi 'Mantan Kepala Sekolah'.

Pria tersebut mulai berjalan ke arah mejanya sambil mengemasi barang-barang nya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Pe-permisi, Tuan." Salam pria tersebut namun langsung diikuti oleh Sesshomaru yang langsung membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Kembali lah ketempat mu!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kepala Sekolah?" Panggil Miroku bingung dan langsung membuat Sang Kepala Sekolah Menutup pintunya kasar dan membuat Guru-Guru tadi terkaget kembali.

"Kenapa kalian tidak bilang kalau Guru tersebut adalah Tuan Sesshomaru?" Tanya sang Kepala sekolah setengah membentak pada orang-orang di depannya.

"Memangnya.. kenapa kalau Guru tersebut adalah Tuan Sesshomaru?" Tanya Kikyo bingung sambil mengangkat tangan nya.

"Ha~ Nona Kikyo, dengar ya! Dan untuk kalian juga. Asal kalian tahu sebenarnya Tuan Sesshomaru adalah pemilik Sekolahan Shikon ini."

Srroot..

Dan seorang Guru sukses tersedak segelas kopi yang baru ia curi dari meja sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Itu artinya, Tuan Sesshomaru.."

"Pemilik yayasan Sekolah ini! Sekarang kalian pergi dari ruanganku! Cepat cepat cepat!" Perintah sang kepala Sekolah emosi sambil membuka pintu keluar sangat lebar.

"Dan satu lagi." Ucap sang Kepala Sekolah dengan muka menghoror.

"A-ada apa,Tuan?" Tanya Miroku takut-takut.

"Jangan sekali-kali kalian membuat masalah dengannya, atau kalaian akan Ta-mat!

BRAK!

Dan kembalilah pintu tersebut di tutup secara kasar oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Kau percaya apa yang di katakan kepala sekolah, Kagome?" Tanya Kikyo sambil melirik ke arah saudara kembarnya.

"Tidak, mungkin.. kepala sekolah hanya takut di pecat dari jabatannya makanya dia bilang begitu, ha~ jadi Tuan Sesshoamru adalah pemilik Sekolahan ini ya.. aku jadi ingin tahu.. apa aku punya kesempatan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kagome?" Tanya Kikyo bingung pada saudara kembarnya yang terlihat sedang senyum-sendiri sambil menggelengkan kepala, atau Kikyo sendiri bisa menyebutnya 'Gila'.

"Hehe.. tidak, kalau begitu sampai jumpa saudara kembarku, hahaha.." Salam Kagome aneh dan langsung membuat Kikyo melotot horor. "Kagome memang sudah gila!" Gumam Kikyo bingung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

BYURRR!

Dan di sebuah kolam renang Sekolah terlihatlah beberapa Siswa yang sedang berlomba mengikuti sebuah test olah raga renang.

"Ayoo.. kau pasti bisa!"

"Cepatttt cepat cepat cepat!."

" Ayo Sayang sedikit lagi!"

"Kyaaa.. Kouga... semangatlah!"

Begitulah sorak sorai dari para Siswi yang terlihat sedang menyemangati jagoan mereka masing-masing. Bahkan Kouga pun begitu besemangat mengikuti test renang tersebut walaupun sebelah tangannya masih terasa linu.

Srroott..

Bahkan di saat para Siswa dan Siswi tersebut ribut menyemangati, di sebuah kursi malah terlihat Inuyasha yang sedang asik meminum segelas soga di tangannya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil kembali menyedot minumannya.

Hap.

"Heii.." Inuyasha mulai berteriak kesal ketika soda yang sedang ia minum di rebut paksa oleh seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sango! apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya Inuyasha emosi pada si pelaku yang ternyata adalah Sango.

Gadis tersebut dengan santai langsung membuang soda yang baru saja ia rebut ke dalam tong sampah terdekat.

"Kau tidak boleh minum soda, mengerti?" Balas Sango dengan nada sedikit dingin dan langsung membuat Inuyasha tambah kesal.

"Tck.. itu hak ku, kenapa kau melarangku?" Tanya Inuyasha kesal pada gadis cantik di depannya.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Miroku dari jauh sambil membaca lembar-lembar kertas ditangannya.

"Tck." Dan Inuyasha pun kembali berdecak kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke arah seorang guru yang mengabsenya untuk menjadi peserta selanjunya.

"Ha~ maaf Inuyasha.. tapi kau tidak boleh minum soda." Gumam Sango yang mulai menghela napasnya kembali sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil yang langsung ia bungkus dengan jilid lain.

"Oke.. berenang cukup bagus, tapi.. kalau dilombakan seperti ini 'kan bisa bahaya.." Gumamnya pelan setelah ia membaca buku kecil tadi.

"Kalian siap?" Tanya Miroku lantang sambil bersiap meniup peluitnya.

"3-2-1 pppprr-"

"BERHENTI!" Perintah Sango mendadak dan langsung menghentikan seluruh gerakan peserta test renang.

"Kyyyaa.."

Byur.

Dan seorang Siswa pun terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya ke kolam karena ia tidak mampu bertahan lagi dengan posisi kaki berjingjit.

"Ada apa, Sango?" Tanya Miroku lembut pada Siswi yang mukanya langsung berwarna merah padam itu.

"Be-begini.. eemm.."

"Ya? ada apa?" Tanya Miroku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bisakah kalau.. Inuyasha tidak ikut test, soalnya sekarang kan inuyasha mudah sekali terserang penyakit. Apa Pak Guru mau setelah Inuyasha mengikuti test ini dia menjadi sakit? Dan apakah anda juga tidak kasihan pada ke dua orang tuanya Inuyasha yang akan menjadi sedih karena putra yang mereka sayangi kembali sakit?" Tanya Sango panjang lebar dengan alasan yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Miroku mulai tertegun sambil melihat kearah Siswa yang di maksudkan muridnya tadi.

"Ya, aku mengerti ke khawatiranmu, Sango baiklah, Inuyasha tidak akan ku ijinkan ikut test ini sekarang, hum.. Inuyasha.." Panggil Miroku lagi pada seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat sangat kesal itu.

"Inuyasha... kau tidak perlu mengikuti test ini." Perintah Miroku dari seberang kolam dengan setengah berteriak dan langsung membuat Inuyasha menautkan kedua alisnya lebih kesal lagi sambil berjalan mendekati gurunya tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Inuyasha sinis pada guru di depannya.

"Begini Inuyasha, sekarang ini kan kau mudah sekali sakit.. jadi.. aku khawatir kalau kau mengikuti test renang ini.. kau malah-"

"Aku mau ke kelas saja!" Potong Inuyasha dingin sambil berlalu dari ruangan tersebut.

"Inuyasha.. tunggu.." Ucap Sango yang langsung pergi mengikuti temannya itu, begitu juga dengan Kouga yang ikut mengikuti kedua temannya.

Dengan wajah kesal pemuda mais tersebut terus melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor yang ia lewati sambil meenggerutu tidak jelas.

"Kurang ajar! Sekarang mereka menganggap ku sangat lemah dan tak berdaya? kenapa ini bisa terjadi? kenapa?" Tanaya Inuyasha kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan ia baru sadar kalau ia baru saja berpapasan dengan seorang Guru yang paling ia benci.

"Heii Kau!" Panggil Inuyasha pada sesosok Guru yang baru menuruni beberapa dari puluhan anak tangga. Sesshomaru, sosok pria yang dimaksud Inuyasha pun mulai membalik badannya sambil menyilangkan tangan dikedua dadanya.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Nona?" Tanya Sesshomaru dengan nada lembutnya sambil tersenyum kecil namun langsung membuat Inuyasha berdecak kesal.

"Tck! jangan main-main dengan ku, Sesshomaru! lebih baik kalu naik lagi ke atas dan kemari!" Perintah Inuyasha dingin sambil menunjuk tempat disebelahnya.

Sesshomaru mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali menaiki beberapa anak tangga di depannya.

Tap.

Dan sampailah Sesshomaru di depan seorang pemuda manis yang terlihat mulai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Ada yang salah, Nona?" Tanya Sesshomaru memastikan ketika kedua mata Indah itu terus menjelajahi seluruh tubunya. Inuyasha mulai menatap mata Hazel pria tampan didepannya namun dengan tatapan kesal.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sesshomaru sekali lagi ketika pemuda manis tersebut mulai menatap ke arah sebelah kanannya atau lebih tepanya hanya pada jari-jari sebelah kanannya.

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Sesshomaru sekali lagi namun belum di sahut barang sedikitpun oleh pemuda manis di depannya.

Dan mata Sesshomaru pun mulai terbelalak kaget ketika secara tak terduga Inuyasha langsung merebut sesuatu di jari kanannya namun dengan cepat pula Sesshomaru langsung menjauhkan tangannya dan pada akhrinya ke dua orang tersebut mulai melakukan acara rebut merebut secara kesar.

"Lepaskan Sesshomaru! ini milikku!"

"Kau salah, ini milikku!"

"Kau bohong, pasti kau yang telah mengambil cincin ini ketika di Rumah Sakit kan? mengaku saja kau."

Sesshoamru mulai terdiam dan pada akhirnya ia pun mulai melonggarkan genggamannya dari cincin yang sedang ia kenakan sehingga cincin tersebut jatuh ke tangan pemuda manis di depannya.

"Hum.. Harusnya kau dipenjara, Sesshomaru karena kau telah mengambil barang milik orang lain!" Ucap Inuyasha sinis sambil memakaikan cincin tersebut ke salah satu jarinya.

"Bagaimana, No-na?" Tanya Sesshomaru dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya ketika pemuda manis di depannya ini terlihat kesal karena semua jarinya tidak ada yang masuk ke cincin tersebut.

"Aku tidak mengerti..dan.. Aku yakin kalau ini milikku."

"Sudah ku bilang, cincin itu milikku, tapi kau malah merebutnya dari tanganku, bukankah seharusnya kau yang di penjara?!"

Wush..

Dan dengan santai Inuyasha pun langsung melempar cincin yang ia pegang tadi di depan mata Sesshomaru ke arah tangga sehingga cincin tersebut terus menggelinding dan berputar menabrak tembok di bawahnya.

"Ambilah, itu milikmu 'kan?" Tanya Inuyasha masih dengan tatapan sinisnya. "Kenapa tidak di ambil? Oh iya, aku minta maaf.. pada Pak Guru Sesshomaru.. karena aku telah berbuat tidak sopan padamu." Inuyasha mulai terdiam ketika ia tak mendapatkan balasan kata-kata dari pria di depannya. Bahkan entah kenapa matanya terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kenapa kau diam, hah?" Tanya Inuyasha emosi. "Atau kau ingin aku mengambilkan barangmu itu?" Tanya Inuyasha lagi sambil menunjuk cincin yang baru saja ia buang. "BILANG SAJA KALAU KAU MAU AKU MENGAMBILKAN BARANGMU ITU, SESSHOMARU!" Bentak Inuyasha emosi sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. "Oke, akan ku ambilkan." Ucapnya lagi sambil menuruni anak tangga di bawahnya.

Sakit. Entah kenapa perasaannya sekarang ini terasa begitu sakit.

Padahal baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa sangat kesal, dan sekarang.. ia merasa sangat sedih.

Inuyasha terus menuruni anak tangga tersebut dengan lemas dan tak bersemangat sambil pandangannya terus tertuju pada sebuah cincin yang tergeletak begitu saja di pojok ruangan.

Tap tap tap.

Satu per satu anak tangga terus ia lewati bahkan ia tak sadar ketika pijakannya tersebut terlalu jauh dengan anak tangga berikutnya. Inuyasha mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika secara perlahan tubuhnya mulai limbung ke depan tanpa ada yang menopang. Dan sekarang, Ia akan jatuh, jatuh dari atas tangga tanpa ada yang menolongnya.

HAP. BUK.

Dan terjatuhlah tubuh tersebut dengan mulus dan keras menghantam puluhan anak tangga tadi.

Dengan perlahan Inuyasha pun mulai membuka satu persatu matanya ketika ia tak merasakan setitikpun rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Inuyasha.." Panggil Sango yang sekarang sudah muncul dari balik tembok.

Sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri begitu kaget ketika ia menyadari tubuhnya sedang di peluk erat oleh seorang pria yang sebenarnya telah menyelamatkannya.

"Sessho-maru.." Gumam Inuyasha kaget sambil menyentuh pipi porselen pria yang ia tindihi dengan tubuhnya.

"Sango.. tunggu aku!" Seru Kouga yang sekarang sudah ada bersama dengan gadis tersebut.

Sesshomaru mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan ketika ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang terasa begitu halus sedang mengelus wajahnya pelan.

Dan ketika ia membuka sedikit matanya, yang ia lihat hanyalah sesosok pemuda manis yang paling ia cintai sedang berteriak-teriak kearahnya sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya kasar.

"Inuyasha! Hentikan!" Perintah Sango pada temannya yang terlihat begitu sedih itu. Sedangkan Inuyasa sendiri tidak peduli dan ia terus mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh tersebut tanpa henti.

"Bangun Sesshomaru! jangan main-main dengan ku! Kau dengar aku kan? BANGUN SIALAN!" Bentak Inuyasha di akhir kalimatnya.

Entah kenapa ia serasa ingin mengangis detik ini juga tapi entah kenapa juga air matanya tak bisa keluar sama sekali.

Mata Sesshomaru masih terbuka walau hanya sedikit. Ia terus melihat tatapan kesedihan dari pemuda yang begitu ia cintai ini. Bahkan entah sudah sejak kapan wajah manis di depannya ini kini berubah menjadi wajah seorang anak kecil yang sedang menangisinya sambil meminta pertolongan.

Dan seketika itu juga mata Sesshomaru kembali terpejam bersamaan dengan menghilangnya wajah anak kecil tersebut bersamaan dengan suaranya.

* * *

"KAKAK.. KAKAK BANGUN.. hiks.. KAKAK.. kakak.."

* * *

"SESSHOMARU!" Teriak Inuyasha emosi dan langsung membuat seluruh ruangan membuaka pintunya masing-masing.

"Dia.. Dia tidak mati kan? Tidak kan?" Tanya Inuyasha terus menerus dan Sango pun mulai menarik Inuyasha menjauh dari sosok gurunya tersebut.

Sedangkan Kouga sendiri mulai mendekati sosok Tuanya sambil membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Tuan Sesshomaru.. anda tidak apa-apa?" Bisik Kouga pelan tepat di telinga Tuannya.

DEG.

Detak jantung Inuyasga seakan berhenti berdetak ketika ia melihat kedekatan Kouga dan Sesshomaru yang terlihat begitu mesra dimatanya. Apalagi jetika Kouga terus menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Gurunya tersebut.

"Inuyasha.." Ucap Sango pelan sambil mendudukkan tubuh Inuyasha yang kaku secara perlahan.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seorang Guru bingung diikuti oleh beberapa murid di belakangnya.

"Ya Tuhan, da-darah...Kenapa kalian hanya diamdiam saja? bawa dia ke Rumah Sakit!" Perintah guru tersebut dengan tubuh sedikit gemetaran.

Krrriiing...

Bell Tanda Istirahat pun kembali berbunyi dengan kerasnya membuat semua pintu kelas terbuka dan menampakkan satu per satu murid yang mulai keluar dari kelasnya masing-masing.

Namun itu menjadi terkecualian untuk Inuyasha yang tidak mau sedikitpun beranjak dari tempat duduknya sambil menggenggam sesuatu dikedua tangannya.

"Inuyasha.. kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sango memastikan sambil sekali-lali melihat wajah temannya tersebut. Namun orang yang ditanya malah diam tak menjawab barang sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kouga pada Sango yang terlihat mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak ta-"

"Kakak Inuyashaa~" Panggil suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba saja mendatangkan seorang pemuda manis yang langsung memeluk tubuh pemuda tersebut.

"Ternyata benar kelas Kakak disini." Ucap senang pemuda manis tersebut yang tak lain adalah Jakotsu.

Dan tak lama setelah itu sebuah bando berbentuk telinga anjing pun langsung tertempel tepat di kepala Inuyasha oleh ulah Jakotsu yang langsung memfoto berulang-ulang sang korban.

"Kyyyaa... Kakak manis sekali dengan bando itu." Teriak girang Jakotsu sambil terus memotreti Inuyasha yang terlihat begitu lemas dan lesu.

"Heii.. apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya Kouga sinis pada Jakotsu yang langsung terdiam membisu menatapnya. "Aku bicara padamu!" Lanjut Kouga dengan nada sedikit kesal dan ia pun mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ke-kenap-"

"Kyyyaa.. kau kan pemuda bercelana dalam sexy itu 'kan?" Teriak Jakotsu tiba-tiba yang langsung membuat Kouga dan Sango melotot kaget.

"Aku suka celana dalam yang kau gunakan saat berenang tadi. Dan.. kau terlihat sangat memukau. apa lagi.. bagian di sana." Puji Jakotsu terus menerus sambil menunjuk bagian bawah Kouga.

"Hihihi."

Dan entah kenapa wajah Kouga pun langsung berubah menjadi merah namun juga berubah menjadi semakin horor.

"Kakak Inuyasha~" Panggil manja Jakotsu pada pemuda manis di depannya. "Kakak.." Panggilnya sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit khawatir.

"Apa aku salah?" Ucap Inuyasha pelan sambil terus menggenggamkan tangannya erat. "Apa aku ini bersalah karena sudah membuat celaka orang yang aku benci?"

"Kakak.."

"Bukanya.. Seharusnya aku ini senang?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan senyum hambar yang terukir jelas di bibir berwarna delimanya.

"Dan kenapa aku malah merasa bersalah? sangat bersalah..?" Ucapnya lagi dengan mata yang terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah Inuyasha.. Pak Guru pasti akan baik-baik saja. Jadi kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri Inuyasha." Ucap Sango sambil menepuk pelan pundak temannya tersebut. Inuyasha masih tersenyum walau pun dengan tatapan sedih di kedua matanya.

"Aku harusnya senang.. dan sangat senang sekali."

"Kakak.. Kakak kenapa?" Tanya Jakotsu berulang-ulang kanrena merasa aneh dengan sikap Inuyasha yang sekarang ini.

Kouga mulai memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat ketika Inuyasha menatapnya dengan tatapan yang beditu dingin dan mencekam.

"Aku- tidak senang." Ucap Inuyasha sinis sambil melepas bando yang menempel di kepalanya dan mulai berdiri dari arah tempat duduknya sekarang menuju ke arah Kouga yang masih memalingkan wajahnya takut.

"Aku.. sangat tidak senang!" Bisiknya pelan tepat di telinga kouga yang langsung membuat bulu romanya berdiri seketika. Dan tak lama setelah itu Inuyasha pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Kouga.." Panggil Sango sambil menepuk pundak temannya tersebut.

"Apa dia marah padaku?" Tanya Kouga bingung dengan sikap 'Kekasih' Tuannya tersebut.

"Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu, mungkin emosi dan perasaannya sedang tak terkontrol karena pengaruh bayi dalam kndungannya."

DUK.

Sebuah debaman keras tiba-tiba muncul dan langsung membuat Sango menutup mulutnya kaget karena ia baru sadar kalau di kelas tersebut bukan cuma ada mereka berdua.

"Ka-kandungan?" Beo Jakotsu terbata sambil mengelusi kepalanya yang sakit akibat terbentur bawah meja saat ia akan mengambil barangnya yang jatuh.

"Kakak Inuyasha.. se-sedang mengandung, seorang ba- hemmphh.."

"Sssttt.. kau tahu temanku hanya bercanda jadi kau jangan menganggap ucapan tadi serius kau menge-"

PLAK.

"Aww.." Dan dengan kasar Jakotsu pun langsung memukul tangan Kouga dengan kerasnya karena tangan tersebut telah membekap mulutnya-lama.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tanganmu, Tu-an!" Perintah Jakotsu sinis sambil memoleskan sesuatu ke bibirnya kembali. Sedangkan Sango mulai membuka mulutnya lebar karena merasa aneh dengan kelakuan pemuda manis di depannya ini.

"Oke.. aku mau pergi dulu, bye Kakak cantik, dan bye Tuan se-xy!"

BRAK! Dan Pintu pun kembali tertutup dengan kesarnya membuat Sango dan Kouga terdiam seketika di tempatnya.

"Apa dia mengerti apa yang kau perintahkan padanya?" Tanya Sango bingung sambil menatap kepergian Jakotsu.

"Semoga saja dia mengerti.. atau tidak mengerti." Balas Kouga santai dan langsung membuat mata Sango memicing kesal.

Tbc.

* * *

a.n: fyuuhhh.. lelah ane -..- oke.. sepertinya nama ibunya Sesshomaru menjadi perbincangan.

dan setelah sekian lama (aslinya beberapa menit) ane mencari data dan info tentang nama Ibunya Sesshomaru dan yang muncul adalah 'INUKIMI'

ITU DIA NAMANYA *plak

Dan mulai chap depan (ketika mamih Sessho muncul) ia akan dinamai InuKimi!

Culup sekian dan terima kasih

R

E

V

I

E

W.


	11. Chapter 11

Balas Review sebelum lanjut ^^

* * *

*Azure'czar (Guest): Hola Azu-chan, ini chap berikutnya udah lanjut.

Hum.. dan Sessho-kun memang kulkas berjalan kok #ditebasSessho. Dan untuk Inu-chan dan Jako-chan manisan siapa,.. kayaknya.. #mikirampeasapan. kyyyaaa... jangan tanyakan ini.. mereka berdua sama2 manis sih T^T #dikrecekInuJako #plak

*Haru54: Sessho-kun gak bakalan kenapa-napa kok, dan kalau dia ampe hilang ingatan juga ntra fic ini malah tambah ribet dong ==a. oke, ini udah lanjut lagi, Haru dan silahkan baca.

*Hikari Vongola: Jyah.. adek gak tahu sih posisi jatuhnya gimana #duagh. Dan teteh gak terlalu suka ama adegan romanis di saat ada kecelakaan ==a

Mending buat Sessho celaka #dibakar. dan jangan khawatir dek, Inu-chan gak bakalan ngidam yang sadis-sadis kok dan ini chap selanjutnya.

*Jisung Hwang: Kayaknya di chap pertengahan deh, tapi gak tahu juga ._. hum.. pantau saja dulu #ngek. dan untuk Inu-chan mengetahui ingatannya kira-kira sekitar chap akhir deh. jehehe..

*Iloyalty1: Kandungan Inu-chan -+ nya udah 5 mingguan dan perutnya emang belom buncit, tapi tenang Inu-chan bakalan ngidam sesuatu kok, tapi masih mikir juga kira-kira buat dia ngidamin apa ya? #plak eerrrr.. dan untuk pertanyaan selanjutnya anda baca saja fic selanjutnya #garukmayat.

*Maneki Neko Azu-chan: Nggak, emang Inukimi nama Ibunya Sessho-kun, kemarin-kemarin juga sempat nyari Inukami di google dan yang muncul bukannya pict Ibunya Sessho, tapi anime cewek bergaya anjing.

Dan saat nyari dengan nama Inukimi yang muncul adalah gambar Ibunya Sessho, jadi.. begitulah.

*YukiMiku (Guest): ==a makanya lain kali Ikuti UAN ya Yuki-chan # .. ini chap selanjutnya, tapi di sini Inu-chan belom ngidam apa-apa #semoga.

*alvida the dark night: Salam kenal juga Alvi ^^ dan makasih atas pujiannya. Hum.. soal Inu-chan bakalan nemuin cincinya lagi ya itu pasti, tapi bukan di chap ini jadi silahkan baca terus fic ini kalau masih tertarik.

*URuRuBaek: Makasih atas Reviewnya Ru-chan(?) ^^ dan ini sudah lanjut lagi fic nya jadi silahkan baca.

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: T

Genre: Drama/ Tragedy

Pair: SessInu, NaraInu

Warning: Shou-ai, typo's, OC, OOC, AU de el el

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

Sebuah isakan tangis terdengar dengan jelas dari salah satu pintu toilet yang ditutup dengan rapat.

Isakan tersebut terus terdengar dan seakan membuat suasana toilet tersebut menjadi lebih sepi dan.. lupakan.

Inuyasha, atau bisa kita sebut orang yang sedang terisak tadi ini terus-terusan menghapusi air mata nya yang seakan tidak mau berhenti.

Kriiett.

Dan pintu toilet itu pun kini terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda manis dengan wajah dan mata sedikit memerah.

Ia mulai berkaca, melihat cermin yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang sedikit kacau di hari ini.

Matanya yang masih merah itu kini berubah menjadi semakin merah ketika air mata yang tadi nya sudah berhenti sekarang malah kembali datang dan membasahi pipi caramelnya.

"Hiks... aaarrgghh!" Rutuk Inuyasha masih dengan tangisannya. Ia begitu kesal hari ini,hari dimana air matanya terus keluar tiada henti.

Menangisi seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ia tangisi.

"Aku seharusnya senang ketika ia celaka.. hiks..bukan menangis, hiks.. bodoh seperti ini." Inuyasha terus bergumam sambil sekali-kali menghapusi air matanya dengan selembar saputangan.

"Dan untuk apa aku menyalahkan diriku sendiri? hiks.. dia yang salah, siapa suruh.. hiks.. dia menolongku.. aku tak butuh pertolongannya, karena aku membencinya!"

Tangan kanannya mulai meronggoh ke dalam saku celananya dimana yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah 'cincin milik' Sesshomaru. Dan tak lama setelah itu sekilas bayangan mulai terbayang dalam pikirannya.

* * *

"Cincin yang bagus." Ucap Sesshomaru yang sukses membuat mata Inuyasha terarah ke jarinya yang sedang mengenakan sebuah cincin.

"Ini?" Tanya Inuyasha yang mulai melepas cincin di jarinya. "Mungkin gara-gara aku memakai cincin ini makanya aku celaka." Ucapnya santai sambil mengamati cincin di tangannya.

"Kau mau?" Tawar Inuyasha sambil mengarahkan cincin nya tersebut pada Sesshomaru.

* * *

Inuyasha mulai terdiam dan tanpa sadar ia malah mencium cincin yang berada di genggamannya.

"Dia bukan mengambilnya, tapi aku yang berniat memberikan cincin tak berguna itu." Gumamnya pelan masih dengan sebuah cincin di bibir berwarna delimanya.

"Aku ini sebenarnya jahat, atau bodoh?" Tanyanya kembali pada diri sendiri.

KRINNGG..!

Bell panjang pun kembali berbunyi ketika matahari senja sudah mulai menampakkan warna indah dan menawannya.

Di sebuah taman sekolah.

Terlihatlah Sango dan Kouga yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan wajah sedikit kusut sambil mendudkkan diri mereka di sebuah kursi.

"Ha~ aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.?" Ucap Sango lemas sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil yang sekarang sering ia bawa.

Kouga mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia mulai penasaran dengan buku berukuran kecil tersebut dan ia pun mulai mengintip sedikit dari atas.

"Buku apa itu? ku lihat sekarang ini kau suka sekali membaca buku jelek itu."

"Ini buku catatan milik Nenekku, dan isinya.. ya.. tentang hal-hal yang bagus dan buruk untuk.. orang hamil.." Balas Sango dengan nada sedikit canggung.

"Aku ingatkan pada mu gadis muda, jangan sekali-kali-kau-keceplosan-bicara-lagi! mengerti?" Ucap Kouga dengan nada sedikit sinis.

"Santai saja Pak tua, aku janji tidak akan keceplosan bicara lagi." Balas Sango sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Aku bukan Pak tua dan aku masih muda! lagi pula umurku baru 23 tahun."

"Aku 'kan tidak tahu." Balas Sango watados dan langsung membuat Kouga sweatdrop seketika.

"Inuyasha.." Ucap Sango dengan pandangan terarah ke gerbang Sekolah.

"Inuyasha?" Beo Kouga yang juga ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang.

"Dengan siapa dia?" Tanya Sango sambil memicingkan matanya menyelidik.

"Tck, rupanya si keparat itu!" Geram Kouga kesal sambil mengelapkan tangannya erat.

Sedangkan di gerbang Sekolah yang di tunjuk mereka, terlihatlah sosok pemuda manis yang sedang berduaan dengan pria yang sedang mengendarai sebuah sepeda motor.

Bahkan entah sudah sejak kapan pipi pemuda manis tersebut atau bisa kita panggil, Inuyasha berubah menjadi merah karena malu.

"Hum.." Gumaman kecil mulai terdengar dari seorang pria yang menjadi kawan bicara Inuyasha.

"Ayo, kenapa kau diam terus disitu, Manis? apa kau tidak mau pulang?" Tanya pria tampan tersebut sambil menggapai dan menggenggam tangan pemuda manis di depannya lembut.

"Tapi, Naraku.. aku sudah di ajak pulang oleh Jakotsu dan aku-"

"Aku apa? ayolah.. aku sengaja datang ke sekolah ini hanya untuk bertemu dengamu dan mengantar mu pulang, Manis" Potong pria tersebut yang telah diketahui ternyata adalah Naraku.

Muka Inuyasha makin memerah, apalagi ketika ia melihat tangannya yang terus-terusan di genggam erat oleh pria tampan di depannya.

"Aku tidak percaya pada orang lain, dan aku takut nanti kau kenapa-napa, Manis." Ucap Naraku lembut sambil mengelus punggung tangan Inuyasha.

"L-lepaskan, Naraku! k-kau membuatku.. malu." Bisik Inuyasha pelan namun malah membuat Naraku serasa ingin tertawa.

"Jadi, kalau kau menciumku kau tidak malu? begitu?"

DEG.

Detak jantung Inuyasha mulai berdebar dengan kencang apalagi ketika ia ingat malam itu, malam dimana seorang Inuyasha telah mencium seorang pria di depan rumahnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Naraku memastikan kembali tawarannya. Inuyasha masih terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan tak lama setelah itu ia pun mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan akhirnya ia mengangguk.

"Baiklah." Balas Inuyasha singkat dan langsung ditanggapi Naraku dengan perasaan senang.

"Kalau begitu ayo, naiklah." Perintah Naraku kemudian dan tak lama setelah itu Sepeda Motor yang baru mereka tumpangi pun kembali melaju.

"Sialan!" Geram Kouga yang mulai berlari ke tempat parkir secara terburu-buru.

"Kouga, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sango setengah berteriak namun tak di indahkan olah orang yang ia maksud.

"Tck, huuh!" Sango mulai berdecak kesal karena ia tak dapat berita dan keterngan lebih jelas dari temannya tersebut.

Sepeda Motor yang dikendarai NaraInu terus melaju dengan kencangnya sehingga mengharuskan Inuyasha memeluk (baca:berpegangan) kuat di pinggang Naraku suapaya ia tetap aman dan tidak jatuh dari tempatnya sekarang.

"Bisakah di pererat lagi?" Teriak Naraku menyami suara Sepeda Motornya yang sangat kencang.

"Apa?" Balas Inuyasha sama-sama berteriak karena ia tak mendengar jelas suara dari arah depannya.

"Pelukanmu, Sayang! Bisakah kau mempereratnya lagi? Kita akan mempercepat laju Motor ini lagi!"

"Aku tidak dengar!" Balas Inuyasha singkat dan langsung ditanggapi Naraku dengan sebuah gelengan kepala, dan..

BREENNG!

"Aaaa... pelan-pelan!" Teriak Inuyasha kaget dan sontak langsung mempererat pegangannya.

Sepeda Motor itu pun terus melaju dengan kencangnya, melewati puluhan mobil dan Motor di depan mereka dengan lincah. Sedangkan di arah belakang mereka terlihatlah sebuah Mobil Sport hitam yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Si pengendara Mobil tersebut terus-terusan berdecak kesal ketika dua orang yang sedang ia ikuti sudah tak terkejar olehnya.

"Aarrghh! Mobil sialan!" Rutuk si pengendara Mobil yang tak lain adalah Kouga.

Dengan cepat ia pun mulai mengeluarkan Handphonenya sambil mencari nama di Kontak yang akan ia hubungi.

"... Ginta? Hakkaku? Dimana kalian?" Tanya Kouga kasar pada orang yang ia panggil Ginta dan Hakkaku tersebut.

-"Ka-kami..."-

-"Kami sedang.. emm"-

"Tck! Sudahlah aku tidak mau dengar alasan kalian yang sedang apa? yang aku mau kalian menuruti semua perintahku! Dan aku akan memerintahkan kalian untuk mengikuti sebuah Sepeda Motor yang dikendarai oleh dua orang Siswa dari sekolah Shikon! Sekarang mereka menuju jalan Sakura dan aku tahu kalian sedang berada di sana. Sekarang jalankan perintahku atau kalian akan ku hukum!" Perintah Kouga panjang lebar dan langsung membuat ke dua anak buahnya mengangguk-ngangguk takut.

-"Ba-baiklah, Boss."-

-"Kami-mengerti."-

"Bagus, dan satu lagi. Laporkan apapun yang mereka lakukan padaku! tapi kalau bisa kalian harus bawa pulang anak yang berseragam! mengerti?"

-"Iya, Boss.. kami mengerti.."-

-"Anda tenang saja, Boss. Semuanya akan beres dengan cepat."-

-"I-iya.. anda, tunggu saja kabar dari kam-"-

"CEPAT!" Bentak Kouga emosi ketika dua orang yang ia suruh malah asik tertele-tele.

Nit.

Dan Kouga pun mulai menghela napas berat sambil mengingat sesuatu yang bisa ia ingat.

"Tuan Sesshomaru? oh.. iya aku harus melihat ke adaannya sekarang!" Ucap Kouga yang mulai menjalankan laju Mobilnya kembali.

Sementara itu di sebuah rumah mewah atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar dengan sebuah ranjang KingSize di dalamnya, terbaringlah seorang pria tampan dengan surai silver panjangnya.

Sedangkan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis cantik yang selalu setia menemani di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangan pria tampan tersebut erat.

Kagura, sosok dari gadis cantik itu terus-terusan memasang wajah cemberut apalagi ketika ia mengetahui hasil dari pemeriksaan Dokter yang baru saja meninggalkannya.

"Sessho-Sayang.." Panggil Kagura lembut namun tak ada balasan dari orang yang ia panggil tadi.

"Apakah kepalamu masih sakit? pasti tidak, kamu kan kuat." Ucapnya terus menerus masih dengan genggaman di tangan pria yang ia panggil Sessho.

Kagura mulai terdiam di tempatnya sekarang sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang entah kenapa langsung membuatnya tersenyum senang. Dan dengan cepat Kagura pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya sekarang dan mulai mengelus-ngelus kepala Sesshomaru yang masih terpasang perban baru.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Ucap nya pelan sambil menyentuh bibir Sesshomaru. "Hum.." Dan Kagura pun mulai menjilat bibirnya sendiri seakan ia baru saja memakan maanan yang sangat manis.

"Dan atas dasar cinta, izinkanlah aku menciummu Sessho-ku tersayang." Pinta Kagura lembut sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, dan..

Krriieet..

"Kagura?" Panggil seorang wanita cantik bersurai perak panjang dengan senyuman menawannya datang dan mengganggu kegiatan Kagura.

"I-Ibu.." Ucap Kagura terbata sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

Inukimi, Ibu dari Sesshomaru itu masih tersenyum sebelum ia masuk ke dalam kamar putranya.

"Makanlah dulu, Nak. Dari siang kamu belum makan." Tawar Inukimi lembut pada calon menantunya tersebut.

"I-iya.. maksudku, nanti saja..em.."

"Sekarang! Bukan nanti, Nak. Sekarang pergilah ke ruang makan, nanti Ibu menyusul" Suruh Inukimi dengan nada lembutnya dan tak lama setelah itu Kagura pun pergi dari kamar Sesshomaru dengan perasaan yang teramat kesal.

Krriett.

Dan pintu pun kini kembali tertutup dan sekarang menyisakan dua sosok Ibu dan Anak yang sedang terdiam tanpa ada yang bicara.

"Ha~" Inukimi mulai menghela napas berat sambil berjalan ke arah tempat tidur putranya.

"Sesshomaru.. kamu kenapa lagi, Nak?" Tanya Inukimi pelan dengan nada yang terdengar begitu sedih.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Sesshomaru tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Ibunya, Inukimi terkaget.

"Nak, kamu sudah bangun?" Sahut Inukimi yang sekarang sudah mulai terlihat senang.

"Sudah." Balas Sesshomaru singkat dan ia pun mulai terdiam kembali.

"Mau makan, Nak? kalau mau, Ibu akan membawakannya kesini."

"..."

"Sesshomaru?" Panggil Inukimi dengan nada sedikit khawatir ketika putra kesayangannya tak lagi menyahutnya.

"Se-"

"Jangan ganggu aku! dan tolong kunci pintunya! aku mau tidur dan aku tidak mau diganggu gadis itu!"

"Dia tunanganmu, Nak.. calon-"

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Potong Sesshomaru dingin dan hanya ditanggapi Ibunya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Ibu mengerti, hanya 'dia' 'kan?" Tanya Inukimi menyelidik dan langsung membuat Sesshomaru menatap ke arahnya.

"Mau kah kau menceritakan semua masalahmu ini pada Ibu? Ibu tidak mau melihatmu dengan perasaan tidak karuan seperti ini, lagi pula apapun keputusanmu, Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu.."

Sesshomaru hanya diam dan tak mau menajwab perkataan Ibunya barang sedikitpun sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Kalau begitu batalkan pernikahan tak berguna itu!" Perintah Sesshomaru sinis sambil membangunkan dirinya dari ranjang.

"Nak, kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Inukimi yang dengan cepat langsung menolong putranya.

"Pergi! setidaknya aku bisa menghilangkan rasa tak nyaman di kepalaku ini." Balas Sesshomaru dingin dan tak lama setelah itu ia pun sudah beranjak pergi meninggalkan sosok Ibunya yang masih terdiam mematung.

"Sesshomaru.." Gumam Inukimi pelan dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

BREENNGGG!

Sementara itu di sebuah jalan raya. Motor yang sedang di kendarai NaraInu masih terus melaju dengan kencangnya sampai beberapa saat kemudian Naraku mulai mendengus kesal ketika ia merasa Motornya ada yang mengikuti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung ketika motor yang sedang mereka tumpangi jadi memelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Manis. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dua pengendara motor di belakang kita itu sedang membuntuti kita atau tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Dan ternyata iya." Balas Naraku dengan nada sedikit kesal dan sedetik kemudian ia pun mulai mempercepat laju Motornya kembali diikuti dua orang pengendara motor di belakangnya.

CKIT!

Dan secara mendadak Naraku langsung mengerem laju motornya disebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas.

CKIT CKIT!

Dan sampailah dua orang lainnya yang langsung menghentikan laju motor mereka di tempat yang sama.

Bagaikan melihat musuh. Naraku hanya menatap tajam ke arah dua orang tersebut sampai mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Eerr.. Ini ya orang yang dimaksud, Boss? kelihatannya galak sekali ya?" Bisik salah satu dari mereka sambil mengamati betapa garangnya wajah pria di depan mereka.

"Mungkin dia galak gara-gara berusaha melindungi 'gadis' dibelakangnya."

"Kau benar, mungkin alasan, Boss menyuruh kita membuntuti mereka ya karena 'gadis' itu!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu milik, Boss dan pria garang ini telah merebutnya!"

"Iya iya, bisa jadi."

Naraku mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya kesal ketika dua orang yang berada di depannya ini malah asik berbisik-bisik.

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Naraku sinis pada dua orang di depannya yang tak lain adalah suruhan dari Kouga yaitu Ginta dan Hakkaku.

"Kami? asal kau tahu ya, kedatangan kami kesini hanya untuk membawa'nya' kembali!" Jawab Ginta lantang sambil menunjuk Inuyasha dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Apa?" Sahut Inuyasha bingung. "Aku?" Tunjuknya pada diri sendiri. Sedangkan Naraku mulai tertawa kecil namun dengan rasa kesal yang sangat luar biasa.

"Hum, Manis? kau mengenal orang-orang ini?" Tanya Naraku pada sosok pria manis di sebelahnya.

"Ti-tidak.." Sahut Inuyasha terbata sambil menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu aku bisa menghabisi mereka sekarang." Balas Naraku dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. Ia mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam jas yang ia pakai dan mengelurkan sesuatu di sana.

SREET!

Sebuah pisau lipat sudah tergenggam kuat di tangannya menampakkan betapa tajamnya pisau tersebut.

"Oh.. jadi kau mau main-main ya? Baiklah..akan kami layani!" Sahut Hakkaku dengan nada lantang namun itu hanya membuat Naraku seakan ingin tertawa kembali.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika kalian sampai kehilangan nyawa!" Ucap Naraku memperingati dua orang di depannya.

"Naraku!" Bentak Inuyasha marah karena ucapan Naraku barusan.

"Tenanglah, Manis. Aku 'kan hanya menggertak." Balas Naraku santai dan..

TRANG.

Ia pun mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika salah satu orang di depannya mulai menembakkan peluru panas kearahnya. Namun sangat untung Naraku dapat menahan serangan peluru tersebut menggunakan pisau yang berada di genggamannya.

Naraku mulai memicing kesal karena ia di serang tanpa persiapan.

"Lihat, dia marah.. hahahaha.." Ledek Hakkaku senang sambil menunjuk Naraku.

"Hahaha.. hebat juga dia bisa mengetahui arah pelurumu." Balas Ginta sambil tertawa.

"Aku tarik ucapanku." Gumam Naraku pelan namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Inuyasha.

"Naraku.." Panggil Inuyasha pelan namun yang ia dapat hanyalah sebuah seringai menakutkan dari pria di depannya.

"Aku, akan meremukkan tulang-tulang-me-re-ka!" Ucap Naraku pelan sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang baru.

Sementara itu di arah lain.

Kouga masih menyetir mobilnya dengan arah menuju ke rumah Sesshomaru.

CKIT.

Dan secara mendadak Kouga pun langsung mengerem laju mobilnya ketika ia akan bertabrakan dengan pengendara mobil ugal-ugalan yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"Heii! Kau punya SIM tidak?" Teriak Kouga kesal pada si pelaku. Namun si pelaku tersebut hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang langsung membuat Kouga bergidik ngeri.

"Eerrr.. tatapan itu lagi.." Gumam Kouga pelan dan tak lama setelah itu ia pun kembali menjalankan laju Mobilnya.

Sementara itu.

Trang!

"Shh.." Ringgis Inuyasha sambil memegangi tangannya yang berdarah karena terkena lemparan tak sengaja dari Naraku. Sedangkan tangan Naraku sendiri juga ikut berdarah karena berhasil terkena peluru panas milik Ginta.

"D-dia.." Ucap Ginta ketakutan karena melihat tatapan amarah dari pria di depannya.

"Kita kabur saja." Ajak Hakkaku sambil mendorong-dorong tubuh Ginta yang mulai membeku di tempat.

"Kau boleh melukai ku, tapi tidak untu-dia!" Ucap Naraku sinis dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Terima nasib-kalian."

"Ja-jangan.."

"Kami- kami mohon.."

"Aaarrgghh.." Jerit mereka bersamaan. Dan tak lama kemudian sebuah lengkungan senyum mulai terukir di wajah tampannya ketika ia berhasil membereskan dua penguntit yang mengganggunya tadi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Manis?" Tanya Naraku khawatir sambil melihat tangan Inuyasha secara seksama.

PLAK..

"Aww.. kenapa kau menamparku?" Tanya Naraku bingung sambil mengelusi pipinya yang kena tampar.

"Kau bodoh, Naraku! sshhh.." Ringgis Inuyasha kesakitan karena ia telah menggunakan tangannya yang terluka untuk menampar Naraku.

"Apa salahku?" Tanya Naraku bingung dan langsung di tanggapi Inuyasha dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

"Lihat! Lukamu itu lebih parah dari lukaku!"

"Lalu?" Balas Naraku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan langsung membuat Inuyasha sweatdrop seketika.

"Kau bodoh ya? Seharusnya kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri! bukannya mengkhawatirkan orang lain! Masih untung peluru sial itu hanya mengenai tanganmu, nah.. kalau mengenai jantungmu bagaimana?" Bentak Inuyasha panjang lebar namun itu hanya membuat Naraku tersenyum senang.

"Apakah kau akan menangisiku ketika aku mati?" Tanya Naraku tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terbelalak kaget.

"Me-menagis?" Beo Inuyasha terbata dan sekilas ingatan tentang kejadia tadi pagi pun kembali terbayang dalam pikirannya. Melihat sosok orang yang ia 'benci' mulai menutup mata di depan matanya.

"Kenapa? apa itu artinya tidak?"Tanya Naraku yang sekarang sudah kehilangan senyumnya.

"Aku.. sudahlah! lebih baik kita ke Rumah Sakit sekarang atau lukamu bisa tambah parah!"

"..."

"Naraku!" Bentak Inuyasha kesal.

"Arrghh!" Teriaknya lagi sambil menarik tangan Naraku kasar.

Dan tak lama setelah itu, mereka pun sudah pergi dari tempat kejadian, meninggalkan sosok Ginta dan Hakkaku yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya.

Ddrrrtt.. Drrrrtt ddrrtt..

Sebuah Handphone dari saku Ginta mulai berbunyi tanda ada yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

Dan sementara itu di sebuah jalan raya terlihatlah Kouga yang mulai berdecak kesal karena panggilannya tak di angkat.

"Tck! Pasti mereka main-main lagi dan bukannya melakukan tugas dari ku?" Rutuk Kouga kesal sambil melempar Handphonenya ke belakang dan langsung menjalankan Mobilnya kembali ke arah yang berlawanan.

Sementara itu di seuah Rumah Sakit, atau lebih tepatnya d sebuah ruang tunggu. Terlihatlah seorang pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha sedang duduk sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan tersebut.

Sedangkan tangannya yang sudah di perban itu mulai menggenggam erat sesuatu di tangannya.

"Arrggh! Pelan-pelan!" Teriak Naraku dari ruang Dokter dan langsung membuatnya terkaget.

"M-aaf.."

Sekali lagi. Inuyasha kembali melihat-lihat tempat tersebut dan ia mengingat sesuatu. Rumah Sakit ini adalah Rumah sakit yang pernah ia kunjungi bersama orang yang paling ia 'benci'. Ia kembali menegepalkan tangannya dengan erat sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Ruang Resepsionis.

"Permisi?"

"Ya? ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya salah satu Suster di Ruangan tersebut.

"Aku.. aku mau menanyakan sesuatu.."

"Silahkan, mau menanyakan apa?" Tanya Suster tersebut ramah.

"Aku.. aku mau bertanya.. apa..anda pernah melihat cincin seperti ini?" Tanya Inuyasha yang langsung menyimpan cincin yang sedari tadi ia genggam di sebuah meja.

"Hum.. sepertinya tidak, kami memang sering menemukan barang-barang milik pasien kami yang tertinggal, tapi kami belum pernah melihat cincin seperti ini." "Begitu ya. kalau begitu, terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

Inuyasha mulai menyimpan kembali cincin tersebut ke dalam sakunya dan ia pun kembali melangkah kan kakinya ke tempat semula namun dengan langkah yang terlihat sangat lesu. Dan tanpa sadar ia pun maah bertabrakan dengan seorang pria yang sedang berjalan sangat terburu-buru.

"Awas!" Ucap Pria tersebut memperingati sambil menangkap pinggang Inuyasha dengan sebelah tangannya. Inuyasha masih terdiam shock dengan pandangan yang masih terarah pada sosok pria yang sudah menabrak sekaligus menolongnya ini.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Pria tampan berambut hitam panjang tersebut sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyum hangat pada Inuyasha.

"A-aku.." Balas Inuyasha terbata dan..

BRAK.

Inuyasha pun kembali membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat Naraku sudah keluar dari ruang Dokter sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Pria tersebut kesal.

"Naraku.." Sahut Inuyasha yang langsung melepaskan tangan pria tadi dari pinggangnya.

"Maaf, Tuan.. permisi." Ucap Inuyasha takut-takut sambil berjalan ke arah Naraku.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Naraku sinis dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi dia telah menolongku ketika aku akan terjatuh tadi." Bela Inuyasha pada pria tersebut.

Naraku mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan pria di depannya tersebut mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kembali.

"Oh.. iya aku lupa mengenalkan diri, jadi.. perkenalkan." Ucap pria tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah Inuyasha.

"Namaku, Takemaru!" Tambah pria tersebut sambil memperkenalkan dirinya dan mengecup punggung tangan Inuyasha dengan lembut.

Cup~

Mata Naraku mulai terbelalak kaget sambil mengepalkan ke dua tangannya erat, dan..

DUAGH..

Dengan satu tinjuan Naraku pun sudah berhasil meninju pipi pria bernama Takemaru tersebut dengan tangannya yang masih sakit.

"Sshhh.." Ringgis Takemaru kesakitan sambil mengelusi pipinya yang memar.

"Naraku! apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Inuyasha setengah membentak pada Naraku.

Dan entah kenapa pukulan yang dilancarkan Naraku pada Takemaru tadi seakan terasa olehnya.

Dan dengan cepat Inuyasha pun langsung menolong Takemaru dan itu membuat Naraku seakan bertambah kesal.

"Maaf.. apakah anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Inuyasha sopan pada pria di depannya.

"Hum.. tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Balas Takemaru sambil menatap Naraku sinis.

"Tck!" Naraku mulai berdecak kesal dan entah kenapa matanya pun terasa sangat panas.

"Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf atas nama teman saya." Ucap Inuyasha kemudian dan sontak membuat mata Naraku terbelalak kembali.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu aku mau pulang dulu lagi pula aku benci berada di Rumah Sakit tidak berguna seperti ini! oh iya, siapa namamu?" Tanya Takemaru yang terlihat sedikit penasaran.

"Aku.. Inuyasha.." Jawab Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit canggung.

"Inu-yasha..hum, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Takemaru lagi dan langsung membuat Inuyasha menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hum.. aku hanya bercanda, tapi aku memang serasa pernah bertemu denganmu."

Diam, itulah yang dilakukan Inuyasha setelah ia mendengar ucapan Takemaru barusan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi, Inuyasha." Salam Takemaru yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha. Dan sebuah seringaipun mulai tercipta di bibir Takemaru.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi juga!" Ajak Naraku setengah memaksa sambil menarik tangan Inuyasha kasar dan membuat sang empu meringgis kesakitan. "Pelan-pelan, Naraku!.."

Dan sementa itu di sebauh jalan raya, terlihatlah sebuah Mobil berwarna Silver sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Si pengendara mobil tersebut terus menancap pegal gas nya dengan kuat dan dengan gesit ia pun berhasil melewati puluhan Motor dan Mobil di depannya.

Bahkan ia tidak peduli, ketika kata-kata serapah dari pengendara lain dilontarkan padanya. Ia tetap tenang walau dengan pemikiran yang menerawang jauh entah kemana.

* * *

"Kakak... " Panggil suara bocah dalam ingatannya.

"Kakak akan terus bersama dengan ku 'kan? dan tidak akan meninggalkan ku?" Tanya bocah tersebut dengan nada sedikit manja sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi kakinya.

"Kakak~" Panggil bocah manis tersebut sekali lagi.

"Apapun untukmu, Sayang. jadi jangan khawatir. Itu juga jadi alasan kenapa aku ingin memiliki mu selamnya." Balas Sesshomaru lembut sambil mengelus wajah bocah yang berhasil ia peluk.

"Kau hanya milikku, orang yang paling ku cinta dan sayangi."

"Hehehe.. aku juga cinta Kakak." Balas Bocah manis tersebut sambil memeluk Sesshomaru erat.

Bocah manis tersebut mulai mengelusi helaian rambut perak Sesshomaru sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman termanisnya.

"Rambut Kakak bagus." Puji bucah tersebut.

"Tapi rambutmu lebih bagus dan Indah, Sayang. semua yang ada pada dirimu aku menyukai nya, dan aku janji akan segera menjadikanmu milikku, Inuyasha."

"Aku sayang Kakak.." Ucap bocah tersebut terus menerus.

* * *

Sesshomaru mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika ia ingat akan kenangan manis bersama 'kekasih'nya di masa lalu.

* * *

"SIALAN KAU SESSHOMARU!" Teriak Inuyasha sekeras mungkin dan sontak langsung menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru lagi. "AKU SANGAT MEMBENCIMU DAN AKU HARAP TAK PERNAH MENGENALMU!" Tambahnya lagi masih dengan nada emosinya.

* * *

DEG.

Dan hatinya sekarang menjadi terasa sangat sakit ketika ia ingat akan kata-kata seorang pemuda manis namun dengan lidah yang sangat berbisa.

Sesshomaru mulai mencengkram dada bagian kirinya erat, bahkan kata-kata tersebut seakan terus terngiang tanpa henti di benaknya.

Sesshomaru mulai tak fokus menyetir. Bahkan otaknya tersebut mulai menciptakan sebuah kilas bayang yang menurutnya sangat tak bisa di terima.

* * *

"Kau jahat Sesshomaru. apakah kau akan lebih memilih gadis itu di banding aku?.. kau, akan meningalkanku? mencampakanku? kau jahat! sangat jahat! Aku dan calon bayi ku masih bisa bertahan tanpa kehadiran seorang Ayah sepertimu, Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Tangan Sesshomaru mulai gemetar dan ia pun mulai meremas kepalanya yang masih diperban.

"Maaf.." Gumam Sesshomaru pelan dengan pandangan yang sudah tak terarah ke jalan raya.

* * *

"Aku tak butuh kau didisiku, Sesshomaru! tidak butuh-sama-sekali-Sessho-maru!"

* * *

"TUAN SESSHOMARU!" Panggil Kouga tiba-tiba dan langsung menyadarkan Sesshomaru dari lamunannya.

Sebuah klakson mobil mulai berbunyi dengan kencangnya membuat Sesshomaru dengan kasar langsung membanting setirnya ke arah lain.

"Sial!" Rutuk Sesshomaru kesal, dan..

DUAGH, PRANG.. DUARR!

"TUAN!" Teriak Kouga sekali lagi ketika ia melihat mobil yang dikendari Tuannya tersebut sudah bertabrakan dengan mobil di depannya dan akhirnya- meledak!

Cletang!

Sebuah benda bulat berwarna silver mulai terjatuh dari genggaman Inuyasha secara tiba-tiba. Inuyasha masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil melihat jatuhnya 'benda' tersebut sebelum ia mengambilnya kembali.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit khawatir bahkan tanpa sadar sekarang ini ia telah memeluk bagian perutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya lagi dengan sebuah senyum sebelum ia pergi dari tempat tersebut.

TBC

* * *

A.N: JAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa nista *ditimbul

jehehe.. maaf-maaf, ane suka lihat adegan kecelakaan sih #tontonin hp.

oke.. mungkin fic ini akan publish tiap hari minggu. berhubung di hari-hari lain ane sibuk ==a

oke..Review ditunggu.


	12. Chapter 12

Balesan Review sebelum lanjut ^^

jadi, terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review

* * *

*URuRuBaek: Sesshomaru gak bakalan kenapa-napa kok, jadi tenang saja.

*Haru54: Ini sudah lanjut lagi, Haru, tenang Inu-chan gak bakalan jadi janda muda kok==a

*shikakukouki777: Jahahaha, sepertinuya begitu, pantau saja dulu kelanjutannya XD

*iloyalty1:ehh.. pemberitahuan buat iloyalty1, disini saya gak bakalan ngebuat pair SessInu yang lumayan romantis atau apalah (saatini), soalnya Inu-chan masih agak labil gak mau di'sentuh' Sessho-kun *ngomongapanihanak?

*Jisung Hwang: Tenang Jisung-san, anda pantau saja dulu fic nya ==a

*xxx (Guest): Naraku masih dibutuhkan sih, sayang kalau harus dimampusin *duagh, dan untuk pair SessInu ntar juga bakalan ada, ditunggu saja XD

*Azure'czar (Guest): *sweatdropsangat.==a

oke, saya cengo kembali, hum.. masa sih kelihatan kayak cerita harem? emangnya Inu-chan terlihat bodoh lemah bla bla bla,kalau punya daya tarik sih iya *digampar. jahaha.. oke Azu baca saja lanjutan fic nya, dari pada ngedumel gak jelas :p

*YukiMiku (Guest): Yuki-chan, Takemaru gak bakalan jadi ilmu UAN kok kalau anda bisa ngingat namanya *plak

* * *

CHAPTER 12

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumuko Takahashi

Pair: NaraInu, TakeInu

Rate: T

Genre: Tragedy/ Drama

Warning: Shou-ai, OC, OOC, typo's, alur cepat, de el el

* * *

BUM!

Dengan cepat kedua mobil yang saling tabrakan tersebut meledak dan membuat para pengendara lainnya mendapatkan kejadian serupa. Api besar terus berkobar tiada henti, ditambah dengan asap hitam yang mengepul di udara menambah kesan mengerikkan bagi kecelakaan tersebut..

Tap.

Kouga mulai menjatuhkan dirinya di atas jalan beraspal dan bulir keringatnya pun mulai menggantung di salah satu pelipisnya ketika ia melihat kejadian mengerikkan di depan matanya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan.." Gumam Kouga pelan sambil menghapus bulir ketingatnya tadi.

Sedangkan dari tempat kejadian, terlihatlah puluhan orang-orang yang sedang berlarian akibat ledakan tadi. Bahkan tak sedikit di antara mereka yang langsung kehilangan nyawa.

Tap tap tap.

Seorang pria dengan rambut hitam panjangnya mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah jurang di depannya. Pandangan matanya begitu dingin namun juga terlihat kesal. Bahkan dari tangannya pun bisa melihat beberapa tetes darah mengalir dari sana, namun ia tidak peduli dan tetap berjalan ke arah yang ia tuju tadi.

Tap.

Dan sampailah pria tersebut di bibir jurang yang sedang ia pijak. Ia mulai mendengus kesal ketika ia melihat seorang pria berambut silver sedang berpegangan di atas dahan pohon di bawah jurang tersebut.

Pria berambut silver dan beriris Hazel itu pun juga ikut menatap dingin dan kesal ketika ia melihat ada seorang pria yang menatapnya sangat aneh dan juga benci.

Sesshomaru, pria berambut silver tersebut ternyata selamat dan masih hidup walaupun sekarang dia ada di ambang kematian. Yaitu, berada di atas dahan pohon yang hampir patah sedangkan di bawahnya terdapat jurang yang sangat dalam.

Salahkan dirinya sendiri karena langsung melompat dari mobil nya yang masih melaju dan berakhir dengan terjatuh nya ia ke jurang tersebut, tapi masih untung ia bisa berpegangan ke salah satu dahan pohon di sana dan kalau tidak, sudah dipastikan nyawanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

"Kenapa kau tidak mati saja!" Tanya pria berambut hitam panjang tersebut yang ternyata adalah Takemaru. Ia tetap mendengus kesal sambil menatap nanar ke arah Sesshomaru.

"Ternyata orang-orang jaman sekarang tidak bisa menyetir dengan baik ya? sampai-sampai dia melamun dan menabrak kendaraan di depannya!" Tambah Takemaru dengan pandangan yang mulai terarah ke arah mobilnya yang masih terbakar api.

"Tck." Bahkan dalam hati ia pun cukup senang karena masih bisa selamat dalam tabrakan mengerikkan ini walaupun sebelah tangannya jadi korban.

Sesshomaru masih terdiam, namun pegangan pada dahan di atasnya mulai mengerat. Entah kenapa rasa-rasanya ia ingin segera bebas dari jurang tersebut dan langsung menghajar orang sial di depannya ini. Dia tahu dia salah tapi tidak sepenuhnya kecelakaan ini di buat olehnya, jika saja mobil di depannya tadi tidak melaju dengan sangat ugal-ugalan.

"Cepat naik dan selesaikan urusan kita!" Perintah Takemaru tegas pada Sesshomaru dan entah keajaiban dari mana tiba-tiba Sesshomaru sudah berhasil naik dari bawah jurang tersebut.

"Tuan Sesshomaru?" Ucap Kouga sambil mengamati sosok pria berambut silver tersebut. Kouga mulai senang ketika ia mulai yakin kalau memang pria tersebut adalah Tuannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku baru saja membeli Mobil itu minggu kemarin, tapi sekarang sudah hancur." Ucap Takemaru kembali namun tak ditanggapi oleh Sesshomaru.

"Kau tuli? atau bisu? Dari tadi kau diam saja, tanpa menjawab satu pun kata-kata dari ku."

"..."

"Hum.. ternyata memang kau b-"

"Akan ku ganti Mobilmu yang rusak itu!" Potong Sesshomaru dingin dan langsung membuat Takemaru tertawa secara tiba-tiba.

"Hahahha.. apa? mengganti? hahaha.. aku tak butuh uang dari-mu!" Tolak Takemaru yang diakhiri dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Sesshomaru mulai terdiam dan entah kenapa sosok pria di depannya ini telah mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang mungkin sangat ia kenal.

Dan mata Sesshomaru mulai terbelalak ketika secara tiba-tiba Takemaru datang dan langsung menghajarnya, namun dengan gesit Sesshomaru dapat menghindari serangan tersebut dan ia pun mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menyarang balik.

Hap! Buk! Pak!

Mereka terus saling memukul, menyerang dan menghindar dengan kemampuan yang mereka miliki sekarang ini. Bahkan mereka tidak peduli ketika banyak orang yang sedang menonton mereka bertarung sambil berbisik-bisik secara diam-diam.

"Tuan Sesshomaru!" Panggil Kouga dari jauh namun tak di indahkan oleh orang yang dia maksud.

"Rupanya orang itu!" Rutuk Kouga kesal ketika ia melihat rupa orang yang sedang bertarung dengan Tuannya tersebut.

Sedangkan di dekat jurang tersebut terlihatlah Sesshomaru dan Takemaru yang masih bertarung imbang. Bahkan Sesshomaru sudah tidak peduli walaupun ia harus membunuh lagi hari ini juga.

Duagh.

Dan dengan satu tendangan Sesshomaru sudah berhasil menggiring Takemaru ke arah bibir jurang.

Krek!

Takemaru mulai terdiam ketika kakinya secara tak sengaja telah menginjak bibir jurang tadi sampai retak.

"Ha~ apa hari ini kematianku juga?" Tanya Takemaru dengan nada kesal. "Padahal aku tidak mau menyusul istriku ke Neraka." Sesshomaru mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dengan cepat tiba-tiba Takemaru sudah balas menyerang balik kembali.

Duagh.

Pak!

Buk!

Sesshomaru dan Takemaru masih tetap bertarung sementara Kouga berusaha melerai keduanya namun tidak berhasil.

"Aarrghh.. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Kouga emosi dan pada akhirnya ia pun ikut bertarung membantu Tuannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sesshomaru sinis dan hanya ditanggapi Kouga dengan sebah cengiran.

"Hehe.. mem-bantu.." Balas Kouga terbata dan hanya ditanggapi Sesshomaru dengan sebuah tatapan dingin.

"Dasar pengganggu!" Gertak Takemaru kesal sambil menyiapkan tangannya untuk menghajar Kouga namun dengan cepat Sesshomaru langsung menghalangnya dengan cara memutar pergelangan tangan Takemaru kebelakang dan langsung mendorongnya ke arah mobil yang sedang berhenti.

"Fyuhh.. hampir saja." Ucap Kouga lega karena Takemaru tak berhasil memukulnya.

"Menyerah saja kau!" Perintah Sesshomaru dingin namun hanya di balas Takemaru dengan sebuah kekehan.

"Keh.."

"Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Bisik Sesshomaru pelan sambil mencengkram leher Takemaru dari belakang.

"Akh.."

"Aku-tidak-main-main!" Ancam Sesshomaru yang mulai mempererat cekikannya.

"SESSHOMARU!" Panggil seorang pemuda manis dari jauh sambil menghampirinya dengan cara berlari.

PLAK!

Sesshomaru mulai terdiam membisu ketika ia merasakan rasa panas menjalar di pipi kiri nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tanya sosok pemuda manis tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Inuyasha.

"Dia-mau membunuhku!" Intrupeksi Takemaru yang kesakitan karena lehernya masih tercekik.

"Lepaskan Temanku, Sesshomaru!" Perintah Inuyasha tegas dan langsung dituruti oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Tuan?" Tanya Inuyasha lembut pada Takemaru yang sedang terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk.. hosh.. ti-tidak." Balas Takemaru dengan nada sedikit pelan. Inuyasha kembali geram dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung menghampiri Sesshomaru kembali.

"Aku mungkin bersalah karena telah mencelakaimu, tapi kau juga bersalah padaku karena telah melukai temanku jadi, kita impas, Sesshomaru! Dan ini, kukembalikan lagi cincinmu karena aku tidak membutuhkannya!" Tambah Inuyasha lagi sambil menyerahkan sesuatu di genggamannya.

Ia pun dengan kesal mulai berbalik dan kembali menolong Takemaru yang masih kesusahan bernafas, sedangkan dari jauh terlihatlah Naraku yang mulai berdecak kesal atau mungkin cem-buru!

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar Inuyasha lembut pada Takemaru.

"Hosh.. tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri naik.. hosh.. Taxi. Lagi pula aku takut temanmu itu cemburu berat! dan aku punya nama, Sayang. Panggil aku Take-maru!" Bisik Takemaru sambil berlalu meninggalkan Inuyasha. Namun tatapan matanya seolah menandakan bahwa dia telah menang melawan Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru masih tetap terdiam sedangkan Inuyasha mulai menatapnya benci apalagi ketika ia melihat Kouga yang sedang berdiri di belakang Tuannya tersebut.

"Awas kau!" Gertak Inuyasha dingin sambil ikut berlalu dari hadapan Sesshomaru dan Kouga.

"Wow.. tadi itu tamparan yang sangat dahsyat, ma-maksud saya.. tamparan yang sangat menyakitkan, hehe.." Ucap Kouga santai namun tak ada balasan. "..."

"Tuan, mari kita pulang, saya akan mengantar anda." Tawar Kouga sopan pada Tuannya namun Sesshoamru masih tetap terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia mengikuti kata-kata Kouga tadi.

Malam hari di sebuah rumah yang terlihat sangat tenang. Di dalam rumah tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah kamar terlihatlah sosok, Inuyasha yang sedang bercermin sambil menyisir rambutnya pelan.

Tangannya yang lentik itu terus bergerak menggerakkan sebuah sisir di genggaman nya sedangkan matanya terus tertuju ke arah depan, dimana ia bisa melihat pantulan dirinya disana.

Kriieett.

"Inuyasha? Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Tsuyu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di ambang pintu.

"Hum, belum." Balas Inuyasha singkat dengan tangan yang masih bergerak secara beraturan.

Tsuyu mulai tersenyum dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar keponakan nya tersebut. Dan dengan tanpa aba-aba Tsuyu langsung merebut sebuah sisir di genggaman Inuyasha.

"Bibi!" Ucap Inuyasha kesal namun masih di tanggapi sebuah senyuman oleh Bibinya tersebut.

"Biar bibi yang bantu." Tawar Tsuyu lembut sambil menyisirkan sisir tersebut di rambut hitam malam keponakan nya.

"Dulu Ibumu sering sekali menyisiri rambut Bibi." Ucap Tsuyu yang mulai bercerita.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Inuyasha yang sedikit mulai penasaran.

"Iya, dan itu selalu dilakukan nya setiap hari."

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat Ibu juga sering menyisiri rambutku setiap hari, tapi sekarang.. tidak." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat jelek ya kalau dilihat dari cermin?" Ucap Tsuyu meledek dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Apa maksud, Bibi?"

"Hehe.. tidak, Inuyasha.. kau jangan terlalu anggap perkataan, Bibi tadi." Pinta Tsuyu pada keponakannya tersebut.

Sedangkan Inuyasha mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia masih kesal.

"Hehehe.."

"Aku rindu Ibu." Ucap Inuyasha tiba-tiba dan langsung membuat Tsuyu terdiam.

"Apa Ibu mau tinggal lagi bersama ku?" Tanya Inuyasha yang pandangannya mulai terarah ke luar jendela, tepatnya di sebuah langit malam.

"Aku sangat merindukannya, dan kenapa Ibu harus pergi meninggalkanku? Ayah juga.."

DEG.

"Em.. Inuyasha, Bibi baru ingat kalau- ada sesuatu yang harus, Bibi kerjakan di dapur jadi, kamu tunggu saja di sini ya?" Perintah Tsuyu gugup sambil berlari tak karuan dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terdiam.

BRAK!

"Bibi?" Panggil Inuyasha bingung ketika pintu kamarnya di banting secara kasar oleh Bibinya.

"Memangnya, Bibi memasak apa sampai-sampai harus terburu-buru seperti itu?"

Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur.

"Bibi?" Panggil Inuyasha dari tangga dan tak mendapat sahutan dari orang yang dia cari.

"Bibi? Bibi? Bi-" Ucap Inuyasha terpotong ketika ia melihat dua buah loyang berisi kue cake yang masih panas tersaji di atas meja.

"Kue?" Tanya Inuyasha pada dirinya sendiri dengan perasaan senang.

"Kelihatannya enak." Ucapnya lagi sambil mencoba rasa cake tersebut.

"Em.. memang enak." Puji Inuyasha pada si pembuat kue tersebut.

"Em.. Bibi pasti yang membuatnya, kalau dihias pasti akan lebih menarik, hehe.."

Dan setelah beberapa saat berlalu akhirnya sebuah pintu menuju dapur pun mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya dan menampakkan sosok Tsuyu yang sedang membawa beberapa crem warna warni dan parutan coklat di tangannya.

Prang.

Tsuyu mulai terdiam di tempatnya ketika ia melihat kue buatannya sudah hampir habis di tangan sang keponakan.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Oops.. hehe.." Inuyasha mulai menjauhkan sisa kue tersebut dari hadapannya ke arah Tsuyu yang masih terdiam membisu.

"Hanya.. tinggal sisa se-dikit, hehe.." Ucap Inuyasha pelan masih dengar cengirannya.

Tak terasa beberapa hari sudah berlalu semenjak Inuyasha menghabiskan kue buatan Tsuyu. Di hari minggu yang cerah Ini terlihatlah seorang pemuda manis yang sedang berjalan mengikuti seorang wanita yang sedang membawa banyak barang belian.

"Bibi, sudah ku bilang aku mau bawa belanjaan Bibi." Tawar Inuyasha memaksa namun tak di pedulikan sang Bibi.

"Tidak! Bibi bisa membawanya sendiri, lagi pula untuk apa kamu ikut Bibi belanja, hah?" Tanya Tsuyu ketus sambil membenarkan letak belanjaan nya.

"Ya untuk membantu, Bibi mengangkat belanjaan itu."

"Tidak!" Tolak Tsuyu bersikukuh sambil melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk berkeliling.

"Ya ampun.." Gumam Inuyasha sebal sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

?

Inuyasha mulai terdiam apalagi ketika ia sudah tidak melihat sosok Bibinya tersebut.

"Bibi?" Panggil Inuyasha yang mulai berputar-putar mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan tersebut.

"BIBI, TSUYU?" Teriak Inuyasha kembali namun tak ada jawaban dan yang ada hanyalah orang yag sibuk berlalu lalang di sekelilingnya.

Inuyasha mulai menutup hidungnya rapat ketika ia mencium bau yang sangat menyengat disebelahnya dan entah kenapa hal itu langsung membuat perutnya sakit dan mual.

"Sial!" Rutuk Inuyasha kesal sambil menutup mulutnya dan mulai berlari ke arah toilet, lalu.

BUK.

"Aw.."

"Kau tidak apa, Nak?"

"..."

"Inuyasha?"

"Take-maru?"

"Kau sedang apa disini, Inuyasha?" Tanya orang yang tak sengaja telah bertabrakan dengan Inuyasha yang tak lain adalah Takemaru.

"Ma-maaf.. aku harus ketoilet sebentar, na-nanti aku kesini lagi!" Ucap Inuyasha terbata sambil berlari terburu-buru meninggalkan Takemaru yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya nya bingung sambil berfikir. Dan tak lama kemudian Takemaru pun langsung bergegas mengikuti Inuyasha.

Di sebuah toilet terlihatlah Takemaru yang sedang berjalan sambil mencari pintu yang kiranya sedang di pakai oleh Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Panggilnya pelan namun pintu yang ia buka kosong.

"Hoek.."

"Inuyasha?"

Kriieet.

"Inuyasha." Ucap Takemaru sambil berlari menuju pintu yang baru saja di buka Inuyasha tadi.

"Hosh.."

"Inuyasha, kamu tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Takemaru dengan nada sedikit khawatir namun Inuyasha hanya menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan kepala. "Apa kau sakit? pusing? atau- kau perlu sesuatu?" Tanya Takemaru bertubi-tubi.

"Tidak, Takemaru! aku tidak apa-apa dan aku baik-baik saja! mengerti!?" Balas Inuyasha tegas sambil meremasi perutnya.

"Kau yakin, Inuyasha?" Tanya Takemaru memastikan namun belum ada balasan.

"In-"

"Aku lapar."

"?.. oh.. lapar ya? kalau begitu ayo kita ke tempat makan saja." Ajak Takemaru lembut namun Inuyasha belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. "Inuysha? kenapa kau hanya diam? ayo?"

"Aku- em...Aku- Kyyaa.." Ucap Inuyasha terpotong karena tubuhnya langsung di angkat oleh Takemaru ala bridal style.

"Takemaru! apa yang kau lakukan? turunkan aku!" Perintah Inuyasha emosi sambil meronta ketika Takemaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toilet tersebut.

"Sudahlah tenang, kau pengangan saja di leherku kalau kau tidak mau ku jatuhkan, dan nanti akan ku turunkan kau di sebuah kursi."

"Kursi?" Tanya Inuyasha sedikit bingung.

"Iya, bukannya kau lapar? aku akan membawamu ke Restoran. Tenang, aku yang akan bayar."

"..."

"Hum." Gumam Takemaru pelan sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Sesampainya di sebuah Restoran. Takemaru hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya ketika ia melihat dua porsi makanan di tiap menu habis tak tersisa di lahap pemuda manis di depannya. Sedangkan Takemaru sendiri belum bisa menghabiskan satu porsi pun.

"Aku baru tahu kalau nafsu makanmu- besar sekali?"

"Eh- aphah inih khemahalan?" Tanya Inuyasha OOT.

"Bukan, aku bukan mempermasalahkan bayaran, tapi apa perutmu itu belum penuh juga? kau sudah memesan 14 menu sekaligus dengan 2 porsi di tiap menunya."

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip.

"Lalu?" Tanya Inuyasha singkat sambil melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

"Hum.. tidak, lanjutkan saja acara makanmu." Balas Takemaru lembut dan Inuyasha pun mulai melanjutkan acara makannya kembali.

"Oh.. baiklah, tapi memang di hari-hari ini aku sedang ingin 'dua'." Balas Inuyasha yang mulai melahap makanannya kembali.

Sedangkan dari arah lain terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik yang mulai mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan tatapan yang sedang mengarah ke meja TakeInu.

"Lihat Sessho-Sayang, anak itu nafsu makannya besar sekali, apa dia tidak takut gendut ya? khukhukhu." Tanya Gadis tersebut yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagura.

Sedangkan Pria tampan di depannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sesshomaru, hanya diam tak acuh sambil memainkan makanan di depannya. "Sessho!" Rengek Kagura kesal ketika pria tampan di depannya tak peduli padanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Sesshomaru dingin setelah ia meminum minuman di tangannya. "Lihat di meja no 04!" Perintah Kagura sambil menunjuk meja yang ia maksud dan dengan enggan Sesshomaru pun mulai mengarahkan kedua iris Hazelnya ke arah meja yang di maksud gadis aneh di depannya, mata Sesshomaru mulai terbelalak dan..

PRANG!

"SESSHOMARU!" Teriak Kagura khawatir ketika melihat gelas di genggaman Sesshomaru hancur begitu saja setelah di remas oleh Sesshomaru. Bukan Hanya Kagura yang kaget tapi orang-orang di sebelahnya pun juga.

"Sesshomaru! ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit! tanganmu berdarah, ayo Sessho!" Ajak Kagura memaksa sambil menarik-narik sebelah tangan Sesshomaru. Emosi, marah, kesal dan cem-buru mulai di rasakan oleh Sesshomaru. Bahkan sekarang helaan nafasnya mulai terasa tak beraturan dan jantungnya pun mulai berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Sesshomaru mulai meremas ke dua tangannya kesal, berharap ia bisa segera menghabisi orang yang telah membuatnya kesal detik ini juga.

"SESSHO! ayo!" Ajak Kagura terus menerus. Dan dari meja no 04 atau bisa kita sebut meja yang sedang di pakai TakeInu.

Inuyasha, si pemuda manis tersebut mulai mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kiri, melihat sebuah meja yang sudah kosong namun terlihat ada bekas kekacauan disana seperi gelas pecah dan darah.

"Inuyasha? apa yang kau lihat? ini makanannmu tinggal sesuap lagi." Ucap Takemaru sambil mengarahkan sesendok makanan ke arah Inuyasha. "Ti-tidak, aku.. sudah kenyang." Tolak Inuyasha yang masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah kiri.

Keesokan harinya Inuyasha pergi ke Sekolah sambil memakan dua bungkus keripik kentang super besar.

Dan sesampainya ia di sebuah gerbang Sekolah. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Sesshomaru yang sedang mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi taman Sekolah.

"Dia." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil memperhatikan pria tampan bersurai perak tersebut. Tatapan mata nya begitu kosong, seakan di sudah tak mau melanjutkan hidupnya.

Lama terdiam akhirnya datanglah seorang pria berkucir satu yang langsung mendduuk kan dirinya di sebelah pria bersurai perak tersebut. Inuyasha mulai terdiam dan entah kenapa ia merasakan rasa 'sakit' di hatinya.

Apalagi ketika ia melihat pria tersebut merangkul pundak pria di sebelahnya. Kouga dan Sesshomaru terus berbincang-bincang atau lebih tepatnya hanya Kouga yang bercerita kurang sopan pada sosok Tuannya tersebut yang terlihat hanya diam membisu dengan tatapan kosong tak berarti nya.

Kouga mulai menengok ke arah belakang dan betapa kagetnya ia ketika melihat Inuyasha yang juga sedang terdiam membisu dengan tatapan kosong bercampur sedih.

"Ya ampun." Dan dengan buru-buru Kouga pun langsung pergi menjauhi Sesshomaru. Ssshomaru mulai menenngokkan arah kepalanya kebelakang, melihat apa yang Kouga lihat disana. Inuyasha mulai menatap Sesshomru lekat dan sesaat kemudian ia pun langsung pergi dari temaptnya tadi.

"Tuan, cepat susul!" Perintah Kouga setengah berbisik, namun Sesshomaru masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Tuan!"

"Tidak usah." Balas Sesshomaru acuh sambil beranjak dari temptnya duduk dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Kouga yang masih terkaget karena ucapannya.

"Apa? tidak usah?" Beo Kouga bingung.

"Tu-Tuan tunggu." Dan Kouga pun mulai ikut melangkahkan kakinya setengah berlari mengikuti sosok Tuannya tersebut.

Jam ke tiga di kelas XII-B.

"Baiklah, Murid-muridku, jam ke dua sudah selesai, dan Bu Guru akan memberi sedikit tugas untuk kalian dan- bla bla bla.."

"Hei.. Inuyasha, pss pss.." Bisk Sango pada temannya yang bernama Inuyasha tersebut tapi temannya tersebut masih terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya. "Inuyasha?" Panggil Sango yang mulai khawatir. Dan dengan cepat Sango pun mulai mencacat tugas dari Gurunya tersebut sebelum pergi dari ruangan kelasnya.

"Inuyasha." Panggil Sango lagi.

"Baiklah, sampai minggu depan." Salam Guru tersebut yang sekarang sudah pergi dari ruangan Kelas mereka.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Sango sekali lagi sambil menyentuh punggung tangan temannya tersebut dan langsung membuat sang empu terkaget.

"I-iya?" Balas Inuyasha terbata sambil menyelipkan helaian rambut yang menghalangi wajah manisnya.

"Kau kenapa? kau seperti nya kurang sehat." Tanya Sango dengan ekspresi sedikit khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balas Inuyasha singkat sambil mengingat seseorang yang sangat ia 'benci'.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, bagaimana? apa kau mau ikut acara uji nyali minggu depan?" Tanya Sango yang langsung membuat Inuyasha terbingung.

"Apa? Uji nyali.?" Beo Inuyasha. "Iya, di Sekolah ini, hanya acara kecil-kecilan untuk meramaikan tanggal 31 Oktober nanti, memangnya kau tidak dengar ya?, Itu.. seperti acara Halloween. Hum, tapi sepertinya akan jadi acara yang sangat membosankan, kau pasti tidak tertarik ikut, kalau aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Sango panjang lebar namun ia hanya mendapati temannya tersebut kembali terdiam.

"Hum, kau tidak usah ikut saja, Puppy!" Perintah Kouga yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di sebelah Sango lagi.

"Kau ini 'kan penakut jadi kau diam saja di ruamah menonton tv, makan, tidur dan apalah, yang jelas kau tidak-usah-ikut!" Tambahnya lagi dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

Inuyasha masih terdiam namun ia mulai menggertakkan giginya kesal karena ucapan Kouga tadi.

"Oh iya, jadilah kau anak baik di rumah, jangan macam-macam, bersikaplah manis da-"

"Kouga kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya Sango bingung sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Hei! aku sedang tidak berurusan dengan mu gadis muda!" Balas Kouga sinis dan langsung membuat Sango geram.

"Tapi kata-katamu itu maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sango kembali sambil berdecak pinggang.

"Aku? maksudku ya agar si Puppy ini Bisa jadi anak yang baik tanpa harus ikut acara Sekolah aneh itu da-"

BUK!

"Kouga!" Panggil Sango yang terkaget.

"Ya Tuhan, Kouga~" Panggil Ayame khawatir dan langsung menolong sosok pria yang ia sukai tersebut.

Kouga mulai menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pukulan yang kuat." Gumam Kouga pelan sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri masih mengepalkan tangannya kuat sambil menatap benci ke arah Kouga. Murid-murid lain mulai terdiam karena takut bahkan di antara mereka tidak ada yang berani buka mulut.

"Berisik!" Ucap Inuyasha menekankan kata-katanya tersebut dan dengan geram ia pun langsung mencengkram kerah baju Kouga dan kembali menghajar pria tersebut sampai terjatuh menindih bangku-bangku yang berhasil ia tabrak di belakangnya sedangkan Kouga hanya terdiam tanpa mau membalas hajaran tersebut.

"Balas aku!" Perintah Inuyasha kesal. "Kenapa kau diam saja, hah? aku bukanlah anak baik seperti apa yang kau pikirkan!"

"Inuyasha, sudah!" Lerai Sango tapi tak di indahkan oleh orang yang ia maksud. Para siswi mulai berlarian ke arah pojok, bahkan ada yang langsung pergi keluar kelas karena takut.

Kreek.

Inuyasha mulai mencengkram kerah baju Kouga lagi sambil menatap pria tersebut penuh benci dan amarah.

Kouga masih terdiam dan ia pun tidak berani menjawab kata-kata pemuda manis didepannya tersebut, bukan karena takut atau apa, tapi dia menghormati Tuannya yang telah memiliki pria manis didepannya ini.

"KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA, HAH?" bentak Inuyasha kesal.

Duagh.

Dan Inuyasha pun kembali menghantamkan tinju kuatnya ke pipi korban di tangannya.

"Hentikan~ hiks." Rengek Ayame sambil berlinang air mata.

"Ssstt sudahlah Ayame." Ucap Rin yang mulai menenankan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Inuyasha!" Panggil Sango sekali lagi namun Inuyasha sudah menyiapkan satu bokem kembali.

"Terima ini-sialan!" Gumam Inuyasha pelan dan-

Hap.

"Lepaskan dia, Nona!" Perintah seorang pria yang langsung menghentikan serangan Inuyasha dengan tangannya. Mata Inuyasha mulai terbelalak kaget namun dengan tatapan yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Dan dengan kasar Inuyasha pun langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Kouga ke lantai dan dengan cepat Ayame pun langsung menolong begitu juga sosok pria yang telah menghentikan serangannya.

"Kau tidak ap-." "Ti-tidak, Tuan. Saya baik-baik saja." Potong Kouga sambil memegangi nyeri di wajahnya.

Iris Hazel pria tersebut mulai terarah ke pada seorang pemuda manis yang sedang membelakanginya.

Isi kelas tersebut kembali menjadi hening sampai pintu kelas tersebut dibuka secara paksa oleh seorang Guru cantik yang kaget akan semua kekacauan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Kagome bingung. "Kalian? Inuyasha! Kouga! ikut aku sekarang juga!" Perintah Kagome tegas dan langsung di turuti ke dua orang tersebut.

Sesshomaru, si pemilik Iris Hazel itu masih terdiam sampai Sango mendekatinya.

"Bisa kita bicara, Tuan?" Tanya Sango yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari lawan bisacaranya.

Sedangkan di pojok ruangan tersebut terlihatlah Rin yang sedang bergumam kesal karena orang yang ia suka juga 'direbut' Sango.

Diruang Kepala Sekolah terlihatlah seorang pria gembul yang terus-terusan menggebrak mejanya kesal sambil sesekali berkomentar pedas pada kedua murid di depannya.

"Kekacauan lagi, kekacauan lagi, kekacauan lagi!" Ucap KepSek tersebut berulang-ulang sambil menatap Intens KoInu.

"Inuyasha! kau tahu ini kekacaun keberapa yang kau buat di bulan ini?" Tanya KepSek tersebut setengah membentak sambil membuka dokumen nya namun ternyata hanya berisi satu.

KepSek tersebut mulai menggaruk kepalanya bingung karena biasanya ia mendapati laporan tersebut penuh tiap bulannya.

"Keberapa?" Tanya Inuyasha sinis pada Pria di depannya tersebut.

"Lupakan, sekarang kau, em- Kouga! kau ini masih anak baru! kenapa kau malah berbuat kekacauan di sekolah ini.?"

Tanya KepSek tersebut emosi namun ia tak mendapat balasan sedikitpun dari murid di depannya.

"Arrrghh, kalian membuat kepalaku seakan mau pecah saja!"

Rutuk KepSek tersebut terus menerus.

"Inuya-"

"APA!?" Potong Inuyasha emosi dan langsung membuat Kouga dan KepSek tersebut terkaget.

"Apa yang kau mau katakan pada ku, gendut! aku-tidak-mau-berurusan-lagi-dengan-orang-seperti- mu! dan kalau kau mau menghukumku, katakan saja, kau mau menghukumku seperti apa? dan aku peringatkan padamu! jangan menggangguku-lagi!" Ucap emosi Inuyasha dengan panjang lebar sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya.

BRAK!

"Aaarrgghh! Dasar anak sialan, kurang ajar! tidak tahu diri!" Rutuk KepSek tersebut emosi dan hal tersebut langsung di manfaatkan Kouga untuk kabur. "Dasar gila." Gumam Kouga pelan sebelum ia juga lenyap dari hadapan KepSek tersebut.

Disebuah Kantin Sekolah pada jam istirahat.

Disana terlihatlah Bankotsu dan Ryuura yang sedang berbincang-bincang sambil memakan makanan masing-masing. "Mengingat acara Sekolah minggu depan, aku jadi teringat sesuatu." Ucap Bankotsu sambil mengaduk minumannya.

"Iya, aku juga jadi teringat sesutu, kalau tidak salah-"

Hening Sesaat.

"Naraku!" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kau mau melakukannya?" Tanya Ryuura penasaran.

"Tidak, kalau kau?" Tanya Bankotsu balik.

"Tidak juga, lagi pula aku mana mau menuruti perintah tak bergunanya." Balas Ryuura dengan nada yang terdengar bosan.

"Kau benar, kita sepakat tidak akan melakukannya, dan biar saja Naraku yang melakukannya sendiri.

"Ya betul." Balas Ryuura sambil mengangguk beberapa kali dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Sedangkan dari arah lain, terlihatlah seorang gadis cantik yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua, ia menyeringai sambil menelfon seseorang.

Jam pulang Sekolah, menjadi waktu untuk para murid-murid bersiap-siap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, itupun jika mereka tidak ada kegiatan setelah sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Huh! Siapa pria yang berani-beraninya mengajak Kakak pulang?" Tanya Jakotsu emosi sambil merutuki pria yang ia maksud tadi.

Inuyasha, sosok pemuda di sebelahnya haya bisa menghela nafas bosan sambil menggelang-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Harusnya aku yang boleh mengajak Kakak pulang, bukan dia! dan aku akan menghajarnya ketika aku tahu siapa gadis sialan itu! aarrgghh aku benci wanita!" Rutuk Jakotsu terus-menerus tanpa henti.

" Diamlah Jakotsu! kau membuat telingaku sakit!" Perintah Inuyasha emosi dan langsung membuat Jakotsu terdiam walau masih terlihat kesal.

Ckit!

Sebuah Mobil Ferrari terparkir dengan mulus di depan gerbang Sekolah. Si pengemudi mulai keluar sambil menyandarkan dirinya di Mobilnya tersebut.

Inuyasha mulai terdiam dan entah kenapa ia merasa bosan kalau harus di ajak pulang oleh orang di depannya ini.

Jakotsu pun ikut terdiam sambil mengigit jari telunjuk nya kesal.

Sedangkan dari arah lain terlihatlah Bankotsu dan Ryuura yang sedang bersembunyi sambil mengendap-endap.

"Aku duluan." Ucap Inuyasha yang mulai menghampiri si pengendara mobil Ferrari tersebut yang ternyata adalah Naraku.

"Ayo masuk, Manis.'' Perintah Naraku lembut dan langsung di turuti Inuyasha.

Breeengg.

Dan kenbalilah mobil tersebut melaju meninggalkan Jakotsu yang masih terdiam, dan..

"KYYYAA... KENAPA KAKAK INUYASHA BISA MENDAPATKAN PRIA TAMPAN SEPERTI DIA, KYYAAAA.. SIAL~!"

DUK!  
"Aw.." Ringgis seorang pemuda yang kakinya berhasil di tendang Jakotsu.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Jakotsu mulai tersenyum ketika melihat korban yang ia tendang, begitu pun depan korban tersebut dan Background cinta seakan menjadi penghias di antara perasaan baru mereka.

"Heii Bankotsu!" Intrupeksi Ryuura yang langsung menghentikan moment indah BanJa.

"APA" Tanya Bankotsu kesal.

Drrrtt ddrrtt..

"Dan sekarang apa lagi?" Tanyanya emosi sambil membuka isi pesan di Handphonenya.

Hening.

"Apa?" Tanya Ryuura balik.

"Kita disuruh ke rumah Naraku sekarang dan dia juga mengancam kita kalau sampai kita tidak datang." Balas Jakotsu lemas.

"AARRGHHH.. SIAL!"

"Em.. maaf.. kami harus pergi, dah.." Salam Bnkotsu lembut dan langsung membuat Jakotsu senang bukan main.

"Kyaaa.. apa dia pasanganku?" Tanya Jakotsu berharap pada dirinya sendiri.

Sedangkan dari gedung Sekolah tersebut terlihatlah seorang pria beriris Hazel yang sedang menatap kesal Mobil Ferradi yang baru saja pergi dari area Sekolahannya tersebut.

" Jadi bagaimana? benarkan semua yang saya katakan, Tuan Sesshomaru?" Tanya gadis di sebelahnya yang tak lain adalah Sango.

"Dia bukan untuk siapa-siapa, dia- hanya untukku, milikku dan aku akan mewujudkannya." Balas Sesshomaru dingin sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Sango.

TBC.

* * *

AN: Haduuhh.. tadinya ane gak publis minggu ini, tapi berhubung ane ngelewatin warnet tadi ya.. akhirnya ane buat deh fic ini :p

jehehe..

padahal ane bingung mau ngelanjutinnya gimana==a

dan untu catatannya, entar malah ada yang tanya lagi nanti

disini Inuyasha nya versi human dan dia tak ada hubungan darah sama Sesshomaru!

Dan, buat danda-tanda youkai itu tidak ada disini, jadi wajah dan tubuh mereka mulus tanpa bergambar,

cukup sekian dan terimakasih.

*plak

Review please.?


	13. Chapter 13

Ini balasan Revie sebelum lanjut fic selanjutnya ^^

* * *

*ururubaek (Guest): Sepertinya akan begitu ==a oke, ini chap selanjutnya, silahkan dibaca.

*iloyalty1: Sorry sorry jehehe.. ==a ane cuman ngikutin apa yang ada di pikiran ane buat bikin fic ini, dan untuk SessInu paling nanti bakalan banyak di akhir deh #duagh.

*Aira uchiha: Inu-chan bakalan jadi miliknya Sessho ya? hum.. kira-kira di akhir chap deh #ngek ==a. Dan ane dah mikirin chap ini bakalan berakhir di +- chap 20 #moga2. soalnya otak ane dah mulai buntu.

*Azure'czar (Guest): ha~ ==a ane juga baru sadar, di tempat kerja ane ada cewek apa cowok tau ah.. manisnya bagaikan gula bro #authorsamaaja.

Oke. makasih atas review anda Azu-chan, dan mungkin memang chap ini bakalan panjang, tapi gak bakalan nyampe chap 25 kok (loh).

Dan untuk lebih jelasnya lagi silahkan Azu baca chap ane yang selanjutnya ==a #plak.

*xxx (Guest): Hum.. ane pun tak tahu SessInuya ada dimana? == #ditimbul. Oke oke.. mungkin Inu-chan perlahan-lahan bakalan tahu kalau Sessho itu adalah tunangannya di akhir cerita #mogamoga(plak)

*Haru54: Jahaha.. benar itu XD. Kalau Inu-chan gitu terus ntar anaknya tambah mirip Sessho-kun lagi.

Sesshomaru: *mangut-mangut setuju.

Inuyasha: *siapin sesutu.

Author: *sweatdrop ==a

*yuufujoshi: To-totot? ==a #sweatdrop. Jadi yuu-chan pengen adegan NaraInu ya? Hum.. moga-moga aja ada di chap ini #plak.

*LovelyHime (Guest): Genrenya juga Drama, ya jelas agak muter2 ==a dan kalau Sessho-kun dibuat koma, ni cerita bakalan tambah muter juga, ya jadi gini, untuk masalah pair, aslinya kan cuma beberapa yang lain anggap aja gak ada, jadi.. begitulah. *plak

* * *

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Pair: SessInu, TakeInu

Genre: Tragedy/ Drama

Warning: Shou-ai, OC, OOC, typo's, alur cepat, bahasa sesuka hati Author, AU, de el el.

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

"Kakak~" Panggil seorang bocah yang sedang terduduk santai di sebuah batu besar di dekat danau. Bocah manis tersebut terus melambaikan tangannya di udara, tersenyum pada orang yang paling ia 'sayangi'.

Sedangkan dari seberang danau tersebut terlihatlah seorang Siswa sekolahan yang sedang duduk sambil mengelapi pedang di tangannya dari noda darah.

Pemuda tampan tersebut ikut tersenyum ketika melihat keceriaan bocah yang paling ia cinta dan sayangi tersebut.

Bocah manis itu mulai berdiri dari acara duduknya, melompati tiap batu di danau tersebut dan- terpeleset.

"Kyaaa.. Kakak!" Jerit bocah tersebut ketakutan dan langsung membuat pemuda tampan tersebut panik bukan main.

Danau tersebut seakan berubah jadi lebar, memanjang dan tak berujung, menghayutkan anak tersebut dan menghilang di tengah kabut sana.

"Inuyasha!" Teriak pemuda tersebut sejejadinya dan-.

* * *

"Aarrghh!" Jerit Sesshomaru banjir ketingat ketika ia terbangun dari acara tidurnya. Dada Sesshomaru turun naik tak beraturan sambil mengingat mimpi buruk yang baru saja mendatangi pikirannya tadi.

"Mimpi.?" Gumam Sesshomaru pelan, bahkan dia tak akan sudi walaupun hal yang menimpanya ini adalah mimpi, dan dia tak akan pernah mau kehilangan orang yang paling ia 'cintai' (lagi).

Dengan cepat Sesshomaru pun mulai menggenggam erat ke dua benda yang menggantung di lehernya. Pandangannya mulai teralih ke arah jendelanya yang terbuka, membuat angin malam yang dingin masuk melalui jendela tersebut, namun menampakkan pemandangan yang sangat indah. Dimana sebuah bulan sabit sedang bersinar dengan terangnya di tengah langit malam dikelilingi jutaan bintang yang seakan berkedip tiap saatnya. Dan hal kedua yang paling ia senangi adalah, melihat bulan sabit tersebut.

Sesshomaru mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kembali, melihat ke arah jam dingdingnya, dan di sana barulah ia sadar, kalau ia terbangun pukul 2 dini hari. "Apa dia sudah tidur?" Gumam Sesshomaru pelan dan mungkin ia sedang menayakan kabar pujaan hatinya.

"Huachi!"

Terdengar suara bersin di tengah keheningan malam. Membuat seekor kunang-kunang yang sedang terdiam di salah satu helaian rambutnya pergi dan terbang entah kemana.

"Aarrghh.. kenapa aku belum bisa tidur!?" Teriak prustasi seorang pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah Inuyasha.

Ia kembali termenung, mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang dapat ia ingat. Namun hasilnya nihil, ia tak dapat mengingat sedikitpun.

"Aaarrghh!" Jeritnya sekali lagi sambil menjambak rambutnya erat.

Perlahan Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya sekali lagi, berharap ada sedikit bayangan yang dapat ia ingat di masa lalunya.

Disana.

* * *

Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk sambil tersenyum, wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Ibunya sendiri.

"Ibu." Ucap Inuyasha senang sambil berlari ke pelukan Ibunya.

"Aku rindu Ibu." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil terus memeluk tubuh Ibunya erat.

"Ibu juga merindukan mu, putra ku." Balas Izayoi lembut seraya mengelus helaian rambut putanya.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak tinggal saja di sisiku selamanya, aku membutuhkan Ibu." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit lirih , Izayoi masih tersenyum setelah ia mendengar curhatan putranya tersebut.

"Bukannya Ibu tidak mau kembali, Nak. Tapi bukannya kamu sudah ada yang menjaga?" Balas Izayoi yang langsung membuat Inuyasha terdiam sesaat. "Maksud Ibu?" Tanya Inuyasha singkat.

"Nanti juga kau akan mengetahuinya, Nak." Jawab Izayoi yang perlahan mulai melepaskan pelukan nya dari Inuyasha dan pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Ibu!" Panggil Inuyasha.

"Bersabarlah, nak."

"Tidak! Ibu!" Panggil Inuyasha lagi sambil berlari mengejar sosok Ibunya yang perlahan sudah mulai menghilang di telan kegelapan.

Inuyasha terus berlari sekuat tenaga dan disana ia mulai melihat bayangan seseorang.

"Ibu.." Ucap Inuyasha yang mulai senang.

Bayangan tersebut mulai menjelas, menjelas, menjelas dan perlahan Inuyasha pun mulai menghentikan langkah kaki dan senyuman nya ketika ia sudah tahu siapa orang yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Sesshomaru?" Ucap Inuyasha singkat sambil memperhatikan seorang pria tampan bersurai perak yang sedang duduk sambil melempar-kempar ke dua buah benda yang sama di tangannya.

"Kehilangan sesuatu?" Tanya Sesshomaru yang masih asyik melempar-lempar tersebut.

"Iya, Aku kehilangan Ibuku!" Jawab Inuyasha sinis dan langsung menghentikan gerakan tangan Sesshomaru.

"Ku kira kau kehilangan nyawam mu, Nona." Balas Sesshomaru tak kalah sinis dan langsung membuat Inuyasha kesal bukan main.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan nada marahnya.

"Aku tidak akan kehilangan nyawa ku , yang ada juga seharusnya kau yang kehilangan nyawa Sesshoma-."

"Aku terima." Potong Sesshomaru masih dengan nada yang terdengar dingin dan dingin.

"K-kau." Ucap Inuyasha terbata dan entah kenapa perasaannya kini jadi berubah tak menentu.

Perlahan Sesshomaru pun mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha (juga).

"Hei.. mau kemana kau?" Tanya Inuyasha kasar dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk berlari.

Sesshomaru makin tak terkejar dan Inuyasha pun mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk berlari.

Dan di sana, dia mulai melihat bayangan lain.

Sebuah hutan dan bayangan dirinya sendiri yang sedang menangis.

"TIDAK! hiks.." Jerit bayangan dirinya tersebut yang langsung membuat Inuyasha sendiri terdiam di tempatnya.

"K-kenapa?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung ketika melihat bayangan dirinya tersebut dan perlahan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan bayangannya itu.

Inuyasha mulai menutup mulutnya mual ketika ia melihat banyak darah di mana-mana bahkan beberapa mayat dari kejauhan. Ia makin mendekat dan mulai berhenti di dekat bayangannya sendiri tersebut, tepatnya berhenti di dekat bibir jurang yang dalam.

"Aku mohon, jangan lepaskan tanganku, hiks.." Pinta bayangan dirinya tersebut yang langsung membuat bibir Inuyasha bergetar.

Di sana, ia melihat bayangan dirinya yang sedang bersusah payah menggenggam kuat-kuat tangan Sesshomaru yang akan terjatuh dari jurang yang sedang mereka pijaki.

"Sesshomaru." Gumam Inuyasha yang sekarang mulai bingung namun terlihat ketakutan.

"Lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Sesshomaru kasar namun tak di pedulikan oleh bayangan Inuyasha.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, sialan!" Bentak bayangan Inuyasha yang bersikeras terus mempertahankan pegangannya.

"Kau mau membunuh 'mereka', hah?"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku mau kau selamat!"

Inuyasha mulai menjambak rambutnya bingung, jadi darah dan mayat di sekelilingnya ini adalah hasil pembantaian nya.

Krek.

Dan tanah jurang tersebut makin lama makin rusak akibat tak mampu lagi menahan bobot mereka berdua.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Bentak Sesshomaru kasar ketika ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari bayangan Inuyasha.

"Akh.." Jerit bayangan Inuyasha yang mengeluh sakit karena sudah tidak tahan dengan pegangannya tersbut.

"Sesshomaru." Gumam Inuyasha lagi dan saat ia berusaha menolong tiba-tiba saja bayangan di depannya tak dapat ia pegang. Tubuh Inuyasha makin bergetar dan perasaannya begitu takut.

"Aku minta lepaskan tanganku!" Perintah Sesshomaru lagi namun bayangan Inuyasha tetap menolak.

"Sekali lagi, lepaskan tanganku, Sayang." Pinta Sesshomaru dengan nada lembut dan langsung membuat tubuh Inuyasha beku seketika.

"Tidak.. hiks." Tolak Bayangan Inuyasha yang terus-terusan menitikkan air matanya. Bayangan Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum dan perlahan iapun mulai mengangkat tangan kananya yang memegang sebuah pedang dan iapun mulai mengarahkannya ke arah tangan kirinya.

"Ja-jangan.. Ku-ku mohon.."

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak.. hiks.. TIDAK AKAN."

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Bayangan Sesshomaru lembut sambil bersiap menebas tangan kirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, jangan.. kumohon..."

"Jagalah 'mereka'..."

"TIDAK!"

"SESSHOMARU."

Dan.

Wushh..

Bayangan Inuyasha pun mulai melepaskan genggaman tangannya, menjatuhkan sosok Sesshomaru kedalam sebuah jurang yang tak tentu dasarnya ada dimana.

"Demi Aku." Tambah bayangan Sesshomaru setengah bergumam dan langsung membuat bayangan Inuyasha menjerit prustasi sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri mulai menjatuhkan dirinya shock.

"Sesshomaru." Dan tetesan air mata pun mulai mengalir di pipinya bahkan detik itu pun ia ikut menjerit memanggil nama Sesshomaru.

"SESSHOMARU!"

* * *

Dengan cepat Inuyasha pun mulai membuka kelopak mata yang mulai sedikit memerah.

"Sesshomaru?" Panggil Inuyasha ketakutan ketika yang ia lihat di sekelilingnya hanya rumah dan sebuah taman kecil saja.

"Mimpi?" Gumam Inuyasha ketakutan dan ia pun mulai memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tangan.

"Akhh.." Ringgis nya ketika ia mulai merasakan perutnya sedikit mulas bahkan terasa sakit.

Dan ketika ia menyentuh bagian pipinya yang basah barulah ia tahu bahwa dia baru saja menangis.

"Aku.. menangis.?" Gumamnya lagi sambil mengingat Sesshomaru yang sudah terjatuh dari jurang.

"Aku benci kamu, tapi aku tidak berharap atas kematian mu."

Gumam Inuyasha kembali dan tanpa sadar ia pun telah kembali mengelus permukaan perutnya sambil tersenyum kecil melihat sebuah bulan sabit di atas langit.

Pagi harinya Inuyasha mulai menuruni tangga dengan lesunya di karenakan ia kurang tidur.

"Hoam~" Dan sekali-kali ia pun mulai menguap sambil menggosok-gosok kedua matanya perlahan.

"Iya Ibu, aku akan segera pulang, apa? tidak tidak.. maksudku bukan sekarang, ha~ Ibu .. maksudku minggu depan.. bla bla bla."

Terdengarlah suara Tsuyu yang sedang mengoceh di telefon membuat Inuyasha menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bibi?" Panggil Inuyasha namun ia tak mendapat sahutan dari Bibinya tersebut.

"Ha~ baiklah.. akan kucoba, dah Ibu."

Nit.

"Pagi-pagi.. siapa yang menelefon?" Tanya Inuyasha yang sedikit membuat Tsuyu terkejut.

"A- I-Inuyasha.."

"Apa?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung dan langsung membuat Tsuyu mengelus tangannya bingung.

"Inuyasha.. Bibi 'kan sudah terlalu lama di sini, tadi.. Nenek menelefon.. dan menyuruh Bibi pulang."

"Kalau begitu pulang saja, apa susahnya, bukannya aku memang tinggal sendiri disini." Balas Inuyasha santai namnun langsung membuat ekspresi Tsuyu berubah derastis menjadi khawatir.

"Tidak, Bibi tidak akan pergi sendiri."

"Lalu? ayo lah, Bi. Aku bisa jaga diri."

"Bibi bilang TIDAK! Dan kau harus ikut!" Perintah Tsuyu tegas dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terdiam kesal.

"Bibi mohon, Nak.. Bibi tidak mau meninggalkan mu sendiri, Bibi khawatir, kau-kau itu.. keponakan Bibi satu-satunya.. yang sangat Bibi sayangi, jadi.. kau mau ikut 'kan?" Tanya Tsuyu setengah membujuk membuat Inuyasha seakan terhipnotis karena kata-kata Bibinya tersebut.

"Inuyasha?" Tanya Tsuyu sekali lagi dan Inuyasha pun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya sekali membuat tsuyu sedikit senag dan lega.

"Jadi.. kau mau ikut, Nak?" Tanya Tsuyu senang namun membuat Inuyasha cemberut kesal.

"Iya, tapi aku tidak mau di dekati Kakek dan Nenek."

"Bibi bisa atur, jadi kau tenang saja." Balas Tsuyu menyanggupi keinginan keponakannya tersebut.

"Jadi.. kapan kita ke sana?" Tanya Inuyasha dengan nada lemas.

"Nanti, sepulang kau sekolah." Jawab Tsuyu lembut.

"Baiklah." Balas Inuyasha yang mulai pergi meninggalkan Tsuyu.

SkipTime.

Di dekat jalan Raya terlihatlah Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan dengan lesunya menuju Sekolah.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut? padahal 'kan aku bisa tinggal sendiri." Gumam Inuyasha kesal sambil menendangi batu kecil di depannya.

Inuyasha mulai terdiam, apalagi setelah ia melihat ada seorang pria yang ia kenal baru saja keluar dari sebuah pemakaman umum.

" Takemaru?" Gumam Inuyasha pelan dan dengan cepat ia pun mulai menghampiri sosok yang ia maksudkan tadi.

"Takemaru!"

"Inuyasha?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau melihatku sedang apa, eh? dan kenapa kau belok kesini,? bukannya ke Sekolah?" Tanya Takemaru balik dan langsung membuat mood Inuyasha berubah lagi.

"Sialan kau!" Ucap Inuyasha kesal dan langsung membuat Takemaru tertawa seketika.

"Ya sudah maafkan aku, jadi..mau ku antar ke Sekolah?" Tawar Takemaru dan hanya ditanggapi Inuyasha dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ayolah maafkan aku." Pinta Takemaru sembari memeluk Inuyasha dari belakang.

Deg.

Dan entah kenapa jantung Inuyasha serasa berdetak tak karuan apalagi tubuhnya sekarang seperti baru saja terkena arus listrik yang kuat dari pria di belakangnya.

"Baga-."

"Lepaskan aku!" Potong Inuyasha kasar dengan wajah memerah sembari mendorong Takemaru menjauh darinya.

"Oh.. maaf, aku sudah berlaku tidak tidak sopan padamu."

"A-aku.." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit terbata, pandangannya mulai terarah ke sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang memperlihatkan seorang pria beriris hazel yang menatapnya secara intens.

"Aku apa?" Sahut Takemaru bingung dan ia pun mulai menengok ke arah dimana Inuyasha sedang melihat.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Inuyasha dingin namun langsung membuat Takemaru tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ayo." Balas Takemaru seraya berjalan diikuti Inuyasha dari belakang.

Sedangkan di seberang sana terlihatlah Sesshomaru yang mulai mencengkram kuat-kuat stir mobilnya karena kesal.

Ckit.

Dan berhentilah sebuah mobil berwarna merah tersebut di depan sebuah gerbang Sekolah yang sangat besar.

"Terimakasih sudah-"

"Kakak~" Panggil Jakotsu dari jauh yang tiba-tiba saja langsung menempel (baca:memeluk) sang korban dengan sangat erat.

"Le-paskan aku!" Perintah Inuyasha kesal dan langsung membuat Jakotsu menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima.

"Huuuhh! Eh.. aku kira dia pacar Kakak yang saat itu, sekarang siapa lagi ini?" Tanya Jakotsu bingung sambil mengamati Takemaru secara intens. Inuyasha mulai menggeleng kepala bosan dan acara selanjutnya Inuyasha pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Takemaru dan Jakotsu yang masih mengoceh.

"Hwee.. kenapa Kakak bisa punya banyak pacar?" Tanya Jakotsu yang seakan langsung berlinang air mata, membuat Takemaru kaget dan acara selanjutnya iapun ikut pergi meninggalkan Jakotsu.

Jakotsu mulai clingukan sendiri sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal ketika dua orang yang tadi ada di hadapannya sekarang sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Jahat!" Ucap Jakotsu kesal.

Dan di sebuah koridor Sekolah terlihatlah Inuyasha yang baru saja selesai menaiki tangga di depannya menuju ke kelasnya. Namun di sana ia melihat sosok orang yang paling ia 'benci' sedang bersandar di tembok dengan pandangan yang mengarah keluar jendela.

"Tck.. menghalangi jalan saja." Gumam Inuyasha kesal dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali mencoba acuh tak mempedulikan pria bersurai silver dan beriris hazel tersebut.

Dan Inuyasha mulai lega ketika ia sudah bisa menjaga jarak dari pria tersebut namun anehnya ia merasakan hawa yang aneh berada di sekelilingnya. Ia merasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mengikutinya dari belakang dan..

Hap.

Tangannya terasa ada yang menarik kebelakang bersamaan dengan tubuhnya dan-.

Buk.

Tubuhnya pun mulai bertabrakan dengan sebuah dada bidang berbalut jas berwarna putih yang dapat ia rasakan detak jantung dan helaan napas orang tersebut. Inuyasha masih terdiam kaget bahkan ketika orang tersebut mulai melingkar kan kedua tangannya di tubuh Inuyasha.

Nyaman.

Itulah yang dirasakan Inuyasha. Pelukan yang entah kenapa terasa nyaman dan bisa membuat hatinya tenang.

Pelukan yang seakan pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan pelukan yang langsung membuat tubuhnya terasa hangat seketika.

Inuyasha masih terdiam karena masih terbuai dengan perasaan senang di hatinya, namun sedetik kemudian ia pun mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget dan langsung mendodok sosok pria yang sedang memeluknya secara kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sesshomaru?" Tanya Inuyasha kasar pada pria tampan di depannya.

Sesshomaru masih terdiam dan tak membalas perkataan pemuda manis di depannya barang sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu? kau ini sungguh tidak sopan, padahal kau ini seorang Guru. Dan kau sang-"

"Aku melakukan itu karena aku tidak mau melihat kematianmu." Potong Sesshomaru dingin dan langsung membuat Inuyasha membelalakan matanya kembali. "Apa? aku-mati? hahaha.. tidak mungkin." Balas Inuyasha meremehkan kata-kata Sesshomaru.

"Dan coba ku tebak, itu- pasti dalam mimpimu! kau mau tahu aku juga bermimpi tentang kematianmu dan aku sangat senang ketika kau mati." Tambah Inuyasha dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirnya.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang, itu artinya kau tidak akan menangis untukku."

Deg.

Sakit. Entah kenapa hati Inuyasha mulai terasa sakit sekarang. Apalagi ketika ia mendapat balasan kata-kata dari pria di depannya.

"Hah.. tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah menangis untukmu, dan tidak akan pernah!" Balas Inuyasha dengan nada yang terdengar sombong. Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum sambil menatap pemuda yang ia 'sayang' secara seksama.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu khawatir ketika aku mati meninggalkanmu. Dan kau akan tetap bahagia, tanpa harus menagisiku. Dan akan ku terima takdir ku jika memang aku harus pergi dari dunia ini, meninggalkan apapun yang tak berguna. Dan maaf. jika aku mengganggu pagimu yang indah ini bersama 'nya'". Ucap Sesshomaru dengan nada dingin seraya berjalan pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha yang masih diam membeku.

Mata Inuyasha mulai berkaca-kaca dengan bibir yang sedikit begetar, hatinya bagaikan diiris tipis dan rasanya sangat sakit sekali.

Tes.

Dan setetes kristal bening mulai terjatuh dari salah satu bulu mata bagian bawahnya yang terbasahi air mata.

Inuyasha masih terdiam dengan air mata yang terus berjatuhan dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak rela jika harus kehilangan sosok yang ia 'benci' tersebut.

"Itu sebaliknya." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya lemas.

Pada jam istirahat di kelas XI-B. Inuyasha tetap terdiam ketika Siswa-Siswi lain sudah pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka.

"Sango cepat! aku sudah lapar." Perintah salah seorang siswi pada Sango yang terus-terusan memperhatikan Inuyasha.

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul." Sahut Sango dari jauh dan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali mendekati temannya.

"Inuyasha?" Panggil Sango pelan namun ia tak mendapat sahutan.

"Hum.. apa kau punya masalah, Inuyasha? mau- cerita padaku? dan mungkin.. aku bisa membantu."

"..."

"Inuyasha?"

Sango mulai terdiam dan perlahan ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pintu keluar.

"Apa aku akan bahagia?" Tanya Inuyasha yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sango.

"Inuyasha?"

"Apa aku akan senang? dan bukannya sebaliknya? bukannya dari dulu aku ini selalu menderita? walaupun aku tidak tahu pasti."

Sango mulai memutar arah jalannya kembali dan mulai mendudukkan dirinya di depan temannya tersebut.

"Mau cerita padaku?" Tawar Sango lembut dan hanya di tanggapi Inuyasha dengan sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Aku punya seseorang yang hampir tak ku ingat, dan aku yakin, dia sudah bagahia mendahului ku."

"Ma-maksudmu siapa, Inuyasha?" Tanya Sango yang mulai penasran. Ia mulai membenarkan letak dududknya agar bisa jadi pendengar yang baik.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku tidak pernah menanyakan siapa namanya. Dan aku hanya sering memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kakak."

"Kakak?" Beo Sango.

"Kakak yang paling aku sayangi, yang paling aku cintai.. dan aku sukai. Tapi dia sudah ada yang punya. Dia pergi meningggalkanku. Dan sekrang mungkin dia sudah hidup bahagia bersama gadis nya itu."

'Apa maksudnya Tuan Sesshomaru?' Tanya Sango dalam hati dengan nada sedikit lirih.

"Bahkan Orang tuanya pun tak suka padaku, setiap hari aku memikirkannya tapi aku tidak yakin apa dia masih memikirkanku, atau tidak."

"Sudahlah Inuyasha, kau jangan bersedih seperti ini terus, aku yakin.. nanti- juga kau akan-"

"Bahagia?" Potong Inuyasha yang mulai menatap Sango sinis. Sango mulai meneguk ludah susah payah ketika ia melihat tatapan mematikkan temannya tersebut.

"Aku memang sudah bahagia." Ucap Inuyasha sambil tersenyum namun membuat Sango sedikit bingung.

"Aku bahagia, sendirian." Gumam Inuyasha sambil menyentuh bagian perutnya.

"Tapi tak akan lengkap kebahagianku.. Tidak akan, jika tidak bersama nya. Dan benda ini tak berguna. Sangat tak berguna." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada sedikit kesal dan langsung membuat Sango sedikit waspada. Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah. Takut jika temannya tersebut berlaku yang tidak-tidak pada bagian perutnya. Di mana di tempat itu, ada sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya.

"In-Inuyasha.. apa maksudmu dengan kata.. tidak berguna?" Tanya Sango takut-takut namun ia kembali tak mendapat jawaban.

"In-"

"Aku akan melenyapkan 'benda' ini." Potong Inuyasha yang langsung membuat Sango terkaget.

"A-apa? me-melenyapkan ben-da?." Ucap Sango terbata ketika ia mengerti apa maksud dari ucapan temannya tersebut.

"Iya, kau tahu rahim.. tempat dimana seorang jabang bayi tinggal? Seperti yang kau punya, DAN AKU PUNYA, dan sekanag! aku akan menghilangkannya. Ini bukan kebahagiaan untukkku, ini penderitaan bagiku! Aku akan baghagia memeliki benda ini jika aku bersama dengan 'nya', tapi sekarang tidak, dia, orang yang sangat aku cinta itu sudah bahagia dengan orang lain? LALU UNTUK APA DIA MEMBERIKU BARANG TIDAK BERGUNA INI.?" Tanya Inuyasha emosi dan langsung membuat Sango terdiam karena takut.

"Inu-yasha.."

"Dia.. Dia meninggalkanku.. dia, orang yang sangat aku cintai, dan mungkin sekarang menjadi orang yang snagat aku benci." Gumam Inuyasha dengan nada lirih.

"Tapi entah kenapa, aku serasa tidak sanggup kalau harus melenyapkan benda ini, hatiku seakan senang ketika aku menyentuh permukaan perutku ini. permukaan perut yang didalamnya kosong, dan- hanya ini kebahagiaan yang ku punya. Dia memberiku kebahagiaan walau tak sempurna"

"Ja-jadi.."

" Apa aku bercerita terlalu banyak ya?" Tanya Inuyasha pelan.

"Maaf aku membentakmu."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, Inuyaha- aku-"

"Dan tolong, lupakan tentang semua kata-kata aneh ku yang mungkin kau anggap gila, tenang saja, aku cuma berbohong tentang semua ucapan ku tadi, tapi.. aku memang mencintai pria itu." Ucap Inuyasha pelan sembari mengelus pundaknya perlahan membuat Sango tetap menatap lirih ke arahnya.

"Kira-kira dia sedang apa sekarang? apa dia sedang bermesraan bersama istri dan bermain bersama dengan anaknya?" Tanya Inuyasha menerawang.

'Dia sedang merindukan mu, Inuyasha.' Jawab Sango dalam hati dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Aku benci dia, tapi aku aku akan tetap menyayanginya." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil menyentuh kembali permukaan perutnya.

Sore pun tiba Inuyasha pun mulai pergi dari area Sekolah menuju Rumah Neneknya.

"Selamatkan nyawaku nanti ya Tuhan." Ucap Inuyasha karena takut akan disiksa (baca: di peluk, cium, cubit dll) Kakek Neneknya.

Ia terus berjalan bahkan ia kembali tak peduli ketika melihat Seshhomaru sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon ditemani seekor burung yang hinggap ditangannya.

Mereka saling melihat, entah apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan, sampai-sampai membuat burung kecil ditangan Sesshomaru ikut melihat ke arah Inuyasha.

Burung kecil tersebut mulai mengepakkan sayapnya kembali dan terbang menghampiri Inuyasha yang sedang terdiam melamun. Inuyashaa mulai tersenyum ketika ia melihat ada seekor burung yang tebang ke arahnya namun saat ia melihat ke arah pohon tadi, ia sudah tidak menemukan Sesshomaru di sana. Dan rasa sakit mulai ia rasakan kembali.

'Apa dia mulai membenciku?' Tanayanya dalam hati sembari kembali melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Sesshomaru, sosok pria yang sedang bersandar di belakang pohon tersebut mulai menyilangkan tangan didepan dadanya sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya.

BRAK.

Inuyasha mulai membanting pintu kamarnya dengan sangat keras ketika ia sudah berhasil kabur dari kejaran Kakek dan Neneknya.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.."

"Inuyasha.. keluarlah cucu ku.."

"Iya ayo main dengan Kakek.."

"Ayah Ibu, Inuyasha sedang istirahat."

"Diam kau Tsuyu.."

"Ibu.!"

Inuyasha mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah tempat tidur yang seakan membuatnya terasa tenang. Dan Ia mulai nembaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur tersebut sambil mencium aroma bantal yang sedang ia pakai dalam-dalam.

"Setelah bertahun-tahun, aroma Ibu masih terasa." Gumam Inuyasha pelan dengan perasaan senang.

Clek.

Tsuyu mulai mengunci rapat kamar yang di tempati Inuyasha tadi dan membuat ke dua orang tuanya mengeluh.

"Jangan dekati kamar Inuyasha sebelum aku kembali, biarkan dia istirahat, dan aku mau ke Toko dulu!" Ucap Tsuyu tegas sembari meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tiidaakk,, harus sampai kapan kau menyiksa Ayah agar tidak memeluk cucu Ayah Tsuyu?" Tanya sang Ayah, Mioga dengan berlinang air mata.

"Ha~" Tsuyu hanya mampu menghela napas nya pasrah sebelum ia pergi ke tempat tujuannya tadi.

Tak terasa setelah sekian jam Tsuyu berputar-putar mengelilingi Toko tersebut malam pun sudah tiba tanpa ia rasakan, membuatnya mengeluh karena harus berjalan di tengah malam yang gelap ini menuju rumahnya.

"Ha~ Harusnya tadi aku tidak mencari-cari benda ini." Keluh Tsuyu menyesal sembari melangkahkan kakinya pergi.

Tap Tap. Tap.

Tsuyu kembali berjalan dengan tenangnya menuju rumah tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya dia ada yang mengikuti.

Sedangkan dirumah, Inuyasha mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya dari acara tidurnya tadi.

"Sudah malam?" Gumam Inuyasha pelan.

"Lebih baik aku mandi dulu."

Inuyasha mulai berjalan ke arah pintu keluar namun ia sadar kalau pintunya ternyata dikunci.

"Tck, sial." Gumam Inuyasha sembari berdecak kesal.

Ia mulai membuka pintu di depannya secara emosi sambil mendobrak-dobraknya kasar.

"Ini pasti ulah Bibi Tsuyu." Ucap Inuyasha kesal dan sekali lagi ia mulai menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang dan-.

Brak!

Pintu tersebut mulai terbuka dengan sendirinya setelah di tendang secara kasar oleh seorang pemuda manis berkekuatan iblis.

"Akhirnya." Ucap Inuyasha senang dan ketika ia melihat ke belakang barulah ia sadar kalau ada kamar mandi di sana.

"Uhh.. sial!" Geram Inuyasha karena ia baru sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Pintu sialan, tempat aneh.. ARRRGHH.." Rutuk Inuyasha emosi sambil menendang pintu di depannya kembali dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi tersebut.

Sementara itu.

Tap tap tap! Tsuyu mulai mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ia sadar ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Tsuyu mulai berlari begitu juga orang di belakangnya.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Tsuyu waspada dan tanpa aba-apa dia pun langsung mengunci pagar rumahnya menuju ke pintu rumahnya dan saat ia akan menutup pintu rumahnya tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan dan kaki menahan tertutupnya pintu rumah tersebut membuat Tsuyu kaget dan membelalakkan matanya ketika ia tahu siapa orang yang mengikutinya tadi.

"K-kau.." Ucap Tsuyu shock ketika ia mendapati seorang pria yang mulai menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Halo Cantik, masih ingat aku, atau kau merindukanku?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil membuka kacamata hitam yang ia kenakan membuat Tsuyu kesal, kaget bercampur marah.

TBC.

* * *

a.n: Tadinya ane gak jadi buat fic ini berhubung di rumah lagi ada masalah. *apahubungannya.

dan karena ane ini orang yang merasa bertanggung jawab *pret. jadi ane lanjutin deh fic ini XD

OKE.. Review di tunggu, dan maaf kalau fic buatan saya sedikit berputar-putar kayak roll rambut saya ==a *plak

Di sebuah koridor, terlihatlah Inuyasha yang sedang berjalan dengan lesunya dan ketika ia sudah selesai menaiki sebuah anak tangga didepannya disana,


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

Rate: M

Pair: NaraInu

Warning: Yaoi, shou-ai, lemon, Bahasa seesuka hati author, Gore, typo's, OC, OOC, de el el

Don't Like Don't Read

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

"K-kau.." Ucap Tsuyu terbata dan dengan kasar ia pun langsung menutup pintu rumahnya secara kasar kembali namun pria misterius tersebut dengan cepat menahannya dan ia pun mulai masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali pada Kakakmu ini, hah?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil menyeringai dan langsung membuat Tsuyu emosi.

"Kakak apanya, hah? Aku tidak mengenalmu, dan kau bukan siapa-siapa aku!" Balas Tsuyu setengah membentak.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku, sekarang juga!" Perintahnya tegas sambil menunjuk pintu keluar membuat pria misterius tersebut seakan ingin tertawa.

"Hahaha.. kau mungkin bisa bilang kau tidak merindukanku, tidak mengenalku, dan sebagainya. Tapi aku tahu, siapa yang merindukanku." Balas pria tersebut sambil berjalan mengelilingi rumah tersebut membuat Tsuyu waswas seakan takut.

"Sekarang, di mana dia?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil melihat-lihat kamar di depannya.

"Dia siapa? tidak ada orang yang kau cari di sini, lebih baik kau pergi atau kau akan-"

"Dihajar? Dibunuh? Aku tidak takut." Balas Pria tersebut menantang dan langsung membuat Tsuyu emosi.

"Di mana dia, si cantik itu, kekasihku."

"Kekasih apanya, hah? Dia bukan milikmu, kau mengerti." Bentak Tsuyu kesal namun tak di pedulikan oleh pria di depannya.

"Aku tahu, dia sudah punya suami kan? sudah ku bilang aku tidak takut pada laki-laki itu, karena sebelum laki-laki itu memiliki kekasihku, aku yang pertama memilikinya!"

"Sialan kau!" Bentak Tsuyu kesal karena ucapan tadi. Tangannya mulai mengepal kuat namun ia tak mampu berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku tahu dia disini, Izayoi!" Panggil Pria tersebut dengan nada sedikit emosi.

Ia mulai mendobrak pintu di depannya dengan kasar membuat Tsuyu terkaget.

"Di mana kau, Izayoi! keluar kau-!"

"Dia tidak di sini!" Potong Tsuyu tak kalah emosi namun ucapannya hanya membuat pria tersebut kembali tertawa.

"Aku tidak percaya!" Balas pria tersebut dingin.

"Sial, aku lupa yang mana kamarnya." Gumam Pria tersebut sambil berjalan ke arah pintu selanjutnya.

Tsuyu mulai waspada dan ia pun mulai berjalan ke arah pria tersebut untuk menghalangi jalannya.

"Jangan halangi jalanku!" Perintah pria tersebut tegas.

"Sudah ku bilang! pergi, dari rumahku!" Balas Tsuyu tak kalah tegas.

Pria tersebut mulai mulai menggeram kesal sambil menyiapkan tangannya untuk menampar wanita keterlaluan didepannya namun saat ia akan melakukannya tiba-tiba ia mencium aroma sabun yang sangat familiar di pikiran nya, aroma yang ia sangat kenal.

"Apa dia sedang mandi?" Tanya pria tersebut sambil berjalan ke sebuah pintu namun dengan cepat Tsuyu menghalanginya.

"Pergi dari rumahku, kurang ajar!" Bentak Tsuyu emosi namun pria di depannya tidak peduli dan ia pun tetap bersikeras melangkah ke arah pintu tersebut.

"Menyingkir!" Perintah pria tersebut yang langsung mendorong Tsuyu sampai terjatuh.

"Aku tahu, Izayoi memang selalu menggunakan sabun mandi beraroma ini, dan aku yakin, dia ada di kamar ini." Ucap pria tersebut senang.

'Itu-' Ucap Tsyu dalam hati dan ia pun ingat kalau ia sudah mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Izayoi, aku datang." Ucap Pria tersebut sambil menyeringai dan memegang knop pintu di depannya.

Clek.

Kriiett.

Tsuyu mulai membuka mulutnya lebar karena ternyata pintu tersebut bisa di buka pria tadi.

Sedangkan pria misterius tersebut mulai membelalakkan matanya kaget diikuti Inuyasha yang mulai menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung sebelum mereka berkata.

"Inuyasha/Takemaru." Ucap mereka bersamaan dan langsung membuat Tsuyu kembali terkaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Kakek dan Nenekku?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung dan langsung membuat pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah Takemaru hanya bisa berfikir ulang.

"A-aku.."

"Inuyasha! Masuk dan tutup pintunya!" Perintah Tsuyu setengah membentak dan langsung membuat Inuyasha kembali menatap bingung.

"Apa maksud Bibi?"

"Bibi?" Beo Takemaru.

"Inuyasha! Masuk!" Perintah Tsuyu sekali lagi.

"Tapi-"

"Ku bilang masuk!"

"Izayoi Ibumu?" Tanya Takemaru tiba-tiba.

"Iy-"

"MASUK, INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha mulai mengeram kesal dan dengan kasar ia pun mulai membanting pintu di depannya secara kasar.

BRAK!

Tsuyu mulai menarik napas secara terengah-engeh membuat Takemaru menatap menyelidik.

"Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Perintah Tsuyu terus menerus.

"Tidak! aku ingin dapat penjelasan. Di-mana- Izayoi!?" Tanya Takemaru dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dan di mana laki-laki itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Sekarang pergi dari rumahku!" Perintah Tsuyu tegas sambil mendorong-dorong Takemaru menuju pintu keluar namun dengan cepat Takemaru menahan tubuhnya sebelum ia di usir dari rumah tersebut.

"Inuyasha putraku 'kan?" Ucap Takemaru dengan nada datar dan langsung membuat Tsuyu bergetar.

"Iya 'kan?" Tanya Takemaru memastikan namun Tsuyu masih belum mau menjawab membuat Takemaru menyeringai misterius.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab aku bisa cari tahu sendiri!"

Takemaru mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar sambil menatap Tsuyu yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan sedih.

"Selamat tinggal!" Ucap Takemaru dingin sambil berlalu dari tempat tersebut dan dengan cepat Tsuyu pun langsung membanting pintu di depannya dan langsung berlari menuju kamar Keponakannya.

"Inuyasha!" Panggil Tsuyu yang langsung membuka pintu secara kasar namun ia tak mendapati keberadaan keponakan nya tersebut.

"Ya Tuhan.." Ucap Tsuyu takut sambil melanjutkan pencarian nya.

Sementara itu di sebuah taman yang hanya diterangi oleh sebuah lampu jalan terlihatlah Inuyasha yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sambil menatap tak tentu arah.

"Menyebalkan." Gumam Inuyasha pelan sambil menggese-gesek kakinya dengan rerumputan.

"Sebenarnya Takemaru dan Bibi Tsuyu ada masalah apa sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu? dan apa hubungan mereka?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ha~" Dan pada akhirnya pun ia mulai menghela napas pasrah sampai tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara gemerisik di dekat semak belukar.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Inuyasha penasaran sambil mendekat ke arah semak tersebut.

Inuyasha makin mendekat mencoba memastikan apa yang berada di sana. Getaran di semak tersebut makin besar membuat Inuyasha memicingkan matanya bingung, dan saat ia akan menyentuh semak tersebut tiba-tiba keluarlah seekor anjing kecil dengan penampilan yang sangat kotor membuat Inuyasha merasa terkaget namun juga merasa kasihan.

"Kenapa kamu ada disini?" Tanya Inuyasha pelan sambil menggerakkan tangannya kembali untuk menyentuh anak anjing tersebut namun karena anak anjing tersebut merasa terancam akhirnya ia pun kabur meninggalkan Inuyasha di taman tersebut sendiri.

Inuyasha kembali terdiam sampai pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara gemerisik lain dari arah belakangnya.

"Siapa itu?"

Tanya Inuyasha dengan nada curiga. Dan tak lama setelah itu keluarlah sesosok pria berambut perak yang sangat ia kenal membuat Inuyasha menatap kesal dan benci pada orang tersebut.

"Tck, rupanya kau, Sesshomaru." Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada dingin namun tak di pedulikan oleh lawan bicaranya.

Inuyasha kembali berdecak kesal karena kata-kata nya tak mendapat balasan barang sedikitpun.

"Apa kau kembali tuli, hah? aku bicara padamu, bodoh!"

"..."

"Ka-"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya balik Sesshomaru yang langsung membuat lawan bicaranya terdiam seketika.

"Pulanglah." Perintah Sesshomaru mutlak sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya kedalam sarung pedang dan tak lama setelah itu ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi membuat Inuyasha kesal karena merasa di acuhkan.

"Heii.. mau pergi ke mana kau?" Tanya Inuyasha geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu apa? Pulanglah! disini banyak penjahat!" Balas Sesshomaru dingin dan langsung dibalas dercakan kesal dari pemuda manis dibelakangnya.

"Sialan kau!" Ucap Inuyasha dengan nada emosi nya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan taman tersebut beserta orang yang tadi bersamanya. Sesshomaru masih terdiam, sampai ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menghapus bekas darah yang menempel di bawah bibirnya sambil memandang ke arah semak yang berisi beberapa mayat disana. Sesshomaru mulai tersenyum sebelum ia pergi mengikuti 'Kekasihnya'.

"Dasar pria sialan, kurang ajar, tidak tahu diri! aaarrghh!" Rutuk Inuyasha di sepanjang perjalanannya sambil memaki sosok Gurunya tersebut.

Ia terus-terusan memukul-mukul telapak tangannya seolah ia sedang menghajar orang yang ia maksud. Dan tanpa ia sadari kini ia malah bertabrakan dengan seorang pemabuk yang berjalan sempoyongan.

BUK.

"Heii bocah! kau berjalan pakai apa, hah?" Tanya pemabuk tersebut sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Inuyasha.

"Kau yang berjalan pakai apa, hah? Dasar pemabuk gila!" Balas Inuyasha kasar tak mau mengalah.

"Apa? harusnya kau~ minta maaf pada ku!"

"hah? kau yang harusnya minta maaf padaku sialan! sekarang cepat minta maaf!" Perintah Inuyasha emosi karena harus berurusan dengan orang mabuk. "Tidak mau! kau yang harus minta maaf padaku! atau~ kau minta maaf padaku dengan cara memberikan tubuh-mu!"

Duagh!

Dan dengan satu bogeman, Inuyasha pun sudah berhasil meninju wajah pemabuk tersebut sampai tersungkur ke tanah.

"Ahh... Shhh.."

"Sekarang, minta maaf padaku!" Perintah Inuyasha dingin sambil menatap pemabuk tersebut sinis.

"Kau harus membayar untuk ini!" Balas pemabuk tersebut sambil bersiap akan menghajar Inuyasha, dan-

Sret.

Si pemabuk tersebut mulai menghentikan serangannya ketika ia melihat kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari sebuah pedang sedang menjulur ke arahnya dari jauh.

Glek.

Inuyasha terdiam sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung ketika ia melihat si pemabuk tersebut hanya diam membisu sambil memberhentikan serangannya.

Kilatan pedang tersebut makin jelas terlihat dan makin membuat si pemabuk tersebut membelalakkan matanya takut.

Bahkan terlihat mata si pemilik pedang tersebut menatap sinis ke arah pemabuk tersebut membuat Inuyasha makin bingung namun dengan cepat ia pun langsung menendang si pemabuk tersebut sampai jatuh tersungkal.

"M-Maaf!" Ucap si pemabuk tersebut takut sambil memandang ke arah belakang Inuyasha sebelum ia kabur tak karuan dari hadapan pemuda manis tersebut. "Apa?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang, namun ia tak melihat apa-apa kecuali angin yang berhembus menerpa beberapa dedaunan. Bahkan tanpa sadar ia telah mengelus kembali permukaan perutnya yang masih datar dengan ekspresi kesedihannya secara perlahan.

Keesokan harinya, Inuyasha kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, namun dengan peraasaan yang begitu tak menentu. Ia terus berjalan tak tentu arah melewati beberapa orang yang berhasil ia tabrak secara tak sengaja. Bahkan ketika ia melewati sebuah gerbang Sekolah. Tak lama setelah itu datanglah sebuah mobil berwarna silver yang didalamnya terdapat seseorang yang ia 'benci' sedang menatapnya secara sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi mendahuluinya.

Sakit.

Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit ketika melihat tatapan dari pria yang menatapnya dingin seperti tadi.

Inuyasha mulai menghela napas pasrah sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan acara jalannya.

"Inuyasha."

Panggil Takemaru yang tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di belakangnya. "Kau.. kenapa disini?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ajak Takemaru yang langsung menarik tangan Inuyasha secara pasksa.

"Tu-tunggu dulu! kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Inuyasha meminta penjelasan pada pria di depannya.

"Ke suatu tempat, jadi menurutlah pada ku." Balas Takemaru yang langsung di balas anggukan dari Inuyaha.

Krek.

Dan dari lantai dua gedung Sekolah tersebut terlihatlah Sesshomaru yang mulai mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram dan,

Prang!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sesshomaru langsung meninju kaca di depannya dengan kepalan tangannya tadi, membuat dua orang siswa terjatuh karena kaget dan takut.

Sesshomaru mulai menatap sinis ke arah dua murid tersebut membuat mereka bergidik ngeri sambil meneguk ludah susah payah. Dan mata mereka mulai terbelalak ketika Sesshomaru mulai berjalan ke arah mereka.

"D-Dia me-mendekat!"

"Ki-kita harus.. harus kabur!" Bisik kedua siswa tersebut yang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur. Sesshomaru makin mendekat namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba ke dua siswa tersebut seakan tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh mereka.

"Ma-mati kita." Bisik salah satu dari mereka dengan nada pasrah.

"Tuan Sesshomaru!"

Panggil Kouga yang langsung menghentikan langkah Sesshomaru membuat kedua murid tersebut bisa bernapas lega karena merasa sudah selamat.

Namun Sesshomaru kembali berjalan dan membuat kedua murid tadi kembali ketakutan sambil berpelukan namun dengan dingin Sesshomaru berjalan melewati mereka tanpa menghiraukan Kouga yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Fyuuhh.. hampir saja." Ucap lega salah satu dari siswa tersebut membuat Kouga menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Heh.. apa lihat-lihat?" Tanya siswa satunya karena merasa risih dengan tatapan Kouga.

"Lain kali, kalau pacaran jangan di tempat seperti ini, bodoh!" Balas Kouga kesal sambil berlalu menyusul Tuannya.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dan ketika mereka sadar akan apa yang di maksud Kouga mereeka pun dengan buru-buru langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka sambil berteriak dan bergidik ngeri.

Sedangkan di tempat pribadi Sesshomaru di sana ia baru saja mendapat telephone dari Ibunya yaitu Inukimi.

"Aku akan segera kesana, hum.. ya."

Nit.

Dan dengan bosan Sesshomaru pun langsung melempar Handphone tak berdosa di genggaman nya ke sembarang arah, membuat beberapa bagian dari handphone tersebut terlepas dan berserakan ke beberapa tempat.

Sesshomaru kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruangan nya untuk menyanggupi permintaan Ibunya untuk pergi ke tempat tersebut. Kouga mulai keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya setelah sekian lama ia bersembunyi di tempat yang baru ia tempati.

"Mau kemana, Tuan Sesshomaru?" Tanya Kouga bingung sambil mengikuti Sesshomaru secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan tanpa ia sadari Sango pun ikut mengikuti mereka secara diam-diam.

Dan beberapa jam kemudian.

Sesshomaru mulai menggertakkan giginya geram ketika dua orang pelayan memasangkan sebuah Jas pernikahan ke tubuhnya.

"Ini cocok sekali, Nak." Puji Inukimi namun tanpa senyuman yang biasa ia tampilkan.

"Kyyyaa.. aku tidak bisa memilih. Semuanya bagus dan cantik!" Jerit Kagura dari jauh dan langsung membuat Sesshomaru tambah geram namun membuat Inukimi tambah khawatir.

"Sessho-Sayang." Panggil Kagura yang tanpa aba-aba langsng menempel (Baca: memeluk) Sesshomaru tanpa persiapan.

"Pilihkan Gaun pengantin untukku." Pinta Kagura manja sambil membenarkan letak dasi 'calon suaminya'.

Krek. Dan Sesshomar pun kembali mengepalkan tangannya geram membuat Inukimi lebih waspada.

"Nak, biar Ibu saja yang bantu kamu memilih Gaun, ayo kita kesana." Ajak Inukimi yang langsung menarik tangan Kagura paksa.

"Tap-."

"Ibu pilihkan yang bagus." Potong Inukimi yang langsung membuat Kagura menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ke dua pelayan tersebut masih sibuk membenarkan letak jas Sesshomaru sampai pada akhirnya Sesshomaru sudah taak bisa menehan amarahnya lagi dan langsung mencekik kedua pelayan tersebut dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"A-apa salah kami, Tuan?"

"I-iya.. ap-apa anda tidak suka warna- jas nya?"

"Lebih dari itu." Jawab Sesshomaru dingin sambil mengeratkan cekikannya.

"Akkhhh.."

"Aku tidak suka-tempat-ini!" Lanjut Sesshomaru yang langsung melepaskan cekikannya secara kasar dan langsung membuat kedua korbannya terjatuh sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk uhuk.."

"Hosh.. hosh..hosh.."

Brak!

Dan tanpa pamit sedikitpun Sesshomaru sudah lenyap dari tempatnya tadi sambil membanting pintu sangat keras membuat beberapa gantungan terjatuh dan pecah di lantai.

"Uhuk.. hosh.. aku tidak percaya, monster seperti dia akan menikah dengan gadis hosh.. cantik tadi?"

"Uhuk... aahh.. leherkku.." Ringgis salah satu dari mereka dan dari luar tempat tersebut terlihatlah Kouga dan Sango yang sedang terduduk dengan pandangan mata bosan, marah bercampur kesal.

"Jadi begini ya?" Gumam Sango dengan nada marahnya namun tak di tanggapi Kouga barang sedikitpun.

Siangnya terlihatlah mobil Takemaru yang berhenti di sebuah tempat yang cukup sepi.

"Kenapa tadi kita kesana?" Tanya Inuyasha yang bingung setelah ia melakukan semua permintaan Takemaru.

"Bukan apa-apa, tapi berjanjilah padaku, apapun hasilnya kau tak boleh jauh dari ku dan kau harus tetap bersamaku." Balas Takemaru yang entah kenapa langsung mendapat anggukan dari pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

"Bagus." Ucap Takemaru senang sambil mengelus bibir delima Inuyaha dan tanpa persetujuan pemuda manis terbut Takemaru langsung melumat bibir tersebut, membuat sang empu memebelalakkan matanya kaget sambil mendorong Takemaru kasar.

"Mmhh.. Takemaru! apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Inuyasha kaget namun ia hanya mendapat sebuah senyuman dari pria di sebelahnya.

"Hum, Tidak Hanya sebuah perpisahan sebagai teman." Balas Takemaru sambil mengelus helaian hitam malam Inuyasha.

"Apa"? Tanya Inuyasha bingung.

"Aku akan tunggu kau seminggu lagi di tempat tadi."

"Aku.. aku mengerti."

"Bagus." Balas Takemaru yang kembali menjalankan laju mobilnya, sedangkan dari arah lain terlihatlah seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah Naraku mulai menggeram kesal karena melihat adegan berciuman TakeInu tadi.

"Tck! akan ku buat kau menyesal."

Ancam Naraku emosi sambil menjalankan mobilnya kembali, Sedangkan sesampainya Sesshomaru di rumahnya, dengan cepat ia langsung mendobrak pintu-pintu yang menghalangi jalannya dengan kasar membuat para pembantu di rumah tersebut berlari tak tentu arah karena ketakutan.

Brak!

Bahkan dengan kasar ia pun langsung menendang kasar pintu kamarnya sendiri untuk mendapatkan benda yang sedang ia cari.

Mengkilap dan tajam.

Sebuah pedang yang seakan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Di mana dia hanya bisa mendapatkan kesenangan dan ketenangan bersama benda pelenyap nyawa tersebut. Dan dengan cepat Sesshomaru pun langsung menarik pedang tersebut dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dan pada jam istirahat. Terlihatlah beberapa orang siswa siswi yang berlarian dan langsung bersembunyi di kelas masing-masing setelah mereka tahu sedang ada yang tidak beres di Sekolah mereka.

Sesshomaru, seorang pria tampan berwajah dingin itu terus berjalan dengan santainya sambil menggenggam pedang di tangannya sangat erat membuat beberapa guru juga berlari karena takut.

"Di-dia tidak akan- membunuh seseorang di Sekolah ini kan?" Tanya Miroku yang sedang mengintip dari salah satu pintu ruangan kelas tersebut.

"Mana kami tahu Pak Guru." Jawab salah satu murid yang mendengar pertanyaan Miroku.

"Hiks.. kenapa pria tampan seperti dia suka benda seperti it-" Tanya Kagome yang seakan berlinang air mata membuat saudara kembarnya langsung membungkam mulutnya cepat.

"Sssttt! diamlah Kagome!"

"Tu-Tuan.. Bisa anda serahkan pe-pedang anda?" Tanya Seorang penjaga keamanan dengan nada takut pada Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru tak menjawab namun ia mulai menatap sinis ke arah pria tersebut sampai-sampai ia seakan tak bisa bergerak dan bicara lagi.

"Tu-Tuan Sesshomaru.. di- sini Se- Sekolah.."

"Lalu?"

Glek.

Tanya Sesshomaru singkat dan langsung membuat KepSek yang baru datang itu meneguk ludah susah payah.

"A-anda telah.. membuat orang-orang di sini takut." Jawab KepSek tersebut takut-takut, namun Sesshomaru tak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

Baru beberapa langkah Sesshomaru berjalan tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda manis yang sangat ia kenal, siapa lagi kalau bukan Inuyasha.

Mereka saling memandang, namun dengan pandangan yang sangat berbeda satu sama lain.

Bayangan wajah Inuyasha mulai tercetak jelas di pantulan mengkilap pedang Sesshomaru seolah pemuda manis tersebut akan menjadi korban keganasan pria tampan tersebut.

"Tuan Sesshomaru!" Panggil Kouga yang sekarang mulai berlari dari arah belakang Sesshomaru. Sedangkan Inuyasha mulai tercekat kaget ketika ia melihat pedang di tangan pria tersebut.

Pedang yang sangat mirip dengan yang ada di mimpinya saat Sesshomaru akan memotong tangan kirinya.

Mereka masih tetap memandang sampai Inuyasha memberanikan diri mendekati Sesshomaru. Membuat orang-orang di sekeliling mereka memandang penasaran.

"Gawat. Kenapa anak itu malah mendekatinya." Gumam Kepala Sekolah tersebut sambil menjambak rambutnya geram dan takut.

Inuyasha masih tetap berjalan membuat kouga menghentikan acara larinya tadi. Sesshomaru masih terdiam namun ia mulai menggenggam pedang tersebut erat dari yang tadi.

"Berikan!" Ucap Inuyasha memerintah. "Pedang itu!" Lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit di tekankan.

Dan ketika Inuyasha akan mengambilnya dengan cepat Sesshomaru mengangkat pedang tersebut menjauh.

"Berikan Sesshomaru!" Perintah Inuyasha kesal karena pria di depannya tidak mau memberikan apa yang ia pinta.

"Sesshomaru!" Ucap Inuyasha kesal dan ia pun mulai kembali merebut pedang tersebut membuat para siswa-siswi yang sedang bersembunyi tadi keluar hanya untuk mengintip apa yang sedang dilakukan SessInu.

"Lepaskan Sesshomaru!"

"Kau yang harusnya menjauh dan lepaskan pedangku!" Balas Sesshomaru dingin dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terdiam kaget.

Sret.

"Aw.." Ringgis Inuyasha ketika ujung pedang tersebut menggores telapak tangannya. Sesshomaru mulai terbelalak kaget sambil menggeram kesal karena pedang kesayangannya sudah melukai 'Kekasih'nya.

"Tuan." Gumam Kouga kaget dan dengan cepat Inuyasha pun kembali merebut pedang tersebut dan sekarang berhasil.

"Akan ku simpan pedang ini. Dan ini tidak boleh menjadi milikmu lagi." Ucap Inuyasha santai sambil mengepal tangannya yang berdarah. Sesshomaru masih terdiam sambil berjalan dan berdiri tepat di sebelah Inuyasha.

"Ambil dan berhati-hatilah! Dan aku jamin kau akan mengembalikan pedang itu padaku ketika tugas'nya' sudah selesai!"Bisik Sesshomaru yang langsung pergi meninggalkan Inuyasha yang mulai termenung.

"Inuyasha!"

Panggil Sango yang langsung mendekati temannya tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil dulu." Balas Inuyasha dengan nada lemas sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sango.

"Biar ku susul." Tawar kauga namun langsung di tahan Sango.

"Jangan." Perintah Sango. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa."

"Hum.. Baiklah."

Kembali ke ruangan pribadi Sesshomaru. Disana ia mulai menjambak rambutnya kesal dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

Ia masih menggeram kesal terlihat dari mejanya yang berantakan bahkan terlihat ada bekas pukulan yang kuat di sana.

Krieet.

"Sesshomaru?" Panggil seorang pria berambut hijau yang tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke ruangan Sesshomaru.

"Berantakan sekali. Ruangan ini tidak pernah di bersihkan ya?" Tanya pria tersebut yang tak lain adalah Menomaru.

Menomaru mulai melihat-lihat sekeliling melihat betapa kacaunya ruangan tersebut.

"Tck tck tck. Hei.. Sesshomaru kau ken-"

"Ikat tanganku!" Potong Sesshomaru yang langsung membuat Menomaru membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Ikat?" Beo Menomaru waspada.

"Ikat Kakiku! Tubuhku! Dan.. Kunci ruangan ini!"

"Y-ya.. ba-baiklah.. a-aku.."

"CEPAT!" Bentak Sesshomaru kesal dan langsung membuat Menomaru kaget sambil mencari apa yang ia butuhkan.

"Ya!"

Kriet.

Ceklek.

Dan setelah pintu ruangan Sesshomaru berhasil dikunci Menomaru pun langsung membuang kunci tersebut sembarang arah.

"Mulai lagi." Gumam Menomaru kesal sambil berlalu dari tempat tersebut.

Ketika jam Istirahat. Sesampainya Menomaru di taman ia mulai terdiam sambil tersenyum ketika ia melihat seorang gadis- ralat pemuda manis yang pernah ia sangka seorang gadis.

"Selalu manis, cantik dan menawan, seperti biasa." Gumam Menomaru senang ketika melihat Inuyasha pemuda manis yang ia maksud sedang duduk merenung di taman tersebut.

Dan ketika ia akan melangkah menekati Inuyasha tiba-tiba ia menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia ingat akan Sesshomaru.

"Tidak. Aku tidak boleh mendekatinya. Atau Sesshomaru akan membunuhku." Gumam Menomaru takut sambil berlari dari tempat tersebut.

Inuyasha masih terdiam bahkan tak lama setelah itu setetes air mata keluar dan mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Kenapa?" Gumam Inuyasha sedikit terisak sambil mengelus pedang Sesshomaru dengan tangannya yang terluka.

Beberapa hari kemudian di Sekolah. Sekarang Hubungan antara SessInu semakin merenggang, tidak ada kata-kata kasar, hinaan, caci-maki dan lain-lain. Mereka seakan tak saling mengenal membuat Kouga dan Sango khawatir akan kedepannya. Di sebuah Kantin kelas XI terlihatlah Sango dan Kouga yang sedang duduk berhadapan sambil memperbincangkan sesuatu.

"Ini hampir dua bulan 'kan?" Tanya Sango sambil membulatkan matanya ke arah Kouga membuat pria tersebut bergidik ngeri sekaligus merinding.

"Santai saja bicaranya, dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu!" Perintah Kouga santai sambil meminum minumannya.

"Aku khawatir, Inuyasha belum mengetahui akan sesuatu dalam dirinya sedangkan pelakunya malah akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi bersama calon istrinya." Ucap Sango kesal sambil memukul-mukul tangannya geram.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? dia akan menderita 'kan? aku tidak mau melihat temanku menderita karena 'nya'." Tambah Sango dengan nada yang terdengar lirih.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Kouga santai dan langsung membuat Sango membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Tanya Sango dengan nada sedikit emosi.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja, kalau hubungan anak itu dan bajingan sialan itu makin mendekat, bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa? ini bisa gawat dan aku bingung harus apa, apalagi sekarang Taun Sesshomaru susah di dekati." Balas Kouga panjang lebar dan langsung membuat Sango merundukkan kepalanya sedih.

"Iya juga."

Hening.

"Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?" Tanya Sango dengan nada lirih.

"Entah."

Sore harinya di sebuah jalan raya, terlihatlah beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan bahkan pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali untuk Inuyasha, seorang pemuda manis yang baru saja pulang Sekolah. Hari ini ia begitu lemas seakan-akan ia tak berminat melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Bahkan sudah tak terhitung ada berapa orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak (lagi) saking tak pedulinya ia pada sekelilingnya.

Sampai pada akhirnya Inuyasha menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat pemuda yang ia kenal sedang berduaan dengan seorang gadis yang baru saja masuk kemobilnya.

Inuyasha masih terdiam membisu, bahkan pemuda tersebut tidak peduli ketika Inuyasha melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Na-Naraku." Gumam Inuyasha pelan setelah mobil tersebut lenyap dari pandangannya.

"Kenapa dia dengan seorang gadis?" Tanya Nya dengan nada lirih dan tak lama setelah itu motor Ryuura dan Bankotsu berhenti di sebelah Inuyasha.

"Heii, kenapa kau diam disitu, hah?" Tanya Bankotsu bingung namun ia belum mendapat sahutan.

"Cepatlah, kenapa kita berhenti disini?" Rutuk Ryuura kesal karena temannya teersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa hah? kalau kau mau pulang duluan ya kau tinggal pergi saja, tck.

"Balas Bankotsu sinis dan langsung membuat Ryuura menatap horor.

"Hei?" Tanya Bankotsu sekali lagi.

"Bla bla bla." Ucap Ryuura bosan dan langsung membuat teman disebelahnya menaikkan alis bingung.

"Bisa kalian antar aku ke rumah, Naraku?"

Deg.

"A-.. emm.. i-itu.." "Aku pulang duluan." Potong Ryuura yang tiba-tiba langsung menjalankan motornya secepat kilat.

Breengg..

"Aku mohon.." Pinta Inuyasha memelas.

Bankotsu mulai terdiam sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas pasrah sebelum ia menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

"Baiklah.. ayo naik." Balas Bankotsu yang dengan nada sedikit canggung.

SkipTime.

Ckit!

"Disini rumahnya dan maaf, aku hanya bisa mengantar sampai sini."

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

"Hum." Sahut Bankotsu singkat dan tak lama setelah itu ia pun kembali menjalankan motornya dengan buru-buru. Inuyasha mulai terdiam namun pandangannya mengarah ke segala penjuru, untuk mencari apa yang ia inginkan.

"Dimana dia?" Gumam Inuyasha yang mulai melangkangkan kakinya kedepan. Namun tak lama setelah itu sebuah mobil datang dan masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang langsung membuat Inuyasha melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk menemui orang tersebut.

"Naraku!" Panggil Inuyasha dari jauh namun tak di pedulikan pemuda tersebut.

"Naraku!" Panggilnya sekali lagi namun Naraku hanya berdecak kesal sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya setelah ia keluar dari mobil.

"Nara-"

"Mau apa kau, hah?" Potong Naraku kesal dan langsung membuat Inuyasha terdiam di tempat.

"Kenapa kau datang ketempatku, bukannya datang ke tempat bajingan itu?"

"Naraku, apa maks-"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! aku punya mata, dan aku tidak buta seperti yang selalu kau katakan, aku melihatnya, kau dan dia, berciuman!"

"Tapi Ak-"

"Jangan membuat alasan pada ku! Lebih baik kau pergi dari rumahku dan bersenang-senang lah kau dengan dia, karena aku bisa cari kesenangan sendiri." Ucap Naraku kesal sambil berlalu meninggalkan pemuda didepannya. Namun dengan cepat Inuyasha langsung mencegat langkah Naraku sehingga membuat pemuda tersebut kembali berdecak kesal.

"Tck! Jangan halangi jalanku!"

"Aku akan menghalanginya, sebelum kau dengar penjelasan dariku."

"Katakan."

"A-aku.."

"Cukup! sekarang pergi dari hadapanku!" Perintah Naraku mutlak dan ia pun dengan kesal langsung pergi dari hadapan Inuyasha.

"Naraku!" Panggil Inuyasha kesal dan dengan cepat ia pun langsung pergi mengikuti pemuda tersebut.

Di sebuah ruang tamu terlihat Naraku yang mulai menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sebuah sofa sambil menopangkan kedua kakinya di atas meja.

Sedangkan jauh di sebelahnya, terlihatlah Inuyasha yang sedang terdiam berdiri mematung. Naraku mulai menatap sekilas sebelum ia menuangkan sesuatu di ke dalam sebuah gelas dan meminumnya.

Inuyasha masih terdiam, sambil sekali-kali melihat ke arah Naraku yang sedang asik minum-minum.

"Sudah ku bilang, lebih baik kau pulang." Perintah Naraku dingin sambil memainkan gelas di genggamannya.

"Agar kau bisa berburuk dangka lagi dan agar kau bisa bermesraan dengan gadis itu?" Balas Inuyasha dengan nada emosi.

"Itu urusanku." Ucap Naraku singkat sambil meminum air berwarna di gelas tersebut. Inuyasha mulai terdiam kembali namun dengan pandangan mata yang terlihat sedikit berkaca-kaca.

"Tck. Cepat pulang! Aku yakin ke dua orang tuamu pasti sedang kebingungan sekarang, karena anak mereka hi-lang!" Ucap Naraku dengan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut namun dengan cepat Inuyasha menyusul dan langsung menggenggam erat tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Lepas." Perintah Naraku tegas namun tak diindahkan oleh orang yang ia suruh tadi.

"Tidak!" Balas Inuyasha tegas.

"A-aku... aku.." Ucap Inuyasha dengan terbata.

"Apa?" Tanya Naraku kesal dan langsung membuat Inuyasha tersentak kaget.

"A-aku.. aku mau- minta ma-af."

Hening.

Naraku mulai terdiam di tempat sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mengangkap kata-kata tadi hanyalah sebuah gurauan.

"Hahaha.. apa? maaf? ku kira kau tak akan pernah mengucapkan kata seperti itu. hahaha."

"Naraku aku- aku sungguh-sungguh! lagi pula hubunganku dengan.. Take-maru tidak lebih hanya- hanya sebagai teman biasa."

"Apa? Hanya teman biasa? aku tidak percaya." Balas Naraku dingin sambil melepaskan tangannya kasar dari Inuyasha dan kembali berjalan tanpa mau menghiraukan pemuda manis tersebut.

"Naraku! Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf.. aku- aku memang salah.. kalau kau mau hukum saja aku.. dan aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Tawar Inuyasha cuma-cuma dan langsung membuat Naraku berhenti di tempat, membuat pemuda tampan tersebut menyunggingkan sebuah seringai yang sangat misterius.

"Kau yakin, Manis?" Tanya Naraku memastikan sambil berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Inuyasha mulai terdiam sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukan kepala setuju.

"Kalau memang disini aku yang salah.. maka- aku yakin." Ucap Inuyaha pelan dan langsung membuat Naraku kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, duduklah di sebelahku, Manis. Dan tepati jantimu untuk menuruti semua keinginanku!" Perintah Naraku dengan nada yang terdengar seperti mengancam.

Inuyasha mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju tempat yang disuruhkan Naraku. Membuat pemuda tampan tersebut kembali tersenyum ketika ia dapat memeluk mesra pemuda manis di sebelahnya.

"Aku ingin seks." Bisik Naraku pelan dan langsung membuat mata Inuyasha terbelalak kaget dan ia pun dengan cepat langsung pergi dari dekapan Naraku. "Apa? kau gila." Sentak Inuyasha namun tak di ambil pusing Naraku.

"Ingkar janji, eh?" Ucap Naraku yang langsung membuat Inuyaha membelalakkan matanya kembali.

Naraku mulai melepas ikat pinggang, kancing dan res sleting celananya. Membuat sebuah benda besar dan panjang menyembul keluar dengan sedikit cairan bening yang mengalir dari atasnya.

Perlahan Naraku mulai menyentuh benda yang adalah kenjantanannya secara perlahan sambil mendesah kecil yang langsung membuat Inuyasha merinding.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ahh.. melakukannya dengan tubuhmu, mungkin kau mau melakukannya denagn belaian tangan dan oralan mulutmu, Manis." Tawar Naraku yang mulai menggerakkan tangannya secara cepat.

"Dengan begitu, kau akan ku maafkan."

Inuyasha mulai terdiam, namun kakinya mulai ia langkahkan untuk mendekat.

"Hanya dengan tangan dan- mulut." Ucap Inuyasha memastikan dan Naraku langsung mengangguk pelan.

Inuyasha mulai meneguk ludah grogi dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Ia dengan perlahan mulai mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh kejantanan besar tersebut membuatnya kembali merinding karena takut. Naraku mulai menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman ketika pasangannya tersebut sudah mau menuruti perintahnya tadi.

Dengan pelan dan gemetaran Inuyasha mulai menaik turunkan tangannya yang sedang menggenggam sambil beringsut turun dari atas sofa tersebut ke hadapan kejantanan di depannya.

Inuyasha kembali meneguk ludah takut sambil mendongak melihat seorang pemuda yang tersenyum pada nya.

"Lakukan." Perintah Naraku singkat dan langsung membuat Inuyasha risih dengan muka memerah.

"A-aku-"

"Tidak akan memaafkanmu." Potong Naraku tegas dan kembali membuat Inuyasha terdiam membisu sebelum ia melakukannya.

Naraku kembali menyungkingkan sebuah senyuman ketika ia merasakan sensasi hangat dan basah dirasakan oleh kejantanannya.

"Ya. ahh.. Bagus."

Ucap Naraku senang sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya sedangkan Inuyasha sendiri masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya yaitu, mengulum kejantanan Naraku dengan mulutnya. Sensasi mual mulai Inuyasha rasakan namun ia tetap bertahan sambil sekali-kali memejamkan matanya malu.

"Ahhh.. ya, terus, lakukan, Sayang."

"Mhhh.."

Ceklek.

Mata Inuyasha mulai terbelalak kembali ketika ia mendengar suara dari arah atasnya dan ketika ia mendongak yang ia lihata adalah, Naraku yang sedang tersenyum sambil merekam kegiatan Inuyasha dengan handphonenya.

"Nara-"

"Teruskan! atau ku sebar video ini."

Deg.

Mata Inuyasha kembali terbelalak ketika ia mendengar ancaman tersebut.

"Kenapa diam, eh?" Tanya Naraku dengan seringai di bibirnya.

"Atau kau memang mau video ini tersebar?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" Tanya Inuyasha bingung.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ingin seks, atau yang mungkin perlu kau tahu, bercinta! menyetubuhimu! memasukkan penisku ketubuhmu, Sayang!. Dan itu artinya, denganmu!" Balas Naraku dengan nada sedikit dipelankan tepat di telinga Inuyasha.

"Ayo kenapa berhenti, Manis?"

Tanya Naraku yang langsung membuat Inuyasha geram dan langsung meremas kejantanan Naraku sampai sang empu meringgis.

"Shh.. perlakukan penis ku dengan baik! dan ku itung kelakuan burukmu itu sebagi 1 dan ketika aku bilang 3 maka video ini akan ku sebar!"

Inuyasha mulai terdiam namun dengan perasaan yang sangat menyesal. Bahkan tanpa permisi sedikitpun Naraku langsung membuka paksa baju Inuyasha dan menariknya ke sebuah sofa.

" Naraku! Lepaskan.. ahh.. aku!"

Inuyasha mulai berontak namun pemuda di atasnya lebih kuat sehingga membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Kau memang sangat manis, Sayang. Dan tubuhmu terlihat sangat menggoda.

"Hosh.. kurang ajar k-au!"

"Ku anggap itu pujian." Ucap Naraku santai sambil terus melucuti pakaian Inuyasha.

"Hentikan!" Perintah Inuyasha memohon namun tak mendapat sahutan barang sedikitpun.

Sedangkan dari arah lain.

Terlihatlah seorang gadis muda yang tak lain adalah adik dari Naraku sedang terdiam sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah tembok.

Kanna, gadis manis tersebut masih terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang seakan merasa kasihan pada Inuyasha yang sedang di tindih kakak tirinya tersebut.

"Maafkan dia." Gumam Kanna pelan sambil berlalu dari tempatnya tadi.

"Akhh.. ahhh.." Desah Inuyasha diiringi sakit ketika kejantanan Naraku masuk tanpa persiapan ke dalam lubang anusnya. Tubuhnya mengelinjang kuat menahan perih dan sakit yang di derita tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Naraku masih tetap tersenyum sambil terus memompa tubuhnya, bahkan ia tak peduli ketika ia melihat tetesan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudut mata pemuda manis di bawah kendali nya.

"Nikmati saja, Manis." Bisik Naraku pelan dan ia pun langsung melumat bibir Inuyasha sambil memilin niple Inuyasha dengan sebelah tangannya. Sedangkan sebelah lagi ia gunakan untuk mencengkram tangan Inuyasha di atas kepalanya agar pemuda manis tersebut tidak terlalu memberontak.

"Ahhh.. sempit sekali." Ucap Naraku senang sambil terus meng in-out kejantanannya dalam lubang anus Inuyasha.

"Sshh... mmmhh.." Ringgis Inuyasha di sela-sela tangisannya.

Tetesan air mata tersebut seakan tidak mau berhenti keluar dari sepasang mata indahnya. Sakit. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Bukan cuma sakit di bagian bibir anusnya tapi juga sakit di hatinya.

'Kakak.' Panggil Inuyasha dalam hati sebelum matanya terpejam karena merasakan lelah yang sangat luar biasa.

* * *

Crahh...

"Aa..."

"cepat lari!"

"A-ampun.. Tu-Tuan."

"Tuan.. Sadarlah."

Crash..

"Aahh.."

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Inukimi kembali meneteskan air matanya ketika ia ingat apa yang baru saja dilakukan putra kesayangannya pada beberapa pelayan dirumahnya.

Darah berwarna merah masih dapat terlihat dengan jelas oleh ke dua iris hazelnya. Bahkan tak sedikit ia melihat potongan daging yang berserakan di dekat kakinya.

"Nyo-Nya.. mayat-mayat ini mau di- kemanakan?" Tanya Seorang pelayan dengan tubuh yang juga berlumur darah akibat sebuah sayatan pisau di dadanya. "Buang saja ke sungai, hapus jejak mereka, bungkus mereka dengan kain dan beri pemberat. Dengan begitu mayat mereka akan tertahan dan tidak akan mengapung ke permukaan." Ucap Inukimi santai sambil mengelus-ngelus helaian rambut berwarna perak kepunyaan putranya yang sedang tertidur di pahanya.

"Saya.. mengerti, Nyonya."

"Nyo-"

"Kalau kau mau mengundurkan diri, silahkan pergi, tapi tolong tutup mulutmu dan ajaklah orang lain sebagai pengantimu." Potong Inukimi santai tanpa mau memandang ke arah Maidnya tersebut.

"Baik- Nyo-nya."

Inukimi kembali terdiam ketika seluruh pembantu dirumahnya membersihkan seluruh kekacauan yang dilakukan putranya tersebut beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia bersyukur karena ternyata ia masih mampu memenangkan amarah putranya tersebut agar lebih tenang seperti sekarang.

Bahkan setelah air matanya berhenti tiba-tiba air matanya tersebut kembali keluar dan mengalir membasahi pipi putihnya dan akhirnya terjatuh ke atas pipi putranya.

"Sssttt.. tidurlah, Nak.. ini mimpi burukmu, Nak. Ibu disini untuk memastikan kau bermimpi dengan indah." Bisik Inukimi pelan sambil mengelapi perlahan tangan Sesshomaru yang berlumur darah akibat perbuatannya.

"Hiks.. selamanya.. Ibu tidak akan melarangmu lagi, dan Ibu ingin bertemu dengan 'nya' lagi." Ucap Inukimi pelan sambil mengingat sosok seorang bocah manis dan sosok seorang pemuda manis yang begitu mirip.

"Apa mungkin dia?" Gumam Inukimi pelan sambil mengingat sosok seorang bocah yang dapat membuat putranya tersenyum setiap saat.

* * *

TBC.

* * *

HOLA?

Saya balik lagi.. *plak

setelah minggu kemarin dan minggu kemarin *alah.

nggak nongol. oke, kayaknya saya harus kabur dari sini takut ada reader yang ngamuk *ngek.

oke, sebelum saya cabut saya balas dulu Review kalian.

*Azurec'zar (Guest):Review Azu masuk dua tahu ==a dan seperti biasa saya selalu sweatrop dengan reviewan Azu.

tapi tak apalah, jehehe.. nah. ini chap 14 nya, silahkan dibaca.

*iloyalty1: Ane gak tanggung jawab soal itu ==a fic ane emang suka muter dulu kok *lah.

*URuRuBaek: Ini sudah lanjut lagi.

*Shikakukouki777: Nah.. ini sudah lanjut chap 14 nya, dan untuk SessTakeNara kayaknya mereka memang pantas dilombain bertaung sampai mati jahaha..#duagh

*xxx (Guest): Nah.. ini sudah lanjut. Tenang saja SessInu akan berpisah kok.. eh.. maksudnya bersatu. #plak

*Nia Yuuki: Yay.. akhirnya ada juga yang ngereview benar #ciumNiachan #digampar. jahaha.. oke, saya kan coba nggak terlalu muter2in fic ini XD

*Angel Muaffi: Nah.. ini udah update lagi. dan satu lagi ya my angel #plak. itu bukan Takeru tapi Takemaru.

Dan terimakasih atas pujiannya XD

*Jisung Hwang: Maklum lah anak kecil dia kan gak pernah tanya-tanya siapa nama si Kakak nya itu, jadi dia gak tahu nama Sesshomaru.

Dan Inuyasha cuma ingat masa lalunya sedikit nggak semua.

Dan.. ternyata anda hebat, bisa tahu siapa yang menghadang Tsuyu XD

*Haru54: Iya kali Inu-chan Tsundere #digampar. Dan ini sudah lanjut lagi XD

* * *

Oke.. selanjutnya mohon review.

jaaaaa


End file.
